


Get Jinxed!

by wtfbrotha36



Series: League of Legends fanfic [1]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Embarrassment, Erotica, F/F, Humiliation, Panties, Shaving, Spanking, Stripped, embarrassednudefemale, enf, euf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2018-02-20 23:24:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 98,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2446904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtfbrotha36/pseuds/wtfbrotha36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was a story I wrote for an image contest by an artist on on deviant art known as hanskumoekk. That image might still be on his page as my story was taken down. This is the first chapter involving Jinx and how she manages to prank several League of Legends champions. All other chapters can be found in this story as well. Some stories may involve sexually explicit material that did not match the labels listed above but i'm mentioning it now as a fair warning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Get Jinxed!

It used to be a city of progress. A technological oasis of knowledge that sat on top of a small mountain. Piltover as it was called, was one of the biggest contributors to science across the land. Technology ranged from weapons, called hextech, to harnessing the natural environment to provide energy to the city. Best of all, it was a safe town because it had a very low crime rate, that was until she came along. She came out of nowhere, riding a giant rocket that destroyed several buildings close by before proceeding to wreck further havoc on the rest of the town. 

 

Her name was Jinx and no one knew of her origins or what she wanted. All people knew was that she was bored and killed, stole and razed the city because it amused her. With her thin frame and childlike voice, it was hard to believe that this white skinned woman with knee length blue braided pigtails would be capable of such chaos. She almost seemed like a teenager given her dress. She wore a skimpy bikini top over her very small breasts and then wore a tiny pair of purple striped shorts with matching stockings. On her right side was a series of tattoos that seemed to resemble clouds. On the first day, she blew up a library, burning books and slaughtering several citizens inside. The next day she broke into the zoo and set all the animals free but not before vandalizing them by painting their skin. There was no pattern to her madness and that’s what made the sheriff of Piltover’s job so hard. 

 

Sitting in a large room full of tv monitors was a tall slender woman wearing a strapless purple dress that was long enough to cover just her underwear but not her long legs. Around her waist and legs was a series of leather belts and atop her head was a purple tophat with yellow stripes. Her long black hair hung over her fair skinned shoulders and her modest sized chest was pushed up by the leather belt cinched below it. This was Caitlyn, Sherriff of Piltover, hired primarily for her uncanny investigative abilities. No criminal could get past her, except Jinx. The manic psychopath seemed to have endless amounts of energy that had exhausted almost all of Piltover’s resources. Caitlyn sat in her chair cleaning her rifle while watching a camera show Jinx in a museum mow down a row of law enforcement with her Gatling gun. After watching them die, she laughed as she ran for the exit. Another monitor videotaped the outside steps of the museum that was surrounded by other law enforcement, all of them pointing their hextech weapons at the entrance. “Attention!” said one of the officers over a bullhorn, “Drop your weapons and come out with your hands up.”

 

“What’s that? Open fire on everyone? Whatever you say!!!” a high pitched voice shouted. The sounds of a turret whirring started and without warning, the police on the outside were showered with bullets. Officers dove behind their cars as bullets ripped through their metal bodies. When she saw that everyone was behind vehicles, she grabbed onto a large cannon that rested on her shoulders. It was blue and the barrel was carved into the shape of a fish’ mouth. Jinx grabbed onto the bottom lip of the cannon and started to move it up and down, talking in a deep voice like it was a puppet. “CAN WE GO BACK INSIDE AND CHECK OUT THE EXHIBIT ON MUMMIES?” then she scoffed and said, “Ugh who wants to read about dead bodies when you can MAKE THEM!?” 

 

“What did she say?” an officer asked and then whimpered when he saw Jinx raise her cannon to fire a rocket at the police car. The vehicle blew up and set off all the other ones adjacent to it on fire. Any officer that wasn’t blown to bits was killed by the shrapnel that flew in every direction.

 

Caitlyn turned off the cameras and shook her head. Just then, the door opened and she heard a voice say, “How goes looking for patterns cupcake?” Caitlyn closed her eyes and sighed at her hated nickname before turning around to see the other woman standing in the room.

 

She wore a grey bodice that covered her torso, giving it an extra hourglass shape while the rest of her body was covered in a skintight suit with metal armor covering her slender legs. A brown vest covered her top but was open to show off the cleavage of her large bosom. Sitting atop her pink hair was a pair of goggles and adorning each hand was a large metal glove. They were hextech gauntlets that gave her the strength to bust through walls. This was Vi, a former criminal herself and now the enforcer of Piltover. She enjoyed watching the proper nerdy sheriff struggling to solve this problem but Caitlyn was not as amused. “I like that you’re making jokes as a murderer is on the loose.” she said in an accent that was similar to British dialect. 

 

“It wouldn’t be a problem if you just let me do what I do best.” Vi said flexing her large gauntlets.

 

“Punching things isn’t the answer to every problem.” Caitlyn said as she tugged at her hair in frustration. 

 

“But punching HER is the answer to THIS problem!” Vi insisted.

 

Caitlyn held up her hand and said, “Just stop. I don’t have time to argue with you. I need to head downstairs and join the mayor for a press conference. I’m going to declare a state of emergency.” She watched the monitor that currently showed the steps to the police station. A large podium was set up in the center. Standing in front of the camera was a reporter, a woman in her 30’s with her hair tied back in a ponytail dressed in a business suit. She was already in the middle of her speech. “…police have had no luck in capturing the bandit identified as Jinx. Any moment now the mayor and sheriff of Piltover will be coming out to deliver an important announcement regarding this endless crime wave.” Before she could speak, she lowered her head and held her hand over her earpiece when she heard the network say something. “I’m-sorry I just got word that the mayor cannot be found in her office and cannot be reached by phone.” 

 

“What?” Caitlyn said as she rose from her seat. “Vi”

 

“I’m on it!” Vi said, rushing out the door as Caitlyn loaded her gun. She was about to head out as well until she saw what happened next on the screen.

 

The reporters from other news outlets all looked around in confusion as they wondered what on earth could be holding the mayor back. Just then, one of the reporters closest to the steps shouted, “Quiet! I hear voices!”

 

Everyone got silent and could in fact hear voices coming from the other side of the door. It sounded like two women arguing. “..NO DON’T MAKE ME GO OUT THERE!!”

 

“Can’t keep your public waiting!” a familiar high pitched voice said.

 

“NO DOOON’T!!!!” the doors burst open and out flew a blur of bright pink colors, tumbling down the steps and landing hard on the ground. The press backed away and then gasped when they saw who it was. Slowly rising to the ground was a woman in her 30’s, wearing nothing but stockings a garter belt and a black g-string. Her pale ass faced the audience and when she heard cameras going off, she covered her behind to turn around to show off her hair that had been dyed pink and shaved into a mohawk. People gasped when they saw that clown makeup had been drawn on her face and a black circle was drawn around each of her B-cup sized breasts to make them look like eyes with a smiley face painted just above her crotch. 

 

“It’s the mayor!” a camera man shouted, lifting his camera up to zoom in on the stripped official.

 

Instantly the mayor shrieked and covered her body with her hands as best she could. “OH MY GOD!!! STOP IT!!! SHE TOOK MY CLOTHES!!!” She grabbed onto the podium and ducked behind it for cover, crying as she ran her hands along the shaved parts of her head.

 

The press, letting their desire for a good story overcome them, held their microphones out to ask questions. “Mayor! Would you tell us what happened? Was this Jinx’s doing?”

 

“How did she apprehend you?”

 

“Do you wear G-strings all the time?”

 

The mayor whimpered as the media asked her questions when she was at her most vulnerable and poked her head above the podium so she could speak into the microphone. “Y-yes this was Jinx! I’m declaring a state of emergency! No one is safe! Sheriff Caitlyn! Vi! Please do something! Look what she did to me!”

 

Before they could ask any more questions, the reporters were interrupted when they heard laughter coming from the doors. Out from the darkness walked Jinx, aiming her Gatling gun at the press who all ducked for cover. “Now who’s dressed inappropriately?!” she asked mockingly to the mayor

 

“I-I was just saying that your outfit doesn’t hide much of your body!” the mayor stuttered.

 

“Whatever G-string lady!” Jinx said before turning to look at all the reporters lying on the ground. “Well didn’t you listen to the half naked punk? It’s a state of emergency! Oh whatever…” and without warning, she raised her gun and started firing at the crowd. People scrambled to their feet only to fall to the ground dead. The mayor ran from behind the podium, hugging her breasts as she ran, her tiny g-string bouncing two and fro as she lifted each leg.

 

Jinx’s laughter was interrupted when she heard a loud crash as the doors to the building burst open behind her. With both fists up, Vi felt her adrenaline kick in once she saw the one responsible for all the chaos in Piltover and said, “It’s over Jinx! You’re under arrest for murder, theft, vandalism and….” She was caught off guard by seeing the mayor huddled on the ground with her knees hugged over her naked body. “…humiliating a public official. Give up now and I promise you’ll get to keep most of your teeth.”

 

Jinx tilted her head as she sized up her opponent. She took one look at Vi’s gauntlets and said, “Oh and how you gonna stop me?” and then she dropped the tone in her voice as she said, “FAT HANDS!”

 

Vi’s mouth dropped as the scathing comment caught her off guard. Her hands were what made her badass. They were meant to be feared, not mocked. “That’s it! I’m through playing nice!” she said as she ran towards Jinx.

 

“You’re gonna chase me? Fat hands? How you gonna do that with all that excess weight?” Jinx asked before aiming a pistol at Vi and shooting a lightning blast at her. Vi covered her head and ducked to protect herself from the debris that the laser had blasted. Vi rose to her feet just in time to watch Jinx run through the mob of wounded journalists, shouting, “Aw I missed! Guess I couldn’t shoot between your giant SAUSAGE FINGERS!!” 

 

Vi growled and punched the ground in rage as she heard Jinx’s laughter in the distance. This woman was mocking the reputation of the enforcer and Vi wasn’t going to have it. Just then, Caitlyn appeared on the top of the steps and tried getting a bead on Jinx with her gun, but lowered it when she realized the blue haired bandit was out of range. “Bugger! You couldn’t have kept talking to her for a few more seconds? You just had rush after her.”

 

“I’m sorry but do I answer to ‘Vi, negotiator of Piltover?’ I didn’t think so.” Vi said, “Besides, did you hear what she called me?”

 

“I don’t care what she called you! Thanks to you we have no idea where she’s headed or what her plan is.”

 

“Will you two stop arguing and get that criminal so she’ll pay for what she did to me?” The mayor shouted as she approached the steps still hugging her breasts.

 

Vi took one look at the mayor, smirking at how silly she looked with all the makeup and the pink hair. “You know boss it’s hard to take you seriously when you’re in nothing but your skivvies.”

 

The mayor looked down and remembered how so much of her was exposed and buckled her legs to cover her tiny panties. “Shut up Vi! You both better do something about this or I’m firing both of you!” her tirade was interrupted by a clicking noise. She looked around, wondering what the source was and then saw Caitlyn pointing to the photographer behind the Mayor, taking pictures of her exposed backside. “AHH!!” she screamed as she turned around to shield her ass. “Someone get me some clothes!!”

***

Vi and Caitlyn escorted the upset Mayor inside and got her a spare uniform while the rest of the law enforcement tended to the destruction Jinx caused in just five minutes. Caitlyn was back in the room full of monitors, trying to pinpoint where Jinx may have run off to while Vi was sitting in a chair, staring at her hands. “They don’t look…fat do they?” she asked, more to herself than to Caitlyn. 

 

“You’re honestly bothered by that woman’s comment?” 

 

“No!” Vi said indignantly, “I’m just…pissed that she got away. That’s all. Any idea where she may have gone off to?” 

 

“Not a clue.” Caitlyn said as she rubbed her chin, “She ran out of range from the security cameras. It looks like we won’t be able to find out where she is unless she makes a mistake and gives herself away.”

 

Just then, the door burst open and one of the regular officers ran in, shouting. “Sheriff! We just got word that Jinx was at the Piltover Treasury!”

 

Caitlyn’s eyes widened in shock, “How is that possible? It’s the most guarded building in the city! Did she kill anyone?”

 

“No.” he said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a photograph. “We only knew she was there because of this.” In the photo was a picture of the outside wall of the treasury. Painted in pink graffiti was a drawing of a woman with goggles on top of her head. Her eyes were drawn with one pupil facing up and the other facing down and she had two oversized hands on either side. She had a word bubble that read, “I’M FAT HANDS AND I’M TOO STUPID TO CATCH JINX TOMORROW NIGHT AT 9 WHEN SHE ROBS THE TREASURY!!” 

 

“UGH! I’m going to break her in two and rub both pieces together to start a fire!!” Vi shouted.

 

“Calm down Vi.” Caitlyn said. “This might be our only chance to capture Jinx so please do us all a favor by not letting your emotions get the best of you. The better composed you are, the better chance we have of carrying out a plan to trap her.” 

 

“Oh and how do you propose we do that?” Vi asked as she folded her arms. “We’re always five steps behind her as she runs away from the piles of dead bodies she created.

 

“This will be different.” Caitlyn said. “You’re going to stand watch outside of the Treasury from now until tomorrow night. It’s obvious she’s getting enjoyment out of taunting you so with you as bait, it’ll be easy for me to get the jump on her and catch her by firing my net at her. If we keep an eye on the treasury now, Jinx won’t be able to set up any surprises without us seeing her first.”

 

“And then I can punch her as many times as I want!” Vi shouted with a smile, punching her left fist into her right palm.

 

“No Vi we’ll take her to jail then.” Caitlyn said as she shook her head. “We’ll double up security inside the treasury so if she tries to run, you can box her into a trap.”

 

“And if she kills everyone inside?” 

 

Caitlyn sighed and rolled her eyes, “Then you can chase after her and punch her face until it’s embedded in the ground.”

 

Vi smiled and said, “Yes! Jinx isn’t going to say shit, she’s just going to shoot everyone and then I’ll get to make a necklace out of her teeth!”

 

****

Any normal person would have been worn out from standing watch for twenty four hours but Vi was adamant about catching Jinx and showing her just how much damage her “Fat hands” could do. She would take periodic naps no longer than fifteen minutes inside the entry way of the Treasury while the rest of the guards stood on watch. Caitlyn had guards positioned in every area of the Treasury, some remained hidden in dark corners while others acted like typical security by walking the corridors. Caitlyn was also on the outside, hidden behind several bushes that faced the doorway of the Treasury. She could see Vi in clear view and thus it made it easy for Caitlyn to fire her net at Jinx should she try to take Vi head on. Either way, it would be impossible for Jinx to shoot her way through everyone but that wasn’t going to happen since Vi would be the first to stop her. Vi passed the time by fantasizing about different ways she’d hurt Jinx. Vi could pick her up with one hand and endlessly punch her in the face with the other. She could also grab Jinx by her long pigtails and slam her to the ground. She could also juggle Jinx in the air by giving her a few uppercuts. “Vi anything so far?” Caitlyn’s voice on the radio chirped, interrupting Vi’s dreams.

 

“Nothing yet.” Vi said, looking around the deserted streets of Piltover. The city sat in silence, save for the wind whistling through the air. If it weren’t for the street lights being on, one would never have thought this to be the city of progress and technology. Vi checked her watch and said, “It’s a few minutes past nine, where is she?”

 

“You honestly thought this woman would be punctual?” Caitlyn remarked.

 

“I’m just concerned. It’s too quiet right now.” Vi said as she looked around. “I don’t hear anything, laughter, an explosion. Nothing.” Just as she said that she saw a small light in the distance that was no bigger than the size of a small dot. “Wait,” she said, “I think I see a light coming this way.”

 

“What kind of light?” Caitlyn asked, getting her rifle ready.

 

“It’s moving fast.” Vi said, tensing up as she saw the light get bigger and bigger, making a WHOOSHING noise as it got closer. “Almost like it’s a….ROCKET!” she ran for the edge of the steps and dove forward, “Hit the deck!” she shouted just as a large rocket the size of a large jeep whizzed by her. It was so close, Vi could feel the heat from the flames. There was a loud BOOOOM!!! That sent debris and body parts of the officers next to Vi in the air. “Oooo she’s here!” Vi said.

 

“Vi watch out! That rocket knocked a pillar loose.” Caitlyn warned. 

 

Sure enough, Vi looked up and saw a large marble pillar crack from its base and then slowly lean forward, towering over where Vi had landed on the ground. Vi quickly got to her feet and did a forward roll, dodging the pillar just in time as it crashed to the ground.

 

“Out of the way! Making a withdrawal!” Jinx shouted as she zoomed up the steps. She was so fast it was like a blue and purple blur to Caitlyn. 

 

Realizing that Jinx managed to push her way through the first trap infuriated Vi so much that her mind shifted from sticking to Caitlyn’s plan, to pursuing Jinx before she got away a second time. “JIIIINX!!!” Vi shouted as she ran up the steps, letting the image of the bloodied officers on the ground fuel her hate for this bandit even more. 

 

“Vi wait!” Caitlyn called out. “Wait for me! Don’t go in there without knowing where she is!” she listened to her radio for the rest of the team and all she heard was a mixture of shouting and gunfire.

 

“JINX IS HERE! REPEAT JINX IS HERE! WE NEED-AHH!H!!”

 

BOOM!

 

“WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!? HOLY! FIRE! FIRE!! AGGHHH!!!!”

 

“Bloody Hell.” Caitlyn cursed as she dashed from the bushes and ran inside the treasury, hoping that some of the squads inside would slow her down.

 

Vi ran down the hallways and heard explosions going off in the distance to her right. She knew that the vault was in that direction and that if Jinx got hold of what was inside, Piltover would be bankrupt. Clenching her metal fists, Vi punched through the wall next to her and ran through the hole, thinking that she might be able to cut Jinx off to the Vault if she punched her way to it. BAM! BAM! BAM! Wall after wall exploded as Vi broke through each one, passing through offices and hallways that were littered with dead bodies. “Vault squad! Heads up! Jinx is on her way and is mowing people down in the process. Caitlyn, if you’re listening, meet me there.” She called in the radio. 

 

“Got it.” Caitlyn said back. She was in the center of the building, trying to pinpoint exactly where the sound of the gunfire was coming from. Once she got Vi’s coordinates, Caitlyn headed down the main hallway that lead directly to the vault. In the distance, she could still see her guards positioned at the door with their guns raised. Good, they were ready. Just as Caitlyn was getting closer to the vault, she saw an officer fall out of a doorway and on the ground. He coughed up blood from the numerous shots he took to the chest. Gasping, Caitlyn readied her rifle and waited for Jinx to come out. There was no way she could miss. With one eye closed and the other raised, Caitlyn focused her eyes down the sight and breathed in to calm her nerves. She was so focused she didn’t hear gentle footsteps behind her, or notice the tall lanky shadow towering over her own. Slowly, the shadows reached out from behind Caitlyn and unbuckled the belt around her chest and waist. All of the sudden, Caitlyn realized her breasts felt like they had shifted and then heard the thud of metal. “Huh?” she said and then heard the faint sound of a zipper being pulled and the air from the vents above her blowing against her exposed shoulders. “Oh shit!”

 

“Watcha lookin at?” Jinx asked as she finished unzipping the back of Caitlyn’s dress.

 

Caitlyn’s body tensed up and spun to shout. “F-freeze!” She was about to pull the trigger until she felt something slide against her body. She expected Jinx to raise her gun back and then have a dramatic stand-off with her. Instead, Jinx just stared at Caitlyn and began laughing hysterically. Caitlyn was confused, she couldn’t believe that Jinx had a gun to her face and all she could do was laugh. This woman really was crazy. “What’s so funny?” Caitlyn asked.

 

“Your underwear!” Jinx said, clutching her stomach. “I can see why Fat Hands calls you cupcake!”

 

Caitlyn didn’t know what Jinx was talking about until she looked down and saw her dress laying at her feet. She gasped as she looked down and saw the top of her exposed cleavage, held up by a bra with the cups in the shape of cupcakes with two cherries sticking out on each breast. Below, Caitlyn wore purple bikini briefs with another cupcake over the crotch. “Gracious!” she said as she dropped her gun to fold her arms over her bra and panties. “H-how dare you strip an officer!” Caitlyn said, feeling her face get warm as she let the embarrassment of losing her dignity get to her. She couldn’t help it, she’d let a criminal rob her of her clothes. Jinx saw Caitlyn drop her gun and kicked it across the hall. Caitlyn turned to try to grab it but then buckled her legs and whimpered when she felt Jinx’s gun barrel run against her clavicle. With shaking legs and trembling shoulders, Caitlyn tried to choke back tears as she knew she was completely helpless without her weapon.

 

“Tsk Tsk. Dropping your gun.” Jinx said, “No respect at all. Betcha didn’t’ think you were going to die in your underwear.”

 

“No please don’t kill me!” Caitlyn cried as she held out one hand. She had been a respected Sheriff for years and in her mind, if she was going to die it was going to be because of an act of courage like rescuing children from a burning building. Not dying in her cupcake bra and panties that she only wore because she hadn’t changed from the night before. If she died and was found like this, her legacy would be one of a coward, a half naked coward. She wanted to overcome her embarrassment and take Jinx out in hand to hand combat but the shame in her choice of panties kept her arms wrapped around her body.

 

“Oh sure why didn’t you say so?I’mjustkiddingdie!” Jinx said in a fast tone as she pointed her gun at the ground and fired one round from her gun. BLAM!

 

“HEY!” Caitlyn screamed as she lifted her foot to dodge the bullet. BLAM! “STOP IT!” she said as she lifted the other. BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! “LEAVE ME ALONE!!” Caitlyn screamed as she hopped on one foot and then the other as Jinx shot at her feet.

 

“That’s it dance! Dance in your panties! WOOOO!!!” Jinx teased as she watched the silly sheriff dance in her underwear and tophat. Every time Caitlyn moved or turned, she would move her hands from her front to her backside to cover it and then back to the front again. 

 

“Hey don’t cover yourself!” Jinx said. “Put your hands on your head and twirl like a ballerina.”

 

“What? No I won’t do that!” Caitlyn said, clutching her body harder because she refused to uncover.

 

Jinx raised her gun and fired several rounds that zipped past Caitlyn’s head. “TWIRL LIKE A BALLERINA!!!!” 

 

Caitlyn screamed and held her hands over her head, shaking as the gunfire scared her. Slowly, she started to spin in a circle. With her hands on her head, she felt even more unprotected, dancing in her panties in a government building. It struck Caitlyn that with her clothes on, the tophat gave her a posh intellectual look. Now that she was in her underwear, it only took away more dignity to her as she started to get dizzy from spinning. Her eyes were red from crying. She never felt so scared in her life and Jinx was so unpredictable that there was no telling what this maniac could do. Caitlyn could actually feel the heat from the gunfire burning her bare legs as Jinx shot. Even while she hopped up and down to avoid getting shot, one other thought was running through her mind. DEAR LORD, PLEASE DON’T LET VI SEE ME LIKE THIS! There’s no way she’d be able to live it down. Maybe if she let Jinx toy with her some more, she’d run out of ammo.

 

Jinx continued shooting at Caitlyn for a few more minutes until finally she stopped, letting a thin trail of smoke rise from the barrel. Caitlyn froze, her arms wrapped around her bare midriff as she lowered her body and asked, “Out of ammo?”

 

“Nah.” Jinx yawned. “Just bored. But I know what I’m going to do to you next!” Caitlyn felt sweat run down her forehead as she saw Jinx’s smile get wider and her eyes grew double in size.

 

***

BAM! Vi punched through another office wall and sighed in relief when she saw the vault on the other side of the hole, with officers still alive. “Is Jinx here yet?” she asked as she stepped over the rubble.

 

“Not yet ma’am.” An officer said. 

 

“What about Sheriff Caitlyn?”

 

“No sign of her.” 

 

Vi cursed under her breath as she got into position. This wasn’t good, she made that announcement to Caitlyn not long ago and so she should have been here by now. “Stay sharp guys.” Vi said as she stood in front of them. “Jinx is mine so only shoot to slow her down, unless of course she tries to get into the vault.

 

“What about the Sheriff?” an officer asked.

 

Vi scoffed and said, “Caitlyn’s fine. She’s sheriff, she’s perfectly capable of taking care of her…whoa.” 

 

Out of the darkness walked two boots holding up two trembling long legs. At the end of each leg was the curve of a slender hip wrapped tightly under a purple pair of bikini briefs with a cupcake on the crotch. A tone midriff could be seen next and above it were two large cupcakes over medium sized breasts. On either side were two hands raised in the air and over the shoulders of this figure were tresses of dark brown hair. The figure took one more step and then everyone could see Sheriff Caitlyn standing there in her undergarments. 

 

“Wow Sheriff…uhhhh…guess my nickname for you was spot on.” Vi wisecracked. She didn’t know how Caitlyn managed to lose her clothes, but seeing miss smarty pants without any pants was an image Vi would hold onto for a long time if they ever got into an argument.

 

“SHUT UP VI!” Caitlyn said, “This is serious! I oh!” she gasped as she felt Jinx’s gun press against her back. 

 

Once Vi saw Jinx behind Caitlyn she forgot how amusing it was to see Caitlyn undressed. “Let her go Jinx.” She said.

 

“Why? So you can take her home and spank her with your fat hands?!” Jinx joked.

 

Caitlyn’s mouth dropped at the thought of being bent over Vi’s knee and spanked. Her face turned even redder when she saw the male officers standing in front of the vault grinning stupidly at her. “Men! Avert your eyes!” she said as she folded one arm over her bra and the other over her panties. 

 

“Hey I didn’t say to cover up.” Jinx said as she poked Caitlyn with the gun. “Let em see a show.”

 

Caitlyn closed her eyes and pointed her head up at the ceiling as she prepped herself to uncover in front of her police unit. With shaking hands, she lowered them to her sides and started to sob as she heard some of the men whistling at her. “I’M GOING TO GET YOU FOR THIS JINX!!” she shouted. Now her respect as Sheriff was ruined. It would only be a matter of time before word spread to all the other officers that Sheriff Caitlyn wore cupcake panties. She could feel her authority melting away with every inch of her exposed body. Her anger in being seen vulnerable in front of her squad got the best of her and Caitlyn tried to reclaim her authority once more by shouting, “IF YOU ALL DON’T COVER YOUR EYES I’M GOING TO SUSPEND EACH OF YOU!”

 

The familiar shouting of their Sheriff sent chills down the officer’s spines and each of them covered their eyes with their hands. “Thanks half naked hat lady!” Jinx said as she raised her gun and shot all of the officer’s to the ground. Vi curled her lip as she looked at the fresh dead bodies and said, “Gee Caitlyn. I didn’t realize modesty meant that much to you.” 

 

Caitlyn stuttered, she couldn’t believe she’d let her dignity override her pragmatism. ‘I-I-couldn’t help it.. they were ogling me with their eyes!” 

 

“All right enough cupcake panties.” Jinx said as she jabbed Caitlyn in the rear with her gun. “Stand over there with fat hands.”

 

“OOOH!” Caitlyn squealed as she covered her bum, “That hurts!” She ran behind Vi and used the enforcer’s body to shield herself, lowering her blushing face. She couldn’t stand to look up at Vi’s disappointed face and felt so ashamed that several men had died all because she was embarrassed. “D-do what you need to do Vi. J-just don’t walk too far without covering me.”

 

Vi rolled her eyes at how ditzy Caitlyn seemed now. From this day forward, there was no way Vi could follow orders from her. “Better Watch it Jinx.” Vi said, “The only way you’re getting into that vault is through me.”

 

Jinx laughed again and said, “Silly Fat hands. I didn’t do this so I could get money.” She grabbed Fishbones, her rocket launcher from her shoulders, “I did this so I could blow things up!” 

 

“What?” Vi said with wide eyes. “No! You’ll bring the building down on all of us!”

 

“NO!” Caitlyn cried as she hugged Vi tighter. “I can’t be seen like this outside and in public! Let me get some clothes first!”

 

“SHE’S RIGHT!” Jinx said in a deep voice as she moved Fishbones up and down. “UNDERGARMENTS ARE NOT PROPER ATTIRE TO BE SEEN IN PUBLIC-ohshutupfishbones DIE!” there was a loud KATCHOOM! And the first rocket fired out of Fishbones’ mouth. 

 

Vi and Caitlyn ducked as the rocket whizzed over their heads and blasted the concrete walls lining the vault. Vi lunged forward to push Caitlyn out of the way of falling debris. Caitlyn screamed as she felt the cold metal hands touching her soft skin and landed hard on her back, with Vi on top of her. “Get off me!” she said, “People will think we were…intimate!”

 

“Sorry for saving your life.” Vi said and then buried her head into Caitlyn’s bosom when she heard another rocket go off, blasting the ceiling above them.

 

“STOP IT!” Caitlyn cried as her face turned even redder now that another woman’s nose was hidden in her cleavage. 

 

“OOOO LOOK AT YOU TWO CANOODLING!” Jinx joked as she fired more rockets randomly in the air. 

 

“I’m going to kill her!” Vi shouted as she tried to move off of Caitlyn. Then she heard another rocket go off and dropped to the ground once more. The screams of Caitlyn were deafened by the orchestra of explosions that went off. Dust rose in the air as the rest of the ceiling crumbled.

 

Vi and Caitlyn closed their eyes, hugging each other tightly as rubble fell and expected this to be the end. The last Vi heard was Caitlyn wailing about dying in her underwear before seeing utter darkness. There was silence and at first, Vi wondered if this was death since she couldn’t see anything. Then she felt something under her body, something hard and bony shifting under her torso. It felt soft and warm and then she heard a British voice say, “Get off me!”

 

“Caitlyn?” Vi asked, “Are we dead?”

 

“No!” Caitlyn screamed as she lay helplessly. A large amount of rubble was on top of Caitlyn, covering her midriff but not her cupcake shaped bra. Vi’s head and shoulders were covered completely under heavy rock, with her lower torso sticking out.

 

From Jinx’s perspective, Vi’s head looked like it was buried in between Caitlyn’s legs and no one could see what Vi was doing since her head was covered with rocks. “Oooo Vi you dog!” Jinx laughed as she surveyed the destruction around her.

 

Caitlyn looked up and saw Vi’s legs sticking out on the other side of the rock that buried both of them. “AHH!” Caitlyn squealed, “Vi! get out from under there! Your face is on my happy spot!”

 

“Happy spot?” Vi repeated and then tried to move her head out from under the rock, feeling soft cotton brush against her nose. “Oh crap! I’m looking at your panties aren’t I?” When her head wouldn’t budge, Vi started to shake it back and forth to break free. “I can’t get out I’m stuck!”

 

“STOP IT!” Caitlyn shouted as she felt Vi’s face moving against her panties. “I-you’re-touching me!”

 

‘OOO Ladies get a room!” Jinx said. “Better be careful Hat lady, fat hands like’s to eat.”

 

“You’re a vulgar woman!” Caitlyn said to Jinx. Unfortunately for Caitlyn, her hands were also buried under rock and she couldn’t lift them to cover her bra. She just lay there whimpering as she felt another person’s warm breath blowing against her panties. When she felt Vi’s nose gently brush against her clitoris, Caitlyn squealed again, this time in pleasure. “Oo Vi stop it! I’m getting…hot.”

 

“ew your panties are wet!” Vi said when she smelled the fresh scent of Caitlyn’s natural aroused juice soaking her panties.

 

Caitlyn gasped in horror as she looked down and then up at Jinx’s grinning face. “Shut up Vi!” she said as she tried to tighten her legs and fight against the tingling pleasure she felt below. “This is so improper!”

 

Jinx continued to admire the provocative position the two law officers were in. Then she decided to pester Vi some more as she knelt down by her side and grabbed onto her metal gauntlets. 

 

“Hey! What are you doing?” Vi shouted when she felt the restraints on her wrists get removed. Vi never took her gloves off. She felt so ordinary without them, so powerless.

 

“Taking off your stupid fat hands, fat hands.” Jinx said as she removed the right gauntlet. As she bent down to reach over Vi and remove the left gauntlet, she noticed a small hole that had been ripped open from the explosions located on the hip of Vi’s skintight suit. This made Jinx smile with delight. 

 

Vi was still shaking her head, trying to push out from the rubble and then she felt a thin finger tickling her hip. “Hey! Wh-what is she doing?!?” she called out.

 

Caitlyn turned her head and gasped when she saw Jinx sticking her finger in the hole of Vi’s suit and started to rip the hole open. “MY GOODNESS! VI SHE’S STRIPPING YOU!”

 

“WHAT?!?!?!” VI shouted as she felt the cold air from the outside blowing against her exposed legs. “NO!!! STOP IT! LETMEGO!!! DON’T!” Vi began kicking her legs as if in a tantrum as she felt the bottom of her skintight suit get ripped open like a garbage bag. The more she heard Jinx giggle, the more Vi sweated in fear as the inevitable was happening. Vi began thrashing her head all around, pushing harder against Caitlyn’s pussy.

 

“Ooh! Vii” Caitlyn moaned, tilting her head back as her nether regions got warmer. “S-stop m-moving please.” With Vi’s hot breath blowing against her panties, Caitlyn couldn’t ignore the thought of a warm tongue lapping up her soft lips and the phantom pleasure of cunnalingus made her dizzy with passion. She no longer cared about how she was trapped, she just wanted the teasing between her legs to stop.

 

“HAHAHAHAAH!” Jinx laughed as she threw the tattered remains of Vi’s bottoms away and looked down at what she saw. Sticking out from under the rock were two sagging butt cheeks that shook as Vi kicked her legs. It looked quite comical since Jinx had also removed her boots and so the Piltover enforcer was in nothing but her socks and faded pink panties that had the words “SAY NO TO FOOD” written on the back. “Gee fat hands, I didn’t realize that fat spread to other parts of your body as well. You need to lay off the donuts.”

 

Upon hearing the comments, Vi stopped moving to let her other senses kick in. She felt the cold ground brushing against her bare knees and then the thin air blow over her exposed back and knew her secret had been revealed. Her wide curvy ass was showing and worst, in her panties that she wore when she worked out. The message written on the back was a motivator to get Vi to lose the excess fat in her ass so she could wear tight jeans instead of skintight suits. Now her secret was out and her most hated enemy saw her in her most vulnerable state. Realizing that she’d been bested, and worst, stripped, Vi began kicking her legs and wailing in a tantrum. “I HATE YOU JINX!!! I’M GOING TO MAKE YOU PAY!!! PUT MY PANTS ON NOW!!!”

 

“OHHH VI!!!” Caitlyn cooed. She tried moving her hands so she could maneuver them under her panties to finish the job.

 

“CAITLYN STOP GETTING TURNED ON AND HELP ME OUT!!!” Vi shouted as she continued kicking. It was bad enough that she was pants less but being bent over with her wide ass sticking out made Vi feel like the biggest joke ever. Worst of all, the panties she wore were rather big and made Vi feel like she was wearing a diaper. Then she felt an explosion of pain on her ass. “OW! What the fuck?!” 

 

SMACK! Jinx slapped Vi’s ass and watched it Jiggle. “Sorry Fat hands. But you look too hot with your head between your girlfriends’ legs.” She tilted her head and saw the gauntlets lying on the ground. “In fact, I think I’m going to teach you a lesson in chaos.” 

 

Vi wasn’t sure what Jinx was talking about until she felt thin fingers hook into the waistband of her underwear. Gasping, Vi waved her hands in the air to try and stop Jinx from stealing her panties. “Stop it! Leave my panties alone pleeease!!” she begged. Her hands were out of reach and couldn’t stop Jinx from pulling her underwear down to expose her bubble butt. Not only was it out of shape but it also had two dimples above the crack. “PULL MY PANTIES UP RIGHT NOW” Vi shrieked. She was so upset at how foolish she looked with her panties down and ass sticking out that she lay her head on top of Caitlyn’s panties and started to cry. She was supposed to be a tough enforcer, both in the eyes of the other officers and the criminals she struck fear into. After tonight, no one would fear her and now everyone would make fun of her out of shape ass.

“UHH UHHH OHH!!” Caitlyn grunted as Vi’s wet face rubbed against her vulva. Caitlyn curled her toes and tried thrusting her pelvis against Vi, muttering, “I’m almost there….”

 

With Vi’s panties pulled down, Jinx raised one of the metal gauntlets above her head and brought it down hard on Vi’s ass, making it ripple like a waterbed. SMACK! “You see Fat hands and Hat lady. This is why both of you are so pathetic.” Jinx said as she raised the gauntlet again to spank Vi, ignoring the enforcer’s wailing as the metal gloves sent a stinging pain through each cheek. SMACK! “I gave you both a specific time because I knew you’d be boring and try to plan some lame trap to catch me.” SMACK! “But you still failed and you know why?” SMACK! “Because I don’t believe in plans. I didn’t know how I was going to stop you, all I knew is that I wanted to blow things up.” SMACK! 

 

“That was it?!” Caitlyn shouted, “You just wanted to blow things up?!” the thought that her brilliant mind had been outdone by Jinx’s impulsive behavior made Caitlyn all the more angrier.” OOOOH THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT VI! We could have had her if you just listened to me!”

“Come on Hat Lady.” Jinx said, SMACK! “If you would’ve had me how come you’re the one buried under a pile of rocks in your cupcake underwear.” SMACK!

 

“OWWW STOPP!!!” Vi screamed. Her ass was so sore now that it was hard to tell if she was crying because of the pain or because the humiliation of being spanked made Vi feel more like a baby.

 

“Leave her alone you vile woman!” Caitlyn screamed, sobering up from her aroused state by Vi’s crying “You humiliated us enough. Get us out of here before backup arrives! I can’t be seen like this!”

 

“What’s the big deal?” Jinx asked as she spanked Vi one more time. “You should see how funny this looks. Fat hands’ ass looks even fatter and it looks like you’re enjoying her face buried in your snatch.”

 

Caitlyn’s lips pouted out as her cheeks grew as red as the cherries on her bra. Even though she was undressed, she managed to humiliate herself even more by getting horny in front of Jinx. “Just kill me please! I’d rather die than be seen like this!” she wailed, banging her head against the ground.

 

“You really want me to get you two out of there?” Jinx asked as she stepped onto Vi’s ass to point the gun at Caitlyn. “Wow Fat hands, your ass is nice and squishy.”

 

“MAKE JOKES ALL YOU WANT!! WHEN I GET OUT HERE I’M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!” Vi said through her own sobs. She couldn’t see her ass but based on the pain, she knew it was extra red and swollen. The problem with being unable to see was that Vi imagined her ass to be much larger than it actually was. Jinx’s taunts only made Vi more self-conscious about how out of shape she let herself get. 

 

“Just get this woman’s face off of my crotch!” Caitlyn said in anger. “You have us at your mercy there’s nothing more you can do to humiliate us!”

 

“That’s where you’re wrong hat lady.” Jinx said, “So wrong.”

 

****

It took an hour for Piltover police to get backup since the rest of the police squad was dead. Large vans with armored police drove up to the razed building of the former Treasury. Other officers in regular cars drove by and got out, guns raised and ready in case Jinx was still around. 

 

“Eyes open everyone.” The Lieutenant said, the last commanding officers in the unit that wasn’t dead or missing. “Jinx could be anywhere. Any sign of the Sheriff or the enforcer?”

 

“No sir.” A nearby officer said as they began searching through the rubble. “All we found are these.”

 

The lieutenant walked up to the rubble and saw the officer hold up two large metal gauntlets that had belonged to Vi. “My god.” He said, “Get the word out to the other officers, Vi and Sheriff Caitlyn are in danger. We need to find them before Jinx decides to kill them.”

 

Many officers thought the worst as they searched the rubble and saw the dead bodies of their fallen comrades. Large floodlights were brought out to give them all better view of the area. The lieutenant was now walking around the treasury to see if Vi and Caitlyn were taken somewhere. He managed to walk all the way to the other side of the treasury next to an adjacent building when he heard a noise. It was a high pitched noise but muffled.

 

“HLLPURSSS!!” it said.

 

The lieutenant got out his gun and said, “I need back up now! Someone get a helicopter to shine some light over there!”

 

“NNNOOO!!DNNT!!!” the voice shouted as it got louder. They were soon muted by the loud noise of the helicopter engine that flew overhead. The large light hovered over the ground before landing perfectly on the lamppost which is where the muffled cries were coming from. 

 

The entire police squad showed up, all of them getting in position and pointing their guns up at the wall. The floodlights were turned and shined on a lamppost that was unlit. The lieutenant breathed in as he expected the worst and then froze when the lights revealed what was hidden in the darkness.

 

Dangling in the air were two pairs of bare feet, each of them kicking frantically. Both pairs of feet were connected to long fair skinned legs, all of which were bare. As the lights followed the legs up, they were connected to two exposed asses, one was tight and firm, while the other was wider and jiggled wildly as the legs kicked. Each ass cheek had pink letters that formed the word, “JINX.” Further up the men could see the exposed breasts of two women, the medium sized breasts barely hidden under black hair while the other breasts were larger, swinging side to side as they dangled. Finally, the lights shined on the faces of the two naked women and the offices all gasped when they recognized the signature tophat of Sheriff Caitlyn and goggles on top of Vi. Never in a million years would they have expected to see the two most respected women in Piltover hanging from a broken streetlamp in their birthday suits. A single rope hung over the lamp and on either side was a knot that bound both women’s hands. 

“GTTUSSSDWNN!!!” Caitlyn mumbled through the white cloth that gagged her and Vi’s mouth. She looked down at the wide eyes of her police unit and blushed as she felt her backside swinging two and fro in the air.

 

“DNNTLKKKATMEEE!!” Vi whined as she kicked her legs angrily. She could hear the men pointing and laughing at her in response and it made her cry tears of rage. 

 

“Wow. I thought Vi worked out more.”

 

“Can you believe she calls us lazy? Look at her ass!”

 

“I can’t. I’m too busy looking at the Sheriff’s.”

 

All the comments burned through the women and Vi’s body swung harder as she tried to break free. In moving, Caitlyn could feel Vi’s soft knee brush against her pussy and then moaned when it rubbed against her outer labia. “MMM! VIII!!STRRPP!!!” Caitlyn pleaded as she felt her nipples get erect. Every swaying of Vi’s body was another stroke of her soft flesh against Caitlyn’s body, turning her on even more. Caitlyn tried to tighten her body and fight against Vi’s movement but this only made things worse. Caitlyn tried kicking away while Vi turned her body to the left, raising her thigh up in between Caitlyn’s legs just as Caitlyn swung back. The momentum was strong enough to where Caitlyn’s clitoris slid against Vi’s knee and the friction was delicate enough to make Caitlyn’s pussy twitch with pleasure. “MMMMFF!!” Caitlyn moaned as she felt warm juice explode from between her legs.

 

“HOLY CRAP!” an officer shouted as he pointed. “She just came!”

 

Mortified at being accused of being sexually attracted to each other, both women began sobbing as they lowered their heads in defeat. Caitlyn tried to raise one leg to cover her wet privates, even though people could see the viscous liquid running down her leg. Jinx was right, she was capable of humiliating them even more. With their hands tied, every inch of their skin could be seen by their officers and there was nothing they could do to cover. Adding insult to injury was the graffiti on their asses, symbolizing that they were Jinx’s property. The loss only added to the humiliation Vi and Caitlyn felt as the laughter of the officers around them grew. The impressive intellect of Caitlyn and the brawn of Vi was no match for the random craftiness of Jinx. All the trouble they spent in planning a trap for Jinx resulted in them losing their clothes and being tied together like two submissive bottoms. Vi and Caitlyn just rested their heads against each other and cried while the officers took their sweet time in getting them down.

 

Through salty tears, Vi looked up at the wall next to her and saw more pink graffiti written on the walls that said, “YOU’LL NEVER CATCH ME!” 

 

While the police were busy taking pictures of the unclothed sheriff and her enforcer, Jinx was watching from a distance, twirling the panties of both Vi and Caitlyn in the air. Jinx closed her eyes and thought back to how fun it was removing the rest of their clothes from their shuddering bodies, how both snooty and boring women were so upset that they were being exposed. The look of anger and embarrassment on Vi’s face as she lost her panties made Jinx rub her legs together and bite her lip as she felt her own panties get wet from being turned on. “Welp, that was fun. Time to have some more in the bathtub.” She tossed the panties to the ground and unbuckled her belt to take off her shorts, revealing a black and purple pair of panties that were just as small as her tiny bottom. “Mmmmm…” Jinx cooed as she slid her hand down the front of her panties. After shooting a cadre of police officers, undressing her enemies and spanking Vi, Jinx was looking forward to having one of the most potent orgasms she had in a long time, making all of the time she spent in destroying Piltover worth it. “Maybe I did have a plan coming here after all.” She said.


	2. Ashe Gets Jinxed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 of the League of Legends fanfic where Ashe gets a taste of Jinx's form of comeuppance.

This is the tale of Queen Ashe. A tale of how her rise to fame and praise led to her ultimate downfall. Ashe was one of the people of the Freljord, a large icy tundra city divided into three tribes. Ashe grew up as a young child hoping to unite the citizens of the Freljord, much like it was under the former queen, Averosa. Unfortunately for Ashe, that dream came true but for a price. She was quickly forced into the role of leader when her mother was slain when she was only 15. Seeking to bide her time, Ashe tried her best to lead her tribe towards a goal of bridging peace between the other clans. Some had doubted her abilities to lead, but when Ashe came across the ice bow, an ancient relic with Averosa’s symbol carved on it, there was no question that Ashe was born to lead the tribe and she was soon dubbed Queen after leading them through many harsh battles. Over time, Ashe became successful in smoothing over tensions between the other tribes and it seemed like a united Freljord would be within reach. Commerce in the ice city improved and many groups, once forced to be silent as others made decisions, were given a voice in government meetings and could confidently represent their people. All of this was thanks to Ashe. Everyone showered her with praise and wealth in gratitude. The beautiful frost archer was tall and slender, her long white hair often hidden under a hood. She was well known for her fit physique, having traveled through many harsh and cold winters, surviving on very little food and defeating many enemies. Often, foolish barbarians would regret staring too long at Ashe’s body, concealed under a modest tunic, before feeling an arrow graze their cheeks. 

Ashe’s beauty and accolades became so famous that she was eventually drafted as a champion to settle political disputes on the continent, Valoran. Valoran was a land with years of political instability that resulted in many wars. To contain the disputes in a more orderly fashion, the powers that be decided to have all disputes settled in contained arenas called Fields of Justice. The organization was called the League of Legends. Summoners would draft champions to destroy the opposing teams’ Nexus and the resulting win would take replace the bloody wars that cost many lives. Given Ashe’s excellent leadership skills and archery abilities, she had won many contests in the Fields of Justice and was becoming a champion favorite amongst spectators.

But not everyone was fond of Ashe. One of the leaders of the other tribes in the Freljord had been planning for years to take over the landscape and raise a mighty army to aid her in making the whole world and icy domain. Her name was Lissandra, the “Ice Witch.” Centuries old, Lissandra did not have an original form. Instead, she often killed and stole the identity of whichever poor victim she deemed fit. Currently, she had taken the form of a Frostguard Tribeswoman, dressed in a tight formfitting dress with a dark helm covering her eyes. With no one able to identify who she truly was, the Frostguard tribe quickly fell under her control, making her their leader. Even though under her control, the Frostguard was perceived to be peaceful and interested in a united Freljord under Ashe’s guidance, Lissandra was secretly biding her time to strike out and dethrone Ashe. 

It was when she was asked by the Summoners to join the League that Lissandra knew it was time to act. Sitting several hundred feet below the ground in the Freljord, she sat on a throne of black ice. The doors to her chamber opened and a small skinny silhouette walked forward. Lissandra raised her head and although it didn’t seem like she could see under her helm, her black lips spread into a grin as she rubbed her white hands together. “I have heard of your skills champion. I also hear that you can be bought. Is this true?”

The silhouette nodded to Lissandra, tilting its’ head to the side to listen to her proposition. 

“Good. You may find it quite amusing. All I want is for you to do what you did to those other champions to the queen of this realm, in public and on the Fields of Justice. Doing so will make everyone lose faith in her as a leader and will give me the perfect opportunity to step in. Do you accept?” She sat silently as she watched her guest contemplate the offer. It was when the stranger nodded that Lissandra smiled again and said, “Good, now tell me what you’ll need from me when we go into battle.”  
******  
The Terminal, as it was called, was a large grey hall with many citizens of Valoran walking around waiting for the next battle on the Fields of Justice. Each of them waited in line to sit and watch from a large portal that showed the fights up close. At one end of the hall was a large riser with a white blue light shooting up into the ceiling. This was the portal that sent champions to the arena. Each portal had a long red carpet that led to the Champions’ entrance. Metal barricades sat on either side of the carpet and each barricade was covered by spectators, eager to sing praises to their favorite champions. The first to emerge from the curtain was a tall warrior adorned in a maroon colored longsleeve shirt and pants that were also covered in armor made of gold. A wide bright skirt wrapped around her slender hips and her chest was protected by a golden brassier. Atop her long fiery red hair was a golden headdress that wrapped around the side of her head like a crown. She carried a sword and shield with a similar color scheme and held her sword up high to the cheers of fans in the hall.

“Ladies and gentlemen!” an announcer said, “Please welcome Leona, the Radiant Dawn!” 

Leona smiled and waved her hand as she walked down the carpet. She was a warrior of Mount Targon, a land in which many of its people were known for their skills in battle. Leona was special because she was the only one who did not believe in executions and instead believed in the virtue of protecting, a noble belief that granted her the power of the Solari, a group of people who revere the sun on Mount Targon. She was excited to compete in the arena and was especially eager to work with her teammate because she had heard that she would be fighting alongside Queen Ashe of the Freljord. Leona had never met the queen but had heard of her desire for peace and unity in the Freljord and knew that they would have much in common.

Leona walked down the aisle and waited by the steps in front of the portal for her teammates.

“Warwick the Blood Hunter!” 

Leona jumped when she heard a loud growl coming from the other side of the curtain. She was even more startled when she saw a large beast emerge, wearing a golden loin cloth and shoulder pads. Blue fur covered his hulking frame. His pointed ears twitched as they adjusted to the cheers of the crowed and his long snout completed the obvious image of a werewolf standing at the other end of the red carpet. His red eyes glowed as he scoped the layout of the hall, baring his sharp teeth. Leona was surprised that he was selected, wondering if the feral creature would maintain his composure enough to fight alongside her and not against her. When Warwick got closer to where Leona stood, he sniffed at her dress and said in a gruff voice, “You smell of the mountains champion. But you seem too pretty to be a warrior.” 

“Looks can be deceiving.” Leona said as she curled her lip, not appreciating the wolf’s remark. She would show him when they were standing over the rubble of a destroyed Nexus. 

“Garen the Might of Demacia!”

Immediately, everyone who wasn’t standing by the barricades rose to their feet to raise their hands in excitement when they heard Garen’s name. He came out from the curtain wearing a large blue cape over armor that made his already muscular form look even bulkier. With dark brown hair trimmed short and a large broadsword in his hand, Garen waved to the crowd while showing off his pearly white teeth. He was the pride of the military from a place called Demacia and his tales were legendary amongst others. Leona had heard of them and felt confident with him on their side. Garen approached the portal, giving a slight nod to Warwick and Leona, “Hello champions, it will be an honor to fight alongside with you today.” 

“You as well Garen.” Leona said, feeling like his showy demeanor was a bit much but appreciated that it was friendly.

“From the city of Zaun, Janna!”

Before people could react, there was a loud howl as gusts of wind blew from the curtains, causing people to close their eyes as they felt the breeze. Men held onto their hats while women held onto their skirts so they would not blow up. Leona’s face got warm as she saw one woman holding onto the bottom of her skirt for dear life as the wind got stronger. Leona was just glad she wore pants under hers. 

As the curtain spread, a tall slender woman with long flowing blonde hair appeared. She wore a white top that only covered her chest, exposing her fair skinned midriff. Around her hips was a tiny white skirt with long white streamers that flowed in the eternal wind that seemed to emanate around her. A blue crown sat atop of her head and she carried a large staff of the same color. Most peculiar, Leona’s noticed, was the fact that the woman’s ears were pointed. Janna giggled as she saw the mess she caused from the wind and said, “Sorry everyone! Didn’t mean to make things so drafty!” when she spoke, her voice echoed in the halls and Leona was surprised to see how everyone in the room seemed to swoon over the sorcerer’s voice. 

Janna hovered towards the rest of the champions and as soon as she got closer to Garen, he knelt down on one knee to bow his head. “Lady Janna. It will be an honor fighting with a maiden of such fair beauty.”

Warwick and Leona looked at each other and then to Garen before making disgusted faces. Janna just held her hand out for Garen to kiss it and said, “Oh Garen you charmer! You know just what to say to make a woman blush!”

Leona rolled her eyes and waited to hear the next champion. It wasn’t too long before she heard, “And lastly, Queen Ashe of the Freljord!”

Leona felt her heart rise in her chest in excitement as her hero was about to arrive. Soon she would be fighting alongside the humble Frost Archer who led her clan into many victories. She was a little speechless when the curtain opened and she saw someone who did not look like who she expected.

As the curtain opened, hundreds of tribespeople from the Freljord stood on the other side, chanting Ashe’s name as four burly men wearing hoods and armor walked through. Each of them held up the base of a golden platform. On top of it was a large red velvet throne, with the back in the shape of a heart. Sitting on top of the throne was a pair of long folded legs, each of them covered in purple boots. Above each boot was the light skin of thighs and then they disappeared under the red frills of a skirt. Attached to it was a bodice that hugged the curvy figure of Queen Ashe. The bodice had gold trimming but in the center formed around the breasts was another shape of a heart. Leona actually thought it was Valentine’s Day with all the love themed images on Ashe’s outfit. Covering her arms were long purple gloves and most surprising to Leona was the fact that the Queen’s hair had been styled into straightened curls, giving her a look of glamour and beauty didn’t seem ideal for battle. Sitting against the throne was Ashe’s ice bow. Instead of blue, it glowed pink and seemed to sparkle against the light. A quiver of arrows also sat by the throne, their pink feathery ends sticking out. The men carried Queen Ashe towards the portal and she waved to the audience, not seeming to be interested in them and more interested in the mirror she held in her hand as she admired her looks. 

Once she was close to the platform, the men lowered her throne and she grabbed her bow and quiver. Leona bowed her head and said, “Queen Ashe, I am looking forward to fighting alongs-” 

“Yes yes I know.” Ashe said as she waved her hand to interrupt Leona. “Just stand back and let the spectators gaze upon my beauty. That is after all why they are here.” She flicked her hair back and held her hands on her hip as she posed to the crowd. 

“Champions! Please step inside the portal.” The announcer said. The five champions all stepped to the highest part of the platform and then in a flash of blue light they were gone from the great halls.  
*****  
Leona felt her head rush as if she were falling and then felt whiplash before landing firmly on the ground. She looked at the area around her and saw that she was standing on stone steps next to the other champions. In front of them was a blue stone structure with a large glowing gem in the center. It was their Nexus and that meant that it would need protecting throughout this contest.

“Welcome to Summoner’s Rift.” A voice announced overhead. 

Leona looked beyond their home base and saw the green landscape of a forest with three paths dividing it. Before she could suggest anything, Garen spoke first. “I shall take the path going north. I will defend this side and the enemy will stand no chance against my mighty blade!” he held up his large sword and ran towards the path he had claimed.

“I shall head north east.” Janna said. “That way if anyone should need me, I won’t be too far away. Good luck!” she said as she floated towards the middle path. 

Warwick began to follow Janna and said, “I shall be in the forest itself. While our opponents are busy fighting you all, I can emerge from the trees and attack them when they are least suspecting it.”

Leona watched Warwick disappear behind some trees and then turned to Ashe to say, “I guess that leaves us with heading East.”

Yawning, Ashe said, “Whatever. It’s best if you don’t get in my way since I’ve never seen you fight before. So what we’ll do is this. You make sure no one gets close to me and then I’ll win this duel by killing everyone else.” 

Leona was speechless. She couldn’t believe that Ashe was so confident in her abilities that she would refuse any help. But still, she was Leona’s hero and so she just curled her lip to say, “You will not be disappointed Queen Ashe. I am quite skilled in hand to hand combat and-”

“Save it, I’m sure you were good from whatever small town village you trained in but this is the big time honey. So just do what I say and you’ll do fine.” Without waiting for a response, Ashe began walking down the eastern path with Leona following her. As they left the temple of their nexus, the women walked by a large stone statue holding a large staff with a blue crystal on top. This was the tower that protected them as it fired magic blasts that were deadly to any champion who wasn’t careful. “In case they get to be too much for you, just stay by these towers…whoever you are.” Ashe said.

“My name is Leona, and I am from Mount Targon.” Leona said, hoping to have some small conversation with Ashe before battle.

“Never heard of it.” Ashe said as she walked along the grassy path. They walked several hundred feet, past another tower before stopping by a small river bank next to some bushes. Ahead of them was another tower positioned by some trees. 

Leona looked at the open spaces around them and said, “This might be a good spot to stop. We don’t’ want to be too far from the others in the event that they need us.”

Ashe scoffed as she fixed her hair. “To think that a puppy, an oaf and a blonde bimbo are capable of fighting with the likes of me. I fought off a band of assassins when I was fifteen AND I single handedly united the Freljord. I could easily best any champion that the opposing side can come up with.”

Every word Ashe spoke was like a dagger through Leona’s mind as her image of her hero began to fade. The Ashe she looked up to was a noble warrior who was humble and wanted to fight for peace. This Ashe was an arrogant fighter who seemed only interested in her looks and showing off in front of the spectators.

“Minions have spawned!” the announcer said. 

Leona raised her sword and shield as she waited for the opposing teams minions to show. Then she saw Ashe step forward to say, “Stand back and just support me.” Ashe she drew an arrow from her quiver. “I’ll let you know when it’s necessary to help. Do you know any healing spells?”

Leona raised an eyebrow as she felt a vein in her forehead throb. “No…I don’t know healing spells. Sorry.” She said.

“Ugh then what use will you be?” Ashe asked. In the distance, they saw small figures in purple hoods approaching. Only their eyes could be seen and they looked to be no taller than children’s height, not seeming that threatening at all. Two purple minions with shields were advancing towards Ashe. She drew two arrows and fired them at once, killing both minions simultaneously. “Ha!” Ashe said.

Leona saw more minions coming towards Ashe and stepped forward to fight them off. Before she could do anything, Ashe stepped in front of her again, killing three more minions. She turned to Leona, giving her a look of annoyance as she said, “What did I say Lisa? Stay back!”

“My name is Leona!” Leona shouted, losing her patience with Ashe. “And while I’m sure you can handle yourself, it would benefit this team for you to let me help and furthermore-” but her sentence was cut off when she heard splashing water. She turned to the river and saw a woman running towards her. 

The woman had long black hair and wore a black cloth that wrapped around her chest like a bikini top. Around her waist was a small black leather flap that protected her groin, adorned with a golden buckle. In her hand was a large circular cross with curved sharp edges. She stopped when she saw Leona staring her down and smiled. “Better duck!” she said as she swung her arm forward, sending the blade spiraling towards Leona. 

Leona did indeed duck, knowing well enough to keep down as she saw the blade spin back to its owner. Leona cast a forcefield around her body and turned to Ashe, “Ashe, got a problem!”

“It’s Queen Ashe to you.” Ashe said as she picked off another minion. “And you can deal with that woman while I focus on taking out the enemies’ tower.” 

Leona growled in irritation as she realized she was alone. She stared down her opponent and waited for her to attempt to throw the disk again. When Leona saw the woman raise her arm, she charged forward with her shield up. Just then, her forcefield burst into a flash of light, causing the woman to cover her eyes. With her opponent immobilized, Leona thrust her shield forward and struck the woman in the face. 

“Ungh!” she grunted as she stumbled back. She tried to raise her blade up again but then felt her arm jerk to the side as Leona struck it down with her sword. “AHH!” she screamed as she felt her shoulder dislocate.

“Should’ve thought twice than to get the jump on me.” Leona said as she raised her sword for the final blow.

“Stand back!” Ashe said.

‘What?” Leona asked in confusion, turning to see Ashe standing at the edge of the river with her bow raised.

“Stand back and let me finish her. This will be the first victim to my arrows.”

“But I was just about to-UGH!” Leona grunted as she took a swift kick to the gut.

The woman got to her feet and turned to run away. Leona tried to catch her breath, forcing herself to stand up as she tried to run after her opponent. Unfortunately, the woman was too fast and she disappeared into the bushes on the other side of the river. Before Leona could take another step, she felt an arrow fly by, grazing her cheek. “Hey!” she shouted as she turned around to see Ashe still standing on edge of the bank. “You know it might be easier to hit her if you got a little closer.”

“Are you serious?” Ashe said in surprise, “And get my new outfit dirty? This ensemble was designed by the finest tailors in the Freljord and is worth more gold than your whole life. Besides, you let her get away so you can come back here and help me.”

Leona couldn’t believe she was being blamed for letting the other champion go. Biting her lip, she returned to Ashe, watching as she was getting closer to the enemies’ tower. Ashe had just shot down the last minion and then said, “It’s mine!” as she ran to the tower.

“Ashe..er Queen Ashe wait!” Leona shouted as she tried to follow her. 

Before Leona could get close enough, two figures emerged from the forest. One of them was a woman wearing a long black dress with a dark helm covering her eyes. The other was a skinny young woman wearing shorts and a bikini top with long blue pigtails. Her skin was white and she carried a Gatling gun in her hands. Ashe took one look at the woman in the dress and gasped as she said, “L-lissandra? W-what are you doing here?” 

Laughing, Lissandra said, “I figured that the only way to fight the Queen of the Freljord would be to meet her on the fields of justice.”

“B-but we are at peace now.” Ashe stuttered as she backed away. She truly hadn’t expected to fight Lissandra after working so hard to avoid war with the other tribes. “I’m Queen, you can’t hurt me.”

“You may be my Queen.” Lissandra said as she let her partner step forward. “But you are not Jinx’s queen.”

“Hiya fancy pants!” Jinx said as her mouth spread into a wide grin. With her gun aimed at Ashe, she started to move forward.

“Stay back!” Ashe shouted as she grabbed several arrows from her quiver and placed them on her bow.

“Show me whatcha got!” Jinx said as she fired her gun at Leona and Ashe. 

Leona held up her shield to deflect the bullets while Ashe fired a wave of arrows as she ran away, shouting, “Lisa! Protect me!”

Jinx continued firing while Ashe’s arrows whizzed past her since the frost Archer was too busy trying to run instead of aiming. Jinx however, focused her aim on Leona’s shield, causing the bullets to ricochet all over the place, hitting trees, bushes and the ground where Ashe stood. 

“Ah!” Ashe screamed as she leapt back. “Watch where you’re holding that shield up you idiot! I almost got hit!”

“Maybe if you fired back at them then they’d stop shooting!” Leona said through gritted teeth. She was trying to push forward while hiding behind her shield, readying her sword to strike at Jinx when she got the chance. When Leona was several feet away from Jinx, she cast her forcefield again and said, “Ashe get ready!” 

Jinx underestimated how close Leona was and the last bullet that struck her shield ricocheted by Jinx’s face, causing her to raise her gun. “Whoops!” 

“Now Ashe!” Leona shouted as her forcefield burst into light. Jinx closed her eyes to protect them while Leona charged forward with her sword in the air. 

Lissandra heard Leona’s command and raised her hand to create a long shard of black ice. When it was long and sharp like a javelin, she sent it flying in the place where Ashe stood.

“AHHH!!” Ashe screamed as she leapt backward to dodge the ice shard. It shattered into a million pieces. “Leona! You fool you forgot about Lissandra!”

“Are you serious?!?!” Leona yelled in annoyance but then she heard the clicking of gears and looked back to see Jinx aiming a large rocket launcher at her face.

“Don’t focus on Ice Lady. Focus on me!” Jinx said and then fired a rocket from Fishbones.

Leona screamed as she jumped back, tumbling backward as the concussion from the blast hit her. She rolled several feet until her face was in front of Ashe’s boots. Slowly Leona looked up at Ashe who had her hands on her hips as she shook her head. “Pathetic! I can’t believe the League selected you as a champion. They’ll just take anyone now.”

“Look QUEEN Ashe.” Leona said as she got to her feet. “I’ve had it up to here with your pompous attitude. I don’t care what you consider good fighting, what matters is how both of our styles complement each other towards reaching a goal.”

Ashe held her hand up and said, “I don’t have time to listen to your weak excuses. I’m going back to the halls since this is clearly a waste of my time. Have fun losing Lisa!”

Leona watched dumbfounded as Ashe turned to head back to the Nexus. “You’re leaving?! This is unbelievable!” Ashe didn’t even dignify Leona’s rage with a response, she just continued walking back to the base.

Before Leona could continue watching Ashe disappear, she felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around to see Jinx and Lissandra standing right behind her. “Lost your partner huh? No worries, you’re about to die anyway!” Jinx said as she pressed her cannon up to Leona’s head.

Gasping, Leona used a quick dashing spell she’d learned to teleport a few feet away from her captors, ducking behind the large stone statue on her teams’ side. Leona had hoped for the tower to fire energy at Jinx and Lissandra, but there were so many minions protecting them that it fired at the minions instead. Leona felt sweat fall down her face as she tried to think fast as to how to fight off the two deadly women. She didn’t have much time to think as Lissandra raised her hands to draw up three large pillars of ice from the ground, their tips curving forward and almost looked like a claw. As Lissandra pushed her hands forward, so did the ice claws as they traveled at a fast rate towards the tower. The ice crashed into the stone structure and blew up into a thousand shards, making the whole tower shake. Jinx laughed maniacally as she fired several rockets at the structure. The first rocket took out the energy rod and then the second blast took out the center of the tower, causing it to explode into heaps of rubble. Jinx stared at the fallen building and said, “Aww too bad bright lady. Looks like your pal was right about you sucking!” 

“It’s not my fault!” Leona said as she got up from the ground. “You saw Ashe, she left!”

“Blah blah blah blah I’m bright lady and I can’t support my team unless I have a friend to carry me!” Jinx mocked. She grabbed onto the lip of her cannon and spoke in a deep voice, “I DON’T KNOW, ASHE WAS ACTING LIKE A BIG MEANY CRITICIZING LEONA UNFAIRLY!” Jinx pulled out a large pink rocket that was strapped to her back and said, “Shut up Fishbones! You’re done talking, here eat this!” she shoved the pink rocket into the mouth of the cannon. 

The whole time Jinx was talking to her weapon, Leona looked to Lissandra who just shrugged and said, “Don’t look at me, she does this all the time.”

“I do and I also do THIS all the time!” Jinx said as she pressed a button that made a loud KATCHOOM! noise.

“Wait what are you?” Leona began to say.

“Bye bye!” Jinx said and the rocket launched forward.

Leona’s eyes got as wide as dinner plates as she turned to run. With shield and sword in hand, the Solari warrior ran as fast as she could, not bothering to look back at the rocket she was trying to outrun. She ran so fast that it wasn’t long before she was back at the base. She could hear the whistle of the rocket get louder. As soon as she was inches away from the closest tower, she dove behind it and felt the ground shake as the structure crumbled. Quickly, Leona scrambled to her feet to dodge the falling debris and ran to the center of the base to gather her wits. She knew that it wouldn’t be too long before Jinx and Lissandra would show up and she figured she would need help from the others. She was about to head down the northeastern path to look for Warwick when she heard a high pitched scream.

Raising her sword, Leona turned to the north side of the base, ready to take down whatever was causing the source of that scream. What she wasn’t ready for was the sight of a large bulky man running towards the base wearing absolutely nothing. His muscles shook with every sprinting leg and his hands were hovered over his crotch as they held up a tiny leaf over it. Upon getting a closer look, Leona recognized the dark short hair of Garen and the look of terror on his face. “HEEELLLP!!” he cried out as he ran towards Leona. 

“Garen? What on earth happened to you?” Leona asked, covering her mouth as she tried not to stare at his nakedness. This was perhaps the most of any man she’d ever seen.

“They have a sorceress on their side!” Garen said as he pointed to where he had just ran. “A tiny purple sorceress. She turned me into an animal!”

Leona covered her face and peaked through her fingers, trying to focus only on Garen’s massive chest and not at his nakedness below. “But why are you naked?”

“Think woman! Do you think a tiny animal could fit in my massive armor?”

The words “tiny” prompted Leona to look down at Garen’s crotch and noticed that the leaf he used was tiny as well, perhaps no larger than a pinecone. Despite its small size, “little Garen” managed to be completely hidden under the leaf, causing Leona to giggle as she asked, “Garen…why didn’t you choose a larger leaf?”

Garen looked down and then realized the error in his choice of coverage, blushing as he buckled his legs even more to conceal his less than average sized member. “Sh-shut up! I assure you it is quite big!”

“I’m sure it is.” Leona chuckled, “That explains why you have such a large sword.”

“I see you were no more successful in defending your tower. Where is Queen Ashe?” Garen asked, eager to change the subject. 

Before Leona could answer, they heard a loud howl followed by a series of whimpers, like a scared dog. “What is that?”

“I don’t know, maybe Warwick killed an animal?” Garen said.

“He’s supposed to be killing champions.” Leona said in a grumpy tone.

The whimpering noise got louder, and soon Garen and Leona looked at each other with unease. “Y-you take care of it. I’m unarmed!” Garen said.

Leona headed towards the source of the noise, which was towards the northeast exit and cast her forcefield once more in preparation. Suddenly, a pink figure darted from around the walls and ran towards Leona with a look of sheer terror on its face. Leona backed away, thinking that it was an enemy, until she realized that the creature was not hostile. Instead, its’ hands were over its’ crotch and was completely hairless. Leona recognized the pointed ears and long snout and said, “Warwick?”

“D-don’t look at me!” he whimpered as he raised his leg to better cover his nakedness. “My beautiful fur is gone!”

“How did that happen?” Leona asked, completely shocked that two of her teammates were standing in the base buck naked. 

“I was traveling through the forest when all of the sudden my foot got caught in a trap!” Warwick said, 

“A trap? What did it look like?”

“It was a tiny grenade, but it had jaws on the end like a bear trap. It snagged my foot and then burned most of my fur and then while I was on the ground, this woman with a large round blade shaved off the rest of it!” he began sobbing as he fell to his knees, covering his tiny buttocks. “I never felt so helpless in my life! Does someone have any clothes for me to cover myself?”

Leona rolled her eyes at Garen who had one leg crossed over the other. “Does that answer your question?”

With his head raised to the sky, Warwick howled again and said, “I wanna go home!”

“Shh!” Leona said, “You want the rest of the opposing team to come?” Warwick tried to calm down and then heard another scream. This time it was clearly a woman’s and had the signature echo resembling Janna’s voice. “Now what?”

From the northeastern path ran the slender blonde sorcerer with a staff in her hand, her arms wrapped around her breasts and wearing nothing but a tiny white thong held together by two golden hoops on both sides of her tiny hips. Her skin shined under the light and there wasn’t an ounce of fat over her fit body. It was Janna and she looked just as scared as the other two stripped champions. At this point, Leona was no longer surprised, she just pinched the bridge of her nose and asked, “How did it happen?”

“They have a robot!” Janna said as she tried to calm down. Tears were streaming down her face which made her makeup run. “I tried staying by the tower but its hand reached out and pulled me close to the rest of its team! That woman with the gun! She’s absolutely horrid! She called me Elf Lady!”

“Jinx?” Leona asked.

“Yes her!” Janna said, “She ripped off my top! I managed to escape using my powers and was lucky enough to escape with my skirt.

Leona, Garen and Warwick all looked down at Janna’s thong, how the tiny cloth seemed to disappear behind her taut little cheeks. “But milady, your skirt is gone too.” Garen said in a puzzled tone.

Janna’s body froze as she refrained from looking down and acknowledging the horrible truth. She wanted to believe that her skirt was still around her waist and that this soldier was just uneducated in fashion. Slowly, Janna’s hands left her breasts so they could travel down her body and touch what she hoped would be the waistband of a skirt. She was relieved when she felt a waistband but then she followed it as it curved around the back of her body. It was when Janna placed her hands over her backside, expecting to feel the reassuring touch of cotton that she gasped when she felt the smooth touch of her rear, the soft fair skinned cheeks squeezing against her fingers. A new tear fell from Janna’s face as she recalled her enemies laughing as she ran, knowing that they were laughing at her exposed ass. Janna’s mouth quivered as she looked down and then held her hands up as she screamed when she saw that her skirt was in fact gone. With her hands up, everyone could see her firm breasts sticking out beautifully, her pink nipples poking out from the cool air. “MY SKIRT!! That cursed robot must have stolen it! I felt his arm try to grab me again, but I see now that that wasn’t what he was after!”

Leona had shielded her eyes once Janna uncovered her breasts and was now pointing at Janna’s crotch, “Um..Janna? We can see everything!”

“Huh?’ Janna said before realizing what Leona meant and then squealed before putting one arm over her breasts and the other over the front of her thong. “Shield your eyes perverts!” she said to the men and then realized that they were naked too. “Wh-where are you clothes?” She stared at Garen for the first time and saw the side of his tight ass cheeks. The sight of the naked mass of muscles brought warmth to over the chill of her clotheless body and she felt something wet against the hand covering her panties. “Mmm. Garen…I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t pleased to see this side of you.”

Garen smiled and blushed some more as he tilted to the side, letting himself stare at the embarrassed Janna whose face was just as red. “I’d say the same for you fair maiden.”

“Oh please!” Leona shouted, “Don’t get your hopes up Janna! The man’s “member” is no larger than a tiny leaf.”

“Leona!” Garen whined as he cupped his penis under one hand. 

“Oh poo.” Janna said as she pouted her lower lip. “Why are you being so mean Leona?”

“Because! My hero turned out to be a total bitch! She left me to fight alone and now we’re going to lose because all of my team members lost all of their clothes!” Leona screamed, her face as red as her nude teammates. “We can’t even defend ourselves and it will only be a matter of time before the rest of the team shows up.”

Just then, they heard Jinx’s voice say, “Hey look gang! They’re talking about us!” From the eastern side of the base, Leona and her team saw Jinx and Lissandra walking forward. Behind them was a large golden robot with large fists, emitting steam as it walked. Next to him was the woman who Leona had done battle with first, the one with the large circular blade. Lastly, they had a small figure with purple skin and hair follow them from behind. She was no taller than that of a young child, holding a large wooden staff. Once the five of them got closer, Jinx stared at the three exposed teammates of Leona, smiling at how each of them were kneeling to the ground to better cover themselves. “Look everyone! Those three don’t have any clothes! Let’s point and laugh!”

Jinx’s team looked at her with raised eyebrows, except for the robot because it did not have eyebrows, unsure if she was being serious or not. “But why?” Lissandra asked.

Quickly, Jinx’s smile faded into a frown as she pointed her rocket launcher at them, “POINTANDLAUGHATTHEMORI’LLBLOWYOUALLUP!” 

Immediately, Jinx’s team pointed at the naked champions and laughed out loud, laughing more in nervousness at how awkward this was rather than genuinely laughing like Jinx was. The laughter made Garen, Janna and Warwick tremble as they lowered their heads in shame. The battle didn’t last longer than five minutes and they had already lost, all because each of them was defenseless. For Garen, his shame was due to the fact that his less than average sized penis had been discovered by two beautiful women. Warwick could no longer be seen as a terrifying beast without his hair giving him the bulk of his size. Instead, he was a pink animal with rather skinny limbs that were laughable. In Janna’s case, even though she still had her underwear, it was way more of her body that she preferred to show. She was viewed as a fan favorite in the League and fans admired her sexy-yet stylish appearance. Her skimpy attire was meant to tease but not be trashy. Now that glamorous appearance was gone and all people could see was a coquettish blonde in her seductive panties. In her mind, no one could view her as being decent, not with the tiny thong that showed off everything. She would be dubbed a slut or a whore and then it would ruin her good image! 

Leona looked at her teammates, feeling sorry for them and how vulnerable they looked. Taking a deep breath, she stepped in front of them and said, “All of you stay behind me and the towers, I’ll fight them off as best I can.”  
Jinx and her team all laughed, save for the robot, and then she said, “Tell you what Bright Lady. You hand over the lady with all the pink fancy stuff and we’ll let you keep your clothes.”

Leona felt her body accumulate sweat again when she knew that her only bargaining chip in keeping her armor was gone. “She’s not here…she left.” 

Upon hearing these words, Lissandra threw her head back and laughed out loud. “I knew it! She’s gotten so soft, she has no hunger for battle anymore!”

“Awe I wanted to humiliate the princess.” Jinx said with a pouty lip. Then she looked at the shaking Leona and smiled once more. “Guess you’ll have to do.”

Casting her forcefield again, Leona sneered at her enemies and readied her sword. “Bring it on!” She walked backwards as her opponents zeroed in on her. She kept her eyes on Jinx since the bandit seemed most unpredictable. Then out of the corner of Leona’s eye she saw the robot rush forward, swinging its gigantic fists at her. Leona turned just in the nick of time to smash her shield into the robot’s face, sending it to the ground. Leona spun around to swing her sword at the tiny mage who tried sneaking up on her to cast a spell. The mage lost her balance as she fell back to dodge the sword. “Feel the sun’s glory!” Leona cried out as her forcefield burst into a bright light. Jinx and the woman with the blade backed away as the light burned them. Leona was about to capitalize on the moment by striking out at Jinx but then she forgot about Lissandra.

With her helm protecting her eyes, Lissandra was unaffected by the light and stepped in front of Jinx to block Leona. Holding her hand out, Lissandra pressed it against Leona’s chest. Leona cried out in pain as she felt the icy sting of her armor freeze. She gasped as the wet sheet of ice clung to her bare skin underneath her armor and felt her joints lock up in an attempt to keep warm. Her eyes widened as she expected to die from frostbite. The rest of her naked teammates all watched from behind a tower as Leona was left open to her enemies’ attacks. They wanted to help Leona, but their shame in exposing their privates kept them from stepping out.

“What’s the matter Leona?” Lissandra mocked in between snickers. “Got cold feet?”

Leona couldn’t even respond, she was so cold her teeth were chattering. She could see the grey fog of her breath escape her mouth and knew that she was completely at her enemies’ mercy. She saw Lissandra turn to Jinx and nod. Then she saw Jinx raise her gun and tried to shout, “N-n-n-n-noooo!”

BANG!

A single bullet flew from Jinx’s gun, striking the center of Leona’s chest and causing her frozen armor to shatter into a million pieces like glass. Leona screamed as she felt the hard pieces fall off of her body, her breasts falling free from the icy prison that held them up. With the cold air against her body, Leona looked down and shrieked when she saw her hardened nipples sticking out. Leona shivered as she was left standing in nothing but a pair of brown trousers held up by a drawstring. She tried to hold back cries and held onto her weapons, stuttering as she struggled to keep her bravado. “I-is that all you got? Just taking my a-a-armor?” as the said armor, she felt her face get warm. For her, the shame she felt came from losing her sacred armor, all of it given to her by the Solari. She remembered feeling so special when she first put it on, giving her a sense of importance. Now it was all gone and being half naked reminded Leona of how ordinary she could be with the freckles over her breasts and tan lines marking where she sunbathed in a bra.

“I’m impressed Bright lady.” Jinx said as she walked closer to Leona, gun still aimed at her head, “You don’t mind showing off your pale ta-tas.” 

Leona wanted to strike at Jinx, but she saw the rest of Jinx’s team closing in on her. Leona knew she had to be careful because now she had nothing protecting her from harm. Already she hated being armorless, it limited her options so much! Before she could react, she felt a tug around her waist and then heard Jinx say, “But how do you mind showing off what’s under here?”

“NO STOP!!” Leona screamed as she tried to back away, but it was too late, Jinx untied the bow to her drawstring and then pulled one end as hard as she could, ripping it from the waistband of Leona’s pants. As if in slow motion, Leona watched as her trousers slid down her long legs and into a crumpled mass. She was left standing in nothing but a tiny loin cloth that was fit similar to a thong, grey bandages that wrapped around her waist and then over her crotch, disappearing between her toned ass cheeks. Like her breasts, they too were pale, forming the shape of a bikini bottom. Now fully exposed, Leona stared at her rather unattractive panties and dropped her weapons to hug her cold breasts, letting out little squeals in response to her growing embarrassment.

“Nice undies!” Jinx mocked, causing Leona to whimper again. The rest of Jinx’s team laughed as they watched Leona bend down to use her shield to cover herself. The added embarrassment she felt came from her inability to understand why her enemies were laughing at her undergarments. From where she grew up, undergarments were not meant to be sexy, they only served the purpose of protecting one’s privates and keeping them warm. It seemed silly to care about how they looked since they were meant to be worn under clothes. Now that everyone mocked her ratty loin cloth, Leona felt a new sense of self-consciousness that she never felt before, making her face turn as red as her hair.

“Pl-please, leave me alone!” Leona begged, feeling her knees bang against each other as they shook. 

“Awe,, guess our wittle warrior isn’t so tough in her loin cloth!” Jinx mocked. “Guess we should end this then, let’s go team!” With a snap of her fingers, Jinx and the others started attacking the towers to the base, killing all minions from Leona’s side that got in the way. 

Leona watched as the rest of her team retreated to where the portal was, covering their backsides as they tried to escape from harm since Jinx was not careful at all about where she fired her rockets. Leona saw that Janna still had her staff and said, “Janna! Help me! We have to at least try to stop them!” 

“B-but my clothes are gone!” Janna pleaded as she trembled. “If I use my staff! They’ll see me!”

Leona growled as she bent down to pull her trousers up, dropping her shield to pick up her sword. “The audience back at the hall can already see us. Just help me!” 

“Oh my god she’s right!” Janna squealed, falling to her knees as she bent forward to cover more of her body, “All my fans have seen everything!”

Leona ignored her team and with one hand holding her trousers up, she tried to attack Jinx. Fortunately, Jinx was too busy laughing maniacally as she shot at the Nexus, giving Leona a clear shot at her back. Leona raised her sword and just as she was about to slash, she saw the woman with the circular blade step in front of Jinx and swing her blade at Leona. With her warrior like reflexes, Leona raised her sword with both hands to block the attack, closing her eyes as she heard a loud CLANG! 

“You might want to look down again.” Leona heard the woman joke. She opened her eyes, seeing the woman’s red lips pursed into a smile and then looked down to see that with her hands up, her trousers were no longer able to withstand the laws of gravity and her loin cloth was exposed once more.

“AHH!” Leona cried as she buckled her legs together, feeling tears well up in her face as she realized she couldn’t even fight to the best of her ability without wanting to protect her modesty. “This isn’t fair!” she shouted and then she felt a cold stinging pain hit her on the ass. “OOO!!!” She dropped her sword to hop away from what it was that hurt her backside. 

“Sorry, couldn’t resist.” Lissandra said as she held up her open palm. “Your ass was already white to begin with. I live in the snow and I know better than to tan with my bikini bottoms on.”

Leona looked behind, seeing the pale hand print where the Ice Witch had spanked her and then wailed as she bent down to pull her pants up. “Just finish it! You all won, you don’t need to humiliate us!” With her hands holding up her trousers, Leona ran to the portal with the rest of her team. Now that they were together, the undressed champions huddled together to cover each other. They all watched as the last tower fell to the ground and then lowered their heads as the Nexus blew up. 

“DEFEAT” the announcer said from the skies and all was silent. Before Leona could open her eyes, she felt something jerk her backwards, giving her a sense of whiplash as she was teleported back to the hall. The last words she heard was all of her teammates shouting, “NOOOOO!!!!!”

***  
The crowd in the hall was alive with excitement. Many fans were eagerly checking through their hextech cameras, in disbelief. All the champions on one team lost their clothes! Fans of Garen, Janna, Warwick and Leona were delighted to have naked pictures of their favorite champions. Some people in the audience were even chanting Jinx’s name in praise for stripping them.

Just then, there was a loud FWOOSH! And four flashes of light illuminated from the portal. “OOOOoooo!!” Leona finished screaming until she stopped when she realized she wasn’t on Summoner’s Rift anymore but inside the halls. Her heart froze as she stopped breathing when she heard absolute silence. Maybe no one was here and they all went home, oh how wonderful would that be?

Then she heard the voice of Ashe boredly asking, “Did we win?” She was busy sipping a glass of wine while looking in the mirror. She turned away to look at her team and her eyes got big as she saw her teammates without their clothes. All of them gasped as their hands flew to cover their bodies. Garen’s legs were squeezed tight together to conceal his less than average sized cock while Warwick whimpered as he tried to hide his shaved body behind Garen. Janna spun around, having a hard time deciding on whether to cover the front or back of her underwear while also keeping an arm around her breasts. Leona had one hand holding up her pants with the other covering her freckled breasts. Ashe didn’t even try to contain her amusement and threw her head back to laugh out loud, causing everyone else to laugh. “You all look so pathetic!” she said in between laughs. “Did any of you even try to fight?”

 

The wave of laughter made each of the champions turn beet red as they tried not to cry. They didn’t feel like champions and with Ashe laughing at them, it made the loss sting even more. Leona was the only one who didn’t seem to let the laughter get to her as she stormed down the steps to walk towards Ashe’s throne. “Maybe we would have won if you hadn’t ditched out on us!” she shouted.

 

Ashe’s laughter stopped at hearing Leona’s comment and gripped her wine glass in anger, “How dare you? The reason I left was because you couldn’t properly support me!” 

 

“Support what?” Leona asked in disbelief, “You shot a few arrows and then ran off. And another thing-” Leona raised her hand to point at Ashe, forgetting that it was serving a purpose. As soon as she let go of her pants, they fell to the ground again, showing off her cheap excuse for panties. Camera flashes immediately went off and Leona gasped when she realized her mistake.

 

Ashe laughed again and said, “Are those the undergarments you wear!? My goodness woman, do you have any money? They look like they were tied together from old rags.”

 

Leona’s knees buckled as she folded both hands over her crotch, letting her hair cover her blushing face. With her hands crossed, she bent down to slowly pull her pants back up, angry at herself for looking so stupid. She was about to storm off when she heard another FWOOSH!! Come from behind.

 

“Hello everyone!!!” Jinx said.

Instantly, the rest of Leona’s team scrambled off of the portal platform. “KEEP HER AWAY FROM ME!!!” Garen cried as he ran down the red carpet, firm ass bouncing as he held his hands over his crotch. Women cat called to him as they shot pictures before he disappeared behind the curtain.

 

“AHHH!! NO!! LEAVE ME ALONE!! LET ME KEEP MY PANTIES!” Janna screamed, holding onto the waistband of her thong for dear life as she ran off the platform to run next to Leona. Warwick also yowled as he ran on all fours to cower next to the women.

 

Standing at the portal was Jinx and Lissandra, each of them grinning at their naked opponents. Leona and Ashe stared with their jaws open, shocked that Jinx and Lissandra followed them all the way here. “B-but how?” Leona stuttered as she backed away, quickly pulling her pants up and not bothering to cover her breasts. Without the bustier holding them up, they hung low, shifting ever so slightly as Leona moved.

 

“Lissandra! You are not allowed to be here!” Ashe said, setting her wine down to try and establish her authority.

 

“Sorry Ashe, couldn’t help it. Jinx decided she wanted to meet you and I said I’d introduce the two of you.” Lissandra said.

 

Jinx walked down the steps with her gun aimed at Ashe, crazed grin as wide as ever. Leona and Janna trembled as they bent down, frozen in their place as their sense of vulnerability overcame their ability to make any snap decisions. 

 

“How dare you? It’s Queen Ashe!” Ashe shouted. She could feel herself getting hot from the growing fear she felt as she knew it was just two on one. “L-leona Janna, stop them!”

 

“What?” Janna asked, “I can’t fight like this!”

 

“Do it you blonde bimbo! Or I’ll have my men seize that slutty thong of yours!” Ashe threatened. Janna whimpered as she buckled her legs to protect her last shred of clothing. The men holding Ashe’s throne smiled at Janna, eager to bid their queen’s wishes.

 

“Don’t worry Wind lady, I’ll take care of Fancy Pants now.” Jinx said, squeezing the trigger to her gun and firing off a few rounds. Janna leapt into the air to dodge the fire, her ass cheeks bounced as she hit the ground. Leona let her pants fall as she covered her head and ducked, biting her lip as she felt the wind blow against her exposed thighs once more. 

 

One by one, the men holding up the throne dropped to the ground as bullets flew threw them. Ashe grabbed onto the armchairs of her seat for stability but it was no use, with no one alive to hold her up, she fell forward as the throne tipped. “WHOA!” she yelled as she held her hands out to break her fall. The wine glass shattered and Ashe’s weapons slid across the floor by Leona and Janna who were both behind Ashe. All the fans in the hall stood by with their hextech cameras rolling, excited to get a close up look at the action. Ashe heard the cameras go off and then realized she was on her knees. She growled in rage when she realized how ridiculous she looked and rose to her feet. “That’s it! You’re both about to be taught a lesson!” she shouted as she held out her hand. “Ladies, hand me my weapons!” she curled her fingers as she waited to feel the cold texture of her bow in her hand. When that feeling did not come, she turned around and said, “Excuse me. My weapons?”

 

Leona and Janna didn’t budge. Janna had her arms crossed over her breasts and panties while Leona pulled her pants up again, shaking her head as she said. “Since we’re too incompetent to fight. Maybe you should be able to fight them yourself.”

 

Ashe’s knees got weak when she heard those words. It was the first sign that she was defenseless. She looked back at Lissandra and Jinx who were both getting closer and she knew she had to make a break for it. “Someone help me!” she shouted as she turned to run. She didn’t make it one foot because she felt someone grab her arms and pin them behind her back. “Let me go!” 

 

“Sorry your highness.” Warwick said as he struggled to keep Ashe’s hands pinned. “But because of you, my fur will take months to grow back and I want payback.”

 

“P-please let me go!” Ashe whined, her voice got very high pitched and she was kicking her legs. The scene was so comical, Leona and Janna walked closer so they could get a piece of the revenge. 

 

Jinx picked up on the dissatisfaction of Ashe’s team and said, “Hey Team Ashe! Don’t you think it’s unfair that she isn’t wearing the same uniform as you four?” 

 

“Yes Jinx, I think it is.” Leona said, “Let’s take care of that!”

 

“NO STOP!!!” Ashe screamed but it was too late. Janna, Leona and Jinx all reached out and grabbed at Ashe’s clothes. The audience got excited as they tried to look over the bodies of the women when they heard sounds of clothing getting ripped. Patches of pink fabric flew in the air in addition to the purple boots that protected Ashe’s feet. People in the audience fought over the torn souvenirs that were silky and soft to the touch. The whole time, Ashe let out the loudest screams imaginable, so loud that Leona had to squint to lessen the pain from the piercing scream. It was all worth it because when they were done, the three women dropped Ashe on the ground and stepped away. Ashe was lying on the ground in pink socks with little frills. She also wore a matching pink bra and cheeky brief panty set with red hearts printed all over them. The panties were lined with a lacey frills along the waist band and leg holes and the bra had the same frills around the straps and cups. Also wrapped around Ashe’s torso was a pink girdle with a large red heart over it. The audience gasped in silence as they stared at the fallen queen. She looked around at the gawkers, feeling sweat falling from her brow as the cold ground against her tush sobered her up to the reality that she wasn’t wearing clothes. She rose to her feet, looked down at her lacey panties and then squealed as she shuffled her feet in anger. “LOOK WHAT YOU DID!!!”

 

Everyone in the hall began to laugh. Even Janna, Warwick and Leona forgot about their embarrassment as they stared at the pompous queen shaking in her socks and panties. It looked like the panties were a size too small as they barely covered the Queen’s rather wide butt. The crack of her ass slowly peaked up from above the waistband. Ashe stomped her feet as she began crying. “STOP LAUGHING AT ME!!! I’M QUEEN!! I WILL BE RESPECTED!!!” 

 

“Respect?” Leona scoffed. “I’ll admit my underwear isn’t the most glamorous, but it’s better than these dainty girly drawers you’re wearing my queen.” As she said this, she pulled the back of Ashe’s panties and let it snap, causing her bubble butt to jiggle.

 

“OOO! STOP THAT!!” Ashe said, turning around to yell at Leona. This was a fatal mistake because with her back turned, she didn’t see Lissandra step forward. It was when she reached out to grab the zipper of the girdle that Ashe froze as her eyes got wide with terror. “NO! Lissandra don’t!” ZZZIIIIP! WHOOOSH! Ashe spun a full 180 as Lissandra ripped the girdle from Ashe’s body, showing off her soft tummy that sagged. Ashe had been known for her washboard abs and while she was still relatively slender, her waist was more like a soft pot belly that hung over the waistband of her panties. Ashe wrapped her arms around her unfit stomach and sobbed loudly. “GIVE THAT BACK!!” she screamed. Her cries were silenced when she felt a sharp cold sting across the face as Lissandra slapped her.

 

“SHUT UP Ashe!” Lissandra snapped, causing everyone in the room to quiet down and stop taking pictures.

 

“Daamnn.” Jinx said. “This is getting good.”

 

Lissandra threw the girdle to the ground and cast a long sharp javelin of black ice from her hand before holding the tip to Ashe’s throat. “Uncover yourself.”

 

Ashe held her arms tight around her body, raising a leg to better cover her underwear and shook her head. 

 

“DO IT!!” Lissandra urged as she held the tip closer.

 

Ashe closed her eyes, feeling nauseous as her lip quivered at the thought of standing in the hall unable to cover herself. She counted to three and on three, she dropped her hands to the side and pouted some more as the air in the room wrapped around her white skin like a cold blanket. Leona and Janna would have felt bad for the underwear clad queen if it weren’t for the fact that they too were undressed. Even though she couldn’t cover herself, Ashe’s thighs rubbed together, sliding back and forth as the anxiety grew inside.

 

“You are a pathetic leader Ashe.” Lissandra began. “You let all the praise in “uniting” the Freljord go to your head and have gotten lazy.” She poked the javelin against Ashe’s tummy and let the skin squish at each poke. “You’re out of shape and instead of focusing on your fighting skills you’ve let yourself change into a prissy little queen who wears the lingerie of a harlot.” 

 

“She’s right you know.” Jinx chimed in as she picked up the mirror Ashe dropped to hold it in front of her. “Look!” 

 

Ashe briefly caught a glimpse of her reflection and immediately lowered her eyes as her face turned as pink as her underwear. It was bad enough that she was standing in the hall exposed, but with Lissandra verbally stripping her of her dignity, Ashe felt even more naked than Warwick because it attacked her ego, something she couldn’t cover. The sight of herself in the mirror sealed her shame because it too looked out of shape and ridiculous. Not at all like the warrior she was known for, Ashe felt more like a spoiled rich girl being scolded by a parent.

 

“You favored your tribe over the others after the Freljord was united and let all outsiders suffer in poverty, spending all the money on wine and expensive clothes. Worst of all, you brought shame to the Freljord by abandoning a League fight just so you could sit comfortably in your throne. Well those days are gone Ashe, because as of today, you are no longer queen!”

 

“What?” Ashe said, raising a hand to move the javelin away but Lissandra was too quick. She placed the javelin point under Ashe’s bra and lifted up to cut the bra in two. Ashe screamed again as the bra slid off her shoulders, along with two pink silicone shaped breasts that were stuffed in them. Leona and Janna’s mouths dropped as they saw Ashe’s tiny breasts, looking like two small tennis balls that barely stuck out from her chest. 

 

“Do that again, and you lose your cute little panties as well.” Lissandra said. Ashe tried to raise her hands to cover her tiny breasts but stopped when Lissandra held the javelin to her neck again. “You are not worthy to be queen, and given the poor state of your image I’m questioning whether you are worthy to live in the Freljord. You are to come with me back to the Tundra where we will decide whether or not to banish you.”

 

Ashe’s jaw dropped at the words and then fell to her knees as she held her hands in prayer. “Please no! I’ll do anything! I’ll, I’ll be your servant! Yes I can serve you! I’ll cook, I’ll clean, please don’t banish me! It’s been too long since I’ve lived out in the cold, I’ll die!”

 

Lissandra laughed as she looked down at the begging Ashe, how the once proud queen was nothing but a sniveling baby who couldn’t handle the cold winters anymore. “Well you’ll have to get used to the cold because you’re going to have to walk back in your undies.”

 

Ashe gasped at her punishment and then looked down at her cheeky panties, the garment was made of the finest lace and was designed to be sexually appealing, not to protect one from the cold. Ashe grabbed onto Lissandra’s leg and said, “Please Lissandra have mercy! Just let me put something on and I’ll stand trial!”

 

“Get up right now and get moving.” Was all Lissandra said. 

 

Blubbering like a baby, Ashe had her arms over her chest and panties as she rose to her feet, avoiding eye contact from the people surrounding her. She tried to breathe in and prep herself for the long walk of shame back to the Freljord. She barely lifted her feet up as she walked down the red carpet. Her feet felt like jello as she tried walking while covering as much of her body as she could. The thought of walking back to the icy village gave her goosebumps. She shivered as she felt her nipples get hard and then wondered why her foot wasn’t touching the ground anymore. Looking down, Ashe screamed when she saw that she was slowly levitating off the ground and was about five feet off the air. “WHAT’S HAPPENING!??” she cried, tightly covering her chest as she kicked her feet, her pink socks making her look more foolish. 

 

The cause of Ashe’s rise was Janna, sacrificing her modesty by uncovering her body so she could raise her staff and channel a strong wind in the room. After learning that her embarrassment was partially due to Ashe leaving, Janna wasn’t about to let the former queen go unpunished. “Hope you don’t mind Lissandra.” 

 

“Not at all.” The Ice Witch said, smiling as she heard Ashe’s whimpers get louder.

 

Before Ashe could float any higher, Jinx ran up and grabbed onto her ankles, removing the pink socks from each foot. “Hehe! These’ll be worth some gold at the shop.”

 

“Give those back! Those are my favorite pair!” Ashe whined, she was losing more clothes and it was making her so angry that she couldn’t do anything to keep them. Her toenails were painted ruby red which would have been sexy, but for Ashe it was another sign of how much less of a warrior she had been and she curled her toes to hide the paint job. By now she was about ten feet in the air. She crossed her legs as best she could even though everyone could see an upward view of her buttocks and crotch. “Put me down! I’m afraid of heights!” Ashe cried, she wanted to grab onto something and pull her down but she was also afraid to uncover her small breasts again. She was hoping that with them covered, no one else would know. 

“Whatever you say Ashe.” Janna said, using her powers to elevate Ashe over a long chandelier with curved fleur de lis hooks. When Ashe was positioned just over one of the hooks, Janna calmed the winds.

 

As soon as Ashe felt the wind die down, she looked below and uncovered her breasts to flap her hands as if she could fly. “Hellp meee!!!!” she shouted as she fell, grunting when she felt a hard tug on the back of her panties that shot up between her legs. “OW!!!” she cried, folding her hands over her throbbing pussy. Her panties managed to get snagged onto the chandelier and was dangling by the dainty fabric that had disappeared between her rather plump ass cheeks. More camera flashes went off as people in the hall started to laugh. 

Jinx was on the ground kicking her legs and pointing up at her, “Oh man that’s great! Atomic wedgie!” she said.

 

“I think I might need a camera now.” Lissandra joked.

 

Now fresh hot tears were pouring down Ashe’s face as she kicked her legs even more, bouncing up and down from her panties as she threw a tantrum. “SOMEONE GET ME DOWN!! IT HUUUURTS!!” In her fit of rage, Ashe didn’t realize she was testing the sturdiness of the waistband to her panties by bouncing from the chandelier. Bit by bit, the back of the panties got longer and Ashe drooped slower to the ground.

 

“Uh oh.” Leona said as she saw the panties get stretched so far that the top of Ashe’s butt was in complete view.

 

Ashe’s pouting over the pain she felt in between her legs was interrupted by the faint sound of ripping fabric. It first sounded like a metal button being unsnapped. Then the second time she bounced, there was a faint RIP! and Ashe stopped crying, looking down to see she was closer to the floor. “No.” she muttered as she grabbed onto the back of her stretched underwear. “No please no! Please! Someone get a ladder! A LADDER PLEASE!” the more panicked she got the more her body moved and it just made it worse for as her panties stretched even more. RIIIP! RIIIIP!!! Ashe realized that there was no saving the back of her underwear so with one last whimper, she held her hands tightly over her crotch to keep it in place just as she heard the last RIIIIP!!! ‘AHHHH HELP ME!!” she screamed as she felt the back rip, causing her to fall forward. Fast photographers caught a slow motion shot of Ashe kicking her legs in the air as she fell. Janna managed to cast another small gust of wind just below Ashe, slowing her momentum down so she landed safely on her feet. Ashe’s hyperventilating slowly died down as she looked around and saw that she was on the same level with everyone else. With her body calm, her other senses kicked in and she noticed a faint breeze blowing across her ass cheeks. Gasping, Ashe looked behind her and saw her bubble butt hanging low now that her lacey panties weren’t holding them up. She let out another squeal as she used one hand to cover her behind, even though it was too large for the hand to cover. “There are you all happy now!?” she shouted angrily, “You got to see more of me!”

 

“Annd how!” Jinx said as she stood behind Ashe. “Look at dat ass. How’d you fit in that dress?”

 

Ashe shrieked in horror and turned around to hide her tush from Jinx, forgetting that she was surrounded so all she managed to achieve was mooning the other half of the room. She was very sensitive about her posterior getting larger over the course of her reign as Queen. She would spend hours in the mirror trying to will it to shrink. She actually tried seeking a mage who could cast a spell to transfer the size of her ass to her breasts but no such mage could do what she wished. Now Ashe was in nothing but a half ripped pair of heart print panties held over her crotch and that was it. With very little left covering her, Ashe bent down to pick up her girdle and clutched it over her tummy as she headed towards the exit. “I HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!!” she closed her eyes as the laughter in the hall drowned out all other noise. Fortunately for her, Lissandra, Jinx, Leona and Janna were done tormenting the humbled queen. They found it too amusing to see her ass shake as she ran down the red carpet, trying to keep some dignity by covering her stomach and crotch.

 

Ashe stopped in front of the curtain and with a deep breath, pulled it open to reveal the outside of the hall where a large crowd of her tribe stood, waiting to praise their queen’s victory. They all raised their hands to cheer but then stopped to make a collective gasp when they wondered who this flat chested woman was holding scraps of clothing to her body. They watched as her knees shook and she stared at them like a deer in headlights. It was when a small boy sitting on top his father’s shoulders pointed at Ashe and said, “It’s the queen! And she doesn’t have any clothes!”

 

Once the observation registered with the others, the pointed and laughed at the sunken chested, out of shape queen. Ashe clutched her remaining scraps of clothing tighter to her body and screamed angrily at them. “Stop it! Stop laughing! I’m queen! I demand respect!” It was no use, most of the people there were annoyed with Queen Ashe and enjoyed seeing her humbled. Ashe tried to back away but then felt a cold hand push her into the crowd. She screamed as she fell into another peasant woman who managed to grab both of Ashe’s breasts.

 

“My goodness my queen. I thought your bosom was much larger than that!” she said.

 

Ashe stared wide eyed and in horror as a common peasant touched her. Unable to take the humiliation anymore, she bent forward and pushed through the crowd as fast as she could, closing her eyes so she couldn’t see the mocking faces of her people. 

 

“All hail Queen Ashe!” Lissandra called out, “Dainty Queen of the Freljord!”

“HAIL QUEEN ASHE! DAINTY QUEEN OF THE FRELJORD!” the rest of the peasants echoed.

 

From the inside of the hall, Leona and Janna watched Ashe’s wide butt disappear into the crowd of peasants. “You know, I don’t feel so bad about today.” Leona said to Janna.

 

“No kidding. Did you see her underwear? I thought I was girly!” Janna added. 

 

The two of them laughed until they felt two slender warms wrap around their bare shoulders and they gasped when they saw Jinx standing in between them. “You ladies are all right!” Jinx said with a cheery smile. “You got a sense of humor, even after I took your clothes.” She raised her hand to spank Janna, who squealed as the stinging pain shot through her tiny ass and down her thigh. “And you Bright lady. You tried fighting us, even when it was 5 on 1. You got guts.”

 

“Thanks Jinx. DON’T spank me.” Leona said, covering her behind.

 

“Awe don’t be like that.” Jinx said, “Group hug!” She tightened her grip around Janna and Leona who both looked at each other with unease. Janna laughed nervously as she hugged Jinx but Leona was afraid to let go of her pants. “Come on bright lady, we’ve seen your pants drop tons of times already, just hug me!”

 

Leona bit her lip as she thought about letting go. She was more afraid of what would happen if she didn’t do what Jinx said, the crazed woman did have her guns still. Closing her eyes, Leona let go and quickly squeezed her arms around Jinx, her face getting warm as she felt her pants slide down her legs again. With both women’s arms around Jinx, she lowered her hands to hook her right thumb into the golden hoop of Janna’s thong and her left into the side of Leona’s loin cloth. 

 

RIIIP! WHOOSH!! Janna felt a snap against her hip while Leona felt something slide from in between her legs and then noticed a breeze blowing against her red tuft of pubic hair which was now showing. Leona’s mouth dropped when she looked down and saw her pussy in clear few after Jinx had untied her loin cloth.

 

Janna looked down as well and saw her cleanshaven crotch shining under the light. She was the first to let go of Jinx to raise her leg and cover herself with both hands. Leona’s legs bent forward to cover her front and backside as she said, “Jinx!! What the hell?”

 

“HAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!” Jinx laughed as she twirled the undergarments of both women in the air. “That was too easy. See ya ladies, have fun walking home naked!” She walked down the red carpet and left the hall, leaving Janna and Leona standing in their birthday suits. 

 

Relieved to know she still had her pants, Leona was about to bend down and pull them up over her red bush when she looked and saw Janna fighting to keep her balance as she stood on one leg, her upper body turning more red as her hands ran all over her naked body to cover herself. Leona felt bad for Janna as camera flashes rapidly fired off on the naked blonde. It was clear she was about to cry and so Leona took a deep breath before stepping out of each pant leg.

 

Janna was absolutely paralyzed with embarrassment, the new sensation of the breeze wrapping around her slender hips in the halls made her never want to fight in a League match again. Then she felt something warm and soft press against her body and then felt something wrap around her waist. Looking up, Janna saw that she was face to face with Leona who managed to wrap her pants around both of their waists, binding the two of them together. “Got you covered.” Leona said as she synched the pant legs in a knot so the women’s lower regions were covered. 

 

Janna bit her lip as she tried not to moan from feeling Leona’s soft mons pubis rubbing against her clitoris. Both women were adjusting to the awkward feeling of their breasts pushing against each other. 

“Let’s walk together.” Leona said.

 

“Mmm…just a sec.” Janna whispered, closing her eyes as she tilted her body to rub herself against Leona’s body. “You’re body is so hard, you work out.”

 

“Janna!” Leona shouted as she looked around the hall, the people smiling at the two women who looked like they were about to kiss. “Can we not do this in public?”

 

“Oh right.” Janna said. Now that their bodies were covered, both women looked down the hall and slowly tried walking in sync with one another. The people around them laughed at how silly they looked trying to leave the hall while keeping their modesty. One by one they shuffled their feet down the carpet, holding tightly onto each other for support and to hold back the tingling sensation they both felt between their legs as every movement was a soft caress against their vulvas. By the time they reached the curtain, both women were covered in sweat, their bodies flush with embarrassment and arousal. Leona knew that it would be a long time before she could step into the halls and be taken seriously. Earlier today they were two respected champions but now, they looked like two helpless upper class women who had been robbed, forced into bondage as they were tied together. In a way they had, robbed by the manic bandit known as Jinx who had for the second time, managed to have a hand in knocking a League of Legend champion down a peg.


	3. Counter Jinxing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fiora tries to beat team Jinx at their own game but runs into a few problems along the way.

Counter Jinxing

“Welcome to Summoner’s Rift.” A woman’s voice echoed over the skies in the arena of League of Legends. Both teams had just been teleported. Standing on a set of stone steps in front of a large purple gem floating over a round building were five champions. One of them was a large polar bear adorned with a large breastplate and helm. He was Volibear and was sniffing the air to familiarize himself with the scent of his allies so he could better find his enemies.

 

Next to Volibear was a tall slender woman dressed in black leather catsuit and a long cape. Red framed sunglasses protected her eyes and she had her long black hair tied in a ponytail. This was Vayne, the Night Hunter who dedicated herself to eliminating people seduced by the power of dark magic. 

 

Also there was a woman with long red hair, she wore no clothes but had a series of green leaves covering most of her sculpted body, save for her midriff and the front of her thighs. This was Zyra, a woman who could control plants to bind her enemies or poison them with her thorns. 

 

Next to Zyra was a young looking woman with long flowing blue hair. She looked most peculiar because on either side of her head were two pointed ears. She also had three horizontal lines across each side of her face, almost resembling whiskers. Most striking were the nine white fluffy tails extending from her rear under the white and red robe she wore. This was Ahri, a former fox who through some form of magic had transformed into a partial human. She carried a floating blue orb in her hand and giggled when she saw her teammates. 

 

Standing in front of them was a tall curvy woman wearing a white and gold breastplate over a catsuit. Her black hair was at medium length and she had a red streak in her right front bang. She also wore a red cape and had long white and gold boots that extended up her slender legs. This was Fiora, a fencer from Demacia. When she spoke, she spoke in a thick French accent. “Ello everyone.” She said, “It will be an honour to fight with you. I expect nothing but zee best!” It was true because in all her time competing in the League, Fiora had never lost. Fans flocked to the arena to watch her stylish fencing and for the men, they looked forward to looking at her sexy body. The admiration was like a natural high for Fiora and failure was no longer an option for her. 

 

Despite her reputation, Fiora’s teammates looked at her with some puzzlement as they did not know who she was and wondered why she demanded such a high level of performance. “Just focus on the enemy and you will get the best.” Vayne said in a dry tone as she locked her crossbow. She was a no nonsense woman and wasn’t too pleased to be working with Ahri, since Vayne suspected her of using dark magic to transform into a half fox-half human.

 

“Just do what I say and we will be fine.” Fiora insisted. As a warrior, she was very confident in her abilities and wasn’t going to risk losing by taking orders from someone else. Fighting in the League taught her that in order to win, she had to take initiative and tell her team how to fight since none of them were as skilled of duelists as she was. “We need someone to scout zee area and see our opponents.”

 

“I will do it.” Vayne said, walking off of the steps of the portal. “I shall return in a few moments.”

 

As Vayne disappeared into the distance, the rest of the team went to the local shop and purchased items that would help them in battle. Fiora looked to buy some potions but couldn’t help but notice a large dark shadow looming over her. She turned around and saw Volibear staring at her, at least she thought it was her but then noticed his eyes were pointed down. “Are you staring at my ass?” she asked.

 

Volibear quickly looked up and avoided eye contact with the fencer, mumbling as her said, “Er um…no…I was just…looking at the potions for sale.” 

 

Fiora held her sword out and pressed it against Volibear’s breastplate. “Watch it bear, if I ever catch you staring again, you won’t have eyes at all.” Even though she caught Volibear staring, Fiora had a smirk on her face. People had told her that her posterior was her best feature. It was so round and curvy that no man, or bear, could avoid gazing at it. It was actually why she chose the suit she wore, because it hugged her curvy figure and that drove the League of Legend fans wild. Winning was important, but looking good while winning was also important.

 

“Can you blame him?” Ahri asked, “I dare say I’m jealous.” She giggled as she glanced at Fiora’s backside with no shame, the fox-lady fascinated by all different kinds of body types. She was still relatively new to being a human and was open to all kinds of experiences she hadn’t had yet. 

 

Before Fiora could enjoy the compliment, Vayne came back, running past the turrets. What struck her teammates most was the look of nervousness on her face, what was out there that scared even the Night Hunter? “Jinx is on the other side!” she cried, “JINX!!”

 

Ahri and Volibear all gasped and shared the same worried expression on Vayne’s face. Fiora looked at them all with a sneer and said, “Stop zat! You are warriors! Now eez not ze time to be afraid. Who eez zees Jinx anyway?”

 

“She’s insane!” Vayne said as she wrapped her arms around her body. “She wins by….taking her enemies’ clothes!” just the thought of losing her suit made Vayne’s face a little pink. Volibear and Ahri both shuddered and hugged their own bodies. 

 

Zyra just laughed, her voice echoing around them as she said, “I have nothing to fear. I don’t wear clothes. Jinx will have difficulty using that tactic on me.”

 

“Zat is ze spirit Zyra.” Fiora said, “All of you snap out of eet! Zees ees no time to be concerned about modesty. I will not lose my first match because of something so silly.”

 

“You don’t understand!” Vayne said, “Everyone is watching us! If we lose our clothes, everyone will see us naked!”

 

Fiora shook her head and couldn’t believe the cowardice in her team. As always it would be up to her to save them from the shame of losing. “Fine. If it eez zat concerning to you, zees ees what we’ll do. We’ll strip them first!” 

 

Her team all smiled at the plan, mostly because it meant that they would not lose their clothes. Ahri giggled again, the thought of seeing naked human bodies made her giddy. “You mean you don’t want us to fight then?”

 

“No I want you to fight.” Fiora said, “But I want you to make strikes zat will ruin zeir clothing, not their bodies. If zees Jinx wants to use humiliation to win, we’ll just counter her.”

 

It seemed that Vayne had calmed down and lowered her arms from her body. “An excellent plan Fiora.” She said.

 

“Of course eet eez. Now everyone get to your places!” Fiora said, pointing her sword towards the center of the arena. Her team all scattered to their own area, Volibear through the jungle, Ahri northeast, Vayne and Zyra went east and that left Fiora with the northern path. 

 

Ahri was in such a good mood that she practically skipped down her lane, her white tails waving with every bounce. This was going to be the most fun match she ever had. She enjoyed using her powers for combat, but the idea of stripping someone brought on a different challenge. She had to think differently to fight and it was the change in tactics, plus the promise of seeing skin, that amused her. Her daydreaming was interrupted when she saw someone in the distance.

 

She had long red hair that extended over her shoulders. She wore a black top with white lace lining the breast cups that seemed to barely hold her large breasts in place. Low rise black leather pants with a little skirt around the waist barely extended just above her hips. Atop her head was a tri-corner pirate hat and in both hands, she carried two blunderbuss pistols. Her name was Miss Fortune, she was a bounty hunter and was known for her excellent aim when it came to her pistols, “Shock” and “Awe.” Following her was a parade of short creatures in blue robes. They were the minions that fought for Jinx’s team and Miss Fortune stood behind them as she aimed her pistol at Ahri. “Nice tails.” She said to Ahri as she fired off a shot. “I think they’ll look nice pinned to my wall.”

 

Ahri dodged the shot and fired a blast of magic at Miss Fortune. She just giggled some more, like she knew a secret that Miss Fortune didn’t. “You’re cute.” She said in a teasing voice.

 

Miss Fortune rolled her eyes as she shot at the minions in purple hoods protecting Ahri. “Who let you into the League? This isn’t a brothel. Of course, judging from your clothes I can see why you might think it is.”

 

Ahri just continued laughing, not knowing at all what this human was talking about. All she knew was that she would continue annoying the bounty hunter, getting her riled up so she would make a mistake. Ahri fired more blasts, intentionally missing so Miss Fortune could focus on killing the minions around Ahri. When the last purple minion had died, Ahri put her hands to her face and said, “Oh no! All my minions are gone! Better catch me!” she turned, flicking her tails at Miss Fortune and ran off the path towards the river bank to the left.

 

Miss Fortune smirked as she loaded her pistols and took off in Ahri’s direction. This is exactly what Ahri wanted. She had years of experience being chased by hunters and was very good at leading them to whatever trap she wanted. Water splashed as she stepped into the small stream, she was careful not to run too fast because she wanted Miss Fortune to catch her. It was when Ahri heard the splashing footsteps of her pursuer that she turned around and blew a kiss towards Miss Fortune, just as she was about to fire her pistols again.

 

Miss Fortune laughed at the seemingly ridiculous gesture until she saw a large heart floating in her direction, brushing against her face and blowing up in a cloud of pink smoke. She coughed as she waved the smoke away and said. “Do you fight at all?” she asked before focusing her aim. She had one eye closed as she stared at Ahri, the young woman’s cute little face that sat atop two shoulders. As Miss Fortune stared, she couldn’t help but notice how beautiful Ahri looked with her hair blowing in the wind. Then, Miss Fortune looked at the cleavage that Ahri’s outfit showed. Her robe wrapped tight around her waist and pushed her breasts up, Miss Fortune couldn’t help but envy them. In fact, she was envious of Ahri’s whole body, from her narrow waist to her smooth fair skinned legs. By now, Miss Fortune had lowered her pistols and was now staring at Ahri in awe.

 

“See something you like?” Ahri asked as she cocked her hip and licked her lips at Miss Fortune.

 

“Yes…” Miss Fortune said, walking slowly towards Ahri. “You..you’re so pretty.”

 

“Thank you.” Ahri said, reaching for the belt to her robe. “Would you like to see more?”

 

Miss Fortune nodded her head and said, “Yes…I want to see more…I want more…can I touch you?”

Ahri held her hand out to stop Miss Fortune from approaching. “Uh uh..naughty bounty hunter. You have to indulge me first.” Ahri’s heart was aflutter because her plan was working and in moments, she was about to see Miss Fortune naked!

 

“Anything!” Miss Fortune said, wanting nothing more than to feel what it was like to have this gorgeous fox woman’s naked body sliding against hers. To run her tongue along Ahri’s breasts and to feel her magic fingers inserted in between her legs. “I’ll do anything! Ahri you’re so gorgeous!”

 

“Thank you. You’re pretty too. You’re so pretty I want to see more.” Ahri said, turning around to run her tails against Miss Fortune’s face. “Why don’t you take your clothes off so we can get more intimate?” 

 

Fortune’s hands quickly reached behind her back to undo her top but then Ahri held her hand out. “Uh uh…do it sensually…indulge me with a striptease.”

 

“Anything for you.” Miss Fortune said in a dull tone, as if she were drugged. She stopped from undoing the clasp to her top and ran her hands along the sides of her body, swaying her hips as she slowly bent down to a crouching position. If this was how she was going to be with Ahri forever, then Miss Fortune was going to give the sexiest striptease ever! It wouldn’t be hard, many men in her village always admired her body the moment she became of age, how her taut stomach showed beautifully, how her breasts bounced as she sauntered wherever she walked. Only Ahri would be the one privileged enough to have this body. Rising to her feet, Miss Fortune held one arm over her chest and let one bra strap to her top slide down her shoulder, dangling in the air. She turned around to shake her round and firm butt while removing the other strap.

 

Ahri laughed some more as the former bounty hunter danced. The fox lady loved playing tricks and manipulating her opponents. Usually she’d have men running towards her with lovestruck eyes before blasting them with her magic. Making a fearsome bounty hunter remove her clothes because she was in love was a different trick for Ahri and she was starting to become addicted to it.

 

With her arm still holding up her top, Miss Fortune reached behind to unclasp the back and let it unfold, showing her bare back as she let her top fall in the river. She turned her head to make sure Ahri was enjoying the show. When she saw the sorcerer smiling, Miss Fortune shook her butt in almost a figure eight motion as she covered her breasts with both hands, turning around to tease Ahri as she squeezed them. The pressure on her sensitive nipples made Miss Fortune warm inside, a warmth that traveled down her stomach and to the center of her vulva. She liked this attention and a pretty sorcerer staring at her was making Miss Fortune feel sexy. With a smirk, she lowered her arms, showing off her large breasts to another stranger for the first time, the small pink nipples poking out from the chill of the water soaking her boots. As her torso swayed side to side, her breasts would swing two and fro, not at all showing any sign of sagging from gravity. Ahri wondered if the bounty hunter used any enchantments to keep them up.

 

Miss fortune then grabbed the buckle to her gunbelt and pulled the leather tongue through the metal square before letting it drop to the ground. With her pants unprotected, she reached for the top of her leather pants and undid the button. The sides of her pants had open slits since they too were held up by buttons. With the top of her pants open, Miss Fortune grabbed the top of the waistband and pulled her pants off with one rip, causing the buttons to burst from the seams. She stood there in nothing but stockings, a garter belt and a pair of bikini style panties with leopard spots on them. Ahri held her hand to her mouth as she looked at the exotic looking undergarments, she’d never seen anything like it before and in her mind, they made Miss Fortune look kind of silly. Leopard spots seemed rather loud in comparison to the stylish black pants she wore. “Do you like them?” Miss Fortune asked.

 

“Oh yes.” Ahri said mockingly. She held out her hand in a clawed form and meowed like a cat. “Can you meow for me?” she asked wondering how much more silly she could get Miss Fortune to act. 

 

Miss Fortune slowly knelt down on all fours, arching her back as she licked her lips and meowed like her mistress commanded. She was happy that her striptease was arousing Ahri and didn’t mind the water soaking her stockings. Step by step, Miss Fortune moved towards Ahri, shaking her ass like a cat swishing its tail, the water wasn’t the only thing making her wet now. “mmm Ahri please, I need you.”

 

“Ooo you naughty Bounty Hunter.” Ahri said, sticking her tongue out. “Show me how much you need me.”

 

It wasn’t exactly what Miss Fortune wanted, but at least she could calm the beast inside her. She stood up on her knees, her leopard panties still showing above the water and slid her right hand into the front of them. The moment she felt her finger flicking against her clitoris, Miss Fortune gasped. Her nipples swelled as she put two fingers inside her, wiping her inner walls clean of the thick liquid that built up inside. All she wanted was to feel Ahri’s foxy tongue, lapping her pussy up like it was a tray of milk. Miss Fortune looked up at Ahri’s yellow eyes, and tried to imagine them staring at her while the two of them made love. Miss Fortune bit her lip as her mind ran wild with different fantasies while she ran her fingers in and out as fast as she could. She was so involved with her fantasy that she didn’t hear the splashing footsteps of another person coming.

 

“What eez zis I see? A bounty hunter giving herself a bath?” Fiora asked as she emerged from the shadows, admiring the look of a half naked opponent playing with herself.

 

“I’m just getting a free show from Miss fortune.” Ahri said, mesmerized at the ecstasy on Miss Fortune’s face. 

 

As soon as she saw Fiora, Miss Fortune wondered why she was here and then wondered why she was so cold. She shouldn’t be kneeling down anyway, she should be standing and fighting. Then she saw Ahri and remembered that she was supposed to be fighting her. “Shit!” Miss Fortune cursed as she rose to her feet and reached for the guns from her belt. The problem was that when Miss Fortune touched her hip, she felt lace instead of leather and wondered where her guns were. 

 

“Missing something?” Ahri asked as she nodded to Miss Fortune.

 

The bounty hunter looked down and her eyes widened as she saw what happened. Her gun belt was gone. In fact, everything except her underwear was missing. She looked down with horror as her leopard panties and garter belt were exposed to her enemies. Then she noticed that sticking out were her breasts, her white mounds sticking out like two mountains from her view. “AHHHH!!” she screamed as her legs squeezed together and she folded her arms over the front of her unclothed body. “What did you do? Where are my clothes?” 

 

“Moi?” Ahri asked with an innocent look. “I did nothing, you just started doing a striptease like some harlot. It was very cute. You meowed.”

 

Miss Fortune held her hand over her mouth to repress a wince. Surely Ahri was lying, there was no way she did any of those things. If she did, her reputation as a bounty hunter would be ruined. How could any champion take her seriously if it was true that she did things that a common burlesque dancer did? As her hands traveled all over her silk panties, miss Fortune noticed that she was rather moist around the crotch and then realized that her labia was particularly feeling tender and warm. “Wh-what? Why am I wet?”

 

“Because you were rather naughty Miss Fortune.” Ahri said, “You couldn’t resist touching yourself.”

 

It was that unsettling news that broke Miss Fortune’s last shred of confidence. Not wanting to touch her crotch anymore, she hugged her stomach ran her hands all over it, a desperate attempt at shielding the vulnerability she currently felt. She had been undressed physically and mentally, exposing her body and inner desires in front of her enemy and could never take that back. Her face turned as red as her hair and she couldn’t bear to look up at her laughing opponents. The one thing she tried to do was not to cry, she couldn’t cry. She may have let them strip her, but she wouldn’t let them strip her of her composure. “I will kill you all for this!” she said.

 

“Oh really?” Fiora asked as she approached Miss Fortune. Fiora held her sword out and with two flicks of her wrist, she made her sword dance at Miss Fortune, causing her to scream as she clutched her breasts tighter in fear.

 

“What are you doing? Stop!” she shouted. SWISH RIIIP!!! She yelped as the sword brushed against her hip and then she felt something slide against them. Then she screamed again when she saw what had just happened.

 

Fiora held her sword out and dangling from the tip were the ripped remains of Miss Fortune’s leopard panties, revealing her untrimmed red triangle of pubic hair that protected the pink lips of her groin. “Lose something?” Fiora joked.

 

Miss Fortune held her hands up in shock as she looked down at her bare bush and was in such a state of panic that she didn’t know what to cover, her breasts, her pussy or her ass that didn’t seem to have an ounce of fat on it. It looked so good that Ahri couldn’t help but stare and say, “You know, that would look really good with a tail.”

 

Immediately Miss Fortune’s hands flew to shield her backside as she said, “Stop ogling me! Just kill me and end this embarrassment already!”

 

“Did someone say embarrassment?” a high pitched voice asked. Ahri and Fiora turned to the source which came from the other side of the river. Out of the darkness came a young woman with a wide almost psychotic grin on her face. Swinging behind her were two long braided blue pigtails. On her back was a large rocket launcher and in her hands was a minigun. It was Jinx and her pink eyes scoped the area before stopping when they saw Miss Fortune’s back and hands covering her butt. “Hehe.” She started to giggle, “What happened to you?”

 

“Oh my god Jinx!” Miss Fortune shouted as she turned around and grabbed her hat to cover her fiery red bush with it, giving her freedom to cover her breasts as well. Seeing the team captain made Miss Fortune feel like a child, a naughty girl who managed to lose her clothes in a fight when it was supposed to be the other way around. She couldn’t even look at Jinx she was so ashamed. Prior to the fight, Miss Fortune boasted to Jinx about how good of a shot she was and now she didn’t even have her guns with her, just a garter belt and hat that acted as her last scrap of clothes. 

 

“Jinx?” Fiora said, before staring at the crazed woman in a bikini top and shorts. This woman was the one skilled in removing her opponents’ clothes and upon realizing that, Fiora’s eyes widened. “Ah! Ahri, kill her! Use your magic! I must go help the others!” Her cape swirled in the air as she turned and ran away.

 

Ahri looked puzzles, wondering why Fiora was so afraid but then shrugged as she turned to Jinx. “Seems your friend here wanted to give me a little striptease and then she started to play with herself.”

 

“SHUT UP!” Miss Fortune shouted as she saw Jinx staring at her with an even wider grin. “Sh-she’s lying!”

 

“Suuuure she is.” Jinx said with a wink. “Don’t’ be ashamed, I’d masturbate too if I had a body like yours!”

 

Miss Fortune was too embarrassed to be flattered and the word “masturbation” just made her feel dirty for doing such an act in public. “Jinx, could you help me please and not talk about my body?”

 

“Sure whatever, red.” Jinx said, making Miss Fortune regret not shaving before the fight.

 

“How about you show me yours Jinx?” Ahri said in a lusty tone, puckering her lips to blow a kiss at Jinx.

 

“Nah that’s okay.” Jinx said as she looked away to hold up a small mirror. 

 

The heart that flew in the air bounced off the mirror and traveled fast towards Ahri who gasped. “No! Impossible it’s-” next thing she knew she was coughing as the spell she tried casting on Jinx was reflected back to her. She shook her head and then tried to focus on Jinx. Ahri was about to cast another spell when she saw her own reflection in the mirror Jinx held up. “Ooh hello…” she said as she stared at the cute girl in the mirror. “I never realized how beautiful she..I mean, I am in human form.” 

 

Miss Fortune raised an eyebrow, not quite sure what was going on. She looked at Jinx who winked back at her as she held the mirror out for Ahri to continue admiring herself. Ahri stared into her yellow eyes and felt her heart rise in her chest. “I mean, I just can’t stop looking! Oh if only I could see the rest of me.”

 

“No problem, just look down.” Jinx said as she lowered the mirror and pointed to the water.

 

Ahri followed Jinx’s finger down and then saw herself standing on the water, or rather her reflection. Now she could get a full view of herself and her figure that was hugged tightly under her robe. “Ooo…” she cooed as she admired her body. “So pretty…I mean…my face and my…chest.” She was fondling her breast and admiring how soft they felt in her hands. But it wasn’t enough, she needed to feel them under her clothes. She reached for the sash that held her robe together and unraveled it. Miss Fortune’s mouth dropped as she saw the robe fall apart, exposing Ahri for the first time. Her breasts hung low without the support of a bra and her stomach was flat. Under the robe she wore a white pair of lacey panties that were see-through, showing off a small section of black pubic hair underneath. Ahri could also see her undressed figure and felt a small tingling feeling in between her legs. “Oh my…what…what is this feeling?”

 

“You’re getting hot.” Jinx said, “Maybe you should take the robe off.”

 

“Oh yes I should!” Ahri said as she threw back her arms to let the robe slide off her body, exposing more of her pale skin. With the robe off, Miss Fortune could see that the back of Ahri’s panties were missing in order to leave room for her tails to stick out. Even with her tails in the way, Miss Fortune could see that Ahri’s butt was just as fit as her own and was jealous because Ahri was granted this magnificent body just from magic. She didn’t have to work for it and exercise like Miss Fortune did to maintain her tone frame.

 

With her naked breasts showing, Ahri became more aroused seeing her exposed flesh in the water and felt a small pull from in between her legs. “Ohh I’m so beautiful.” She whispered, feeling her body get warmer the more she associated her reflection with sexual tension. Without being aware of it, Ahri’s hands were traveling from the top of her chest, to down the sides of her body and ending with the front of her panties, rubbing them with her hand. “Ohhh that feels good…what do humans call this?”

 

“Jilling off.” Jinx said, grinning even more at the sight of Ahri pleasuring herself.

 

Ahri had never experienced self love but was loving every minute of it. The idea of combining an image, like her body, with putting pressure over her clitoris made her weak in the knees. She was so weak that she knelt closer to the water, dipping her bottom half in so her crotch was level with the crotch of her reflection. “Oh yes!” she said as she pulled her panties to the side to run a finger up against her labia. “It’s like we’re making love.” Within moments, the cold from the water was replaced with a warm feeling that spread throughout Ahri’s body as she plunged her fingers into her pussy, taking time to explore the wet sensation of her fingers sliding in and out. She watched as her nipples got erect with excitement. With another free hand, she cupped her right breast and tried pushing it up to her mouth so she could lick her nipple. “Ohh my goodness!” she cried out as her body tingled all over. She tried imagining being on top of herself, her soft pussy pressing against her clones’ as they grinded against each other. The image was so believable Ahri started to hump her reflection. 

 

“Uhhh…should we leave?” Miss Fortune asked, feeling uncomfortable watching Ahri playing with herself. 

 

“Nah.. Enjoy the show.” Jinx said as she picked up Ahri’s wet robe and wrapped it around Miss Fortune. 

 

The feeling of something covering her nakedness felt like such a relief. Already she was feeling less ashamed and more like her old self as she stood up to tighten the sash around her waist. “Thanks.”

 

“Tsk tsk.” Jinx shook her head, “The plan is to strip other people not get stripped.”

 

“Heheheh yeah sorry.” Miss Fortune said as she blushed again. “Just um….don’t tell anyone else about this okay?”

 

“What do you mean? Everyone’s watching in the arena.” Jinx said.

 

Miss Fortune’s face turned pale as she remembered this was a match and a tear welled up in her eye. “Oh my god you’re right! Everyone saw me naked and…masturbating!” 

 

“Don’t feel bad red, they’re watching Fox lady masturbate right now!” Jinx said as she pointed to Ahri.

 

By now, Ahri’s top half was covered in sweat, her chest heaved up and down as her dry humping increased. If people could see underwater, they would have seen her swollen clitoris being pinched by Ahri’s fingers. The fox woman had no idea of restraint and continued rubbing the red bulb and driving her nerves wild. “Oh! Oh! I feel something! I feel something!” she said in a high pitched squeal, her fingers flicking her bean madly as her legs locked. “OOOOOHHHHH!H!!” she screamed as she climaxed. The orgasm was so powerful, Ahri’s vision got hazy as her muscles spasmed and she collapsed face first into the water. As soon as her face was drenched in the cold liquid, she gasped as stood to her feet. The sudden drop in temperature broke her from the spell and she wrapped her arms around herself to keep warm. “It’s f-freezing out here! Why did it get so-” she realized that she was touching skin instead of her silk robe and then looked down. Ahri got a glimpse of her breasts, dripping wet from being plunged in the water and then she lowered her arms to look down at the rest of her naked body. She could see her panties, completely see through now that they were wet. Then she looked up and saw her robe, wrapped around Miss Fortune. “Hey!” she shouted as she bent one leg as she covered her underwear with both hands. “Give that back!” 

 

“Give what back?” Miss Fortune asked, smiling as her confidence returned. She bent down to pick up her pistols and held them out. “This is mine now.”

 

Ahri could feel her cheeks get warm and wondered if this what it felt like to be naked in front of other people. Her hands ran up her body to cover her breasts as well and she tilted her body to the side. “Please?” she asked in a tiny voice, her bravado quickly fading away. “I-I don’t like this feeling. It’s like being outside without any fur and now my favorite panties are wet!”

 

“Pfft! They were wet before honey.” Jinx joked.

 

The joke had tarnished Ahri’s first experience with masturbation, making a beautiful experience seem shameful because Jinx and Miss Fortune were laughing. The laughter made Ahri’s face turn red. The humiliation was too much for her to handle and she started to cry. She turned her nine-tailed ass and started to run as fast as she could, her cute little butt shaking with every lift of her leg. Her cries could be heard echoing through the forest and Miss Fortune and Jinx laughed together. 

 

Back in the center of the arena, Fiora had just left the forest to see her allies banded together down the southwest path. A horde of minions crowded around them. She looked around for Ahri and asked, “Where eez Ahri?”

 

“No idea.” Vayne said. “I heard her crying in the distance but she hasn’t shown up.

 

Fiora groaned and rubbed her temples. “Such incompetence.” She looked down the path in the area of the enemies’ base and noticed that it was deserted. “Where are zee rest of zee champions? More importantly, how come zeir minions haven’t attacked?”

 

“No idea.” Zyra said. “I killed the first wave and since then none of them have showed up. It’s like they ran out.”

 

“And what of our opponents?”

 

“I fought with a woman who throws a metal disc.” Volibear said, “But it seemed like she was toying with me more than anything. She threw it a few times and then retreated.”

 

“Zat is strange.” Fiora said. “Sivir has never been one to retreat from a fight unless she was outnumbered.” She didn’t like the strange behavior of her enemies, but at least her allies, and most importantly Fiora, was clothed. “Well we should take zee opportunity and destroy zeir towers.”

 

The four champions walked down the path and then in the distance saw three shadowy figures. As they got closer, Fiora could recognize them. Standing on the right was Sivir, her metal disc in hand and golden plated warriors garb shining under the sunlight. Next to her in the middle was Lissandra, the ice queen whose face was mostly covered by a dark helm. On the far left was a person of shorter stature, looking to be no older than eight years old. She wore a pointy hat and carried a large wooden staff. Most striking was her skin color as it was purple, this was Lulu. The three of them approached Fiora’s team with confidence, even though they were outnumbered.

 

Fiora curled her lip and tried sizing the three of them up. Lulu and Lissandra could be a problem with their magical powers but only if they were distracted by Sivir. It was all about careful matching. While they were still far away, Fiora whispered to her team. “Volibear, you take on Lissandra zee Ice Witch, keep her distracted. Vayne, go after Sivir and Zyra you will deal with Lulu. I’ll keep watch of all of them and if any of them tries to gang up on you, I’ll step in.

 

“Got it.” Vayne said as she cocked her crossbow that wrapped around her wrist. 

 

“On my signal.” Fiora said as the three enemies got closer. Fiora raised her sword and counted to three. On three, when she felt the enemy had gotten closer enough, Fiora pointed her sword and said, “Charge!”

 

Fiora’s team ran as fast as they could, Volibear running on all fours while Vayne did a forward roll, moving past Sivir to get behind her. Vayne aimed her crossbow and fired an arrow, missing Sivir by an inch. 

 

Meanwhile, Volibear swung his large paws at the giant ice pillars that Lissandra cast at him. It wasn’t long before the ice was gone, leaving nothing to stand in the bears’ way. He growled and showed off his sharp teeth as he got on all fours to lunge at the ice sorcerer. 

 

Zyra held out her arm and then a long vine shot from the ground, binding around Lulu and making her immobile. She tried to cast a spell but the vine had her arm tied in a way that prevented her from moving. Zyra laughed and sashayed forward. “Foolish pixie. Wait until my seeds take root and then you will truly know the feeling of my thorns’ embrace.”

 

Fiora smirked as she saw her teammates fight, it looked like her plan was working. She was about to move in on Sivir and then she heard a noise in the distance. It was gentle, like a hiss and it was coming from the jungle. Fiora turned to the source of the noise and felt nervous once the hissing got louder. It was when she saw a light in the distance that Fiora’s eyes widened. Flying towards her team at full speed was a large rocket that had an evil smiley face on it. Turning to her team again, she saw that it was headed their way and tried to warn them, “LOOK OUT!”

 

BOOOM!!!

 

Fiora shielded her eyes as the rocket detonated upon impact, covering all of the champions in a cloud of smoke and fire. Everyone who was in the smoke started coughing, rubbing their eyes as they stung. Vayne was the first to wipe the tears from her eyes and ask, “Is everyone okay?” 

 

“Yes.” Volibear said in an angry tone. “What was that?”

 

“Some sort of bomb.” Zyra said. “Focus! We can still beat the others.”

 

The three of them were met with laughter from the enemy team as they stood there with their arms folded. Sivir slashed the vines off of Lulu and then said, “You can beat us huh? How you going to do that without your clothes?”

 

Vayne didn’t know what on earth Sivir was talking about until she looked down and shrieked at what she saw. Instead of the shining leather catsuit that gave her a sexy curvy look, she was left standing in a pink spaghetti string tank top with pigs printed on them. Covering her bottoms was a matching pink pair of piggie print boy-briefs. The tank top was small, showing off some of her midriff. Immediately Vayne started to whimper and stomp her feet. “NO NO NO!! NO!! This wasn’t supposed to happen!!” Her face turned red with anger and embarrassment and her eyes got watery. She was meant to be a feared hunter and it was hard to do when her favorite pair of panties. She looked around for her suit to put it back on but it was nowhere to be seen.

 

“Pigs?” Sivir asked in disbelief, “That’s what you wear to these matches?”

 

“I was out late last night hunting!” Vayne said in an anxious tone. “I slept in today and didn’t have time to change, I don’t normally wear this!”

 

“But you bought them right?” Sivir argued, “So naturally, you wear this on a regular basis. I’m just surprised, pigs seemed kind of random and girly for a hunter like you.” She snickered as Vayne squirmed, crossing one leg over the other. 

 

Seeing her teammate in a state of undress, Zyra was the next to do a body check and then she also let out a gasp when she saw a pile of burnt leaves below her feet. With nothing covering her, Zyra’s tanned body was exposed, showing off more of her large breasts and wide hips. The only thing covering her were two small rosebuds over each nipple and a very small pedal covering her sex, acting like a crimson patch of pubic hair. Zyra turned her body to the side as she wrapped her arms around her smooth skin. “MY LEAVES!! THEY’RE RUINED! IT WILL TAKE MONTHS FOR THEM TO GROW BACK!” As she turned, her ass stuck out and spectators couldn’t help but admire how nature sculpted the perfect ass on Zyra, each firm cheek sticking out as if to defy the laws of gravity. The plant woman shivered as the breeze overcame her, not being used to having nothing protecting her naked body. Her kneecaps banged against each other as she shivered. “I-I-can’t fight like this!”

 

Before anyone could answer, a deafening groan was heard over all of them. They all turned to the source and saw a large pink animal. It was Volibear and his fur had been blown completely off. Instead of a muscular frame, all they saw was a chubby, sunken chested bear who wore a diaper with a star on the back. Volibear’s large paws crossed over his diaper and his face turned crimson. “My fur!”

 

Sivir, Lissandr and Lulu all laughed at their exposed opponents while Fiora stood back in shock. The undressed champions all dropped to their knees as they tried to keep their modesty. Vayne lowered her head in shame, unable to look at the mocking faces of her opponents, regretting ever purchasing her piggy panties. How could any creature of the night fear her now? Why didn’t she buy the pair with moons on them?

 

Zyra rocked back and forth as her blushing face grew more red. Her teeth were chattering by now and her rose covered nipples had gotten hard. She wasn’t used to looking so pathetic, she felt like a Christmas tree that had lost all of its pine needles and felt powerless without any protection.

 

Volibear was most embarrassed because from this day forward, people would always remember that he wore diapers. It wasn’t his fault, underwear was not common in animal fashion and Volibear assumed that that was what he was wearing. By the time he learned of his mistake, he had found diapers to be quite comfortable and never thought that he would ever be seen in public wearing one. The anger he felt in being seen was so great that he started to cry. “I want to go home!” he pouted.

 

Just then, the laughter of two other people could be heard coming from the forest. Vayne, Volibear and Zyra gasped as they scampered to their feet just as Jinx and Miss Fortune emerged. They looked at the three undressed champions and Jinx was the first to say, “See red lady? I told you my smart-clothing bomb would work!” As she got closer to the rest of the party, Jinx got a close up look at everyone’s underwear and held her hand over her mouth when she saw Vayne. “oh my god! Pigs?! YOU!!? You’re Vayne!! You’re supposed to be all scary and stuff!” 

 

“Shut up!” Vayne said as she tried to pull her shirt over her underwear, squeezing her legs together. “I’m Vayne the hunter! And I could beat anyone if you hadn’t cheated!”

 

Jinx was laughing so hard that she was on her back, kicking her feet as she said, “Whatever Pig lady! I’m gonna call you that from now on! And is that bear wearing a diaper?”

 

Volibear tried to hide behind Zyra and Vayne to shield his underclothes as he whimpered. Miss Fortune smiled and said, “Aww they’re ashamed of their choice of undies. Maybe we should do something about it.”

 

Sivir held up her metal disc and raised it behind her head. “Already got it covered.” She swung her arm forward and let the disk go flying in an arc towards the three unclothed champions. Still afraid to uncover themselves, the three of them cowered together and closed their eyes, waiting for the blade to cut into their flesh. Instead, each of them felt something fall in between their legs and touching their feet. Sivir caught her blade as it returned to her and said, “Much better.”

 

Vayne was the first to feel the air blow against her large black tuft of pubic hair covering her privates and looked down to see her pig panties on the ground, sliced on the waistband. “AHH!” she screamed as she pulled her shirt over her crotch, turning around to show her pale ass to everyone. “My piggies!”

 

“Damn.” Jinx said, “Someone doesn’t do a lot of grooming.”

 

Volibear was the next to shriek at his exposed genitals, a slightly long penis that was skinny like a long twig. He was always self conscious of how pathetic it looked and now eight women were looking at it! Buckling his legs, Volibear held his paws over his penis and fell to his knees. 

 

“So I guess that was lesser than the average bear.” Sivir remarked.

 

Zyra looked at her bare bottomed teammates and then looked down, seeing the few pedals covering her bare pussy on the ground. Just then the wind picked up and blew right under her legs, sending a stinging, but sensual, chill up her center. Zyra’s body shivered, making all of her curves shake as if she were giving a burlesque dance that ended with her folding both hands over her pussy. “Enough! Please!” she begged, “I’m so c-cold!”

 

“Waaah I’m naked and I can’t fight at all now!” Jinx said with her tongue sticking out. 

 

Her mocking comments seemed to hurt the exposed champions worse than her bullets ever could. Worst of all, with the exception of Zyra, Vayne and Volibear were helpless to defend themselves without any armor or weapons. Zyra wasn’t in any mindset to defend as the sensation of being unprotected by her leaves had demoralized her into a blushing mess. With no alternative, Volibear was the first to shout, “Retreat!!”

 

“What?” Fiora blurted. “You can’t run!” But it was no use, Vayne, Zyra and Volibear scampered as fast as their legs could carry them as they ran back to base, their naked butts jiggling side to side with every lift of their legs. Realizing that a defeat was imminent, Fiora stomped her foot in anger and shouted, “Cowards! Come back here! Zees eez no time to let modesty get zee best of you! Ugh! Where ze hell eezs Ahri?!”

 

While Fiora was busy throwing a tantrum her back was turned to the opposing team. This meant that she could not see all of the minions in blue robes grouping up behind Jinx’s team. Jinx had told them all to wait on her signal rather than travel in groups. By the time the last blue minion had joined the army, there was a horde of fifty minions standing behind Jinx and her team. She held up a finger to her mouth to shush everyone and then slowly tip toed to Fiora who was still cursing at her team. “Hey..” Jinx said in a whisper.

 

“What eez it?” Fiora spat as she turned around and then her jaw dropped when she saw the army standing behind Jinx.

 

“So sword lady, how fast can you run?” Jinx asked.

 

Fiora’s lip quivered and her legs felt like rubber as the fear overcame her. There was no way she could fight that many people all at once. She stammered as she backed away, “J-just t-take my base, yyou’ve won zere eez no need to-”

 

“CHARGE!” Jinx shouted as she pumped a fist in the air.

 

“NO STOP!!” Fiora shouted but the last thing she saw before squeezing her eyes shut was a wave of blue minions and champions running in her direction. She screamed as she held her sword out, waving it pathetically in the air as she prepared for the worst pain imaginable. The chorus of movement sounded like thunder as she felt bodies rush past her, some feeling sharp while others feeling like blunt objects. “MOMMY!!” she cried as she knew that any moment, Jinx, Sivir, Lulu, Lissandra or Miss Fortune could end her life. Fiora hyperventilated as the noise continued and then after a few more seconds, it stopped in an instant. 

 

No thunderous footsteps, no battle cries or anything. With her eyes closed, Fiora’s other senses were heightened and she noticed that she didn’t feel anything. No pain, no bleeding or even a bruise. She opened her eyes and saw that everyone in front of her was gone, leaving a swarm of little footprints. Fiora turned around to her base and saw the blue army taking down a tower, they had rushed past without attacking her, the only people who didn’t go after the tower was Jinx and her team. With no army protecting Jinx, Fiora got some of her bravado back and said, “I may have lost ze battle, but I will still pierce your heart Jinx.”

 

Jinx didn’t seem to be swayed by the threat as she kept her manic smile spread. “How ya gonna do that Sword lady?” she asked as she stuck her tongue out.

 

“With zis of course.” Fiora said as she held up her sword, or rather, what was left of it. What was left of her long fencing sword was just a little stub, barely an inch long. Fiora could feel her eyes get warm as she saw her sword was beyond repair. “M-my sword! It’s ruined!” she said dropping it to the ground. As it fell, she looked down and saw that her weapon wasn’t the only thing destroyed in the rush. From her view, Fiora could see the two light skinned mounds that were her breasts hanging free from any support. Her pink nipples stuck out and Fiora gasped when she realized that her top was gone. Upon looking down further, Fiora could see that instead of her black skintight pants, she wore red panties with white polka dots on them. They were not tiny or curvy in any way, instead they were big and stretched over her butt like a pair of granny panties. More comical was the fact that there were red frills around each leg hole, making the panties resemble something from the 1950s. 

 

Upon seeing her exposed underwear, Fiora pressed her hands to her face and screamed before folding her hands over her big red panties and turning around to hide her breasts. “You are a terrible woman!” she shouted in between crying. “I look ridiculous! I’ve never looked this silly in my life” she expected Jinx to make more mocking comments but noticed that she wasn’t saying anything.

 

The reason Jinx wasn’t laughing her head off was because she was leaning closer to stare at Fiora’s butt. When Fiora turned around and saw Jinx’s face inches from her posterior she yelped and turned around, raising a leg to shield her underwear and crossing her arms around her breasts. “Ah! What are you doing? Stop staring at my ass!”

 

Jinx raised an eyebrow and smiled. “I saw your ass….there’s something funny about it.”

 

Instantly, the crimson red color that covered Fiora’s face went pale as her eyes widened. “I-I don’t know what you’re talking about! My ass is firm and beautiful!”

 

“Is that so?” Jinx said, “Let’s take a look at it then.” As if on cue, the rest of her team walked towards Fiora.

 

“No leave me alone!” Fiora shouted as she turned to run while still covering her breasts. “HELP ME!” she didn’t take more than two steps before seeing a shower of bullets come raining down in front of her. 

 

Miss Fortune pointed her pistol in the air and was firing bullets off to make sure Fiora couldn’t escape. While the half naked swordswoman was blocked off, Sivir ran up to Fiora and footswept her legs. 

 

“AHH!” Fiora screamed a she felt herself fall forward. She uncovered her breasts to break her fall. Fortunately something stopped her from landing face first on the ground. At first she was relieved, but then she realized the hard object she felt on her stomach was a knee that she was bent over. This meant her polka dotted butt was sticking out for everyone to see. “LET ME GO!” she screamed as she kicked her legs, angry that a proud champion like herself was forced into such a submissive position.

 

“You’re right Jinx.” Sivir said, “Her ass is weird looking. Look” she ran her hands along each cheek of Fiora’s curvy butt, pinching them as hard as she could.

 

“STOP GROPING MY ASS!!” Fiora shouted.

 

Upon pinching Fiora, Sivir noticed that instead of a soft fleshy rump, she was pinching what felt like a squishy fabric. To test her theory further, Sivir dug her nails into the fabric and noticed that Fiora wasn’t reacting to the pain at all. It was as if she didn’t feel a thing. “Oh my god. Jinx! She’s wearing butt padding!”

 

“No way!” Jinx shouted. “Lemme see!”

 

Fiora stopped screaming at the word “padding” and tried with all her might to break free. “NO! IT”S NOT PADDING AT ALL!!! LET ME GO!!!” she whined.

 

Jinx took her turn to pinch at Fiora’s buttom and felt the same squishy texture that Sivir did. Soon, all of Jinx’s team was inspecting Fiora’s odd underwear that seemed to stick out in an awkward manner. “Clearly this isn’t her actual ass.” Miss Fortune said as she grabbed the back of the waistband. “But there’s only one way to find out.”

 

“NO DON’T!” Fiora cried but then she felt her panties get pulled down to her ankles. Instead of the plump round ass that many fans of Fiora admired, Fiora had a pale, tiny flat ass that almost looked like a child’s. She felt the wind blow against her small ass cheeks and in a whiny voice she shouted, “Pull zem uuup! Please!”

 

“HOLY CRAP SHE DOES WEAR BUTT PADS!!!” Jinx said, pulling the panties off of Fiora’s feet and holding them up. Indeed, the back of the panties had two soft pads that gave Fiora a curvier look. 

 

Utterly humiliated with her secret out, Fiora lowered her head and sobbed loudly as she pounded the ground. “Eet’s true! Now please give zem back! EEt’s not my fault zat my ass is tiny!”

 

“Hey! What’s wrong with a tiny ass?” Jinx asked, raising her hand to slap Fiora’s behind. “I have one and I like it thank you very much.”

 

“OW!” Fiora cried as she felt the stinging pain of Jinx’s hand. Her cheeks were so small that they barely bounced from the impact but it didn’t stop the red hand print from forming. “I’m sorry! Tiny asses are beautiful!”

 

The comment was so pathetic and random that Jinx and her team laughed out loud. Sivir let Fiora drop to the ground as she said, “Tiny asses are beautiful. Best quote ever.”

 

Now that she was free, Fiora rolled onto her knees to cross her arms over her breasts and crotch, a soft pink pair of lips that were hidden under a neatly neatly trimmed black bush. Never before had she been taken down so many pegs. She was going to lose a match, her sword was destroyed and now she was naked in front of her enemies. Most pathetic was that she allowed herself to sob like a baby and couldn’t stop. She was just so mad about losing her dignity that her face was getting redder by the minute. Her will, completely broken, Fiora lowered her head and said, “Just kill me! I can’t live anymore after such a shameful defeat.”

 

Jinx cocked her minigun and held it in front of Fiora’s face. “Oh you haven’t lost yet because you still have your Nexus. Which means you’re about to know the meaning of shame.” 

 

Fiora’s lip quivered as Jinx started laughing, terrified and wondering how much worse things could get. She saw Jinx give a nod to Lulu and tried to turn and run just as the tiny sorceress was aiming her staff.

*****

Back at the Nexus, Vayne, Zyra and Volibear were all huddled behind the Nexus, trying their best to cover their nakedness so the spectators couldn’t see. “How much longer?” Volibear whined. “I just want this day to be over with.”

 

“M-mmaybe Fiora beat them all.” Zyra chattered. 

 

“I doubt it.” Vayne said, feeling her shirt stretch more as she tried pulling it further over her naked bottom. “No one can beat five people.”

 

Just then they saw some movement in the distance. Gasping, the three stripped champions huddled behind their Nexus. “Leave us alone!” Vayne shouted, “We surrender!”

 

But the figure in the distance didn’t move and it wasn’t recognizable as any of Jinx’s team. Indeed, Vayne thought it was odd seeing this tall pale figure approaching and wondered who on Jinx’s team wore pale armor. Then the figure got closer and Vayne’s eyes widened, that woman wasn’t wearing pale armor, she wasn’t wearing anything at all! With her hands held up and her face beat red, Fiora walked towards her base, unable to cover her modest sized breasts and womanly sex. 

 

As she got closer to her team, Fiora lowered her head, not wanting to see her team look at her in her state of undress. Fiora tried to stop walking so she could squeeze her legs together, a failed attempt to cover her nether region. This resulted in Fiora feeling Jinx’s gun poke her in the center of her back, “No getting bashful now!” Jinx said, “Turn around and show em that money maker.”

 

Fiora shook her head and begged, “No please!” next thing she knew, Fiora felt Jinx’s hands grab onto her shoulders and spin her around. Fiora screamed as she held her hands out to stay upright and then heard the gasps of her teammate. As soon as she was turned, Fiora felt the rumble of two large ass cheeks shaking from the momentum. They were so large that they had cellulite and made the back of Fiora’s thighs look big as well. This was because Lulu had cast an enlargement spell on Fiora’s butt to make it bigger, so big that it gave her a pear shaped figure.

 

“Wow…” Volibear said, “That ass.”

 

“How did you manage to fit it in that suit?” Vayne asked.

 

A tear welled up in Fiora’s eye as people stared at her malformed butt. She inched back and forth on her feet, curling her toes as she shuddered from the alien sensation of having no protection over her body. She wanted to tell them that it wasn’t that big, but then it would mean telling them that the reason it was made this way was because it was so small that she needed to have butt padding. There was nothing she could say to save her dignity. “Please.” She said in a meek voice, “Can I please cover myself?” 

 

Laughing, Jinx pushed Fiora in the chest with her mini-gun, sending the swordswoman backward on her ass. Sitting down, Fiora’s legs were spread open, showing off her pink labia. “Oooo lala.” Jinx said, “Getting comfortable showing off your hoo ha?” 

 

Squealing, Fiora squeezed her legs shut and hugged her knees to her chest, crying as she waited for the nightmare to end. Jinx surveyed her naked opponents once more before pointing to the Nexus and saying, “All right gang let’s burn this place to ashes!” She raised her rocket launcher and fired blasts into the Nexus while her teammates attacked the nearby turrets. Fiora and her teammates all scrambled to the portal, covering as much modesty as they could while they ran. Fiora cried some more as she felt the weight of her new enlarged ass bouncing with every step. She was afraid of how long this spell would last and if she could ever wear pants again.

 

Sivir was taking out one of the turrets closest to the edge of the base when she looked down the pathway and noticed some movement in the bushes. She stopped attacking the turret to walk towards the bushes, holding her metal disc in the air in case something was to jump out at her. Upon walking closer, sivir noticed nine white long bushes sticking out. Unlike the leaves that slowly swayed in the wind, these nine white fuzzy bushes moved rapidly, dancing in a frantic manner as if a wild animal was eating….or a champion. Smirking, Sivir raised her arm and threw the metal disc at the bush, “Ollie Ollie Oxen free!” 

 

The blade flew towards the push just as the nine white bushes stopped moving and then the leaves in the bushes fell to the ground as Sivir’s blade cut them. With the bushes gone, the nine white bushes were revealed to be nine white bushy fox tails belonging to Ahri. With her back facing Sivir, the bottom of her pale butt cheeks could be seen shaking as she knelt on the ground, gyrating in the air. Sivir stepped closer and could hear Ahri whispering, “oh so good..so good oh my this feels wonderful!” 

 

“What are you doing?” Sivir asked as she caught her blade that returned to her.

 

Ahri gasped and jumped to her feet, turning around to reveal her naked torso and her right hand tucked under the front of her panties. A dark stain could be seen on the front and Ahri’s face turned as red as a foxes when she saw that she lost her cover. “Oh!” she said as she retracted her hand from her panties. Her clitoris still ached from the teasing, retracting under Ahri’s clitoral hood as it swelled. She was still new to the sensation of pleasuring herself and the high made her feel dizzy. “I-I wasn’t..I was just…I was only..” she couldn’t finish a sentence, all she could do was stutter as her cheeks got warmer in response to seeing Sivir’s amused grin.

 

“Masturbating in public. Such a dirty girl.” Sivir said as she waved a finger in the air.

 

Just the word made Ahri feel more self-conscious as she cupped her hands over her soaked pussy, squeezing her legs together as she tried to run. “I-I wasn’t doing it in public! Leave me alone!” she cried as she ran past Sivir, feeling something wet run down her leg. In this moment, Ahri felt less human and more like an animal again and she did not feel proud about giving into her instincts on the battlefield. She was trying hard to be taken seriously as a human and after today, that would not be possible. 

 

As the Nexus of her enemies crumbled, Jinx held her hands on her hips to admire the destruction around her. She then looked to her right and saw that Miss fortune was doing the same, laughing at the inevitable victory they had attained. Jinx couldn’t help but admire how the skimpy robe barely covered all of Miss Fortune’s long fair skinned legs, how the sash around the robe tightened around the redhead’s waist to give her an extra curvy figure. 

 

Miss Fortune was too busy waiting for the Nexus to blow up that she couldn’t hear Jinx’s footsteps behind her. Just then, the purple gem of Fiora’s nexus shattered and the words, “Victory!” could be heard over the skies. 

 

Miss Fortune was about to congratulate the others when she felt something pull on the back of her robe, a force so strong it spun her around. “Whoa!” she wailed as she felt the chill of the wind return to her body. Once she stopped spinning, Miss Fortune could see Jinx standing there holding up her robe. Miss Fortune gasped and looked down to see her exposed body and garter belt. Screaming, she planted both hands over her groin and crossed her arms over her breasts. “What the hell Jinx?!” she shouted in anger, feeling her face blush again. The victory had made her forget about her loss of clothes and so she was furious that Jinx was making her relive her humiliation. Things didn’t get better when Miss Fortune felt a hard slap on her ass. “OO!”

 

“I just wanted to see you naked again Red.” Jinx said as she tossed the robe to the ground. “You got a nice ass to look at.” Jinx raised her hand to slap it again but then felt Miss Fortune’s hand grab onto her wrist to prevent a second spank. 

 

Miss Fortune’s eyes narrowed as they bore into Jinx’s and said, “Clothes or no clothes, nobody spanks me. If anything, I’m the one doing the spanking.” She pulled Jinx a bit close, close enough to feel the heat from her breath as she waited to see what the Loose Cannon would do.

 

To Miss Fortune’s surprise, Jinx bit her lip and let Miss Fortune hold her wrist. “You got spunk Red I’ll give you that.” She used her other hand to pull Miss Fortune close, sliding both of their bare torsos against one another before whispering, “I’d like to see more of that spunk in private.”

 

All of the sudden, Miss Fortune let go of Jinx’s hand and let her arms drop, her self-consciousness of being naked gone and replaced with the unsuspecting feeling of affection in the most unlikely of places. Even though Miss Fortune was angry at letting herself get counter-Jinxed, at least praise wasn’t going to be the only spoil of war she would get.


	4. Jinx Gets Jinxed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinx finally gets a taste of her own medicine at the hands of some meddling Yordles.

Eyes, glowing red eyes flickered out of the face of a bearded man who wore a helm. He was smiling maniacally as power radiated from him, his large muscles bulging with his blood lusting for battle. In his hand he carried a large sword, so large it required two hands. His chest was bare but protecting his legs was a series of metal leggings and metal plates around his waist. He stood before a slender woman with blue hair and long pigtails. She was laughing maniacally as she fired her mini-gun at him but stopped when she noticed that the bullets seemed to do him no harm. “Hey what’s the deal?” she asked, more annoyed than afraid, “You should be dead!”

“Foolish Jinx.” Tryndamere, the barbarian King said as he threw his head back to laugh. “The rage that courses through my veins grants me immortality. You cannot harm me.” He raised his sword above his head and say, “This is for humiliating my Queen Ashe!”

WHOOSH! Jinx’s hands grabbed the sides of his bottoms and pulled them down, revealing a pink pair of boybriefs with kittens printed on them. “Your pants aren’t immortal!”

Tryndamere’s jaw dropped as he saw his underwear exposed and worst, everyone in the arena could see as well. He let out a high pitched scream as he dropped his sword to cover his underwear. “Hey!” he said as his face turned as red as his eyes. 

“Kittens?!” Jinx giggled as she pointed. “ That’s the underwear you chose?” 

“It’s my lucky pair!” he said as he tried to bend down and pull them up. Distracted with trying to preserve his dignity, Tryndamere didn’t see a tall woman walk behind him, she had long black hair and wore a leather top and skirt, carrying a large metal disk in her hand. It was Jinx’s teammate Sivir. She looked down at Tryndamere’s ass sticking out, admiring how his briefs squeezed them ever so tight. She raised her hand and brought it down hard on the barbarian’s rump, causing him to stumble forward on his stomach.

“Dat ass.” Sivir joked. “Sexy underwear. And your legs are nice and smooth too. What’s your secret?”

Tryndamere whimpered as the mocking comments from both women continued. He scrambled to his feet, kicking his legs out of his bottoms and tripped again as he stumbled past Jinx. “Leave me alone! Stop making fun of me!” he cried as he got to his feet and used both hands to cover the front and back of his underwear. His ultimate power was meant to give him invincibility, but without his pants that did little to help him. With a tear running from his eye, Tryndamere’s legs ran as fast as he could back to his base, the echoes of Jinx’s team laughing cutting through him like a knife.

The image flickered out and the people in the dark hall of the League headquarters shook their heads. Six figures with hoods over their heads sat at a long table. They were the tribunal council who were entrusted with dealing with troublesome Champions in the League of Legends and they had grim looks on their faces. “That is the tenth champion we’ve lost to that woman.” One of them said. “You see why we are coming to you for your services.”

 

On the other side of the table was an elderly looking man with a long white beard. His hair was also white and stuck up in a wild manner. He wore black robes and on his back was a large clock. This was Zilean, the chronokeeper. He was a champion in the League known for his control over time. He could reverse time and the effects of what happened, often using his powers to save the lives of fallen allies. But that was not why he was called to this meeting. The reason he was called to the Tribunal made Zilean shake his head. “I’m sorry.” He said, “I cannot reverse so many events in such a large amount of time without grave consequences.” 

“Please.” One of the council members said, “Champions keep dropping out. There is talk of shutting down the League due to such small numbers all because of this Jinx embarrassing champions. Do you realize that this could lead to the Rune Wars starting all over again?”

“There is nothing I can do. Too many champions have been humiliated and too much time has gone by.” Zilean explained, “To reverse so many events could do serious damage so I cannot in good conscience carry out this request. You’ll have to find someone else.” And with that he turned his back and walked away, leaving the council members alone to talk with themselves.

“What do we do now”? one of them asked.

“Call the Yordles.” The other said.

****  
Yordles were a race of creatures native to Bandle City. Much shorter than humans, most of these creatures were only a meter tall with the male Yordles having fur while the females did not. Instead, the females had blue skin but were no more different from their furry counterparts. Despite having an adorable appearance, not all Yordles were innocent looking creatures that had voices similar to children. Bandle City had an extensive Military operation with specialties in weapons, intelligence and even an air squadron. 

Currently walking up the steps to the tribunal council was a Yordle from the weapons brigade. She wore a black suit with gold armor. Goggles sat on top of her pink dyed hair. In her arms was a cannon, so large it was longer than her whole body. This was Tristana. She was a Megling Commando from Bandle city who had made a name for herself in the League. She could take towers down in seconds with her cannon. Other champions knew better than to get too close to her because they knew she could blast herself in the air and land close enough for an attack. Given her solid reputation, she didn’t know why she was being called to the Tribunal, had she done something wrong?

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard footsteps and turned around. Behind her was a small furry Yordle wearing a green hat with goggles on top. He wore brown trousers, hiking boots and on his back was a small backpack. His body was covered in white fur save for the spots around his ears and eyes which was brown. This was Teemo, a Yordle known for his scouting capabilities. No matter where you were in the jungle of Summoner’s Rift, Teemo could find you and kill you with his poison darts. This was why Tristana enjoyed him on her team and smiled when she recognized him. “So they called you too huh?” she asked in her high pitched voice.

“Yup.” Teemo said. “Any idea what for?”

“Nope.” Tristana said, “I was just told to come quickly and not to tell anyone else. Must be pretty serious. You think we’re in trouble?” she asked.

“Of course not.” A voice was heard above them. 

Tristana aimed her cannon up and Teemo readied his blowgun as they looked up to the source of the noise. Standing on top of a stone statue leading to the Tribunal was a small figure with pointed ears. Judging from the fur on the skin between his eyes, it was clear he was a Yordle but the rest of him was covered under a purple ninja suit. “Kennen?” Teemo said as he lowered his blowgun. “They called you too?”

“Of course.” The Ninja said as he hopped to the ground to join the others. “It makes sense to call us when you want someone taken out.” Kennen was a Yordle born in Bandle City but he didn’t stay there long. He found his calling with an ancient order of ninjas in Ionia dedicated to preserving harmony between Chaos, Order, Light and Darkness. It was clear to him who had upset the balance within the League. 

“Taken out? Who are we supposed to go after?” Tristana asked, wondering why if it was an assassin job why she was called. Silence was not her forte, not with the way she fought.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Kennan asked, “Which champion has been giving the council the biggest headache with their antics?”

“Jinx?” Teemo said. She was the only one he could think of. The news covered her story, how the Council criticized her methods for winning battles and how champions left and right refused to fight against her for fear of being exposed in their birthday suits. Still, it seemed a bit extreme to kill her.

“Indeed.” Kennan said, “I suspect they’ll want us to assassinate her before she puts the League out of business.” 

“I’m up for the challenge.” Tristana said with a smile. She knew Jinx was a gun nut like her and had been interested in fighting the Loose Cannon. Tristana would have preferred to fight in Summoner’s Rift but this would be fine. “Well let’s not keep the council waiting.”

The three of them walked inside and stood before the hooded figures. One of them stepped forward and said, “Thank you for meeting us so urgently. We have called upon you three to carry on a most important task.”

“Is it regarding Jinx?” Tristana asked, her excitement making her smile with glee.

The hooded figure nodded. “It does. But not with what you think. We want you to do to her what she has done to so many others.” 

The three Yordles looked at each other with uncertainty, they knew what the council member was referring to. Stripping, exposure, forced nudity. Every match Jinx ever fought in involved stripping her opponents of their clothes, leaving them helpless to defend themselves. Fans were thrilled to attend a Jinx match because it meant one of their favorite champions might be seen in nude. All over Piltover, videos were being shared of Jinx’s matches. Mighty champions retreated from the public eye once they were seen naked in the arena, too ashamed to lose in such an embarrassing manner to ever show their faces again. There was just one problem with this plan. “Jinx isn’t afraid of showing her skin.” Tristana said, “Have you seen her? She wears barely any clothes herself.”

“We understand that.” The council member said, “This is why we will give you three some gifts to help with this task. We need you to shame Jinx in hopes of putting a stop to her…methods of winning.” As he continued speaking, one of them carrying a box. “The Field of Justice is an arena for skilled warriors and mages. Jinx has turned this into a joke, a cheap peep show for perverts to flock to.”

Tristana could agree. Matches that didn’t have Jinx had lower attendance. Tristana used to enjoy hearing her name get chanted as she walked to the portal but lately those chants were dying down because she didn’t strip her opponents. She liked to blast them away. Cheap humiliation wasn’t her style, but if embarrassing Jinx meant getting her glory back, Tristana was willing to do it. She approached the council member with the box and rose on her tip toes to open it. 

Teemo and Kennan also walked forward to take a look. As soon as it opened, the three of them “Oooed” at what was inside. “What is it?” Teemo asked.

“Just a device we obtained from a scientist from Piltover.” The head council member said, “We feel it would be most useful in…wrecking Jinx’s reputation for being a ruthless killer. That is of course, if you three accept.”

Tristana, Teemo and Kennan stared at the gift and then looked at each other. Yordles were known for being social creatures, light hearted and innocent. The prospect of doing something with each other was already pleasing to the minds of the three champions. However it was the promise of carrying out one of the biggest pranks in League history ever that made Tristana say, “We accept.”

The box snapped shut and was handed to Tristana. “Excellent.” The council member said. “The next match will be held in Piltover. We have invited retired champions to the event in hopes that you’ll have visual evidence to show them that Jinx has been taken down.” From his sleeve, he held out a piece of paper. “This is the address to Jinx’s hotel room where she will be staying. Be careful, her lover, Miss Fortune will also be with her.”

Tristana took the slip of paper and tucked it in her pocket. Miss Fortune and Jinx would be a deadly combination. Between the two of them, they were both deadly with their guns. It was a good thing she had Teemo and Kennan with her because she did not have the knowledge for being stealthy. Tristana took the box and said, “We’ll see you all there.” Turning to her partners she said, “C’mon guys. We have some planning to do.”  
***  
Jinx’s hotel was right across the street from where the arena was. The three Yordles agreed that the best way to get the best of Jinx was to get her into Summoner’s Rift where Teemo could best hide. Teemo could scout through the jungle like the back of his hand and plant traps all over the place to weaken his opponents. They even got the Council to agree to leave the portal active before opening hours so they could use it. The tricky part to this plan was managing to survive long enough to lure Jinx inside without getting shot up. 

Tristana waited outside of the hotel for the others. She wasn’t too worried about being seen in her fighting gear since people assumed she was competing in tomorrow’s match. From around the corner she saw Teemo cross the street. In his tiny hands was a camera almost as big as his head. Tristana smiled and waited for him to get closer before saying, “Is that the smallest camera you could find?”

“Smallest camera with the best quality pictures.” Teemo said with a smirk. “Do you know how much naked pictures of champions go for? I’m going to get so much gold for these!”

Tristana shook her head and then said, “Where is Kennan? He’s late.” 

“Actually.” A gruff whisper could be heard. “I’ve been waiting in the shadows for five minutes.” 

Tristana turned to the dark alley between the Arena and the hotel and saw Kennen emerge from the shadows. “I’ve already peeked through the windows. Jinx and Miss Fortune were in the lobby checking in.”

“Perfect.” Tristana said, “Kennan, you follow them to their room while Teemo and I distract the clerk by checking in.”

“Wait.” Teemo said, “what if she spots me? They’ll both use me for target practice.” 

Tristana cocked her cannon. “No they won’t, cuz I’ll blast both of them away. Now let’s go before we lost them.” 

Kennan pushed the door open and the three of them peeked inside. From the doorway, they could see Jinx and Miss Fortune at the desk. Miss fortune was wearing her signature pirate hat and black top that only covered her upper torso. Her fair skinned midriff was on display sitting above her curvy hips that barely seemed to stay confined into her tight leather pants. Jinx was showing even more skin, wearing nothing but her purple short shorts and tiny bikini top. On one leg she wore a long purple fishnet stocking and the other leg was bare. The two of them paid the clerk their gold and then walked to the elevators, both of them carrying their weapons. Miss fortune had her pistols tucked in her gunbelt while Jinx had her minigun in both hands with her rocket launcher, Fishbones, strapped to her back.

Tristana and Teemo both entered the hotel as soon as Miss Fortune and Jinx disappeared around a corner. Kennan waited until the clerk focused all of his attention on his two partners before dashing inside and hiding behind the furniture for cover. “Hello.” The clerk said as he leaned over the desk. “It’s nice to see more champions visiting Piltover. I take it you’ll both want to share a room?”

Uh oh. Kennen thought. That was fighting words for Tristana. Since joining the League, people assumed Teemo and Tristana were lovers since they enjoyed fighting on the same team. Teemo and Tristana insisted they were just friends and were getting tired of being “shipped” together just because they were from the same place.

“Excuse me?” Tristana said, “Are you insinuating we’re sleeping together?” 

The clerks’ face turned red. “Um no of course not ma’am. I was just.”

Tristna had her cannon aimed, “You just assume that because we’re Yordles that we automatically date? You don’t believe in cross species relationships?”

Now’s my cue. Kennen thought as he ran past the desk and towards the elevators, hearing the clerk say, “Please I’m sorry, Yordles can date who they want!” in the distance. He could see Jinx and Miss Fortune standing in the elevator and saw the doors closing. 

“Hold the elevator please!” he called out. 

Jinx and Miss Fortune turned their heads, not bothering to help Kennen by holding the door. Instead he leapt forward, barely getting crushed. He landed on his stomach and looked up to see Jinx’s manic grin staring down at him. “Wow you’re fast!” she said. “Wonder how long it would take to catch you.”

“Excuse me?” he asked as he rose to his feet.

“I’ve always wanted a pet Yordle. But I’m not too wild about your costume. That will have to go.”

“Pet?!” Kennen said, “We are not PETS who can be owned!”

Jinx smirked and raised her minigun slightly, not directly at Kennen but aimed high enough to make him regret losing his composure. “That can change.” She said as she lowered her tone.

DING! The elevator bell rung. “Come on Jinx.” Miss Fortune said, looking down at Kennen with a bored smile and then pulling Jinx by the arm. “If we’re lucky he’ll be our opponent tomorrow and then you can catch him.”

“YYEAHH!!” Jinx said as she skipped along with Miss Fortune. “And I can shave him too!” 

Kennen was so offended by being referred to as a pet that he almost let the doors close on him. At the last moment, he hopped out just in the nick of time and hid behind a trashcan. He watched as Jinx and Miss Fortune walked to their hotel room at the far end of the hall, Miss Fortune’s hips pivoting left and right with her sexy strut. Once they disappeared into the room, Kennan dashed down the halls, ducking behind each doorway and making sure the coast was clear. Once he made it to their door he hugged the wall and checked his watch to see when Tristana and Teemo would get there. He knew they would scan each floor once they checked in and didn’t expect them to take too long since he was on the third floor. The entire time he waited he could hear Jinx and Miss fortune on the other side. Whatever they were saying to each other was inaudible but he could always hear one of them giggling hysterically. What was it that they found so funny?

It was about a half hour before Kennan finally saw Tristana and Teemo walking down the halls, jumping up and waving their hands in the air once they saw him. The two of them ran towards Kennen, careful not to walk too loudly and draw their attention. Once they arrived Tristana asked, “Are they still in there?”

Kennen nodded. “You wouldn’t believe what Jinx said about me.”

“What?” Tristana asked.

“She wanted to keep me as a pet and then talked about shaving me!” he said.

If anyone hated being made fun of for being a Yordle and being called a pet, it was Tristana. Ever since joining the League she was mocked by the taller champions, being told to go back to her little burrow. She couldn’t wait to make sure Jinx got her comeuppance. “All right, Kennan, you pick the lock and then Teemo will go inside to draw them out.” She saw Teemo get his blowgun and she shook her head, “No, don’t attack them. We don’t want to draw too much attention. Just get them to chase you.”

“How am I going to do that?” Teemo asked as he put away his blowgun.

“Use the camera to get their attention.” Tristana said, “They’ll most likely get pissed for you trying to peep on them.”

Teemo nodded and readied his camera as Keenan began to pick the lock. Once she was satisfied with the two of them in position, Tristana turned towards the elevators. “I’ll be waiting outside, just give me some sort of signal that they’re following you and I’ll be waiting in Summoner’s Rift. As she left, Tristana realized she was leaving her friends to deal with two gun toting women, one of which was insane. It wasn’t that she doubted Teemo and Kennen’s abilities, but she didn’t doubt Jinx or Miss Fortune’s either. “Good luck.’ She said before heading down the halls.

With Tristana gone, Teemo watched Kennen work on the door, his furry hands getting sweaty with anticipation. Before he could think about it any further, he heard a click. “Open sesame.” Kennen said as he stood aside. “I’ll be waiting here for you to come out. If Miss Fortune chases after you I’ll do my best to distract her. 

“Thanks.” Teemo said as he rose on his tip toes to grab the door. Taking a big sigh, he turned the knob and pulled the door gently so as not to make any noise. Once the door was open Teemo slid inside and into a narrow opening sandwiched between the walkway to the bathroom and a closet. Teemo immediately turned to the bathroom and relaxed when he saw that no one was there. His senses were on edge again when he heard a faint noise coming from further inside the room. It was a sharp noise, a din that repeated in a slow rhythm…PAT PAT PAT PAT. Teemo couldn’t understand what the source of the noise was and then it was interrupted by a loud “YEAH!!! YEAH!! YEAH!!”

Teemo almost jumped back but breathed in deeply to relax again. That was obviously Jinx or Miss Fortune’s voice and it meant that it was now or nothing. With his camera raised, Teemo leapt out from behind the wall and pressed the camera button, making the shutter click and a bright flash go off. What he captured was nothing he’d ever seen before, especially since he hadn’t really seen any human being behind closed doors. This was a new discover for him and Teemo stood there like a deer in headlights, forgetting all about the mission and who his targets were. All he could do was blurt out “Whoa….”

From outside the door, Kennen could hear the camera flash go off and he felt his fur rise in anticipation for the reaction. He heard a scream and then voices.

“MOTHERFUCKER!!!” 

“Jinx? What the…?”

“Oh crap…”

Next thing he knew, Kennen was pushed against the wall by the force of the door he had his ear up against, stunning him for a moment. He shook his head to stop it from spinning and saw Teemo running as fast as his little legs could carry him. “RUN AWAY!!!’ he shouted.

“Teemo, what happened?” he asked but there was no answer. Instead he saw Jinx rush out of the room, buttoning up the top of her pants and then cocking her minigun.

“COME BACK HERE YOU FURRY LITTLE PERVERT!!” she screamed as she started firing her gun in Teemo’s direction.

Kennen hid behind the door so as not to be seen and also to wait for Miss fortune. Sure enough, Kennen saw two slender legs with no shoes rush out of the room. Miss Fortune wore nothing but a pink robe and wasn’t armed because her hands were occupied with tying the robe together.

“Jinx wait for me!” she said.

It’s now or never, Kennen thought. Leaping into the air, Kennen grabbed the back of Miss Fortune’s robe and pulled as hard as he could, causing her to scream as she fell back. Like a dancer, Kennen managed to rip the robe off of Miss Fortune’s body and dive into the hotel room, shutting it as he landed on the ground. Snickering, Kennen looked at the robe and then locked the deadbolt to the room just as he heard the knob turning on the other side.

“LET ME IN!!!” Miss Fortune screamed. “OH NOT AGAIN!” she said as she tried pulling on the door with both hands. The reason for her panic was because without her robe, people could see her exposed back and a red pair of cheeky panties with white anchors printed on it. Every second she stood out in the open hallway in her knickers was another second her face got warm. If she could only get the door open before anyone walked by. It was bad enough she’d been exposed once, the press labeling her leopard print underwear as “tacky.” But if she were seen a second time in yet another silly pair of underwear, her reputation as a ruthless bounty hunter would be forever lost to her. Miss Fortune also failed to wear a brassier that day and so she looked down, shrugging her arms inward to best hide her breasts, squeezing them together. “Why does this always happen to me?” she groaned.

“Miss fortune are you all right?” a man’s voice said.

‘OOH!” she squealed as she turned around, holding her hands over her breasts and raising a leg to shield her panties. “I-I-I was…I’m locked out of my room!” she stammered as she saw the front desk clerk and a bellboy, both of whom were staring at Miss Fortune’s half naked state with open mouths. “DON’T JUST STAND THERE YOU PERVERTS GET ME A TOWEL!!!’ she screamed. 

“Y-yes of course miss!” the clerk said, “My apologies. We heard gun shots and wanted to make sure you were okay.”

“Do I look okay?!?!” she screamed. 

From behind the clerk she saw another person step out from his hotel room. He looked in both directions and then stopped when he saw a redheaded woman covering herself. “WOW MISS FORTUNE!!” he said and held up his hextech phone camera to snap a photo. “This is awesome!!”

Miss Fortune screamed and then turned to bang her hands against her door. “LET ME IN !!!” she cried, her pale breasts swinging in unison with her arms. “I SWEAR TO GOD I’LL MAKE YOU PAY!!” a tear was welling up in her eye as she thought about how fast that picture would spread across the internet. The thought made her angry, angry at letting herself get into this situation and angry that every time she was stripped, she let her embarrassment get the best of her, making her feel helpless to do anything until she had proper coverage. When the door wasn’t budging, Miss Fortune fell to her knees and hunched forward to cover as much as possible, holding a hand over the back of her anchor print underwear so no one else could see. “When Jinx comes back you’re going to pay for this you little shit!” she spat at the door.

Kennen just clutched his stomach as he rolled on the floor with laughter. Even though she didn’t make fun of him in the elevator, he was annoyed at the arrogant look she made when they left and hearing her arrogance melt away with the loss of her robe gave Kennen a high similar to killing a champion on the field. The best part was that it wasn’t over, he had one more person to humiliate. After getting to his feet, Kennen ran to the window of the hotel room and opened it, slowly descending down a flight of metal stairs until he was on the ground outside in front of the arena. 

Just as he landed, he saw Tristana run past him shouting, “Move it! Meet me at the platform!”

Kennen tried to say something but then he saw Teemo zoom past him as well. “She is pissed!” he cried as he tried to run faster, his large camera bouncing wildly around his neck.

Then, Kennen jumped when he felt a bullet whizz just above his head. He turned and saw Jinx heading his way. Keeping his head low, Kennen ran after his friends, practically leaping into the building after Tristana held the door open. Once they were inside she said, “Teemo, stay here. We need you to lure Jinx into the platform. Come on Kennen!”

The last thing they heard was Teemo saying, “Wait what?!?” before they ran through the lobby and into the hall that led to the platform. The lights were out but the light blue glow of the platform illuminated the room. Tristana and Kennen were relieved that the council had held up their end of the deal. Both Yordles ran up to the platform and as soon as they got to the center, they heard the whistling of the portal come to life before sending them to Summoner’s rift.

Meanwhile, Teemo hid behind a tall statue in the lobby, waiting for Jinx to enter the doors. What he didn’t expect was that she didn’t enter the room, she shot her way in. Shattering the glass doors to pieces before breaking in. “Where are you you little shit!?” she screamed. “Give me that camera!”

Teemo lowered to the ground, counted to three and then dashed out from behind the statue, hearing bullets ricochet off of it as Jinx fired. “Nya nya can’t catch me!” he said as he stuck his tongue out. He reached the hall and pushed the curtains open, running towards the platform. 

“You got nowhere to go now rodent!” Jinx said as she followed him inside. Then she realized the portal was open and tried to fire a round at Teemo before he escaped.

Teemo heard the blast and leapt into the air, closing his eyes as he anticipated the pain from being hit. Instead he felt a sense of whiplash and then the hard impact of stone beneath him. “Welcome to Summoner’s rift.” A woman’s voice said.

Teemo opened his eyes and saw that he was standing at the blue base of Summoner’s Rift. It was strange to see the arena after hours, the towers and nexus base were inactive, the glowing light missing from each structure. The shopkeeper was gone from his post and so were Tristana and Kennen. “Hello? Guys?” Teemo called out. “Jinx is on her way and I’d like to keep living if possible.”

FWOOOSH! “Thought you could get away from me?” 

Teemo turned around and shrieked when he saw Jinx standing on the platform. Goddammit Tristana, he thought as he kicked it into high gear again, using a turret for cover as Jinx shot at him. All the running from the hotel was taking its toll, Teemo could feel his little legs burning with every step and holding a camera also inhibited his dexterity. He could hear Jinx’s footsteps getting closer. Just as he was about to leave the stone steps of the base, he heard Jinx’s gun cock and her say, “Say goodbye rodent!”

Teemo felt his stomach rise as he knew this would be the end. Then he saw Tristana jump out from behind the walls of the base, her cannon aimed just above his head. “That’s Yordle bitch!” she said and then fired her gun, the impact sending her several feet backwards.

Jinx tried to raise her gun to shoot Tristana but before she could, she felt a sharp pain in her abdomen, like a swift kick to the gut. The concussion was so strong that Jinx flew back, crashing against the tower behind her. “OOF!!” she said as she felt the wind get knocked out of her. She looked down and saw black gunpowder marks where she’d been hit. Her stomach burned but she was still angry from her privacy being invaded and so she rose to her feet. “Nice shot! But it’s the last one you’ll get off of me.” Jinx raised her gun, walking towards the two Yordles and then stopped when she felt something slide against her legs. Before she could take another step, something held her feet in place and finally she looked down. At Jinx’s feet were her pink shorts, the front blown completely open by Tristana’s blast, revealing Jinx’s tiny pink and purple striped bikini briefs. Now her slender form was on full display, her narrow hips and chicken legs revealed to her two opponents. Her cloud form tattoo seemed to extend down her entire torso and disappear under her bikini. Jinx’s mouth was open at the surprise and then she could hear two childlike voices laughing . 

“Nice bikini” Tristana said in between laughs. 

Teemo fired a camera flash off and said, “That’ll be another good one for the album.”

Jinx’s anger was slow to rise. This was the first time she’d ever been bested and it was from someone outshooting her. The fact that they were laughing at her made the blow to her ego worse but Jinx handled this in her own way. Through gritted teeth, Jinx growled and started to turn red. “GRRR YOU THINK YOU CAN EMBARRASS ME?! I DON’T GIVE A SHIT!!!” she stepped out of her shorts and kicked them at Tristana. “SEE NOW YOU”RE GONNA DIE ANYWAY!!!” 

“Oh crap.” Teemo said as he saw Jinx raise her gun. He grabbed Tristana by the hand and pulled her away just as Jinx fired at them. “Into the jungle!” 

“COME BACK HERE!!!” Jinx screamed, she was still mad about losing her shorts and the only way to earn her pride back was skinning those two Yordles.

Teemo and Tristana turned a sharp left as they entered the jungle. “What do we do now?” he asked.

“We need to get that mini-gun away from her.” Tristana said as she backed against a tree. “Just blind her and I’ll pull it off her.”

“Okay.” Teemo said, reaching for his blowgun. Just as he had grabbed it he saw a large shadow loom over him.

“Drop the blowgun.” Jixn said in a low voice. Even in the dark, her purple eyes shined like two hate filled fireflies aimed at Teemo. Without taking her eyes off Teemo, Jinx said, “Drop your cannon too Trist and hands on your head.”

Teemo and Tristana looked at each other with unease, their hands trembling as they were about to surrender their only weapons against the crazed bandit. Jinx smiled as she envisioned what humiliating torment she was going to put them both through. She watched as Teemo turned his hand downward to drop the blowgun and then she felt something fall onto her shoulder.

“Surprise!” Kennen shouted as he leapt from a tree and landed on Jinx’s shoulders. He held onto her neck as she swung her hands in the air.

“GET OFF ME!!” she shouted. She didn’t know who it was, but she could feel their tiny hands touching her back, grabbing onto what felt like her rocket launcher harness. “That’s my gun!” she said but it wasn’t the gun that Kennen was after.

“YOINK!” he said as he did a forward flip off of Jinx, landing on the ground and holding up her tiny bra. “Nice, this could probably fit you Tristana.

“Shut up Kennen.” Tristana said and then she stopped to look up at Jinx who looked down at her chest in disbelief.

Jinx’s breasts were small and almost prepubescent with the way they barely rose from her chest. In the center were two dark blues nipples on either end, both of them flat and stretching out to be in proportion with her A cup mounds. Jinx looked from left to right and right to left, stunned that more of her light blue skin was exposed, yet another incident in which she’d been bested by Yordles. If her manic grin was unsettling, the opposite was disturbing.

“You mad bro?” Tristana asked, unable to resist taunting Jinx. “Don’t feel bad, big breasts aren’t everything.” 

Jinx almost held an arm over her chest but then she resisted. She embarrassed other people not the other way around and wouldn’t give the Yordle the satisfaction in being modest, even if the cold in the room blowing against all of her skin unsettled the for the first time. In her distraction over being half naked, she didn’t expect a flash to go off.

“I’m getting a full set!” Teemo said with a laugh. This was his downfall as he felt Jinx grab him by the collar and lift him up, causing him to drop his blowgun and camera. He looked at her face and gasped at how terrifying she looked now, the heat from her breath blowing against his face. 

Jinx reached behind her back again and pulled out a small electric shaver. “See this? I grabbed it before I left. And Now I’m going to show you what it’s like to be naked!” she smiled again as she turned the buzzer on. 

Teemo couldn’t help but tremble uncontrollably as he heard the buzzing sound of the clippers getting closer to his tummy. He imagined himself in the League, bald and without any clothes and closed his eyes to banish the terrifying image from his mind. Before he could feel the shaver, he felt himself fall again, landing hard on his back. This was because Tristana had grabbed his blowgun and fired a dart into Jinx’s neck, forcing her to let go of Teemo.

“What the fuck!? I can’t see!” Jinx said as she grabbed her gun and started firing wildly in the air. The Yordles hugged the ground to avoid being shot while Jinx tried to fire in every direction possible in hopes of hiding open of her targets. 

“Someone get that gun from her!” Tristana shouted.

Close to the ground, Teemo reached into his backpack and pulled out a small green mushroom with purple spots on it. It was a poisonous mushroom that he used to slow enemies down with the fumes it emitted from the slightest amount of pressure. He placed it under Jinx’s foot just after she raised it. When she set it down, the mushroom collapsed like a can and then blew up in a cloud of purple smoke. 

Jinx let go of her gun as the stinging fumes entered her lungs, burning her face and stinging her eyes. Her blindness was gone but she had to squeeze them shut to hold back the pain. “Cheap..fucking..trick!!!” she said in between coughs. She knew she couldn’t do anything in this state and tried to turn to run. She made one step forward before she felt something grab onto the back of her bikini and pull upward. “AHHHHH!!!!” she screamed as the stretchy fabric rode up her ass and caused her legs to squeeze together as the pain shot to her groin. Jinx’s vision had just returned right before she saw something clamp over her head and make her whole line of pitch black. For some reason, her hips had pivoted back and the angle was so awkward she fell face first into the ground. What she couldn’t see was that currently the back of her bikini had been pulled so far up her ass that they were attached to the top of her head. Already tiny to begin with, Jinx’s bikini had now disappeared behind her pale blue ass cheeks, both of which were tiny in proportion to Jinx’s slender frame. It looked like a thong now, a thong that stretched over her head like a swimmer’s cap. With her ass exposed, the rest of her cloud tattoo could be seen, printed on her right butt cheek.

“Nice atomic wedgie.” Tristana said as she high fived Kennen.

The word Wedgie triggered Jinx’s rage even more. She’d managed to get pranked again, so bad that she was now immobile. Worst, the bikini was too strong to break free from and the pain from her labia traveled throughout her entire body, making it tingle with every pull. “GET THIS OFF OF ME!!” she screamed as she kicked her feet, making the pain worse. “I’M GONNA KILL ALL OF YOU FOR THIS!!!” she could hear the camera shutter go off and now it was settling in for her. She was being humiliated and there was nothing she could do to stop the public from seeing it. She was helpless like so many of her previous victims and it made her hate spread like wildfire. Screaming at the top of her lungs, Jinx thrashed around, jerking her head and kicking her legs, anything she could to get free and make her captors pay. She kicked and screamed so much that her shoes were off her feet, leaving her in her one long purple stocking and exposing a pink sock with a puppy on it. 

The three Yordles stood by to watch the once intimidating Zaunian throw a temper tantrum. It was amusing to see this skinny woman with long blue pigtails flailing about, her tiny ass barely jiggling with every kick of her leg. “That’s a cute sock.” Tristana said. “Too bad there isn’t a matching one. Okay Teemo let’s finish this.”

“Got it.” Teemo said as he inserted a tranquilzer dart into his gun.”

The last thing Jinx remembered was darkness and the sounds of buzzing noises before she felt a sting in her butt that knocked her out into her sleep.

*****  
The League of Legends match was scheduled to begin at 1pm but the honorary lunch for the retired champions was scheduled early in the morning. Photographers lined up outside the building to the arena to get snap shots of champions who had retreated from the public eye. Carriages and limousines parked in front with hulking security robots standing by to block cameras from snapping pictures. There was word that Janna, the blond sorcerer who controlled the weather got out of the same car of Leona, the Solari Warrior. People remembered how the two women left the arena tied together, their naked bodies sliding against each other sealing the pact to their rumored relationship. All people could see were two figures in business suits wearing sunglasses. They couldn’t tell the faces, but people could see traces of blond and red hair. 

People saw a carriage pulled by large warthogs covered in snow. Photographers thought they saw the face of the former queen Ashe driving the carriage, but the driver covered her face before anyone could get a look. Exiting the carriage was Queen Lissandra, scheduled to fight later that day. Also in attendance were Piltover’s finest, Sheriff Caitlyn and Vi, both who refused to answer any questions to the press about their famous loss to Jinx. One by one retired champions game and one by one they held their heads down to avoid being seen. They had all undergone extensive therapy to deal with their public shame and now it was like reliving the nightmare all over again. 

All of the sudden, one photographer turned their head and saw two women leaving the hotel. The first was a woman in a black pinstripe suit and matching skirt with black stockings. Atop her head was a black mafia style hat. As she got closer, he recognized the woman and shouted her name, assuming her partner was also with her, “Miss Fortune and Jinx are here!”

“WHERE? WHERE EEZ SHE!? OUT OF MY WAY!” a French accent could be heard shouting as the woman ran into the building with a wide pear shaped bottom following her..

Photographers rushed to the hotel and stopped when they couldn’t recognize Jinx either. Instead of her signature bikini top and short shorts, she wore pink mesh stockings attached to purple garters. She also wore a white flapper style dress. Gone were here long blue pigtails and in their place was blonde hair extending to the end of her cheeks. Also adding to the glamourous look was a pearl necklace and a purple headband with feathers sticking out of the center. Indeed, photographers were stunned at how stylish the two looked today. Even though she had her signature rocket launcher strapped to her back and her minigun in hand, people noticed that what was missing from Jinx was her signature manic smile. 

“Jinx! What’s with the new style?” a reporter asked.

“SHUT UP!” she said as she stormed through the crowd.

“Are you ready to win today’s match?” another asked.

“I SAID SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE!!” she said.

Miss fortune rolled her eyes as she waved to the photographers. “I’m sorry folks, someone is a little cranky today. We decided to dress up a little bit in honor of our fallen opponents.” She smiled at the inside joke and posed for the camera.

“Miss Fortune! Are you wearing your leopard print underwear today or the one with the anchors?” another reporter asked.

Immediately Miss Fortune’s face turned pink and she turned to follow Jinx. “No more questions!” she shouted as she followed Jinx inside. It figured the nosy press would ask that question. It was all the hotel staffs’ fault. They got her towels all right, two tiny hand towels that barely wrapped around her breasts and waist. The waistband of her panties could still be seen. Trying to forget that horrible night, Miss Fortune turned her attention to her crabby girlfriend. She waited until she was next to jinx before whispering, “What is with you today? You usually like to boast about killing to the press.”

“I don’t wanna talk about it!” Jinx said, sticking her lower lip out. 

Miss fortune tugged Jinx’s arm to force her to make eye contact. “Jinx knock it off. What is with you? Last night you come home dressed like this with a new hairdo and you haven’t said more than five words to me as to why. What happened to you with the Yordles?”

“NOTHING HAPPENED!” she shouted as she jerked her arm free and started to walk away. “I just want to get this over with and go home!” 

Miss Fortune’s nostrils flared as she curled her lip. She liked being with Jinx but this temper was a new discovery for her and it wasn’t something she would tolerate anymore if it was to be permanent. Still, Miss Fortune remembered she was in public and decided to have this conversation later. She followed Jinx into the open hall where all of the former champions were seated in front of a small wooden stage where a large white screen was hanging above. As soon as they were in, a champion wearing a sundress with flowers on it turned her head. It was Zyra, the woman who controlled plants. Ever since losing her leaves, she’d been forced to wear clothes until they could grow back. 

Zyra recognized Jinx’s pink eyes and gasped, “She’s here!” she said, causing everyone else to turn around and gasp. Immediately, people clenched tighter onto their shirts or held onto the waistband of their pants, afraid of losing any scrap of clothing.

“That’s right! Don’t piss me off today!” Jinx said before stomping off to the other side of the room. 

Once Miss Fortune and Jinx got seated off to the side, a security guard nodded and then the six hooded figures of the tribunal walked onto the platform. Their heads were low so their faces could not be seen. Once the six of them were standing on stage, the head council member stepped forward and raised his hands. “Champions! We thank you for coming today to let us honor you for your accolades on the fields of justice. We understand your reasons for leaving us but the council and I agreed that your exits were abrupt. Today we honor you all with a small presentation to show that we have not forgotten any of you and how we are eternally grateful for the entertainment you’ve given us.” He turned his head. “Teemo would you be so kind?”

“Teemo?” Jinx said and then looked around the room, identifying Teemo sitting by a small projector. Jinx gasped, shot to her feet and ran to the stage. “NOOO!!!!” 

CLICK!

The lights went out and the screen lit up. People in the room gasped and Caitlyn shouted, “My goodness Vi how could you?!”

Sure enough, in the photo on the screen was a slender woman bent over the end of a bed. Her shorts and bikini were pulled down to her legs, displaying the side of her naked lower half. Her arms were planted on the bed and her head was tilted back, her blue front bangs hanging over her face. This was because her pigtails were clenched tightly in the large metal hand of a woman standing behind her. The woman had a curvier build, the silhouette of her firm breasts sticking out. She had short pink hair and her other large hand was placed directly over the skinnier womans’ ass. Indeed, it did look like Vi, the Piltover Enforcer dressed in red panties that hugged her toned ass. 

What struck everyone as odd was that Vi looked more surprised than Miss Fortune, who bit her lip as her face turned red. This still wasn’t as bad as Jinx, who had her hands over her eyes as her lip quivered. “TURN IT OFF!!!”

“Wait!” Vi shouted as she stepped closer, “That’s not me! That’s…Miss Fortune!”

People gasped again as they got a closer look. Sure enough, the face was of Miss Fortune, clearly hiding her red locks under a pink wig. The gauntlets she wore weren’t metal, but simple imitation gauntlets made to imitate Vi’s actual gloves. What was also clear was that the woman she was spanking was Jinx, an ecstasy filled grin on her face as Miss Fortune spanked her. “Why is she dressed like me?” Vi asked.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Caitlyn said with folded arms, “They like to roleplay during sex. It would appear that Jinx finds it arousing to be spanked by you…god knows why.”

“Eww!” Vi said as she made a face.

By now, Jinx’s cheeks were as red as an apple. She didn’t like that she got turned on by being submissive, but she couldn’t help it, that was how her body responded. But what she hated was that it was revealed, in front of one of her enemies, that she liked the idea of being held down and spanked by Vi. It was just as bad as if Vi bent her over one knee and spanked Jinx herself. Worst was that all the retired champions saw this and started giggling to themselves. Jinx could feel a lump in her throat and before she let herself cry, she cocked her gun. “Take that off the screen now or everyone dies!!”

“Oookaayy but I don’t think you want to see the next one.” Teemo said as he pressed the button to the projector.

“What do you-ohmygodnonotthat!!” Jinx said, dropping her guns to run to the stage.

Flashing on the screen was a picture of a woman with light blue skin lying on her stomach. Her head was covered by what looked to be a purple and pink striped hat but then people could see that it followed all the way to the back of the womans’ rear, stretching thinly between the crack of her taut ass. In contrast to her powder blue buttocks was the black ink that looked to be tattooed across it. People leaned close to read the words, “YORDLES ROCK!!!” across both powder blue cheeks. People started to laugh when they recognized the signature blue pigtails of Jinx and saw that she was knocked out and atomic wedgied, wearing nothing but her bikini briefs. They had no idea how Jinx ended up in that state but soon the room was filled with an hoots and whistles.

Jinx could feel sweat drip down her face as she looked at all the people she’d humiliated laughing louder. Then she turned to Miss fortune and saw her holding her hand over her mouth to conceal her own laughter. Jinx could feel dizzy, staring up at her half naked body in the most submissive of positions, her ass sticking up as her wedgie pulled it, bending her like a bow. Before she could let herself cry, Jinx ran onstage and shouted, “IT”S A LIE!! IT’S FAKE!! IT’S A PILTOVER PHOTOSHOP JOB!” she stepped in front of the image and held her hands up to cover her naked body. “STOP LOOKING! THAT NEVER HAPPENED!”

With Jinx’s back facing the audience, she couldn’t see Kennen run up to the stage. “Oh really?” he asked. “Let’s find out how much of a lie it is.” He reached out and grabbed the bottom of Jinx’s dress, leaping into the air to lift it over her head and off her body. Jinx screamed as she felt her arms get wrapped up in her own dress and stomped her feet as she fought to keep it on. It was too late, Kennen had most of the dress over her shoulders and gave it once last tug to pull it off of Jinx’s torso.

Jinx’s back was still facing the audience and they could see that she wore no panties, but had her garters on. Sure enough, facing the audience was Jinx’s cute flat ass with her YORDLES ROCK!! Tattoo showing. Jinx could hear the laughter get louder and then the awful sound of cameras clicking behind her. She gasped and immediately used her hands to cover her backside, turning around to shield it from anymore cameras. In her panic, Jinx forgot that she wasn’t wearing bra and was now baring her breasts to the crowd as well.

She could see hands pointing at her and the first of the comments were being said. “Oh my god, she’s flat as a board!” Janna giggled.

“Why does she even wear a bra?” Vayne asked.

Jinx’s mouth dropped as she looked down and saw that her light blue nipples were on display and immediately wrapped her arms around them. “STOP LOOKING!” she cried. As soon as she closed her eyes her other senses increased. All of the sudden she could feel a breeze blow against her groin and then she opened her eyes again, looking down to see her labia, a small triangular patch of blue pubic hair sitting just above it. Jinx’s knees squeezed together as she put one hand over her crotch. “IT NEVER ENDS!!” she whined as she backed against the wall, wondering how she could cover all of her naked bits.

“Hey everyone!” Caitlyn shouted as she rose to her seat. “Look who’s blushing!”

Indeed, jinx’s face was turning red, she could feel the heat rising in her cheeks. It was a domino effect, she sensed the little bit of embarrassment and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t help but feel more ashamed. She tried to let her bravado kick in and smile but it was hard to do so when she was standing there in purple stockings and nothing else. Instead, she trembled as she fell to her knees, bending forward to hide skin as possible. “I’m not blushing!” she shouted. “I’m PISSED OFF AND YOU ALL BETTER BE WORRIED BECAUSE I’LL STRIP YOU AGAIN!”

“Oh Jinx I almost forgot.” Kennen said as he reached out for her head which was level with his body now. “Your last scrap of clothing.”

“NO DON’T-” she cried as she uncovered herself but it was too late, she felt something slide against her head and then the cold wind blowing against it. Jinx turned and saw the blonde wig in Kennens’ hand and then felt the mangled patches of shaved hair on her head that had been cut off. Even this was a surprise to the audience. Jinx’s blue hair stuck out like small patches of grass in a beach, a few threads of hair that looked to be no longer than a centimeter. With her hair gone, Jinx’s balding head made her look like an elderly woman who wore wigs. In mere seconds, the once deadly assassin had knocked down to the lowest of low in front of her peers. She’d let herself get knocked out, stripped, wedgied, tattooed and shaved by three of the cutest looking champions in the League. Seeing the laughing faces of everyone in the room cut through Jinx like the bullets of her minigun. She was so frightened and overwhelmed that she felt a lump in her throat return before she let the tears flow from her eyes. “FINE!” she pouted as she got to her feet, buckling her legs as she had her arms in an upside down L to cover herself. “HAVE YOUR STUPID LEAGUE! THIS ISN’T FUN ANYMORE!” she lowered her head as she started to sob. Turning to leave the stage. “I JUST WANNA GO HOME!” she cried as she left, covering her backside. The tattoo was still fresh and still made her ass throb as her hand touched it.

Miss Fortune sighed as she looked at her embarrassed partner. She felt bad for laughing but it was kind of funny to see Jinx in such a vulnerable state. It was as if the image gave out the message that Jinx could still be human and had a soft side after all. This revelation gave Miss Fortune a newfound caring role for her partner that made her stand up to go over to jinx. “Oh baby come here.” She said as she took off her jacket to cover Jinx.

“DON’T CALL ME BABY!” Jinx shouted as she pushed Miss Fortune’s hands away. “I JUST WANNA GO HOME! I HATE THIS FUCKIGN LEAGUE!” she cried again.

“Oh Jinx.” Miss Fortune cooed, snickering a little as she saw the butt tattoo again. 

People watched Jinx disappear into the darkness and stood up to applaud Kennen. He turned to the side of the stage to hold his hand out, signaling to Teemo and Tristana to share the glory. Whistles and hollars were made once the three of them were all onstage and the council members bowed their heads in respect. Chants of “Thank you TEEMO!” “THANK YOU KENNEN” and “THANK YOU TRIST!” flooded the halls. 

While Teemo and Kennen soaked up the admiration, Tristana turned around and saw that in being stripped of her dress, Jinx had left her rocket launcher Fishbones. “Hmmm.” She said as she picked up the cannon. “I wonder if this is better than mine.” She said as she ran her hands along the weapon, inspecting the surface. In running her fingers along the body, Tristana didn’t realize she pressed a button, causing a rocket to fire from the mouth. “OOPS!” she squealed as she fell backward from the recoil.

The rocket shot out, whizzing in a spiral before detonating into a wall off to the right side. People turned to the source of the noise and saw smoke rise from the wall or at least what appeared to be smoke. In reality, it was steam, steam from the hot water that could be heard running. People gathered in front of the hole in the wall and gasped when they realized that Tristana had blown open the wall leading to the women’s’ shower. Standing in the shower were three figures. The first was a tall curvy woman with tanned skin. Her fit legs extended into a curvy plump buttocks that shined under the water, the shadow of two dimples above the crack. Covering her bare back was long jet black hair and around her head was a leather headband. As soon as she turned, people recognized it as Sivir, the warrior with the spinning blade. Her large breasts were dark brown nipples that had two gold rings pierced through each one. She had a stomach that was slightly fuller than average, the area around her naval protruding out and hanging as she turned her body to the side. 

Next to Sivir was a slender woman with pale blue skin. Her hair was white and extended down to her ass, tied in a braid. Around her eyes was a white bandage and when she turned, people could see her running a detached shower head over her firm breasts, moving it over each nipple before moving it down her toned stomach and ending on her hairless sex, two blue lips with a lighter pink labia sticking out. “OOohhh so warm.” Lissandra moaned as she rested her back against the wall. Lissandra’s toes curled as she bit her lower lip, the bones of her ribcage showing under her skin as she took a big sigh.

“Eww” a childlike voice could he heard. Next to Lissandra was a short creature with long purple hair covering her whole back. She turned and people could see the cute face of Lulu the Pixie sorcerer, making a disgusted face at her partner who seemed to be masturbating next to her.

“THAT IS AGAINST LEAGUE RULES!” an old man’s voice called out. People turned and saw Zilean, the time sorcerer standing in the back row. He pointed his hand and cast a spell, sending a blast of yellow magic that traveled towards Lulu, manifesting into an hourglass over her head. People watched as over time, Lulu’s height slowly increased, her legs growing like trees and her ass expanding into apple shaped purple bottom. Her hair now flowed to the middle of her back and people could see her ears sticking out. Thanks to Zilean, Lulu looked to be an adult woman, a naked adult woman.

“Who said that?” Sivir asked as she turned to the source of the noise. Once she wiped the water from her eyes, she saw the hole in the wall and the large crowd of League champions outside. Her eyes widened and she let out a scream as her hands flailed in the air. “OH MY GOD!! OH MY GOD I’M NAKED!!”

“Duh Siv, you’re in a shower.” Lissandra moaned, arching her back as she traced the shower head against her clit. Her pale blue nipples were erect and she gripped them with her free hand as she felt a warm current, the only warmth she allowed, travel through her body.

“NO YOU IDIOT THERE’S A HOLE IN THE WALL!” Siver said as she poked at Lissandra. “PEOPLE CAN SEE US NAKED!”

Lissandra froze and dropped the portable shower head, her mouth open and her pussy aching from being denied its release. “Y-you mean I-I’ve been..touching myself in front of people?” she said in a meek voice, wrapping her arms around her breasts.

“Naked?” Lulu said as she turned around. She looked down and screamed when she saw something she’d never seen in her life. “BREASTS!! I HAVE BREASTS!!” she squealed looking down at the two purple C cup breasts that stuck out in front of her. Lulu realized that she was further from the ground and that her body had matured. “AHHH!! WHAT HAPPENED TO ME!?!” she cried as she held her hands over her breasts and crotch. As her hands moved over her body, Lulu became more startled by hew newfound maturity, running her hands over her mons pubis. “Why is there hair down there? Why does my butt feel big? Oh!”

If seeing Jinx stripped and shaved was a gift, then seeing her team blushing as they covered their modesty in the shower was the final icing on the cake. Everyone in the room laughed as they watched the three women try to run away, only to slip and fall onto each other from the slick surface of the bathroom floor. Soon Jinx’s team was just a pile of naked bodies, sliding against each other as each woman struggled to get away. Breasts bounced and ass cheeks jiggled as they climbed on top of one another to get free. “STOP MOVING YOU IDIOT!” Sivir shouted as she tried to climb over Lissandra, whose head was placed in between Sivir’s legs.

Lulu had landed hard on her chest and had her breasts squeezed up against her. “OWWW!!” she whined. “These hurt! How do you guys put up with these things?” she scrambled to her feet and ran off to the side, disappearing behind part of the wall that was still intact.

Finally, Lissandra was the next to slide free, crawling on all fours as she exited the shower room, her long body slithering like a cat. Sivir was the next to follow, getting to her feet with her arms hugging her chest. She managed to take two steps before stepping on a bar of soap and falling forward again, landing hard on her face and making her bubble butt dance again. “MY CAREER IS RUINED!” she pouted as she crawled away, her ass sticking in the air.

Lulu’s voice could be heard in the back, “OH NO!!” People from the outside leaned in and saw the tall purple champion running after her team, holding a tiny red dress up to her naked body. The dress was so small it barely covered Lulu’s breasts, her light purple nipples poking just above the top of the dress. “My clothes don’t fit! I have nothing to wear!” tears streamed down her face that started to turn pink as the thought of spending the rest of the day naked was dawning on her. 

Once Lulu was gone, everyone in the hall cheered and raised Tristana in the air. Tristana was beaming with joy at the praise she’d received. The hall was filled with chants, some chanting “Yordles!” while others were “TRISTANA!” All of her glory had returned and she knew that it was only going to get better. After all, she had done what no one else in the League could. The council members smiled and hoped that this would bring back dignity to the League, even if it meant sacrificing the dignity of Team Jinx.


	5. Sister rivalry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kayle and Morgana battle it out after Kayle accuses her sister of hacking her phone and showing off a revealing selfie of her.

The last thing Morgana expected when she woke up in the evening was a text from her sister. Ever since the first time she declared her independence and condemned the actions of her people, Morgana’s sister, Kayle, publically distanced herself from Morgana, something she never forgave her self-righteous sister for. Both sisters were part of a race of angels, an immortal race that believed in maintaining order and peace throughout the realm, vanquishing those they deemed “evil” and were beyond redemption. However, some angels, like Morgana, believed those attitudes to be totalitarian and oppressive. These conflicting viewpoints grew so strong that it eventually led to war between the two different camps, one for order and justice and the other for strength and independence. For the side of order, Kayle was their champion. 

Kayle was one of the most ardent warriors on her side. A firm believer in all that was good and pure, she wielded an ancient sword that would catch fire and burn all those who committed crimes of evil. Many people on the fields of battle felt the burning pain of Kayle’s righteous fury as she cast fire from her blade. Often times Kayle tried to get her enemies to convert and uphold her own views of good and purity but often times those enemies were firm in their own beliefs, and she would need to destroy them. It pained Kayle to vanquish her enemies in holy fire, but her strong faith kept her at piece with her decision to kill people. Also what was helpful in maintaining her strength was her armor.

Like her sword, Kayle’s armor was pure gold, shining bright in the sunlight whenever she flew in the sky on her white wings. It was bulky as well, covering every inch of her fit, yet curvy body. People often commented on how she looked like a man wearing her armor as well as her golden helm that protected her fair features and golden blonde locks. Indeed, League of Legends fans were often scrounging the internet for candid photos of her face as it was described of being the “face of absolute beauty.” Some people said she wore this helm to hide the guilt she had in killing people. The truth of the matter, was it was to maintain modesty in battle. 

Morgana never understood why, she always felt less attractive around Kayle when she was without her helm. Even among angels, Kayle was the epitome of angelic beauty: a perfectly symmetrical fair skinned face with firm cheekbones, long flowing golden likes that always seemed straight. The worst were those blue eyes, glowing like sapphires as she held her pointed nose up high like some pompous aristocrat. Morgana always suspected this modesty was false and just a way for Kayle to get compliments, something she was showered with the moment she joined the League of Legends.

In contrast, Morgana was not like her sister. She had pale skin that was white like a ghost, her long raven hair was often a tangled mess, but in a way that she felt made her look sultry. Her eyes were white as well and her ears were pointed almost like an elves’. Rather than cover her body that was slightly slimmer than Kayle’s, Morgana enjoyed showing it off. A metal brassier protected her C cup breasts and a tattered leather skirt hung low on her wide hips, barely staying up from the weight of gravity pulling it down. She might not have felt as attractive as Kayle, but she did like hearing the fans gawk at her butt as it moved two and fro when she walked. Most different from Kayle was Morgana’s wings. Instead of clean white feathery wings, they were black and frail, almost looking like they couldn’t carry her at all. They worked fine, it was just a side effect that transformed her body when she struck a deal with a group of dark mages who gave her the power she had now. All they asked in return was that she fight in the League.

The powers granted to Morgana was a saving grace for her side in the angel wars. They were close to losing the battle but then Morgana emerged with her newfound powers and turned the tides. From that day on, she was dubbed “fallen” and was a pariah amongst her family. Morgana never forgave Kayle for betraying her own blood and secretly hoped to meet her sister one-on-one in battle to prove once and for all that she was better. Morgana’s hopes were raised when she heard Kayle joined the League specifically to fight Morgana. Soon, she would be able to humiliate her sister by defeating her but then that day never came. 

No sooner did Kayle join the League that things happened in matches that scared away champions. It was called “Jinxing” and it involved stripping ones opponents of their clothes, demoralizing them in a humiliating manor in order to win. Matches were less about fighting and more about stripping people and the tribunal wanted it to end. Before that could happen, Kayle avoided any matches, stating that to be exposed violated the laws of modesty which is something she could not do as an angel of purity. Morgana knew Kayle was just scared, scared to be exposed, scared to be revealed that she wasn’t the high and mighty warrior everyone praised her to be. Thankfully she heard that the woman behind Jinxing had left and so champions seemed to come back knowing that that particular tactic was no longer popular.

Morgana hoped that soon she would fight Kayle and then she got the most mysterious text from her. “I’M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR VIOLATING MY PRIVACY!” was all it said. Before Morgana could figure out what her sister referred to, she turned to the crystal ball in her layer and said, “Show me what my sister is angry about.”

At first nothing but a smoky cloud could be seen in the ball but eventually it swirled in a vortex, slowly opening up from the center to reveal the cover of a tabloid with the headline “KAYLE’S PHONE HACKED, REVEALS SELFIE OF HER IN HER NIGHTGOWN.” Indeed, pasted in the center of the cover was a large photo of Kayle without her armor. She wore a white lacey slip that extended down to the area just above her kneecaps, hugging the sides of her toned body. Because she was under armor, Kayle’s skin was fair and the cleavage of her D cup breasts were held up against the slip. The shadow of her naked body was illuminated by the lamp light. 

“For crying out loud. Really Kayle you prude bitch?” Morgana said out loud. Normally, she’d be laughing hysterically at the thought of her sister being dumb enough to send a selfie and assume it wouldn’t be seen by the press. The best was that even her “exposed selfie” was tame, just a boring old slip that in Kayle’s eyes was like being seen in lingerie. What soured this little joy was the fact that Morgana was being accused of something she didn’t do and that gave Kayle more fodder to slander her in public eye. 

Sure enough, the crystal ball also revealed another story with the headline, “Morgana suspected to be behind Kayle phone-hack.” Morgana growled and clenched her fists. She’d never do something so cowardly, she wanted to meet Kayle head on. Still, this phone hack was enough to get Kayle to send a personal text to Morgana so maybe it was now or never. Getting out her phone, Morgana sent back her own text to Kayle. “Wah, I’m Kayle and I’m ashamed of being seen in my PJ’s because I’m a prude. You want to kill me? Fine, I challenge you to a 1v1 duel in Summoner’s Rift.” With a firm press on the send button, Morgana closed her phone and waited for a response, rubbing her hands together as she thought about the glory of defeating her sister. Only a few minutes passed before her phone vibrated.

“Prepare to taste the flames of justice.”

Morgana rolled her eyes. “Always so dramatic.” She said and then dialed her phone to book a train to the next Summoner’s Rift fight, the city of progress known as Piltover. 

***

The horse carriage stopped in front of the arena. Morgana looked out the window and saw the crowd of League fans waiting outside. She smiled at seeing some of the younger ones, girls in their teens wearing dark Victorian era gowns with black lipstick and eyeliner. They adored Morgana’s rebellious history in standing up to the angels of good and wanted to emulate her style. 

Before she could open the window and wave to them, the young goth fans were blinded by a bright light from the sky, forcing them to disappear behind the large crowd of paparazzi. The faint sound of a chorus of singers could be heard and Morgana opened the door to look up. From above, a tall shadowy figure with a wide feathery wings descended upon the crowd. People “Ooed” and “ah’ed” as the magnificent angel floated to the ground, her golden armor shining under the sun. Her wings were as white as snow and when she landed on the ground, she easily stood taller than everyone else in the area. 

“KAYLE! KAYLE!!” people shouted as they fought to approach her. 

“Greetings Piltover.” Kayle said in a low but commanding voice. “It is an honor to fight before your great city.”

“Any more pics of you in your nightie?” a paparazzo shouted.

“Ugh.” Kayle groaned, even with her helm on it was easy to see that she wasn’t prepared to answer that question.

“How do you feel condemning women like Jinx and Miss Fortune for wearing skimpy clothing but then sending selfies of you in your nightgown?”

“NO MORE QUESTIONS!” she commanded, brandishing her long golden sword, causing the crowd to step back. They all knew what damage that sword could do. Instantly they backed away, but not Morgana’s fans.

“Hypocrite!” one goth girl called out. “That’s not being modest, even if it is a boring nightgown!”

“Silence child!” Kayle said, gripping her sword tight and causing the blade to ignite in flame. “Or I will burn you with the flames of righteousness!”

“Back off Kayle!” Morgana shouted as she burst from her carriage. 

Kayle halted and doused her sword from its flame, turning to Morgana and looking her over from head to toe. “Sister.” Kayle said, “Still the rebel standing up for her fellow misguided brethren I see. That skirt of yours is hanging rather low, is it really necessary to bare your midriff?”

Morgana put her hands on her hips and said, “Was it necessary to show off your body to the whole world? By the way, who did you send that text to?”

Kayle hesitated from speaking and then turned to the entrance of the arena. “I don’t have time to deal with petty gossip. I’ll see you on the fields sister!”

Morgana smirked as she watched Kayle disappear and then turned to sign autographs for her fans. After she was finished, she walked up the steps and into the great halls that led to the portal. Other champions were in the halls waiting to watch from the television screens. From Demacia, a human run state that held the same ideals as Kayle, was Garen, the Might of Demacia. Morgana sneered at the handsome muscular night, standing in his shining armor and blue cloak. He held his head up high, trying to maintain some dignity and hoping that everyone forgot about the time they saw his tiny penis in a battle. Garen was with his sister, Lux, a petite young woman in her early 20s, bright blue eyes and blonde hair that was held back by a headband. She looked like she belonged in school still and seeing her holding a “Kayle” sign made Morgana angrier. 

On the opposite side of Garen was another group of people. One of them stood just as tall, only looking more rugged than the Might of Demacia. His hair was black with a silver streak running just above his forehead. He wore spiked shoulder pads and wore red colors. He was Darius, general of Noxus, a city that valued the ideal that only the strong survive, an ideal that Morgana felt at home with. Next to Darius was his brother, Draven. Under his long Fu Manchu mustache and goatee beard was a wide grin and two long scars ran from his neck up across his left eye. Draven’s hair stood up, held in with the golden headband he wore and in his hands were two large axes that he threw at his victims. Morgana smiled at both of them, appreciating the support. She and Draven had fought many times together, and he made her laugh the way he heckled his opponents in battle. Deep down, Morgana had a little crush on him, but did not dare reveal her true feelings because it was uncharacteristic of her “fallen” persona. This did not mean she rejected any of his advances, gentle pats on her butt or a brush of his hand against her tummy. Maybe after tonight, she’d be brave enough to invite him to her place. 

Before approaching the portal, Morgana saw Kayle flapping her wings up to a man at about seven feet tall. He was a literal mountain of muscles, wearing no shirt. He was hairless, save for a wide barber’s style mustache covering his face. Blue tribal markings covered his bare torso and in his right hand was a large stone shield with ram’s horns on them. In his left, was a bouquet of flowers. “For you my lovely angel!” he said in a thick accent similar to Russian. “May they be the first of many after your victory over your scary sister!”

“Th-thank you Braum.” Kayle said, taking the flowers and smelling them.”

Morgana’s fast twisted in disgust. So that was who she sent the selfie to. Braum, the Heart of the Freljord. Numerous legends painted him as a hero who was so strong he could cut trees with his hands or break mountains apart. Rumor was the shield he carried was actually a large door he pulled from a mountain, using it to protect his allies on the Fields of Justice and this was the dorky human who Kayle was stupid enough to send pics of. “Unbelievable.” She muttered as she waited for Kayle to disappear into the teleporter. 

When Kayle was gone, Morgana made her way up the steps, keeping her focus straight ahead and not wanting to make eye contact with Kayle’s boy toy. This didn’t stop Braum from saying, “You are disgusting woman. Violating a person’s privacy is wrong.”

“Excuse me?” Morgana asked.

“Kayle is your sister. You shouldn’t violate privacy like that.” Braum said, stepping forward to tower over Morgana, so tall that she had to tilt her head up.

“Listen buddy.” Morgana said as she poked at his hard chest. “My dealings with my sister is my business and don’t act like you weren’t beating your frozen meat off to my sister with her armor off. I bet you’re hoping to see more of her after the fight aren’t you?”

The comment caused Braum and all those around him to gasp. “You are vulgar.” He said, “I would never-”

Morgana held her hand up as she walked to the portal. “Save it pal, just stick around to console Kayle after she cries when I beat her.” Before Braum could say anything else, Morgana disappeared into the portal and onto the Fields of Justice.

***

“Welcome to Summoner’s Rift” a woman’s voice announced. 

Morgana looked around and took note of the arena. For this one on one duel, the tribunal designed a special battle arena. Instead of the luscious green forest that was Summoner’s Rift, the two sisters would battle in a circular stone coliseum. Large stone columns attached to a circular base surrounded the wide arena that had patches of grass poking through the cracks. On the other side of the columns were two large stone archways. At first the area between the archways was empty but then a flash of light blinded Morgana and then she saw an image of the spectators from the halls. The stone archways were portals that gave the spectators a close up view of the fight. 

Kayle was already in the center of the arena, hovering a few feet off the ground, holding her sword to her chest as she muttered a quiet prayer. When she heard Morgana approach the arena, she turned her head and said, “Time to pay for your horrible crime!” As Kayle raised her sword, flames covered the blade and then she swung it at Morgana.

“Crap!” Morgana shouted as she leapt out of the way, dodging the blast of fire that hit the ground she formally stood at. Before she could get up, Morgana saw Kayle raise her hand again, forcing the fallen angel to roll and dodge another fiery blast. Morgana knew there was no way she could keep this up without getting burned. She waited to dodge another blast before rolling on her stomach and thrusting her and forward, firing off a transparent orb towards Kayle. 

Kayle was in such a rage to inflict pain on Morgana that she couldn’t see the orb until it was too late to dodge. “No!” she cried as she tried to dodge, but it was too late, the orb made contact and blew up in a bright flash, forcing Kayle to the ground and on her knees. Surrounding Kayle was a bright prism-like forcefield that kept her in place. No matter how hard she tried by knocking on the prism, it wouldn’t break free and Kayle had no way to escape. 

“Feel my pain sister!” Morgana shouted as she cast her hands out again, drawing up a pool of black ooze from the ground. 

Kayle looked down and felt the metal armor on her skin heating up, so much so that smoke emanated from the burning steel, causing her to scream out in pain. The only other noise that interfered with Kayle’s screams of anguish was Morgana’s laughter as she watched Kayle kick and scream against the burning acid. Finally, Kayle saw the prism disappear and she immediately flew above ground. “Heal!” she shouted as she raised her sword and tapped it over herself. A bright golden glow spread over her and the black acid that was burning her armor disappeared. 

“Are you fucking kidding me?!” Morgana yelled. She didn’t expect this to be an easy battle, but to see her sister undo the damage she had done was trying her patience. 

Before Morgana could cast another spell, Kayle ignited her sword again, raising her arm to cast more fire. Morgana tried to turn and run but she was too close to Kayle and didn’t see an orange orb fly towards her, exploding as it hit her in the back. Morgana stumbled forward as a hot pain shot through her entire body, slowing her movement down. “Your time has come Morgana!” Kayle shouted as she cast her flames onto her weakened sister. With each swing, a splash of holy fire struck Morgana, forcing her to her knees as she screamed in pain. 

Before Kayle could make another strike, Morgana held her hand over her head and cast a large transparent dome around her, blocking the flames. With the little time she bought by protecting herself, Morgana rose to her feet and faced Kayle who became so aggressive with her attacks she got closer. Morgana curled her lip and thrust her hand forward, firing a magic blast that flew straight towards Kayle’s face. It wasn’t until the purple jet of magic was inches from Kayle’s head that she tried to dodge the blast but at that point it was too late.

With a splash of light, Kayle’s head snapped backwards as she flew back a few feet, grunting as the pain stung her eyes. Not only did Morgana’s attack do damage, but it was also strong enough to knock off Kayle’s golden helm. The moment the helmet left her face, Kayle’s long blonde locks waved in the wind as she shook her head. She opened her eyes and the audience was blessed with the bright blue color of each orb as light reflected off of them. Despite being thousands of years old, Kayle looked to be no older than 30, without any sign of a wrinkle on her fair skinned face. Audiences watching all “ooed” at the beauty of such an angel. 

Feeling the wind against her face, Kayle brought a hand to it and ran it across her cheek, gasping when she saw her helm on the ground. “You’ll pay for that sister.” She said as she flapped her wings once more.

Morgana took advantage of the distraction by casting her binding spell again, sending another orb forward that cast another prism around Kayle that locked her in place. “No, you’ll pay for your hypocrisy!” Morgana shouted as she called upon her magic to spread the same black ooze from the ground. 

Kayle gasped as she felt the ground below her change in texture and had no choice but to raise her sword and conjure up a golden circle of protection around her. Even though the acid burned below, it could do no harm as the spell Kayle used was a divine form of magic called up from the heavens to shield its user from all danger. By now, the prism that bound Kayle in place disappeared and she flew high in the air to get away from the acid.

“Damn you!” Morgana cursed as she watched her sister get away.

Kayle laughed and enjoyed seeing her sister’s growing anger at the realization that her efforts were futile. “You’ve avoided me for far too long sister, now is the time for your penance!” 

Morgana saw Kayle raise her sword and knew that it was time to bring out the big guns. “You’re the one who has avoided me Kayle and that ends now!” Raising her hands in the air, Morgana opened her mouth and light flashed from her eyes as a gray transparent force circled around her. All of the sudden, a pink black stream fired from Morgana and latched onto Kayle’s torso. 

As soon as Kayle felt the pink lasso wrap around her, she felt dizzy, like her energy was being sapped away. Immediately, she tried to cast her healing spell again, feeling her strength return the moment the golden glow covered her. Kayle was about to make another attack until she felt weak again, nearly falling forward as she tried to fly. Looking down, Kayle saw that the pink tether was still around her waist.

Laughing, Morgana walked closer, drawing in her sister’s strength with every moment. “It’s useless sister, I have you now!”

“Never!” Kayle shouted as she used the adrenaline in her body to give her one more burst of strength to fly up into the air. If she could just get away from Morgana, maybe she could break the tether. With her arms reached out towards the sky, Kayle flew higher and higher off the ground, picturing the victory in her mind once she got away.

Morgana continued to move closer, shutting the gap between her and her sister, she knew that if Kayle got any further the spell would be broken. Just when she saw Kayle flap her wings once more did Morgana scream and moved her hands in a way that caused a flash of light to travel along the tether at a fast speed, heading straight towards Kayle.

“Almost there…” Kayle whispered to herself as she flew a little further, she could feel the grasp of the tether getting tighter as she flew further and was just about to break free until a shocking pain struck her in the back, causing her to black out. The last thing Kayle remembered was turning her body as she felt it falling to the ground.

***

Da da dum. Da da dum. Da da dum.

Three beats, three loud pounding beats pulsed like a drum that seemed to shake Kayle’s entire skull, giving her an intense migraine. Squinting her eyes, Kayle shook her head as she let the grogginess of her sleep wear off. As she came to, the sound started to become clear. 

“Da da dum..Mo.da…dum.. Mor…ga…na.” 

It wasn’t a noise, it was a chant. “Mor..ga..na! Mor…ga..na!” But why were they chanting? Kayle opened her eyes and saw that she was no longer in the arena. Instead they were back in the halls, the crowd inside jumping up and down as they took pictures. Standing at the base of the steps was Morgana, her back facing Kayle as she held her arms up. Kayle was still woozy from her fall, but it was clear that someone declared the match over which meant only one thing…she lost.

“Thank you!” Morgana called out with a wide smile on her face.

“Hold on!” Kayle shouted as she stood to her feet. “I don’t know what happened, but the match isn’t over! You have not won Morgana.” Her voice was loud enough to shush the cheers of the crowd and then they turned to Kayle. What happened next was the last thing she expected. They began laughing. Women laughed while some of the men whistled. Kayle wasn’t sure what was going on, were they cheering her to continue fighting? Were the women laughing because they were so elated at her revival? Regardless, she knew she still had some fight left in her. Clutching her sword in hand, Kayle walked down the steps. “Don’t turn your back on me Morgana! I’m not down fighting yet!”

Morgana folded her arms and raised an eyebrow as she stepped back to give Kayle the floor. “Is that so?” she said, “Well if that’s the case, you might want to purchase some armor before we fight.”

“What?” Kayle said in response to the peculiar comment, then she looked down and shrieked when she saw the top of her bare breasts sticking out like two large hills. It was this sobering image that brought Kayle’s other senses to her conscious, particularly the chill in the room and the lack of weight in her feet that she was supposed to have with her boots. Bending forward, Kayle saw her white socks resting below her long smooth legs. The only thing that wasn’t matching her pink flesh was the tiny black g-string covering her crotch. Flames were printed along the bottom and the words “Bad girl” was written on the center. 

KLANG! Kayle’s sword fell to the ground as the shock of her newfound exposure weakened her grip. “Mor…morgana…wh-where is my armor?” she stammered as she backed away, arms still held open as she looked down at all her exposed bits, her breasts that hung low without the support of her metal bust. They looked like low hanging fruit the way they heaved up and down as Kayle’s breathing got more rampant. Also exposed was Kayle’s tiny naval, a dark small hole with a tiny golden ring pierced through the top. While Kayle was focused on the front, she didn’t realize that her behind was also in plain view to everyone. Her ass was wide but toned, having no ounce of fat or cellulite on it. Nevertheless, with every step she made, it would jiggle ever so slightly, almost looking like it would devour the tiny black string wedged beneath each cheek.

“You shouldn’t have flown so high Kayle.” Morgana said, “That was a nasty fall you took, so much so it damaged your armor.”

Kayle felt her face get warm and she turned to the portal to see golden shrapnel scattered all over the ground. Nothing looked salvageable, the chestplate was in pieces, her codpiece was broken in half, even her boots were broken in several pieces. There was literally nothing that could protect Kayle’s flawless body and at this realization she felt tears fall from her eyes, knowing that she violated one of the most sacred codes in her mind, modesty. 

“AHHHHH!!” she screamed as she wrapped her arms around her breasts, pushing them up as she hugged them to her body, buckling her legs together as she bent forward. “My body! People can see my body!” now the whistling made sense, men were ogling her breasts and ass and it was so upsetting that Kayle’s face turned bright red.

“You’re supposed to wear clothes under your armor dummy.” Morgana said as she approached her blushing sister. Morgana reached out for the tiny string waistband of Kayle’s panties and pulled it, letting it go to snap Kayle. “And since when do angels wear g-strings?”

“oo!” Kayle squealed as the pain from the snap made her cross her legs. “Stop that!” she cried. “My undergarments are no one’s business.” Morgana’s focus on her g-string made Kayle self conscious and so she removed one hand from her top to cover her exposed backside. She tried to say something but then a flash of light went off and blinded her. “Stop it!” 

‘I’m not doing anything.” Morgana said, “That’s the paparazzi.”

“The what?” Kayle said in a meek voice and then she looked past Morgana, seeing photographers flashing their camera bulbs like machine guns going off. “NOOOO!!!” She screamed as she held her hands up, raising a leg to shield her panties. “STOP TAKING MY PICTURE!! THIS IS IMMORAL!!”

“It’s like I always said sister.” Morgana said as she grabbed Kayle’s arms and held them behind her back. “You are a hypocrite, you always have been.” 

“Morgana let me go!” Kayle whimpered as she tried to fight free, but she was so flustered at people taking pictures of her that the best she could do was kick her legs like a child throwing a tantrum. Without her armor providing the strong image, Kayle felt helpless in her undressed state, feeling as tiny and small as the underwear she had on.

“G-string, belly button piercing, if I had any of those you would have condemned me to being some whore.” Morgana spat as she forced her sister closer to the photographers. “Here boys, come get a closer look at my sister’s tits.”

“Morgana!” Kayle cried out in horror as she arched her back and tried push back against her sister. This made things worse because with her back arched, Kayle’s breasts stuck out more and it looked more like she was posing for the cameras, the light from the room illuminating Kayle’s firm orbs like she was a pinup model. “Stop this! Y-you’ve exposed me enough!”

“Oh I don’t think I have.” Morgana said as she spun Kayle around. “We need to get a look at that nice ass of your too don’t we?” She laughed as Kayle wailed and flung her arms wildly in the air once her backside was facing the crowd. The perfect apple-shaped bottom was moving so much that the g-string started to slide down Kayle’s hips, showing off the top of her buttcrack. 

By now Kayle was sobbing.Worst of all, her revealed panties and piercing was showing cracks in her moral armor as well, showcasing to people that even she didn’t believe in her own lessons of modesty and honor. Feeling completely helpless, Kayle cried out “Braum! Help me!”

Morgana raised her eyebrow and dropped Kayle on her ass, letting her large breasts bounce upon impact. “Oh you gonna cry to your boyfriend?” she asked in a mocking tone.

“Enough of this!” Braum shouted as he leapt in the air, “Stand behind Braum!” he said as he slammed his shield in the ground, sending a concussive force so strong it sent Morgana and all the onlookers back a few feet. “None of you shall look at Kayle’s gorgeous naked body and perky nipples and rock hard behind.”

“Braum Shut up!” Kayle shouted as she slapped his back, crouching low behind his shield.

Kayle’s new coverage did not please Morgana or the crowd. All of them started to boo at Braum, throwing food and trash at him but it was pointless because it bounced off his massive shield. “What is wrong with you all?” he asked. “Have you no respect for woman’s modesty? And you!” he pointed to Morgana. “What is with your obsession with exposing sister? Is it some weird incest thing? Hacking her phone? Showing off her body?”

“EW GROSS!” Morgana said at the thought of incest with Kayle. “I told you I never hacked her phone!”

“That’s because I did!” a tiny child-like voice called out. The commotion in the room hushed and the crowd parted to let a short creature with a green hat on walk through. It was Teemo, the tiny Yordle scout who was known for his stealthy attacks in battle. He was most famous for humiliating Jinx and made a fortune selling her naked pictures to paparazzi. 

“Y-you?” Kayle asked as she clung to the edge of Braum’s shield and poked her head out, “But why?”

“Because.” Teemo said as he approached the steps of the portal to get everyone’s attention. “I know you’re a hypocrite Kayle and that hypocrisy embarrassed my wife.” He pulled out a small clicking device and pointed it at the monitor up on the wall. “Observe!”

The screen went on and people saw Kayle being interviewed by a reporter. “I think Janna and Leona’s relationship is….immoral. What they do behind closed doors is fine, but seeing those two harlots naked and rubbing against each other….just…it’s indecent.” 

Teemo pressed a button and then a new clip of Kayle was shown. “I’m simply outraged at the public indecency that was shown in live television. It was bad enough we keep seeing people in various states of undress, but to be seen…touching oneself, Miss Fortune and Ahri should be ashamed of themselves!” 

Teemo turned off the monitor and pointed at the half naked Kayle. “Ashamed and indecent. Like the woman standing here now in her g-string!” 

All eyes pointed to Kayle and she lowered her head in shame as she covered her ass, even though she was behind Braum’s shield. “I-I-can explain…” she said but she had no explanation. Every part of her image was being ripped away and she knew no one in the room could believe anything she said. 

“You don’t need to explain.” Teemo said as he pointed the controller at the monitor. “I have one more clip…a certain bachelorette party.”

Kayle gasped as her eyes got wide, “Bachelorette party? NO!!!” she cried as she looked up at the screen, holding her hand up in protest but it was too late.

****  
The screen flashed on and the speakers shook as the heavy bass of club music could be heard, WHOMP! WHOMP! WHOMP!. This was interrupted with the chorus of cheers and hollars from a group of women. About a horde of them were in a large hall, with dark red tablecloths and tall torchlit lamps lighting the room. It looked to be a castle with the stone interior and skulls hung from a chandelier. It was clear that only one city was cruel enough to decorate itself in its dead enemies, Noxus. 

Despite the gloomy setting, the mood was quite cheerful as every table was occupied by a woman dressed in some form of clubwear. At one table was Janna and Leona, two gorgeous women, the former being a slender blonde wearing a strapless white gown while the latter, a fair skinned redhead wore a button up shirt with a tie. They both had their arms around each other as they clapped at something off camera. 

Next to the same sex couple was a dark haired woman with whiskers on her face and pointy fox ears. It was Ahri and she wore the tiniest pair of club shorts and a pink low hanging top. She slurped on a tall long island drink and raised her hands as she danced to the music, her breasts almost spilling out of her shirt. “WOOO!! Bring on the male exhibitionists!” she called out.

“They’re called strippers Ahri.” A woman wearing a black tank top and black leather pants said. Dark red sunglasses protected her face and her hair was tied up in a ponytale, it was Vayne and she carefully nursed her water as she looked off camera with a stone face. “And they are coming don’t worry.”

“I can’t believe you guys talked me into this.” A tiny higher pitched voice said. Sitting at the center table in between her friends was a short woman with silver hair and blue skin. She wore a crown that said “Bride” and was wearing a silver dress. She had a look of unease on her face and the faintest trace of pink spread over her cheeks. “I mean…this is…a Noxian strip club and I’m engaged to Teemo.” She whispered to Ahri. It was Tristana, the Yordle markswoman who also had a hand in stripping Jinx and bringing an end to her perverted deeds. 

“Come on it’s about having fun!” she said, “Even Kayle is open minded enough to come!” 

Sure enough, sitting at her own table wearing a long golden gown held up by spaghetti straps was Kayle, shoulders shrugged and head lowered as she sipped from her glass of wine. “Shh. She said as she crossed her legs, “Don’t say my name. I shouldn’t even be here, I’m just here to support Tristana but also make sure you ladies don’t get carried away.”

“Oh whatever.” Ahri said, “If you were here to be judgmental, then why are you here without your armor?”

The slight made Kayle’s cheeks turn pink and she held a hand to her cheek. “It’s…hot in here. Can we just get this over with?”

Sure enough, the lights in the room dimmed and a spotlight lit the long wooden stage that jetted out into the audience. “All right ladies you ready for your first Noxian warrior of the evening?” a DJ called out with a growl to his voice. The women all cheered as they raised their glasses. “Then let’s welcome to the stage, the Hand of Noxus, DARIUS!!!”

The sound of war drums beat to a pop/funk rhythm as the dark red curtains spread open. From out of the darkness stepped Darius, standing tall in his red armor, thrusting his hips to the beat of the music. “Who’s ready for some Noxian might?” he asked as he grabbed the center of his armor and the crotch of his pants. RIP! with two pulls, the armor and pants were torn off with ease, revealing Darius’ dark skinned body, a perfect V shaped torso consisting of washboard abs and two pectoral muscles that were as large as cantaloupes. Several battlescars could be seen over his chest and thick legs that made the women all coo with delight. The only article of clothing Darius had at that point was a tiny leather thong that stuck out from the erect penis it was trying to hold down. As soon as Darius turned around, women got to see his backside, a toned ass that didn’t even shake as he moved his hips, it was that firm.

At the table, Janna and Leona stared with their mouths open as they could not take their gaze away from the seemingly flawless body of the Noxian warrior. “....I like women…I like women.” Leona said to herself in a trancelike state, clutching Janna’s hand tighter to remain faithful. 

Ahri was whistling with her fingers in her mouth, pounding the table as she shouted, “TAKE OFF THE THONG!!” 

Vayne removed her shades, revealing her dark brown eyes, her mouth was also open, having never seen such a specimen like Darius in her life.

Even Tristana, the one who was adamant about being faithful to her fiancé, couldn’t help but stare hypnotically at Darius’ bulging crotch, something that looked to be growing longer and longer as he got closer to the stage.

Kayle sat at her table with a wide eyed look of horror on her face. This was so improper and wrong for her to see a man in such skimpy attire, thrusting his pelvis at them. It didn’t even count as underwear since it was clear she could see his long hard penis and yet, she wondered what it would feel like to wear something that barely covered anything. She was so flustered she downed her entire glass of wine and immediately asked for another.

As Darius got to the center of the stage, he grabbed the waistband of his thong and ripped it off, throwing it to the table of bridesmaids. His cock bounced up and down like a diving board, nodding in approval to the wave of cheers it inspired. Sitting on the stage was a can of whipped cream that he bent down to pick up. “All right ladies, who wants to get dunked?” he asked as he spread a long dab of whipped cream along his cock.

“ME ME ME!!” Ahri shouted, nearly jumping over the table and spilling the drinks to get to him.

“Ahri. Where did you take us?” Tristana asked, face turning red at the suggestion.

“It’s a strip club where you can go down on the strippers if you want!” Ahri said with a smile, “Isn’t this a great bachelorette party?”

“I’m not doing that!” Tristana said, horrified at the idea that her friend thought she would cheat on Teemo.

“Then fine, I’m going to have fun, get over here dunkmaster!” Ahri said as she walked to Darius. He smiled as he stuck his hips out and Ahri got down on her knees to savor the tasty treat before her. Ever since she discovered masturbation, she continued exploring her sexuality and what she liked. Upon learning about pornography, Ahri would spend hours watching humans mate and thought oral sex looked to be strange because it was sex without the purpose of procreation. As a fox, it made sense to use sex as a necessity to prolong species, but sex for enjoyment, well that was something she was about to discover herself.

Opening her mouth, Ahri wrapped her lips around the wide head of Darius’s penis and ran her tongue under the shaft. The whipped cream overpowered the tangy taste of his precum. After sucking up the sweat taste of the cream, Ahri placed her hands on Darius’ hips and slowly pushed her head forward, taking in more of his girth before sliding her head back and forth, groping her breasts as she felt them get hot from the thought of how dirty she felt. “Mmmm” she moaned as she felt his hand on the back of her head. She blocked out the noise of the music and her friends as she imagined being alone with Darius, resting on his bed while she sucked him off. 

“Okay who’s next?” he asked as he pulled his dick out of Ahri’s mouth, turning to the table of other bachelorette’s.

“What?” Ahri said as she looked up at him. “That’s it?”

“I’ll be back baby.” He said, “Gotta save myself for the others you know.”

Ahri pouted her lower lip out as she went back to her seat but understood that the night wasn’t entirely about her. She watched as Darius stood over Vayne, who kept her eyes away from him as she drank some water. “Come on Vayne.” He said as he sprayed more whipped cream on his dick. “Loosen up for a change and have some fun.”

‘I..I” Vayne stammered as she thought about protesting, but then she looked up and saw the mountain of muscles standing before her and felt her heart beat rise. “Don’t tell anyone about this..” she said as she grabbed onto his cock and slowly licked the cream off. 

Kayle was on her third glass of wine, finishing the second in seconds after seeing Ahri having oral sex with a complete stranger. Now seeing Vayne, someone Kayle thought to be just as pure as she, sucking on Darius’ penis while she ran her hands along the shaft made Kayle so flustered that she began ordering shots. It wasn’t so much that the image was making Kayle uncomfortable, but it was how her body responded that made her uneasy.

Seeing the completely naked Darius taking these female champions and bringing them to their knees to take in his member made Kayle antsy, antsy between her legs. It was something like a slow simmering rise of temperature that she could not cool down. Kayle wanted to put her hand down there but there was no way she could do that in a public space. The best she could do was uncross her legs and rub them against each other, the friction being her only distraction from her growing tingling sensation. 

While Vayne was on her knees sucking on Darius, Ahri sat there with her arms folded. “This is boring now, I want to see more!”

 

“Did somebody say more?” a low voice said from behind the curtain. The spotlight went back to the stage and out from the curtains stepped another tall man with chiseled abs and broad shoulders. It was Draven, wearing nothing but the golden headband atop his spiky mop of brown hair. He had his hands on his hips and presented his cock to the room of bachelorettes, all of them swooning at the arrogant Noxian. “Who wants some Draaaven?” he asked as he sprayed some whipped cream on his own penis, so hard that it rose up and bounced off his lower torso. 

“MEMEMEMEME!!” Ahri shouted as she darted from the table, rushing to Draven as he stepped off the stage. 

Tristana and Kayle gasped as they watched two of their friends let go of their inhibitions and give blowjobs to two of the most lethal soldiers in Noxia. By now, Vayne was licking up a second dab of whipped cream while Ahri removed her pink top to have easier access to her breasts as she sucked on her second cock for the night. By now, all the other women in the room were clapping and cheering for the sex show put on for them, especially since it was League of Legend Champions that were doing it.

While Tristana stood by watching in shock, Kayle sat in her chair trembling as the tingling sensation between her legs grew, becoming stronger the more she watched the two strong Noxians smiling as two powerful warriors went down on them. By now, the alcohol made her forget all about her stupid rules about purity and modesty. Vayne believed in the same thing and she was having fun, lifting her shirt to reveal her C cup breasts, it actually looked kind of hot to Kayle. 

Then there was Ahri, her white tails swishing back and forth as she happily gobbled up the head of Draven’s penis, making him moan as if in pain the way her tongue tickled his nerves. That looked hot too to Kayle, especially the way Ahri was panting and moaning herself as she ran her hand in between her legs. Kayle thought that that was a good idea and let her hand roam in between her legs, gasping when she felt a moist spot that soaked the center of her gown. Just the touch of her wet groin made Kayle’s pussy ache and anyone in the room would have noticed that her nipples were poking through her gown, someone like Darius.

Darius saw the red faced Kayle, gasping for air like she was dehydrated and hunched over the table, realizing an opportunity was there. He grinned as he turned to his brother to catch his attention, waiting for him to take his eyes off of Ahri for a moment. When Draven did look at Darius, he saw his older brother nod towards Kayle’s direction and Draven also saw the sexually frustrated angel, fighting against her primal urges, a battle she was losing. 

 

Both men left their current partners and approached Kayle’s table, Darius standing on her right while Draven stood on her left. It wasn’t until Kayle noticed two large shadows towering over her that she looked up and saw the naked men smiling down on her. Slowly, she stammered “I…I…” but words couldn’t form as she was staring straight at Darius wide cock, rising ever so slightly up and down as he lifted it with his pelvic muscles, powered by the blood rushing to it. Gently, he pushed it forward, barely in front of Kayle’s mouth. Closing her eyes, she sighed, hugging herself tightly as she tilted her head up and let her lips brush up against the tip. “Mmmm.” She moaned as she bit her lip and then opened her mouth some more to let Darius guide his penis in her mouth. 

Kayle’s wings spread out and fluttered as the stimulation of her moist sex ran through her body. Darius’s cock filled her mouth and tickled the back of her throat as he pushed it in and out. This was so bad of her to do, to think what her people would say if they saw her like this. It was when she touched her wet pussy over her dress that she shuddered as a wave of pleasure hit her, sending shivers down her spine with every upward stroke of her fingers. “Oh Darius!!” she said as she took her mouth off for a moment, turning her head to look at Draven’s piece, with a fresh dab of whipped cream. 

“That’s it angel, come get a taste of Draven.” Draven said, snickering as the angel opened her mouth wide to wrap around his cock. She turned her body and bent forward, wrapping her arms around Draven’s waist so she could clutch his firm buttocks, grinding her pelvis in the air as she tried to take more and more of him into her throat. Kayle made it her own little game to lap up all the cream on his dick, sliding her tongue in a clockwise motion around the shaft before letting it slide against the bottom, causing Draven to rest his hand on the table for balance.

“Ohhh….shit.” he said with his eyes rolled back into his head.

Just hearing this moan of approval made Kayle feel wanted and desired, a mental compliment that made her feel sexy, sexier than Ahri who was pouting again, sexier than Vayne, sexier than all of the League women. She wasn’t a prude in this light and it was her choice, that’s what felt good to her. So good, that she got on her knees, reached around to pull down her panties, a lacey pair of pink bikini style briefs, and hike her gown up to reveal her apple shaped bottom to Darius.

“Please, Darius, fuck me…fuck me hard.” She hissed, shaking her ass ever so gently. 

Darius raised his eyebrows, not at all hesitant to oblige the request as he knelt on the seat and grabbed Kayle’s hips so he could position himself in the rear of her pussy. Upon looking down her could see her dark red labia dripping onto the seat. “We hit the jackpot brother.” He said as he guided his penis towards her pussy. He pressed it against the opening of her lips and then felt some resistance as it refused to open up around him. “Back into me angel.” He said and Kayle obeyed, planting her hands on the seat as she backed into Darius’s penis that was so hard it ached even to enter her. “Oh damn…when was the last time you had sex?” he asked, closing his eyes as he forced himself the rest of the way in, her inner walls barely wet enough to provide lubricant for him to slide against.

“MMMM!!” she groaned as she felt Darius inside, filling her up. At first it hurt, but once he got into a good rhythm the pain transformed into something good, a force so strong she had to tighten her muscles as her pussy contracted. Darius’ question made Kayle blush as she hadn’t had sex until now. For thousands of years she avoided all things sexual, including images or even gestures that led to any physical affection. All of this was necessary in order to avoid being tempted into doing something immoral but now that she finally did indulge, she realized how foolish she was in denying herself this pleasure. 

Rather than embarrass herself and reveal her lost virginity, Kayle raised one hand to help her suck harder on Draven’s cock. It was almost like a machine the way Darius thrust forward, causing Kayle’s lower torso to shake with each pound and then her neck would crane forward to suck on more of Draven’s cock. Darius fucking her provided the physical pleasure, going down on Draven while on her knees provided the mental pleasure of feeling submissive to two bad boys, a trope she was denied to engage with because of her values. She always had to live up to this perfect angel image and by being desired and lusted after by two Noxians, Kayle was rejecting the pressure of being a perfect angel by being a bad girl herself. 

While Kayle was fucked from both sides, the rest of the women stood by in shock as they watched the once noble angel let go of her inhibitions. Even Ahri forgot about the lack of attention she was getting and instead, looking at Tristana with unease. The blue Yordle curled her lip and shook her head. “This is not what I had in mind when I wanted to hang out with my friends.” She said. 

Leona and Janna sighed and were the first to feel guilty for not stopping this. At least the night was young and could be salvaged. “Let’s just pay our tabs and try to go somewhere else.” Leona suggested.

Ahri hung her head low and said, “I’m sorry Tris. I didn’t think it would get this crazy. We’ll go.” She grabbed her pink top and put it back on, grabbing her purse to get her card.

One by one, the bachelorette party got their things and got ready to go. In between paying the tabs and gathering their things, they would look back at Kayle and still find her in between the two Noxian champions. By now, Darius had Kayle’s long blonde locks in his hand, pulling her head up while he rammed her from behind. Draven kept his hands on her face, holding her mouth in the exact position he wanted as she continued running her tongue along his cock. It was when Darius raised his hand to spank Kayle that she felt her legs lock up and felt her pussy tighten. “OHMGRDD!!” she cried as she lifted one hand to touch her clitoris, swollen to almost double its size.

“OHH SHIT Darius!” Draven said as he squeezed his eyes shut. “Don’t think I can last much longer.”

“Me neither!” Darius said, it was the mature voice of Kayle’s moan that set them off, they could see the look of ecstasy on her face as she arched her back more, groaning and letting out little high pitched coos.

Just then, Tristana and Vayne approached Kayle’s table, both of them with stoic looks on their faes. “Sorry to interrupt your porno shoot guys.” Tristana said, “But it’s time for Kayle to go.”

No one responded, because at that moment, both brothers pulled out, just in time to cum. Darius let out a loud groan as he shot a thick white streak of jism over Kayle’s back, some of it getting stuck in her hair. “Ohhh DRAAVEN!!” Draven hissed as he stroked the tip of his cock a few times before aiming it in Kayle’s open mouth and shooting his cum into it. 

Kayle kept her eyes closed as she felt the two streams hit her on different sides, closing her mouth to let Draven’s cum slide in her mouth. She didn’t even hear Tristana at all as she was too busy fingering herself and thinking about how dirty of a woman she was and that was when her mind and body connected, sending a shockwave from the center of her pussy to the rest of her body. She felt her sex tighten around her fingers and cried out, “OHHHHH!!! FUUUCK!!” as she orgasmed.

“OH DAMMIT!” Tristana screamed as she saw a jet of clear liquid shoot out from Kayle and land right on top of her white hair. “What the fuck did she just do?!”

“She just squirted on you.” Vayne said dryly as she pinched the bridge of her nose. “Well I think that’s going to call it a night.

“Oh man…that sucks.” Draven said, laughing out loud as he looked at Tristana’s wet hair. 

“Nice shot Kayle.” Darius said, raising his hand to give the angel one more spank.

“OOO!” Kayle winced as she collapsed on her seat, letting the chill of the room wrap around her sweating body. She didn’t even care that she came in front of everyone, she was content with the orgasm she had and the journey that brought her there, closing her eyes and smiling as she rested.

Tristana on the other hand was fuming. No longer was her face blue and was instead red with anger and embarrassment at what just happened to her on her second most important night of her life. She ignored the laughter of the two Noxians and just focused on Kayle, the stupid angel who couldn’t maintain some self control and instead ruined this night for Tristana.

****

The screen went blank and everyone in the hall was silent. With her knees buckled and hand over her mouth with another arm covering her breasts, Kayle slowly looked at the shocked faces of everyone. Morgana had a look of disgust, mouth and nose twisted like she smelled something pungent, the Demacians all huddled together, and talking in a hushed whisper as they stared at her. Braum had his head turned over his shoulder, looking down at her like a disappointed brother. 

“I..” she started to say in a meek voice, “Braum..I can explain.”

“Explain what?” he asked as he lifted his shield away from her, uncovering her once more. “How you tell Braum you need to wait and yet you pleasure Noxians?”

“No that’s not it!” Kayle pleaded. Sweat dripped from her brow as her face turned red again, feeling more naked with her other secret out in the open. The whole League saw her having sex and worst of all, at a time when it was supposed to be about someone else. Kayle just wanted to crawl into a hole and never come out, feeling like she’d never be able to command an army or an audience again after being labeled a hypocrite. “I swear I was going to have sex with you after I beat my sister.”

“Well not only did you fail at that, but also it looks like you’re going to have to clarify the whole modesty and morality thing what with blowing one dude while getting fucked by another.” Morgana spat at her.

Kayle lowered her face, letting her hair cover it and hide some of her shame, but out of the corner of her eyes she saw Teemo approaching her. “You ruined Tristana’s bachelorette party.” He said. “She said she never felt so humiliated in her life after that night, so I told her I’d get you back. I did, hacking into your phone and finding that one pic was just one way to get your attention. Then I knew you’d blame your sister so once you challenged her, I knew I had a public area to expose you for the hypocrite you are.”

Tears fell from Kayle’s eyes. “I-just couldn’t do it anymore. I’m sorry!” she sobbed, “Thousands of years is a long time to go without..feeling good.”

“There’s nothing wrong with sex Kayle.” Morgana said in a stern but less angry tone. “I’m just pissed that all these years you called me a harlot for dressing in the clothes that I wear.”

Even though she was half naked and outed, Kayle was not about to take a lesson from Morgana and just hearing Morgana lecture her gave Kayle some energy to fight back. “There’s still a difference!” she said as she stood up, making sure her tits and ass were shielded by her hands. “I might have done…those things but at least I didn’t do it in front of thousands of people. I mean…it was in places that were meant to be private…” then she turned to point at Teemo. “Until that little shit violated my privacy! You had no right to do that!!”

“You didn’t have a right to mess up my wife’s hair!” he argued back.

The word “mess up” made everyone else in the hall laugh, even Teemo started to giggle and that made Kayle feel more silly, knocking her back down off the tiny pedestal she tried to salvage for herself. In that moment, Kayle felt weak again and fell to her knees, looking up helplessly at all her peers. She saw Morgana with her phone aimed at her and then a flash went off. “STOP THAT!’ Kayle cried as she covered her face with her hands.

“Just need a little pic for the holiday card I’m going to send everyone.” Morgana said before turning to Draven, who was snickering in the corner with Darius. “AND YOU!” she shouted so loud it made Draven jump. “What the fuck? You flirt with me in between matches but don’t at all ask me out. So how do you explain this bullshit with my sister?!”

“Uh er well..” Draven stammered, scratching his head as he felt himself get put on the spot. “Jobs a job Morgana…I didn’t expect her to be there. Besides, you have to admit” he nodded to Kayle, staring at her exposed butt cheeks that were revealed by her g-string. “Your sister is pretty hot.”

That was the straw that broke the camels back. Morgana hated it when she was compared to Kayle, especially now when Morgana thought she had the upper hand by proving Kayle was a hypocrite. Stepping forward to Draven, Morgana let all her rage out as she screamed at the top of her lungs. “OH SO THAT’S WHAT YOU LIKE HUH? NOT REAL WOMEN BUT TALL BIG BREASTED BIG ASSED BLONDE SLUTS LIKE MY SISTER?! WELL FUCK YOU DRAVEN!!”

Morgana was so focused on shouting at Draven that she didn’t realize Kayle was on her feet again, slowly walking towards Morgana from behind. Kayle didn’t appreciate being called a slut and was even more sour about Morgana destroying her armor. Bending down slightly, Kayle reached out, grabbed both sides of Morgana’s skirt and pulled it down to her feet.

Morgana’s eyes grew wide as she felt something slide down her legs and spun around immediately, letting out a huge gasp. “WHAT THE FUCK!!” But it was too late. Morgana looked down and saw her pale white legs and the white cotton pair of plain bikini briefs with a halo and wings and the words “Angel” written on it. 

“Now who’s the hypocrite?” Kayle asked with a smirk as she saw Morgana standing there in her prissy cute panties.

“YOU BITCH!!” Morgana shouted as she folded both hands over her panties.

“Now that’s a surprise.” Draven said, “I thought you’d be wearing thongs and leather since you’re such a rebel.”

Morgana turned around and slapped Draven across the face, her own turning a dark shade of crimson as she heard the laughter around her grow with people in the halls pointing at her panties. “Shut up!” she said, “I’m still a rebel…I just…like these panties.”

“Eew!” one of the goth girls said as she looked at her hero, her tiny butt hidden under the boring cotton panties that didn’t even curve around the tummy area to match a sexy style. “I thought you had style Morgana.” 

“What?” Morgana said, looking at her disappointed fans. “No…I do!” she pleaded, “I have lots of style. I’m still bad!” 

“Says the chick with Angel written on her panties” Draven said.

“Shut the fuck up Draven!” Morgana shouted and then turned to Kayle. “I’m going to kill you you fucking slut!” and with that she reached out to grab onto Kayle’s hair, pulling it as hard as she could while also throwing her weight forward. Because her legs were still wrapped up in her skirt, Morgana tripped on the skirt and fell forward with enough force to send Kayle on her back.

“CATFIGHT!!” Draven shouted as he watched both underwear clad women pull at each other’s hair, while their exposed bodies jiggled wildly from the force. Kayle’s breasts swung side to side while Morgana’s also managed to spill out of her shirt, showing off two dark purple nipples. 

“Eek! Stop! My breasts are showing!” Morgana squealed, stopping to hold her breastplate up against them. 

“Get over it you prude!” Kayle shouted, grabbing onto the center of Morgana’s top and pulling down as hard as she could. “You started this by Jinxing me.”

“Ahh! Someone help me!” Morgana cried, horrified as she saw her C cup breasts drop down after being set free. She tried scrambling to her feet to run away, deciding that her pale white tits were more important to cover than her cotton panties. As she got to her feet, she saw her goth fans shaking their heads and walking away but not before laughing at their weakened hero. “Wait, come back!” Morgana pleaded. 

“I’m not finished with you Morgana!” Kayle shouted, spreading her wings as she tried to fly to her sister but before she could move, the window in the ceiling above shattered and a blinding bright light appeared before them.

“ENOUGH OF THIS!” a loud, echoing voice shouted. People gasped as they looked up at the sky and saw another angel appear from the roof. She wore an armored breastplate over what looked to be a dress made of silver chainmail. In her hand was a large, wide-bladed sword. Keeping her in the air were two wings, one was white like Kayle’s, beautiful feathers flapping in the wind. The other was like Morgana’s, black and rigid, looking too frail to keep anyone in the air and yet they worked in sync with the white wing. Covering the woman’s fair skinned face was a helm that did not cover her long silver hair that flowed beautifully two and fro. 

“Mom?!” Kayle shouted as she looked up, gasping once more at being caught without any clothes and turning her body to the side as she raised a leg. She knew she didn’t have enough hands to cover her nakedness, but this was the best she could do.

“Mom?” Morgana said as she turned around and then screamed before placing her arms in and upside down “L” to cover her breasts and underwear. “Mom, I can explain!”

“How dare you two?” their mother called out, hovering several feet off the ground. “You have both brought shame to our family with your own hypocrisy and childish bickering. Worst of all, you did this in the halls of the League!”

“It’s not my fault!” Kayle shouted as she pointed to Morgana. “She ruined my armor!”

“Silence Kayle!” her mother commanded. “You have no position to judge your sister, not with the way you’re dressed. You look like a stripper!”

Kayel’s mouth dropped as her cheeks turned crimson from her mother’s comment. Her legs shuffled against each other as she regretted choosing her g-string to wear in battle. Indeed standing in front of so many people in her smallclothes made her feel like a stripper. Her mother wasn’t done scolding her. “And to do such vile things in front of so many people! Even though she is rebellious, at least Morgana was noble enough to keep her virginity!”

Everyone in the halls all turned to look at Morgana who was so dumbfounded she actually let her hands drop to ball her hands into fists. “MOTHER!!!?” she whimpered, “All these people!” she looked at the spectators, and then Draven who was laughing with Darius. “Draven it’s not true! I’m not a virgin! I’ve had lots of sex I swear!” Morgana rambled, so eager to keep her bad- girl image that she tried thinking of any dirty sexual thing she could think of. “I’ve done it with men and women!”

“Suuure prissy panties.” Draven said, chuckling as he saw Morgana squeal again when she looked down at her panties and bent down to pick her skirt up to cover herself. 

“Oh no you don’t Morgana!” her mother commanded, drawing her sword in a downward fashion in the air. Instantly, Morgana’s skirt was pulled out of her hands and sent to the ground. This was one of their mother’s powers, telekinesis, and she also used it for another purpose. “You shall both be disciplined for shaming our family.”

Both Kayle and Morgana screamed, looking at each other before turning to run for the doors. “NO mom! Not here! Please I’ve been humiliated enough!” Kayle cried out, reaching her hands around to cover her bare ass cheeks that were dancing with every footstep she took. 

“Enough of your whining!” her mother said and raised both hands in a downward fashion.

Morgana was the first to feel a tug on the back of her panties and then the air of the room blow against her exposed white tush. Her running was stopped when she saw that her panties were around her ankles and her dark purple triangular patch of pubic hair was showing. Flashes started going off and Morgana could see paparazzi taking pictures of her naked body. “NOOO!! Mother please!” she begged as she squeezed her legs together to cover her pussy. 

Kayle also felt the tug on her tiny g-string, nearly tripping over the skimpy fabric as it wrapped around her legs like a silk bola. Kayle’s gasp was deafened by the gasps made by everyone else in the room once her pussy was exposed. It was completely shaved, the outer pink lips of her labia poking out and just above her sex was a tattoo of a barber style mustache much similar to Braum’s with the words “Lick here” tattooed above it. “OH MY GOD!” Kayle screamed as she shut her eyes and covered her pussy. 

“She has a tattoo!” a fan shouted and pointed. 

“Where?!” Kayle’s mother asked, floating to the ground. “Show it to me!”

“No mom! I don’t have a tattoo!” Kayle tried to say, but then she was forced to spin around with the help of her mother’s powers. With all of Kayle’s might, she tried to keep her hands over her tattoo but then she felt a strong force pull them up, giving the rest of the crowd in the room a full glimpse of her hairless tattooed pussy. 

“Damn!” Darius said as he stared at Kayle’s tall, curvy body in all its nakedness. “Braum you lucky dog.

“Yeah Kayle. What’s a matter, you should’ve gotten Draven’s mustache tattooed there.” Draven said.

Tears leaked through Kayle’s shut eyes as the comments were shouted. She just wanted to crawl under a rock and die after one humiliation after another seemed to come at her. When she opened them she saw Braum staring at her lower regions and saw a smile creep across his face.

“Eh..I don’t know what to say Kayle…but Braum is always glad to oblige!”

“Silence cur!” Kayle’s mother shouted, pointing her sword at Braum and slashing it in the air. Immediately Braum’s belt broke in two and his pants slid to the ground, showing off a pair of white bikini briefs with cow spots printed on them. 

Everyone in the room pointed and laughed at the Freljord warriors’ underwear and he let out his own squeal before picking up his shield and using it for cover. “eh heheh..cows are noble animal yes?” he said as his face turned pink.

While Braum bent down to pull up his pants, Kayle and Morgana’s mother returned to her daughters who were both moving their arms in different places of their bodies to cover as much as possible. “As for you two.” The mother said as she raised her sword. “It’s time to be punished!” WHACK! WHACK! WHACK!, she swung her sword with forehands and backhands.

Kayle and Morgana both started to scream in pain as tiny flames danced on their asses. Morgana’s cute little butt started to turn from white to red as her mother’s spankings got hotter, causing the rebellious angel to cry out fresh tears. “MOOM! STOOOOP!! I’M AN ADULT! I’M TOO OLD TO BE SPANKED!!”

Kayle’s ass was slightly larger and so when it was hit, her ass cheeks would shake with great force, long horizontal red welts forming across both sides of her derriere. Kayle weeped but kept her cries silent, too busy looking at the laughing faces of all the League spectators getting pictures of her public spanking. She knew that after today, there was no coming back to the League, not for either of them. For Morgana, she could no longer be seen as a badass rebel, not with the pathetic cries she was making. As for Kayle, she knew that her loss would be told to all the other champions and that the public shame placed on a woman’s sexual exploits were enough to ruin her career. Women and men would judge her as a slut and it would be years before she could win a victory and not feel that shameful stigma attached to it. 

When their mother finished, she looked down at her daughters and saw that both of their asses were covered in red welts. The pain was so much that both Kayle and Morgana were on their knees, even in a more submissive position than before. “You will both come back home and pray for forgiveness.” She said in a calm voice. “Now stand up and walk the rest of the way out, without your clothes. Your walk of shame is not over.”

Slowly, both Kayle and Morgana rose to their feet, keeping their heads bowed down as they covered their exposed crotches and breasts before walking towards the door. The humiliation of their being naked was shadowed by their spankings, reducing them from adult angels to sniveling babies. With their panties around their ankles, Kayle and Morgana could only walk in a sideways waddle, their legs spread far enough so that their underwear stretched out for all to still see. It looked almost like a ceremony the way their mother followed them. Cameras continued going off as people tried to get a few more pictures of the two angels, their red asses practically glowing. It wasn’t until they were out of the room that someone shouted, “Let’s hear it for Teemo for getting us more naked shots of League champions!”

“TEEMO! TEEMO! TEEMO!” people cheered as they raised their hands in praise to the tiny Yordle. 

Teemo stood high on the riser to the portal with his hands on his hips, feeling like he had just won a two versus one victory. His victory was cut short when he heard the doors to the hall burst open and the voices of two women.

“WHERE IS THAT LITTLE SHIT?!?” Ahri could be heard shouting.

“I’M GOING TO GET THAT FOOTAGE BACK, EVEN IF IT MEANS NAILING YOU TO THE WALL!!” Vayne added.

“Uh oh!” Teemo said before stepping into the portal and disappearing onto summoner’s rift for his own safety. Even when it came to revenge, there were always casualties.


	6. Irelia and Nami Get Jinxed!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Irelia and Nami suffer the new meta changes

They were running late. The next League of Legends match was scheduled the next day and the League of Legends staff was still behind on checking Summoner's Rift. The teleports for the monsters had been checked, but with the new changes, there were additional tasks to be done. The pit along the river where the monstrous Baron Nashor appeared now had to be prepared earlier with the addition of the Rift Herald, a hulking purple beast with one eye. On top of that, the teleports now needed to be timed earlier for monsters to appear and that was also causing malfunctions for the staff, short hooded figures with only white orbs showing under their cloaks as eyes.

"How are the Nexuses doing?" one of them asked as they carried a tiny scuttlecrab off to the river.

"Almost done!" another hooded figure shouted, they were kneeling by a small computer attached to the walls of the arena. It had a large circuit board with an array of dials and buttons to adjust settings. At the moment the hooded figure was trying to set up the shields for the crystal Nexuses.

"Well hurry up! We still have to awaken the Dragon or tomorrow!" the one with the scuttle crab shouted. The green shelled crustacean in his hands must have sensed his agitation as it chirped and kicked its legs, throwing its weight around to try and break free. "Whoa! stop it! hold still you little shit!" the hooded figure said.

With such a thick shell, the crabs' weight was not centered and it was only with some more writhing that it was able to slip free, dropping to the ground and scurrying off to the nearest safe place. the shouting off the staff member startled it, it knew if it didn't escape it would go back to the river, suffering the awful fight of being killed over and over again. In the distance it saw a tiny hole leading to a tunnel in the ground. The crab knew if it could duck inside it would be safe. Running at full speed, the crab saw the hole get bigger and bigger until it was close enough to see flashing lights on the hole. Its last thought was wondering why a hole would twinkle until it felt thousands of volts run through its body.

"Fuck!" the hooded figure at the circuit board screamed as he fell backward, watching as the machine blew up in smoke from the impact of the crab. The lights around the arena flickered and a low hum echoed throughout the open jungle. The entire staff looked around in fear, hoping that in a few seconds all would be back to normal.

All of the sudden there was a loud crackle and then an abrupt silence. It was so quiet that one could hear a pin drop. At first the staff thought they had avoided a catastrophic malfunction. but then the staff member who lost the crab realized it should not be silent in Summoner's Rift, not with the ongoing noise of the healing fountain. He turned his head towards the corner and saw the platform where champions were teleported. Instead of the light glow of the healing magic that kept Champions from dying, it was a cold, lifeless slab as plain as any stone.

"Uh oh." the staff member said.

The hooded figure who worked on the broken computer walked to stand next to his coworker and scratched his head. "Maybe no one will notice?"

****

"Are you fucking kidding me?!?" A husky female voice echoed through the halls of a locker room. Standing in the center was a woman in her 30s, dressed in a dark blue suit that seemed so tight it was as if it was her skin. The thermal texture was designed to withstand cold temperatures, clinging to her slender yet curvy body while hidden under golden armor. Her left leg rested on a bench, stretching her lower thigh and making her buttocks look more firm under the skintight suit. Floating around her was a large translucent blue blade, crisscrossed in an "X" formation. A crisp blue bang hung over her light skinned face, joining with the rest of her ice locks that hung just past her shoulders. Her name was Irelia, a citizen of the realm known as Ionia who had recently done some battle in the icy region known as the Freljord. In between battles she fought in the League of Legends. She had a scroll in her hand that listed the new rules and was not happy.

 

Ionia was a city containing the most deadly of martial artists. Irelia was Captain of the Ionian guard, a title she earned after defending her city against an attack from Noxus. Irelia's blade, formerly belonging to her father, came to life in her time of need when Noxians surrounded her home. It danced to life and painted the ground with her enemies' blood. From that day forward, her people praised her as Ionia's mightiest defender. This also caught the eye of the League of Legends, an organization Irelia was happy to join in order to test her skills in combat, not stripping.

 

From around the corner, a large puddle of water, as if dumped out of a tub, slid across the floor, guiding the scaled surface belonging to another champion. Her body was green, save for the center of her slim waist where the scales of her body split open into a V, revealing a bright yellow chest. A necklace with three sapphire jewels sat in between the cleavage of her half exposed medium sized breasts. Yellow fins draped around her head, like a wide brimmed hat. Two large red eyes hid under an iron helm. A black skirt wrapped around her lower half but otherwise, there was very little modesty to her attire. Nami didn't seem bothered by this as she used her long blue spear to cast more waves and help her slide up to Irelia. "What's wrong?" she asked in a much higher and more youthful sounding voice. She was known as a Marai, a half fish half woman who fought with the power of a scepter that called forth water as a weapon.

 

The Marai relied on an object called a Moonstone to give them the power to ward off dangerous beasts in the sea. Nami was honored as the Tidecaller, a respected title in which the honoree was tasked with locating the stone. While biding her time she joined the League and built up a reputation as being a cheery champion who protected her allies. For both humans and Marai, Nami was very attractive, particularly as a League of Legends champion. She was perceived as innocent and exotic, having a mystique that humans often fantasizes about.

 

Irelia turned to Nami and held open a scroll for the mermaid to read. "Look at this! Those idiots destroyed the healing platform in the arena so we can't resurrect from dying."

 

"What?!" Nami said with her hands to her face. "So we'll die if we aren't careful? What's the point in competing now?"

 

"They changed the rules. Instead of being eliminated by dying you are eliminated by being stripped!" Irelia spat, clenching the scroll so tight it almost ripped.

 

"Ohhh. I thought "Jinxing" was banned." Nami said. It was true, ever since Jinx left the League having suffered her own public humiliation, the League council tried to ban the practice of stripping a champion of their clothes. This was done in hopes that champions who had suffered from the embarrassing fate in the past would return. Indeed it had worked up until now, Fiora was back after learning some new tricks and getting a new but proportioned bottom as well as Leona and her partner Janna.

 

"It was banned!" Irelia shouted as she crumpled the scroll up before throwing it across the room. "And now those fucking perverst brought it back in. All thanks to those slutty bimbos!"

 

Nami scratched her head, "Why are they sluts? It's not like they wanted to be seen naked."

 

Irelia's face turned red as she struggled to find a point to an argument that made no sense. She was just angry, her face shaking as her words slowly came out. "Because....they are warriors! Not helpless damsels in distress! They weren't skilled enough and that's how they let themselves get stripped, making this League a joke! Now we have to pay for their failures. I didn't join the league so people could objectify me!"

 

"Objectify?" Nami said as she held a finger to her lip. "I don't really wear clothes, does that mean I'll automatically lose?"

 

The naivete of the supporting member on the team did not help Irelia's anxiety. "I have no idea Nami, by all accounts you might be invincible. Even with that tiny skirt."

Nami leaned forward to examine her sole garment, "You think? Yay! I can't die!" she said, waving her spear in the air like a flag as she danced down the locker room.

Just then, the door to the locker opened and a hooded figure with a clipboard poked its head in. "Five minutes until battle ladies."

With her fists clenched, Irelia let out a long sigh as she concentrated on the floating blade around her. Known to be almost unstoppable in battle due to her speed in using her powers to force her blade to travel wherever she willed, Irelia knew with concentration, she could slice the clothes off of anyone who thought to do the same to her. Just the thought of being cut out of her suit made her face warm. Always modest, Irelia often wore uniforms that covered her whole body and hoped that it would stay that way.

"Let's go Nami."  
****  
"Welcome to Summoner's Rift." a woman's voice announced on the vast realm that seemed tranquil with it's lush green jungles and clear rivers. A blue platform flashed twice, transporting Nami and Irelia onto it. Instead of the gentle hiss of the healing fountain nearby, all they heard was the occasional sounds from the jungle, an owls' hoot, the croak of a frog and the distant roar of the dragon.

 

The translucent barriers that held them on the platform disappeared and Nami was the first to slide along the ground, scepter in both hands. She got past the first tower until she stopped and looked over her shoulder. "What's wrong?" she asked in reference to Irelia who stood on the platform, looking for the others.

 

"Where are Fiora, Sivir and Lissandra?" Irelia asked, looking up at the sky. She was not about to head into a two versus five person battle when her dignity was at stake.

 

"A summoner has disconnected." a voice from above announced. in the sky, an image of a woman with black hair that had a red streak on her front bang appeared.

 

"What?!" Irelia shouted, looking to Nami in outrage.

 

Shrugging, Nami said, "Maybe she heard about the new rules and cancelled. I mean, she did suffer from a big butt in that last match." she held a hand over her mouth to conceal her giggle. "That was pretty funny. It was so squishy looking!"

 

"A summoner has disconnected." an image of the dark haired Sivir, gold tiara holding it up appeared in the sky. No sooner did that fade did another image of a woman wearing a black helm that covered her eyes, long white hair tied in a braid. "A summoner has disconnected."

 

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!?!?!" Irelia stomped her foot as she clenched her fists. "I COULD'VE STAYED AT HOME INSTEAD OF PARTICIPATED IN THIS!?!"

 

Nami dropped her scepter to cover her ears. "Stop shouting. It's not like they got off easy, you know champions get fined for cancelling a match without notice."

 

"That's not the point. Those three cowards chickened out and now we have to suffer the risk of being humiliated."

 

"Well they had good reason, they've all be stripped before." Nami said as she picked her scepter up. "People still trade those naked pictures of Sivir and Lissandra in the shower. I don't see the big deal. If humans were naked all the time no one would care."

 

"Just stop talking." Irelia held her hand up. The thought of suffering the same fate made her weak in the knees. She was Captain of the guard, not a centerfold. Something as violating as that would ruin any intimidation she might have on future opponents. "Let's get this over with, just stay together and we'll be fine."

 

"Where are we going to go? There are three paths to defend." Nami said as she pointed ahead.

 

"Let's just take the south path." Irelia said, "We still need to destroy towers and we can take out their duo team."

 

And so both members traveled down the southern road, passing one large stone statue that they would defend to their dignity instead of their deaths. The walk was no more than two minutes until they arrived at the point where their side and the opposing side met. With her arms spread, Irelia's blade swirled around her, waiting in anticipation for her enemies to arrive.

 

From the distance, Irelia could see what looked like a floating head in the distance, a black skull with green flames surrounding it. Carrying that head as a large body protected by a long dark coat. In his hand was a glowing lantern attached to a long chain. A sharp hook was attached to the end that he let dangle from his hand. It was Thresh, a champion who harvested the souls of his dead enemies.

 

"Ok Nami, watch out for that hook, I DON'T want either of us getting caught." Irelia said, seeing too often what happened when the dark chain wrapped around its victim, allowing for others to do what they wanted.

 

Irelia was about to advance toward him when she heard something in the water. It was too early for the scuttle crab to appear in the arena and she turned to the river facing her right. She stood back when she saw waves crashing towards them, something very uncommon given that no creature in Summoner's RIft was large enough to cause that much force.

 

"Look out!" Nami called.

 

Irelia leapt back as a wave of water splashed onto the ground, an object the size of a tractor leaping out of the water. It landed with a groundshaking thud followed by the booming laughter of a gravely voice. The shadow eclipsed Irelia as she stood up. Standing before her was a large bipedal catfish, dressed in a maroon colored button up shirt and a filthy leather coat. His smile revealed two long rows of jagged teeth, his yellow eyes shining under the light. Atop his massive head was a tophat that almost seemed comical in comparison to his wide body. He snickered before bowing his head to both women.

 

"Ladies." he said in a thick southern Creole accent, "To whom do ah have the pleasure of taken part in this literal exhibition?"

 

"Say what in the what now?" Nami asked Irelia as she raised an eyebrow.

 

"He wants to know our names." Irelia said as she kept her eyes on both beasts. "I am Irelia, of Ionia. This is Nami."

 

Taking off his hat, he said, "Ah am the River King, Tahm Kench. It would be my pleasure to defeat both of you this evenin and have a glimpse at the fairer sex." He stood up again and tilted his head to the side. "Mah compliments to the haberdashery that made that fine garment clinging to your expanded bottom."

 

Irelia's mouth fell open as she turned her body to hide her back, her pulse rising at the comment he made. "How dare you stare at me."

 

"I don't know what he just said." Nami scratched her head, confused at the River King's vocabulary.

 

"Forget it Nami, just fight!"

 

"Sounds good to me." Thresh said, his voice like the chorus of a thousand souls, an amalgamation of laughter as he twirled his hook before throwing it forward.

 

"Watch it!" Nami shouted as she slid out of the way, dodging the hook.

 

No sooner did Thresh throw his hook did the short minions start to appear, armed with shields and swords that they used to attack Nami and Irelia's own minions. Knowing she needed the gold to buy better items, Irelia flew forward, guided by her butterfly-like blades as they sliced through one minion. "Nami! Help me farm!"

 

"Right!" Nami said, keeping her staff aimed at Thresh and Tahm.

 

While Thresh swung his hook at minions, killing them and harvesting the light blue orbs that were their souls, Tahm did something far more shocking. He ate them. When his massive jaws opened Nami and Irelia saw a massive tongue shoot out, hitting a nearby minion and pulling it towards the cavernous opening. No sooner did Tahm swallow its helpless victim that he reared his head back and then spat it out, launching it like a projectile and killing a group of others.

 

"Wow..that's a big tongue." Nami said, understanding how guppies felt before being eaten by larger fish.

 

"Nami! Fight!" Irelia shouted.

 

Thrusting her scepter forward, it lit up before shooting a large bubble out into the air. Tahm looked up and despite his massive size, quickly leapt out of the way as the bubble exploded, soaking the ground next to it. "Madam, methinks you need to work on your accuracy in capturing your targets."

 

"It's not my fault! I didn't think you could move that fast!" Nami shouted defnsively, as if they were sparring.

 

"Nami! Will you focus please?" Irelia said as she killed the last minion in the first wave of six. She found the River King's verbose talk to be irritating and knew he was doing it on purpose to throw them off. As soon as she looked back at her opponents, Irelia saw Thresh rear his arm back and try to catch her with his hook. With gritted teeth, she focused her mind on Thresh and like grabbing onto a subway train, her blades led her towards the specter, cutting into his shoulder.

 

"Nami help me!" Irelia shouted, pulling her blades back to make another attack. She expected another bubble to land on Thresh, trapping him temporarily so she could finish him. Instead, Irelia felt something heavy strike her in the back, like a large wet rug sticking to her, sliding up her back and soaking her skintight suit. "YUCK! Nami! What the hell?!"

"It's not my fault!" Nami said as she pointed at Tahm, whose mouth was open, letting his tongue hang out.

 

Irelia turned around and shrieked when she saw the fish up close, his teeth the size of small daggers. His tongue dripped saliva and Irelia's face twisted in disgust. "Y-you licked me?!"

 

"Mhmmmm." Tahm nodded as he pulled his tongue back in his mouth. "Ah have to say ah've neva tasted Ionian flesh."

 

Irelia saw Tahm take a step forward and the thought of being tasted by him again made her lose her will. She backed away from him, trying to get enough distance so she oculd make a new plan. She felt relaxed when she hit what seemed to be a wall until she heard the unmistakable laughter of Thresh.

 

"You cut me Ionian." he said, the chains he carried rattling. "Maybe I should cut you.."

 

As soon as she saw Thresh's arms wrap around her Irelia screamed, kicking her legs, "Nami! Help! Get away from me!"

 

Realizing her friend was in trouble, Nami raised her staff above her head, "Hang on Irelia! OCEAN'S SPILL FORTH!" she called. Her scepter shined once more and from out of nowhere, a massive wave of water crashed forward, running along the ground and bulldozing a new wave of minions in its path.

 

Even the large Tahm Kench wasn't heavy enough to withstand the wave, bouncing upward as he was carried by the massive tide. Thresh let go of Irelia just in time to get hit in the face by Tahm, the two of them landing on their backs. Their clothes were soaked and dizzy from the whiplash. Irelia also landed on the ground several feet away from her opponents.

 

Raising her head, Irelia saw Tahm and Thresh rising to their feet and she knew she had but once chance. "Nami! Bubble!" she shouted as she called on her blades.

Nami thrust her staff forward, conjuring another bubble out of the air. Just as Tahm was about to rise to his feet, he was engulfed by the large translucent orb, lifted off the ground as the water swirled, keeping him disoriented.

 

Irelia dashed up to the bubble and focused her blades on Tahm's back, slicing upward against his spine, a mix of torn clothing and blood falling to the ground. "Keep at it Nami! I think I can disembowel him." she said, aiming for Tahm's stomach.

"Irelia! New rules remember? You have to strip him!" Nami called, unaware of Thresh who had gotten to his feet.

 

"Speaking of which." he said as he twirled his hook in the air. Cackling, he threw his hook out at Nami who turned just in time to see the metal weapon flying at her.

 

Nami turned back and started to move, thinking she could make a hard left turn to dodge the hook. As soon as she pivoted she thought she made it, that was until she felt something sharp hook inside the back of her neck, brushing against her skin and latching onto the collar. "Irelia! Help!" she shouted as she reached out with both hands.

"Don't worry Nami I got you!" Irelia leapt forward and grabbed onto Nami's hands, planting her feet firmly into the ground to pull Nami free. Thresh used his free hand to grab further down the chain and pull harder. With one deep inhale, Irelia closed her eyes and used all of her weight to pull back as hard as she could.

 

Irelia's last pull was enough to pull Nami in her direction, ignoring the loud RIPP! that followed. Irelia landed on her back, closing her eyes as she felt nami land on top of her. When she opened her eyes, Irelia saw Nami pushing up, her light yellow skin shining under the sun, as well as her medium sized breasts that bounced now that they were exposed. Rising to her feet, yes feet, Nami was revealed to be wearing nothing but a pink pair of bikini style panties held up by two clams on either side of the waistband. WIthout an ounce of body fat, Nami's slender frame, toned abs expanded and contracted with each breath. On the ground was the scale covered mermaid suit that Nami wore, a realization that had Irelia stunned.

 

"Thanks Irelia, I thought I was a goner." Nami said as she noticed Irelia's shocked face. "What's wrong?"

 

"You're...not a Marai?"

 

"What are you talking about of course I"m.." Nami said as she looked down and then gasped when she saw the top of her cleavage, as well as the bottoms of her bare feet standing by the Marai suit. Dropping her scepter, Nami touched her face as she saw that she was wearing nothing but her panties, hearing the laughter of both Tahm and Thresh as they pointed at her tiny backside.

 

"Methinks sitting down must be an excruciating experience given the lack of gluteus maximus you have Tidecaller." Tahm said, baring his rows of teeth as he smiled.

"And your butt is small too." Thresh added.

 

Letting out a scream, Nami wrapped her arms around her breasts, covering her tanned brown nipples as she fell to her knees in an attempt to shield her panties. Because she was always in water, the cotton clung to her body revealing the lips to her womanhood. A shade of pink covered her face as so much of her was revealed, Not only was she proven to be a wannabe Marai, but she also suffered the added shame of being on Summoner's Rift half naked. The water clinging to her body made things much chiller for Nami and her trembling made her look that much more submissive. "Pl-pl-please g-give me back my suit!" She remembered boasting about feeling invincible and her current state of undress left her feeling far from it.

 

Picking the scaled outfit with his hook, Thresh held it out in front of nami, swinging it left and right. "What? This little Halloween costume of yours? How did you manage to fool everyone that you were one of the half human-half fish race?"

 

Anxious to dress herself again, Nami reached out for her suit, a second too slow as Thresh pulled it away. She fell forward, letting her breasts jiggle as she broke her fall with her hands. "I was born with legs! The other kids used to make fun of me because of it. Please, help me Irelia!" Nami begged, tears developing in her eyes. It was true, her parents tried to conceal the oddity of Nami's legs early at birth, the one time she did reveal them she was laughed at. From that day on, Nami did her best to cover her legs in the Marai suit as best she could, always making sure the door was locked before unzipping it. By the time she was an adult, none of the Marai knew she had legs. All the work she spent in preserving her self-respect now dangled on Thresh's hook, Leaving Nami in tears as she dreaded looking down at her bare legs.

As Nami turned to her ally, her jaw dropped when she saw Irelia running in the other direction. "What?! Where are you going?"

 

"Sorry Nami! I surrender, they win! Just stop the match!" Irelia said, the image of Nami trying to protect her modesty haunting her so much that she wanted to get out without suffering the same fight.

 

"Come back here you fucking coward!" Nami screams, one arm crossed around her breasts while the other pounded her thigh. Normally the most cheerful of champions, her loss of dignity eliminated any patience because Nami knew there was no way she could leave the arena after today without people sharing pictures of her in a state of undress. She didn't understand until today why Sivir, Lissandra and Fiora refused to fight, it was because it was hard to concentrate on battle knowing that your opponents knew what you looked like under your clothes. Perhaps the most effective of tactics.

"Well she's not going anywhere for a while." Thresh said as he looked down at Nami, trying to sneek a peak at her breasts under her tiny arms. "Want to go fetch Irelia?"

"With pleasure mah navigator of the recently expired." Tahm said as he raised his head and opened his mouth. A large whirlpool of water opened up below him and after twirling once, he sunk into the ground.

 

By now, Irelia had made it to the second turret closest to her base. All the while she thought to herself, she wasn't ready, she wasn't ready to face such humiliation. It was one thing to hear about it of other champions, it was another to see how quickly someone's power seemed to diminish with the loss of their clothes. Nami looked so vibrant and calm in fights, never afraid to face the most powerful of champions. The woman on her knees, clad in her panties and looking frail looked more like a damsel in distress than a duelist. Irelia hoped by the time she got to her base, the officials would recognize her surrender and let her return.

 

The steps to the base were just a foot away and Irelia thought she was going to make it until she saw a pool of water seep up through the ground. Backing away, Irelia felt her heart stop as she saw the water rise up the ground, followed by the large massive body of Tahm Kench. "H-how did you do that?!" Irelia stammered.

"Ah am the River King." Tahm said with a wink. "Mah talents for navigating through the aquatic paths of this arena are infinite."

Appetite was what clued Irelia that she should run. Since Tahm blocked her path, she tried to turn for the jungle nearby. "You stay away from me!" she shouted as she saw his mouth open. She turned to book it and then panicked when she felt the ground below her move. She looked down and saw that instead of grass, her feet were standing on the pink and warm surface of Tahm Kench's tongue. As it curled, she lost balance and fell on her back. The last that was heard of Irelia was the scream that got muffled as soon as she fell into his mouth along with her blades.

 

The inside of Tahm Kench's mouth was like a giant barrel filled with slime, warm wet viscous liquid that soaked Irelia's clothes and stuck to her body. While it was sticky, it was also slippery, making it difficult for her to climb against the inside of Tahm's mouth to get out. "HELP ME!" her voice was muffled inside Tahm. THe more she kicked, punched and swung her head the more Tahm's saliva coated her, like it was being poured in buckets down the front of her collar, soaking her body.

 

Tahm licked his lips, savoring the taste of human flesh. Unfortunately for him, every kick Irelia made felt like his stomach was about to explode. Her tried to swallow again, breathing in as if to contain a belch. But Irelia still refused to give in and when she started to thrash her whole body around, Tahm felt the sharp pain in his stomach that was the indicator of something else. "Uh ohh.." he clutched hist stomach and then opened his mouth. "PLEAUGH!"

 

Out shot a large spitwad that bounced along the ground. Irelia felt as if she had just fallen into a pool of pudding. She could feel the warm viscous liquid sliding down her body. "Ughh." she moaned as she stood on all fours. Unbeknownst to her, instead of her tight suit, she was clad in nothing but a tiny, powder blue pair of panties with Ashe's face printed on the crotch. On the back were the words "All about Dat Ashe" printed. Without a latex suit to push down on her behind, Irelia's large posterior was on full display as it stuck upward. Her cheeks were so big that it pushed the back of her panties down, showing off the top of the crack of her ass.

 

"Madame your posterior is as massive as mah appetite." Tahm said, almost hypnotized as he watched Irelia's backside jiggle.

 

"Wha?" Irelia said, still disoriented from being tossed around in Tahm's mouth. It was when she noticed the poking of the blades of grass on her bare kneecaps that she knew something was wrong. She looked down and saw her large breasts dancing from their own weight. Her bare feet touched the soft ground and the cool chill of the wind blowing over her wet, shining body sobered her up. "Oh...no.." she whispered as she looked down, seeing the image of a smiling Ashe over the crotch of her panties.

 

"EEK!" she screamed as she rose to her feet, hugging her body as she raised one leg. The saliva of Tahm made it hard for her to maintain balance, making her slip against the ground. It was quite clear that was how she was able to slide out of her clothes, his saliva acting as a fine lubricant that helped her glide out of the suit. "YOU ASSHOLE!!" she screamed as she turned around. "IT TAKES ME AN HOUR TO SQUEEZE INTO THAT SUIT!"

 

"That explains why you taste like medicine." Tahm said while sticking his tongue out.

 

Irelia's face turned redder every minute. "It's K-Y JELL...y" she said in a quieter voice, realizing she was giving away too much. By now she could feel her nipples harden against the cold and her knees banged against one another. "C-could you hurry up already? I lost okay. just end this so I can put clothes on."

 

With his arms folded Tahm shook his massive head. "Sorry Ms. Ahrelia. But the rules clearly indicate that an exhibition isn't ova until the opponent is completely nude. Yer underbritches are still present."

With widened eyes, the hand over Irelia's crotch pressed harder as she slowly packed away. "My panties? I have to lose my panties?" shaking her own head, she turned to run again, at a slower pace given that her feet were till slippery from Tahms' saliva. "Nooo! Help me Nami!"

 

Tahm started to run after her until he felt a sharp pain in his stomach. At first he thought it was leftover indigestion, but the pain increased and he clutched his gut once more. "Erm...that blade of yours are disagreein with mah digestive system." It started as a belch and then he felt the acidic taste of bile sliding up his throat.

 

With her arms crossed over her breasts and panties, Irelia was too concerned with covering herself than trying to anticipate dodging an attack. "Don't you dare!" she shouted. She was afraid to turn around, self conscious of her ass shaking as she tried to run.

 

The River King wasn't paying attention, instead he tried to breath, feeling the air from his stomach rise as the second blade worked up his system. BLECH! another blade shot out, spiraling in the air. The X shape of the blade allowed the weapon to fly like a boomerang, not at all losing its speed as it flew towards Irelia. Knowing she couldn't outrun it, Irelia closed her eyes as she hugged her naked body tighter, screaming as she anticipated being cut in half.

 

WHSSH! Irelia felt something fly past her torso and then slide down her leg. She realized she was still breathing and opened her eyes. Tahm Kench was still coughing out the bile in his stomach but one thing was clear, she was alive...and colder. Why was she colder? She realized it was draftier than before. She knew the chill she felt was due to the lack of her thermal suit, but something was amiss....an added draft between her legs.

 

Gasping, Irelia's eyes looked down and she saw her Ashe panties laying on the ground, cut open from the blade that had missed her. She stared down at her unshaven sex, a light blue strip of hair that extended from her pink lips. "No..." she muttered, realizing she was now completely naked. Instead of covering her front, Irelia's hands traveled down to her backside, fingers curling under both fleshy cheeks, sagging from their own weight that when she cupped them she could feel them lift. The suit didn't just serve the purpose of keeping her warm, it also held her backside up and provided the image of a fit body that she prided in having. Without the suit, the cellulite in her posterior was in plain view, something she didn't want to show her enemy. 

 

"NOOO!!!" Irelia screamed as a tear fell down her face. "I'm naked!" one hand stayed over her buttocks while the other slid to the front to cover her womanhood. Her legs locked in place, squeezed together and she made baby steps away from Tahm. "I don't want to be a champion anymore! Nami help!"

 

Picking up her speed, Irelia continued to back pedal as fast as she could, ignoring the fact that her breasts swung against each other. Tahm was smiling as he felt better. "Your blades cut up my gums." he said.

 

Given his extensive vocabulary, Tahm wasn't finished talking, but he saw something out of the corner of his eye in the distance and it was getting larger. A figure, yellow with green fins floating in the air was running toward him. Her thin arms were wrapped around her naked chest, and she was clad in only a tiny pink bikini panties. Every lift of her leg seemed graceful as if she were dancing, floating in the air before touching the ground. Nami's red eyes were wide, that was because Thresh was in hot pursuit behind her. "Irelia! Help me! He's going to take my underwear!" she cried.

 

Irelia didn't hear Nami, nor did she hear the incoming footsteps as she was too busy running backwards. Nami then heard the rattle of chains and looked over her head. "Nothing personal Nami." he snickered as her threw his hooked out. It barely hit Nami, catching only air before falling right down into ther center back of her panties. Satisfied with his catch, Thresh grabbed the hook with his other hand and pulled as hard as he could.

 

The force was so strong Nami felt herself get pulled back, the wind pouring into the opening of her last scrap of clothing.

"NONONONONONONONONO!" she pleaded as she clutched the front as hard as she could. The last thing she felt were the two tiny clams falling to the ground as the cloth attached to them ripped open. With her arms spread open, Nami looked down at her hairless sex, light brown colored labia that poked out from under her vaginal lips. "EEEEEK!!!" she screamed, right before Irelia backed straight into her.

 

Nami was knocked off balance and feel on her back, legs spread open to allow for Irelia's plump backside to land perfectly over her sex. With Irelia's body still lubricated, she slid effortlessly along Nami's exposed lips, providing just the slightest touch of pleasure to a champion who had never experienced it before given that it was always contained under her suit. "Oooohh.' she cooed, her hands sliding along her collarbone as she explored her erogenous zones.

 

"Red team has been stripped." the woman's voice above announced and then Nami and Irelia were transported out of the arena.

 

The teleportation disoriented Irelia, leaving her groggy as she lay back in between Nami's legs. Twinkling lights blinked on and off, causing Irelia to squint as she shielded her eyes. It was the sound of the fans that finally woke her out of her disorientation.

 

"Oh my god I love the new meta!"

 

"Look at Nami! She has legs!"

 

"That's soo cuuuute!"

 

"What?" Irelia muttered, her eyes focusing as she saw hundreds of fans pointing their cameras at her sex, openly displayed with her legs spread apart. Gasping, she immediately squeezed them shut as she grabbed onto Nami's legs, pulling them over holding both heals over her groin.

 

"Wh-what are you doing?" Nami asked in a breathy voice, realizing that in this position she and Irelia looked to be doing something more suggestive than just lying on top of each other. She looked over Irelia's shoulder and saw the smiles on hundreds of fans as they captured the image in their cell phone cameras, her face turn redder. "Irelia, people are staring..."

 

"Exactly and You're my support, so...support me by covering my nakedness." Irelia said. As she lay on the stage, her bare body on display she tried to look for some assistant or staff member with a robe. "Can somebody give me clothes? We lost so the match is over."

 

"Actually Ms. Irelia." a staff member wearing a hood said. A head covered their head and they had a clipboard in their hand. "Mr. Kench was incorrect. The match isn't over because the Nexus hasn't been destroyed."

 

"What?!" she backed further into Nami, holding her legs tighter against her own body. "You mean i have to stand like this until it's over?

 

"Yes ma'am."

Irelia was about to say something but then she noticed an odd sensation. It wasn't pain exactly but it was a gentle pressure applied to her ass, two soft, moist hands squeezing both of her plump cheeks. Every gentle squeeze sent a tiny shudder along Irelia's pelvic floor, causing her to blush as she shuddered. "N-nami, are you squeezing my butt?"

"Oops! Sorry!" Nami laughed nervously as she turned a darker shade of red herself. "I clench my fists when I'm anxious and it's just so soft and springy."

 

The conversation was heard by nearby fans, invoking even more excitement from them. "They're hot for each other!" one of them shouted.

 

"Oooh! I knew I was onto something when I shipped them in my fanfiction!" a woman said.

 

Dumbfounded, Irelia's eyes grew wide with horror. Right in the front of the platform was another fan holding up a video camera. Immediately, Irelia kicking her legs, turning her blushing face as she protested, "Stop it! Stop taking my picture! This is humiliating! Nami get up! Let go of my ass!"

 

Rising to her feet, Irelia turned around, giving the audience a perfect view of her backside, covered in tiny red marks from where Nami dug her nails into her flesh. A barrage of shutters went off to capture every detail. Irelia grabbed Nami by the hands and helped her to her feet, just so she could step behind the Marai. The flash of lights and the air hitting Nami's pale, yellow body was so much to take in. This was her first time being without her suit and as she looked down to see her golden womanhood on display, she squealed as she removed her iron helm to use it as cover. Nami's long golden fins atop her head fell , draping over her shoulders and giving her a more sultry appearance. With legs buckled, she held her helmet over her crotch and wrapped another arm around her breasts. "I-irelia...how long will it take those guys to destroy our base?"

 

Irelia didn't want to answer, she knew but saying it would remind her of how long she and Nami would have to stand on that platform naked. Thresh and Tahm were not trained in dealing lots of damage, which meant it would take them almost an hour to destroy every tower to get to the base. Thinking about how she'd have to stand up there, without any armor made Irelia cry. She shifted to the side to better conceal her expanded behind. No matter how she moved, she knew nothing would preserve the dignity she'd lost. Being captain of the guard didn't matter, all fans would remember is her naked frame with the exceptionally curved ass.

 

Back on summoner's rift, Thresh and Tahm slowly swung at the first tower, the hook and heavy tongue making small chips into the stone statues. "You realize it might be all day before we destroy this right?" Thresh asked.

 

Smiling back at his ally, Tahm said, "All the better for the spectators to get a massive portfolio of the fine women we defeated. Ah so look forward to seein Miss Irelia's fine posterior. Ah must say, ah love the new meta!"


	7. Akali vs Katarina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akali takes on Katarina

"Please Fiora I don't have time for this!" shouted teh fair skinned woman wearing a white and red one piece nurse uniform. Atop her head sat a white hat with a red cross on it. Her jet black hair was tied back into a ponytail, letting it hang down to the middle of her back. the bottom of her uniform extended just to her thighs, something she'd hated from the first time she started working there. It was the start of the day and Akali wasn't in the mood to deal with fiora's shyness.

Ever since she'd been enchanted by LuLu, Fiora had to undergo special procedures to ensure her backside didn't grow to gigantic proportions. This led to a series of ripped suits and dresses that might stretch out due to the inconvenience. Not only was the discomfort in receiving an injection in her fleshy posterior uncomfortable, but the requirement of undressing also brought bad flashbacks to Fiora of when she'd been stripped by a wave of minions, reducing her to red and white polka dotted panties.

 

"I-I-just can't take my clothes off! I ate looking at my azz" Fiora said, her face as crimson as a tomato as her hands were gripped over the top of her suit, it had already been folded down to her hips, showing off a slender but busty frame. Her arm was draped over her breasts and she tried to hide her face under her red and black hair.

"You won't be looking at your ass because it's behind you!" Akali growled, hand over her face as she held the long injection in her hand. She tugged at the white stockings covering her long legs, another discomfort to her work attire that made work unbearable. "I promise you, Teemo hasn't placed any secret cameras in this hospital and there's no magic sorcerer spying on you. Please just pull your suit down and this will be quick."

"O-ok." Fiora said, slowly pushing her suit down, letting her ass start to spill out. Already cellulite had expanded it beyond its normal size. The needle was inches away from her right before a loud beep went off. Immediately, Fiora jumped, pulling her suit to her breasts. "WHAT WAS THAT!?!?"

"Godammit, that's my beeper!" Akali cursed, throwing the syringe on her metal tray. It was a number she didn't recognize and so she excused herself for a moment, knowing that it would be another half hour before she could complete her operation. Approaching a nearby hospital phone, she dialed the number and waited for someone to pick up.

"League of Legends, how may we help you?"

Akali's stomach became nauseous as soon as she heard the name. instantly, the exposure parts of her skin, arms, thighs and neckline made her feel slightly exposed. "Hi..uhh...this is Akali, you called me?"

"Oh yes!" the voice enthusastically said, "We're so glad you got back with us. We had a cancellation and we need someone to fill in for a match this evening."

"Th-this evening?" Akali repeated, twirling the cord on her finger. "As in...you need me to prepare now?"

"Yes, unfortunately Miss Fortune did not want to participate due to the new jinxing rules and we need some opponent against Katarina."

Akali bit her lip. She'd always wanted to experience the glory of fighting on the battlefield in the League, but by the time she'd been accepted into their lists, the new rules had been made. Jinxing, or the art of stripping an opponent of their clothes, replaced the way combatants could be eliminated and Akali was not wild about showing her body off.

Worst of all, Katarina was the ideal opponent for her. A Noxian assassin whose deadly with her daggers, Katarina had been legendary in the beginnings of League, taking out whole teams all by herself. To defeat such a warrior would skyrocket Akali to the top, but it would be at a high price if she lost. "I-I'll do it."

"Excellent, plesae check into the arena at 5 pm."

"5PM!?!?!" she shouted again, drwaing the attention of all the patients and staff in the room. "Uh 5pm? I'm at work right now, I won't have time to change into my gi."

"i'm sorry Miss Akali but we require all combatants to register and then calibrate the teleporter for the nights' match.

Akali felt her face grow warm as she looked down at her current outfit, a skimpy uniform that she'd been forced to wear for the perverted eyes of Kennan, the yordle who had been obsessed with seeing women scantily clad ever since he helped Teemo and Tristana take down Jinx. She tugged at the bottom of her uniform, wishing it would cover more of her pale thighs, but it did cover what it needed to. She could make it work if she tried, although the thought of a high kick ripping the bottom had her so upset at the consequence she shook her head to banish it from her mind. "Fine, I'll be there." she said and hung up.

With a deep inhale, Akali headed back to the examining room, a newfound sense of determination and focus that did not include fighting with Fiora. As soon as she entered teh room, Fiora was still clutching her suit to her chest, legs pressed against one another as she said, "N-nurse Akali! I feel it growing bigger!"

Instead of an answer, all Fiora saw was a flash of smoke fill the room, filling her lungs and stinging her eyes. "AHH! What eez happening?! Don't take my clothez!" Fiora yelped when she felt something pull her suit down to her ankles, feeling the air in the room blow against her naked body. "AHHH! Give it back! Don't look at-OWWW!!" she cried, hands flying to cover her ass as she felt the bite of the needle go in.

With her job done, Akali set the syringe down and pushed her tray to the door. "Thank you Fiora, you may dress yourself now." the last she heard was Fiora whimpering as she tried pulling her suit back up. Akali didn't have time to feel bad, she had a fight to prepare for.

****  
Work felt like forever for Akali, knowing that she had a fight with no time to prepare for. By the time she got out, she didn't even have time to leave without taking her hospital mask off as she caught the train. The entire ride she felt self conscious in such suggestive attire. League fans couldn't help but notice the striking woman who resembled a hospital "ninja." Akali tried to focus her breathing so she wouldn't blush as she shuffled her legs, trying to find some way to cover her thighs. She compromised by holding her backback of weapons over them.

When she arrived to the Arena, Akali pulled out her Kamas and rushed to check in, trying to ignore the fans standing on the platform who pointed and said, "I told you that was Akali!"

After registering and getting scanned by the teleporting machine to recognize her body weight and structure, Akali headed to the locker so she could meditate. Prior to the League of Legends change, Katarina had been a deadly woman with her blades, able to teleport herself in different spots while twirling in the air, sending a rain of knives down at anyone who was ill prepared. Mages were incapable of trapping her, warriors couldn't hurt her before she brought them to the ground.

Now that stripping was the sole focus of a match, Katarina was a worse threat. Several strategically placed knives could easily shred Akali's uniform to pieces, leaving her in her undergarments. the thought of it made the ninja hug herself in discomfort, sweat forming on her brow as she tried not to let that get the best of her. She was a skilled warrior as well, able to take out just as many people on her own just with her martial art skills. instead of showering them wtih daggers, Akali was able to move within a cloud of smoke, delivering deadly kicks to her foes and flying from one to the other without taking any hits. She could get close to katarina with ease, it was just a matter of getting there before she was cut.

"Akali are you ready?' a small hooded figure holding a clipboard asked.

"Y-yes." she said, rising from the bench and following the hooded figure out the door. As she entered teh halls to the teleporter, Akali heard the sudden burst of eager fans taking their pictures and holding up signs of support.

Ever since the changes, the fans of League had changed.vGone were the enthusiastic fans of combat who enjoyed watching blood be spilled. In its place were fans of a different variety, kinksters and admirers of a fetish for humiliation. Doms held their submissives on collars while photographers took pictures of whatever sexy side Akali had, admiring her nurse outfit.Scantily clad women wearing fishnet stocking and corsets teased men by flashing a leg or perhaps their cleavage. All of the visual stimuli was so much Akali had to close her eyes and ignore the fact taht these people were hoping to see her naked, walking back to her locker in shame as she tried to cover her modesty. Being defeated in battle used to be horrible, but the naked walk of shame proved to be much worse.

Standing on the platform, Akali took one deep breath before feeling the whiplash of being transported onto Summoner's Rift. The nexus and towers guarding it seemed so barren ever since the new changes. once a team or combatant had been stripped and eliminated, no one ever wanted to fight the rest of the battle naked, meaning their nexus and turrets were unguarded. Soon the League abandoned the rules of destroying a nexus to win. now the stone towers were covered in ivy, their bright lights shielded by the natural growth of the Rift.

Rather than fight Katarina head on, Akali ran down the path and ducked inside the jungle, hopping on tree branches hoping to spot the redhaired woman from afar. It was uncomfortable to hop from tree to tree as the updraft shot up straight through Akali's dress, forcing her to pull it back down so it wouldn't fly up and show more than she intended. From her vantage point, she could spot the main paths with minions traveling down them. Unfortunately, Katarina did not appear in sight. As the minions engaged in battle, Akali hopped through the jungle, thinking Katarina might be near the river.

One she reached the large rocks that guarded the river, Akali jumped in the air, somersaulting forward to land on the top of a rock and perch down to spot the river guarding the Baron pit, currently occupied by the rift herald. With no sight of Katarina, Akali sighed in frustration, wondering if she should just wait for Katarina to meet her in one of the lanes.

"Is that your fighting attire"? a sultry voice asked.

with her kamas held up in defense, Akali turned around and looked down on the grassy field to spot a tall woman with crimson hair standing near her. She wore a small leather jacket and a black top that looked more like a bikini. Her waist was pivoted to the side as she rested one hand on her hip. Covering her long legs were black leather pants. Jutting out from the sides of her pants were two thin black strings curving along her hips and then disappearing in the back. Katarina had one long blade in her hand, tapping it against he knee as she stared at her opponent. Her left eye had a long faded scar across it, signs of the many deadly fights she survived.

"I-had to rush here from work." Akali said, hunching down to make sure she wasn't showing what was underneath her dress. She focused on the threads sticking out of katarina's pants and stared in shock. "Is that....is your underwear showing?"

Katarina didn't bother to look down, instead she smirked and swayed her hips. "So what if it is? does that bother you?"

Akali was mesmerized at how immodest the Noxian warrior seemed, how could anyone concentrate in fighting with their unmentionables showing? "H-but...people can see you."

"good. I like to tease people before slitting their throats." Katarina said, "Besides, it's not like i don't have the body to show it. Not that you'll know." she brandished another dagger in her other hand and lowered herself to the ground before leaping in the air, "Say goodbye to your work uniform!"

Small black dots appeared in the sky, getting larger until Akali could see the gleam of the sunlight bouncing off the metal. She hopped back, just in time to see the blades stick in the ground. Just when she thought she was no longer in danger, Akali saw Katarina disappear in mid air. Being an assassin herself, Akali knew exactly where someone who wanted to disappear wanted to reappear at.

Turning around, Akali spotted Katarina appearing just in time, hovering several feet above her head. With a long blade in each hand, Katarina began spinning in the air as she came down to the ground. Akali knew she was too close to get away and reached into her nurses uniform to grab a smoke bomb.

Katarina laughed as she came down, expecting any moment to see white cloth shredded into pieces. Right when she thought she was going to hit Akali, a flash of smoke stung her eyes. "What the?!" she called out, wiping her eyes as she swung wildly in the air.

With her position protected, Akali ducked low to the ground, her eyes level with Katarina's toned midriff. WIth the smoke still up, Akali tried to reach up and grab the waistband of Katarina's pants. Unfortunately, Katarina's movements led to her jacket swaying in the air and bounced against Akali's hand. Katarina felt a small tug and gasped, "NO! LET GO OF ME!" she shouted, bouncing backwards out of the smoke.As she leapt, she felt something slide off her shoulders, getting stuck on her blades before being sliced apart.

by the time the smoke had cleared, Akali was standing there, holding up the torn remains of Katarina's jacket, leaving her in just her black bikini top. "Bet you wish you wore something more conservative to wear."

The verbal jab stung more than the exposure of her pale bare shoulders. Katarina rubbed her arms, trying to fight off the fear she had in imagining what would happen if Akali continued. Her smoke bomb threw Katarina off, not expecting anyone to dodge her blades. One thing Katarina did notice was that the smoke didn't fill the entire arena. It was just located in one spot and just when Katarina was about to enact her plan, she saw Akali lunge forward, stocking clad leg sticking out and aimed right for her abdomen.

Akali let out her battle cry, watching Katarina double forward when her kick landed. Red hair flopped forward as it coverd Katarina's face, giving Akali a glimpse of the back of Katarina's top. With her kama in hand, Akali reached forward with the blade pointed downward and pulled back, slicing hte back of the brassier open. With her attack successful, Akali jumped back, barely feeling a breeze whisp against her face.

By the time Katarina stood up again, she felt something slide against her back along with the dreaded feeling of her nipples reacting to breeze around them. Her breasts were naturally large, bouncing free from being exposed. Shrieking, Katarina wrapped one arm around them, pushing her large chest up to give it the cleavage her brassier did. "You bitch!"

Akali's smile was hidden under her mask. Before she could gloat, she felt the front of her uniform slide across her body before giving her a large gust of wind against her exposed stomach. This was because Katarina managed to swipe upward and slice the front of AKali's dress in two. They separated like curtains, showing off Akali's bra and tiny bikini panties with red crosses printed on them. She also had a garter belt attached to her stockings. The ninja looked down, her eyes widened in horror at the exposure of her undergarments. She grabbed the uniform halves and pulled them shut. "Don't look!"

WIth her arm still covering her breasts, Katarina chuckled, feeling more dignified after looking at Akali's panties. "You really take the nurse theme seriously."

"Shut up!" Akali spat back, happy that her mask was hiding her blushing face. "I-have to wear these stupid panties because of work!"

"You have official hospital panties you have to wear? And you listen to them? Katarina said incredulously.

Stomping her feet, Akali almost felt tears well up in her eyes from the shame she felt in working a job that dictated what she had to put on under her clothes. "I HAVE TO MAKE MONEY YOU ASSHOLE!!! IT'S BETTER THAN A SLUTTY THONG THAT YOU'RE SHOWING OFF!!!" her rage was so great, Akali forgot about her modesty and launched forward, letting her ripped uniform slide off as she delivered another flying kick.

This time, Katarina was ready and she sidestepped the kick, opening Akali's back to her once she flew past. Ignoring the discomfort of fans admiring her breasts, Katarina uncovered them so she could swing her blades at Akali, aiming for her Red Cross print brassier. As soon as she uncovered her breasts, Katarina felt the momentum of them swinging along with her arms, throwing off her precision and slowing her movements.

Without her uniform, Akali had to adjust to the various directions the air hit her exposed flesh, the garter belt, brassier and panties giving her a feeling that she was unprotected without the luxury of a full gi. It didn't help that her panties were particularly small, making her self conscious of them sliding down her firm backside. Nevertheless, she was able to duck under Katarina's blade and took her own swipe at her hip.

"FUCK!" Katarina shouted, seeing the kama's blur as it came forward. She leapts back just in time, feeling the blade catch her pantleg and opening up a long opening, a small patch of leather was left dangling. She teleported once more, several feet away from Akali just to give her some time to think.

Back at the spectator hall, people watched from their screens cheering at the top of their lungs at the half undressed fighters. THe cameras got a glimpse of both Akali and Katarina taking a moment to breath, their exposed stomachs expanding and collapsing as they collected more air. Both of their faces were a slight shade of pink as they became more accustomed to being undressed. Katarina hugged her breasts with both arms as sweat accumulated over her bare torso, fearful of the realization that Akali was a superior warrior who could undress her. It was the first time she regretted wearing a thong so high up that part of it was visible.

Akali criss crossed her arms over her bra and panties, turning to the side as she raised a leg, unable to conceal her risque umderwear. That it was meant to titillate only added to the shame she felt as a respected ninja, feeling like she'd been reduced to a pinup model. She was actually envious of Katarina's attire as it was something that honored her fighting skills instead of her body.

Seeing Akali trying to cover herself exposed a vulnerability, a weakness in the fighters' resolve, Katarina saw this as her only chance. She disappeared from sight, and teleported in front of Akali. Spinning once more, Katarina began throwing daggers in the air in five separate directions, creating a storm of steel heading in Akali's direction.

As soon as she saw Katarina reappear, Akali reached into her brassier and pulled out another smoke bomb, throwing it to the ground and creating a screen to protect her from the blades. Ducking low once more, Akali saw that Katarina's legs were inches away, the dangling piece of leather from her pants flapping in front of her face. Reaching out, Akali grabbed the cloth and held as tight as she could while Katarina spun in the air. Akali was able to watch as Katarina's black pants slowly disappeared up her legs the more she spun and unraveled the leather, exposing inch-by-inch of her long smooth legs. As soon as the pants were gone, so too were the places that Katarina held blades.

By the time the smoke had cleared, Katarina knew she had to slow down to avoid dizziness. No sooner had she stopped spinning did she notice that she couldn't find anymore blades to throw, feeling all around her pants for more, only to notice she was touching the smooth texture of her legs. Katarina's heart stopped in that instant, the moment her hands slid up her thigh and touched the thin string hanging around her hips.

"Missing something?" Akali said, holding up the long strip of leather that was attached to the unraveled heap of her pants.

Looking down, Katarina saw her bare legs along with the front of the tiniest of black g-strings covering her sex. It curved upward so much it was a v shape, leaving all of Katarina's thighs exposed. Such skimpy attire did little to make Katarina feel protected below her naval, and she immediately screamed, dropping her two blades in hand as she folded both hands over her crotch and turned around to hide her breasts. "My pants! Oh my god everyone can see me!"

As soon as she turned around, Katarina gave Akali a clear glimpse of her ass. Besides being stylish, her leather pants also served another purpose, holding her bare cheeks in place so they didn't jiggle with every movement. Indeed, while Katarina was relatively fit, no amount of working out could do away with the traces of cellulite in her bulging ass. Also noticeable that even had Akali gasping, was the series of small scars covering Katarina's posterior, faded pale scar tissue that decorated each ass cheek.

"Wow....wh-what happened to your butt?" Akali asked.

Whimpering, Katarina realized she was wearing underwear that didn't have a back and moved her hands to cover both cheeks as she turned around, showing off a face that was as red as her hair. "N-none of your business!"

"Did Rengar cut your butt up? Did a voidling sneak into your pants? Your ass is covered in scars."

Every joke Akali said had Katarina blushing even more. So much so that she got so upset she blurted out. "Knives turn me on okay?! I like knife play! oh-" she covered her mouth with one hand, realizing she'd given out a secret she didn't want anyone to know. "I-I-mean...I didn't-STOP ASKING QUESTIONS!!" Katarina's body shined under the daylight, sweat coating her body the more she got nervous from being exposed. The contrast of the black leather to her pale flesh made her feel like she was a shaved animal, a dangerous predator neutered of its strength.

As much as she wanted to enjoy Katarina squirm, Akali still felt vulnerable in her panties as well and wanted the fight to end. She twirled her kamas in hand and leapt forward.

Once Akali launched her attack, Katarina screamed and held onto the sides of her g-string. "NO! PLEASE NOT MY PANTIES!! PLEASE STOP!!" she cried, bending down to grab her blades. As soon as she bent down, the cameras in the arena zoomed in on Katarina's scar covered ass for the audience to enjoy. By the time she rose to her feet, Akali swung her arms, creating a blur of metal whizzing forward. Katarina shut her eyes and did the same, swinging her arms clumsily to try and deflect the kamas that were going to strip her of her last shred of clothing.

Except, Akali wasn't aiming for Katarina's waist, all she did was demosntrate a flow of movements, creating a figure eight with her hands as he Kamas danced in the air, fooling Katarina into thinking she was being attacked. Akali smiled as she watched the half naked redhead flailing her arms, swinging her long dangerous blades in no logical fashion. Akali knew that if she waited, Katarina's swirling blades would come dangerously close to her hips, and indeed severed the thin string that held her panties up.

Katarina continued swinging her arms, stopping once she felt a draft blow in between her legs and tickle her bare lower lips. Freezing her body, Katarina dropped her blades, along with her jaw as she looked down and saw her severed g-string on the ground, showing off her womanhood, covered with a small blonde strip of hair.

"Blonde?" AKali said, tilting her head to look at Katarina's sex, thinking how much more naked Katarina's pink labia seemed with her mismatched hair color, at least until the naked Noxian buckled her legs and covered her pussy with her hands.

"SHUT UP!!" Katarina cried, tears welling up in the corners of her eyes. "So what if i'm not a natural redhead! This league is stupid now! I hate these rules!" she stomped, her whole body turning red the angrier she got. Now that she was naked, Katarina felt a complete loss of her self-esteem, all the years she'd put in as a feared champion in the League gone with the stripping of her clothes. Worst, everyone knew that she had a fetish for getting marks on her ass, something else that made her feel less like an assassin and more like an adult film star.

Before she could yell anymore, Katarina noticed a sparkling around her body, the telltale signs that the match was over and that she was about to be teleported back. "What?! NO! I can't go back! not like this!" she cried, her bare legs crossing over one another as she struggled to find the right amount of cover. That she didn't have enough hands to cover her breasts, sex and ass made her attempts at covering her modesty futile. Her whole body trembled, making her ass cheeks shimmer as her hands remain locked over her private parts.

"Maybe if you hurry you can find some leaves." Akali joked as she approached Katarina.

"Fuck you you..wait." she said quietly, noticing that Akali was within reach. Quickly she grabbed onto Akali's brassier with her right hand and her panties with the left.

"What are you doing?!" Akali squealed, dropping her kamas as she tried to stop Katarina from pulling the last of her clothing. "Don't you dare!"

"Haha I won't be naked anymo-" was all Katarina said before vanishing from sight. As she vanished, so too did Akali's bra and panties, disappearing from her body.

"NONONONO!!!" Akali stomped, wrapping her arms over her medium sized breasts and dark haired womanhood. It didn't matter that she still had her garter belt, mask and stockings, everyone watching could see Akali's small, firm buttocks trembling as she realized she was now exposed. indeed, with the garter belt around her slender waist and legs covered, it gave Akali the illusion of being clothed, but the wind around her told her the ugly truth. She had been stripped, despite winning, and now all eyes on her would fixate on the pale skinned naked ninja. "FUCKING BITCH! THAT WASN'T FAIR!" she cried, face turning dark red from anger and embarrassment.

Her tantrum stopped when she saw sparkling around her as well. "Oh no! No please! I won! Don't I get any clothes?" she pleaded, falling to her knees and wrapping her arms around her chest, bending forward to try and cover as much as possible right before she felt the feeling of her body being teleported back to the platform.

The silence of the arena was replaced by a rumble of loud cheers as fans were blessed with the sight of Akali's nude body appearing on the platform, as if she were a nude model onstage. Her cries were muted by the shouts of men and women asking her to uncover herself.

"Take off your mask!" someone else shouted.

"STOP LOOKING AT ME!!" Akali whined, shaking her head as she hugged her legs against her chest, paralyzed with embarrassment as the barrage of cameras attacked her. She instinctively reached for a smoke bomb, but clenched her fist in anger when all she touched was her bare hip.. Even being curled into a ball didn't keep people from seeing the lower bottom of Akali's pink lips peaking out.

Through all the excitement, the crowd didn't register the tiny hooded figure walking down the aisle towards Akali. She raised her head just as the hooded figure tapped her bare knee. "Wh-what is it?" she asked, her throat sore from crying. "D-do you have clothes for me?"

"Er no sorry." the figure said in a nasally voice. "I've been asked to relay a message to you. Dr. Shen is in need of your assistance for emergency surgery and he needs you right now."

"What?!" Akali shouted, her face turning red again. "How am I supposed to do that?! I'm practically naked!"

"I'm sorry but he said it's an emergency. Cho'Gath is having a heart attack and is in need of immediate surgery. His life is in danger."

Akali bit her lip, looking at how long the aisle was before she could reach the door. As much as she didn't want to leave, she knew that she was the only assistant who was competent in assisting Dr. Shen...or perhaps, he had watched the fight and just wanted to see her perform surgery naked. Regardless, Akali kept one arm across her breasts and slid another between her legs before rising to her feet. She closed her eyes as she heard the audience cheer. She wanted to squeeze her legs together and better hide her black bush, but with Cho'Gath's life on the line, she let out a loud cry as she ran down the platform, feeling the wind brush against her bare skin while camera shutters went off. She could feel her bare cheeks flapping with each footstep but knew if she were to cover it, she'd have to sacrifice covering something else. Everyone outside the building were shocked when they saw a ninja wearing nothing but a garter belt hailing a taxi, shifting her feet as she waited on the streets in broad daylight showing off her whole body.

Back in her hall, Katarina had just finished putting on the stolen panties she got from Akali. Unfortunately, the ninja's breasts and buttocks were not at all the same size as Katarina's. with hands criss crossed over her, or rather Akali's, panties, Katarina slowly took one step down the platform, feeling her cheeks get warm as she felt Akali's panties shifting against her hips with every step. Worst of all, Katarina's nipples ached as Akali's brassier was too small. the Red Cross printed cups were big enough just to cover Katarina's nipples, but the small size made the brassier so tight the back of the straps pushed into her skin.

Like Akali, Katarina's audience were happy to capture the underwear clad Noxian, admiring the one provocative assassin's timid nature as she shifted her hands to cover her breasts, crotch and ass. People from behind could see that the panties she had on were so small, the top of Katarina's butt crack could be seen.

"This is bullshit! We should get to see you naked!" someone spat

"Take them off loser!"

"Shut the fuck up!" Katarina shouted at the audience who responded with booes. "YOu're all perverts! I'm a fucking warrior! Not some bimbo stripper!" her anger at being booed got so high that Katarina took a moment to clench her fists and stomp her feet. The sudden movement caused her breasta and ass to shift so much that there were two loud snaps, each of them causing a sharp stinging pain to Katarina's flesh.

"OW! MOTHERFUCKER!" Katarina yelped before gasping when she saw teh ripped remains of Akali's underwear slide off her body. WIth hands on her face and mouth dropped, Katarina looked down at her naked body once more, knowing all well that behind her, fans would see her scar covered ass while hte others in the front got to see the evidence within her pubic hair that she wasn't a natural redhead. "OH MY GODD!!!" she shouted, turning to the doors and running as fast as she can, keeping one hand over her bare crotch and the other over her ass. Unfortunately, this left her large breasts uncovered, and the last the audience was blessed with was the image of Katarina's large nipples bouncing left and right as she scrambled out of the building, wanting to never return to a League match again.


	8. Jinx Returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's riven, shyvana, lux, leblanc, and Evelynn vs Sejuani, Karma, Nidalee, Sona, annnnnnd Jinx!

Jinx Returns  
It just took one rumor for it to spread. More than likely it started throughout the internet, but evidence of the rumors’ validity didn’t matter. Just saying the name was all it took for the story to spread like wildfire. She had been the one to strip her enemies, reducing them to blushing creatures who couldn’t defend themselves. She had also been stripped herself, not just stripped, she was shaved and tattooed, humiliated and depowered to such a degree, the last people saw of her was vowing never to fight in the league again. It had been a year since her "Yordles Rock" tattooed buttocks was last seen, but for the team of Riven, Lux, Leblanc, Shyvana and Evelynn, it was the last thing they wanted to learn when they arrived to the arena.  
The tall, fit woman dressed in a white wraparound tunic covered by a leather corset was Riven. Her shoulders were protected by large armored platelets and in her hand was a large, broken sword. She had once been a leader of the Noxian army but abandoned her position when she felt the deaths between both Noxus and Ionia were meaningless. She found glory in the early days of League of Legends and had been reticent to step in the arena again after the new rules were enforced. She had watched some of the later matches under the new stripping rules. Death didn’t scare Riven, but watching fighters like Irelia, Nami, Katarina covering their naked bodies and walking in shame in front of spectators always made Riven sweat. Facing death would almost be a blessing rather than live with memories of people staring at her naked body.   
The League contacted Riven numerous times, begging her to come in now that fewer fighters were willing to risk their dignity. Every time she said no. But over time, Riven thought of a team, an ideal composition that would guarantee a win. The most recent time she was asked to fight, she handed the League a list of champions, stipulating that she would not fight unless those women joined her. Each fighter agreed and the match was set. Riven was confident in winning up until about a week ago when the rumors started. With the news of Jinx being on the opposing team, her impending fear of losing was more serious.  
"Listen up." she said as she approached the rest of her team near their Nexus. "We are NOT going to lose. I will not lose! I don't care who is on the opposing team, I WILL NOT BE SEEN NAKED. "   
"But Jinx might be here." a short, blond haired woman said, clutching her magic staff with both hands. Her golden locks dangled just above her shoulders, pushed back under a headband. She wore a long, full bodied dark blue leotard covered by metal armor. Lux, the youngest in her team, was already sweating at the prospect of losing her clothes. "S-she's sneaky right? She's stripped so many women."  
"It doesn’t matter!" Riven shouted, "That's because the teams split up. We are going to stay together. We have the perfect composition to beat her team. That’s why I chose all of you. If you all do exactly what I say, none of us will be seen naked.” 

“What is the plan then?” Shyvana asked. The half-dragon half human was in her latter form, dressed from the neck up in her Iron plated armor, the neckline plunging down slightly to show the light skin of her clavicle. Her right hand was protected by a large gauntlet in the shape of a dragon’s head. Her long Scarlett colored hair was tied up in a long ponytail, almost as if these two separate parts would shift into the massive, scaled fire breathing serpent she would transform into when they engaged in battle. 

“You, Me and Evelynn have the best weapons to tear clothes off.” Riven said, pointing to a slender woman with light blue skin and glowing pink eyes. Her hair was no longer than the length of her head, but it jetted upwards, looking almost like the pedals of a flower in bloom. Much of her blue flesh was exposed as she only wore a purple bikini top and matching short-shorts. Her thighs bulged out as they curved to form her backside, barely contained under the shorts. 

“Sounds fun.” Evelynn said in a breathy tone, folding her arms, “I can sneak up on them while camouflaged, I just need to make sure they don’t use vision wards to track my movements.”

“They won’t have time to.” Riven said as she gestured to another pale woman wearing a long dark cape. Like Evelynn, she bared more flesh than she had it covered, wearing a one piece suit with material that only covered her medium sized breasts before splitting open like webs into tiny connected strips. Thankfully for her, she wore a long skirt to cover her lower half. Her hair was dark purple, hanging just over her shoulders and in her hand was a large golden staff with a purple gem. “Leblanc.’ Riven said to the woman, “You will be in charge of using your powers to lock them in place.”

“And if they move too fast?” Leblanc asked.

“Then I can do it.” Lux said, raising her hand, she answered in such a quiet voice, she was afraid to commit to making a tactical decision, as it would mean putting her at risk for losing her clothes. “I can use my powers to bind them in place, but you have to be quick.”

“We will.” Riven said, “Just lock them in place, then Evelynn will sneak up behind them to pull their pants or skirts down their ankles. Then they’ll be so immobilized, Shyvana and I can finish them off.”

As Riven spoke, Lux stared at Evelynn’s figure, staring at her bare, bony shoulders, scanning her slender midriff before watching the purple shorts expand outward, almost taking on a wide peach shape. “H-how can you walk around like that?”

Evelynn turned around, curious as to why Lux was already blushing. “Like what?”

“Y-you’re practically in your underwear.”

Evelynn looked down at her outfit in confusion, “I’ve always worn this. It’s not underwear.”

“B-but….it’s….I can see a lot of you.”

“Just focus on fighting on not on what I’m wearing.” Evelynn said, folding her arms and turning away. It irritated her that Lux’s insecurity was permeating through her mind. Shorts weren’t underwear, so why should she cover them up?

“Ladies just focus!” Riven snapped. “Don’t think about losing, just focus on winning and we’ll beat them!” 

“What if Jinx shows up?” Leblanc asked, “I can try to pin her down but she’s very fast.”

Riven’s eyes widened as she leaned in to get everyone’s attention. “If ANY of you see Jinx, go after her. Focus all attention on Jinx. She is the leader and if we take her down first, the rest of the team will be useless. But we HAVE to get Jinx! If you fail…I’ll….I’ll strip you all myself!” her face was red with anger, caught up in her determination to win. 

“Okay already.” Leblanc said, feeling intimidated by Riven’s pushy nature. “I’ll get Jinx.” It was easier said than done and Leblanc didn’t like the threat hanging over her head if she missed.

“Let’s just get this over with.” Shyvana said, walking off of the teleporter platform and heading towards the center of the Rift. The rest of the team followed. Years ago, they would have felt like they were walking towards their impending deaths, as the old rules intended for members to fight each other until they were killed, only to be resurrected by the powers of the healing fountain. Despite this, the five women felt more afraid as they traveled down the grassy path of the center lane, knowing that they would soon meet their opponents who were just as capable in removing their clothes as they were.

In the distance, Riven could see two shadows standing like statues. One was small, average size for a human although she had something around her shoulders, spreading out like wings. The other shadow was large, a massive round shape with a tiny addition resting on top. It was when they got closer that the shadows were clearer. The massive shape, was a boar, grey haired with two massive tusks. Sitting on top of the bore was a woman, covered in armor, lined with white fur. Atop her head was a helm with one horn sticking out on the right side, but no matching twin on the left. She was Sejuani, new Queen of the icy realm known as the Freljord. She had taken power after Ashe had been shamed at the League and again when Lissandra was seen naked, pleasuring herself in the shower before trying to scramble away in embarrassment. After that day the people of the Freljord didn’t feel protected by someone so pathetic and aligned behind their new Queen. Sejuani was known to be a powerful warrior, able to catch up to any fighter on her boar named Bristle. In Sejuani’s hand was a long chained whip, used to strike at people or bind them if she wished.

Next to Sejuani was a black woman, dressed in a long white and purple dress that just touched the ground. Her short dark hair was pinned under a crown. Her name was Karma and she was a spiritual leader in her land of Ionia who used her powers to fight and defend her allies while maintaining her core values of peace. In her mind, the new rules were a blessing, less about harming people as she felt that stripping them was a more peaceful way of fighting. Even with that positive outlook, Karma stared at Riven’s team with some anxiety, not at all happy with the idea of losing her dress as she had also valued modesty. She had no issue with women like Evelynn baring their bodies to the lustful eyes of their fans, but for Karma that was too much.

“Sejuani!” Lux squealed, “They have Sejuani! We can’t outrun a bore.”

“Quiet!” Raven hissed, “Don’t let them know you’re afraid. Remember to stick with the plan!”

“Where is the rest of their team?” Leblanc asked, looking around for the other three members.

“Perhaps they are hiding.” Evelynn said, her body becoming transparent as she activated her camouflage. “Like me.”

“Just keep on guard then.” Shyvana said, scanning the jungle for any sudden movements. She was happy to be wearing so much armor as she felt that would be harder to strip off than regular clothing.

“Well, well look who we have here Bristle.” Sejuani said once the opposing team was close enough, “Riven has finally graced the League with her presence. Ready to show off your goodies to the fans?”

“Shut the fuck up!” Riven shouted, “I’m going to knock you off your piggy and have you naked before you can try to do anything. Where’s the rest of your team? Where’s Jinx?”

“Oh they’re here.” Karma said, raising her hands that emitted a light blue glow. “But you should focus on who is in front of you.”

Riven saw Bristle dig his hooves in the ground, readying to charge. Riven readied her sword, but then saw the glow of Karma’s hands approaching her, she was holding them out ready to fire a blast. Before Karma could fire, Riven leapt back and said, “Now Lux!”

Lux stepped out from behind Riven and used her staff to cast a bright glowing ball that flew towards Karma, who was focused on Riven and didn’t see Lux’s spell until it was too late. The ball hit Karma in the chest and a large, translucent prism formed around her, trapping her as if she was in a phone booth. “I can’t move!” Karma shouted, pounding on the prisms walls. 

While Karma was trapped, Evelynn strafed past Sejuani and slowly crept up from behind Karma. It was when she was a foot away that Evelynn’s camouflage faded, her footsteps giving her position away. Evelynn lunged forward, hands open and ready to rake at Karma’s dress. Evelynn expected a look of shock when Karma turned around. What Eveleynn didn't expect was for Karma to smile, "What's so funny?" Evelynn asked.

"THAT!” Karma pointed to the jungle.   
The loud roar echoed from the darkness of the jungle, startling Riven’s team as they stepped back to group up. A brown blur leapt out at Evelynn, landing behind her and latching onto her hips.  
Evelynn felt something slip down the waistband of her bottoms, sliding against her soft blue flesh before pulling her shorts down to her kneecaps. Evelynn screamed bending down to pull her clothes back up, the strength of the cougar’s jaws was so strong that it forced Evelynn to trip. As she fell face forward she felt her shorts slip off her feet, showing off a jiggling backside that was barely covered by the dark pink g-string she wore. “My shorts!” Evelynn yelled, rising to her knees.  
The cougar’s tail wagged with delight as it hopped to stand next to Bristle, rising on its hind legs as it transformed into a tall woman wearing a brown matching loin cloth and bikini top. Her brown skin matched the color of the fur she once had, and white tiger stripes covered her long legs and thin waist. Her black hair was in a dark ponytail that was pinned high on the crown of her head. Around her neck, resting atop her firm cleavage was a necklace made of sharp animal teeth. Nidalee, the hunter, spat the shorts out of her mouth and dangled them in front of Evelynn. “Lose something? What are you worried about, you barely wear any clothes to begin with" she said.  
"Give those back!" Evelynn screamed, her blue face turning purple in anger as she scrambled to her feet, holding one hand over her ass cheeks while she tried to reach forward and grab her shorts.  
“Got to catch me!” Nidalee said, blinking once before transforming back into her cougar form, resting on all fours before turning around. With a wagging tail, Nidalee turned and bound back into the jungle, disappearing with Evelynn's shorts and leaving her in her tiny underpants.  
Growling, Evelynn ran after Nidalee, thankful her camouflage could be active once again, but no matter how much she remained hidden, the wind in the air blowing against her uncovered hips and ass would remind her how unprotected she was. It was when the noise of fighting died down that Evelynn knew she had lost Nidalee deep in the forest. Thoughts of the fans watching her bubble butt jiggle as it was freed from her tight shorts had Evelynn's hands slide down to cover her mesh underwear while the other hand ran itself over her ass. A slight tingle shot up between her legs and she felt her cheeks get warm at the thought of how vulnerable she would be the next time she tried to attack. She didn't have to, if possible, she could just stay and hide, protecting her modesty under her camouflage.

"EVELYNN WHERE THJE FUCK ARE YOU!? REMEMBER THE PLAN!" Riven shouted, forcing Evelynn to tremble at the fear of her teammate stripping her if they lost. It was a lose-lose situation and Evelynn couldn't do anything but head back to where the group was, hands placed over each ass cheek to prevent them from wiggling. The touch of her fleshy backside under each hand made Evelynn's lower belly warm, being this undressed invoked other thoughts she associated with being in her underwear. These thoughts included being bent over, purple hair pulled back, a hand sliding down her panties to push them down her legs.

"EVELYNN SEJUANI IS LOCKED IN PLACE! ATTACK!!!" 

Riven's shout interrupted Evelynn's fantasy as she saw up ahead Sejuani and her bore trapped in Lux's prism. Sejuani was struggling to get free and Evelynn rushed out of the jungle, raising her hands to try and jump at Sejuani. As soon as her camouflage was gone, Evelynn thought of seeing her half naked ass in broad daylight, the male fans getting turned on by seeing her slender blue body. The ache in between her legs prohibited Evelynn from jumping no higher than several inches, before she landed on the ground, clenching her fists as she held them over her panties. 

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!?!" Riven shouted

"I....p-people can see my ass..." Evelynn responded, more of a whisper to herself than to answer Riven. Evelynn ran her fingers along her hips and then spread them over her ass cheeks, realizing that every time she would have to attack she was giving them a free look. 

"Evelynn you walk around in a bikini all the time why does it matter?" Lux asked, sweating as she saw her Prism starting to weaken.

"I....I..." Evelynn tried to say, turning her body in different ways to try and cover her lower half, hands pressing hard over her body, not just covering it, but teasing it as she pushed her mesh cloth over her womanhood. 

“Thanks for the bra!” Karma shouted, rushing past Evelynn and pulling on the back of her purple bra strap. Karma moved so fast that the hook to Evelynn’s brassier broke, the purple cups sliding along the blue assassins’ chest and letting her average sized breasts bounce free.

Evelynns’ mouth dropped, letting out a loud gasp as she felt her nipples responded to being exposed. Her hands covered her chest, the sensation of her upper body being exposed against her will making her whole body shudder. “M-my bra!” with her arms around her chest, she remembered the fans could see her tiny purple g-string, showing off the one part of her body that wasn’t slim, her ass. “I-can’t cover everything.” She muttered under her breath. By now Evelynn's face was beat red and she was so ashamed of how much of her body could be seen, she didn't notice Sejuani's whip lash out and strike her backside. "OOOO!" Evelynn leapt back, rubbing her hands over her spanked ass. The throbbing pain she felt traveled to her loins, and she felt a moistness there that soaked up her panties. With her eyes widened, Evelynn realized she was about to embarrass herself even more, and ran towards the jungle. Each step made her loins ache, and she could barely walk in a straight line due to the feeling between her legs being so strong, combined with the thoughts of helplessness she felt knowing that she was being objectified in her only scrap of clothing left. 

“IHAVETOGOI’MSORRYBUTINEEDTOBEALONE!!" she shout out before disappearing. 

Riven’s nostrils flared at the loss of her teammate. “EVELYNN!” she stomped her foot, “STOP BEING A FUCKING CHICKEN AND GET YOUR BUBBLE BUTT BACK HERE NOW!”

Evelynn slowed down once she was hidden under the shade of trees in the jungle. She looked back and forth making sure she wasn't followed. Although she was camouflaged, she didn't want any vision wards placed nearby to identify what she wanted to do, what her body craved for. Her body was unprotected, uncovered, unclothed, out in the open and by the time she rested against a tree, feeling the rough back scratch along the smooth surface of her blue backside, her nipples ached, stiffening against the feel of being uncovered. Memories of losing her shorts and brassier in mere moments flashed in Evelynns' mind, how her intimidating image melted away with every loss of clothing. She fell face first as her shorts were pulled off, and now with just her g-string, she seemed more like a stripper than a warrior.

With each thought, Evelynn's fingers traced up and down her body, across her collar bone, around the curve of each breast, in between her breasts, down the crease leading to her naval and then over the waistband of her g-string. It was a light cotton and slk fabric that when pressed over her sex, caused Evelynn to groan, leaning back against the tree as she sat down. She knew she abandoned her team, another embarrassing act, cowardice, proof that all an enemy needed to do to weaken her was to strip her naked and watch as she succumbed to her sexual urges. She was not the hunter, secretly, she desired to be hunted.

"Ohhh...." she whispered as she pressed her hand harder over her panties, "Everyone knows..." she needed to hear it, the truth, she liked being embarrassed. her cheeks felt warm, her whole body felt warm, like she was in a sauna. Nowhere did she feel warmer than in between her legs, her thighs felt like they were submerged in water with how wet they were and the more her hand stroked her womanhood, the more she felt her labia tremble, sending waves of pleasure throughout the rest of her body.

Evelynn was so focused on exploring a newfound awareness of her sexual turn-ons, she didn't notice a shadow creep from behind, hidden in the darkness of the jungle. In the hands of the shadow was a glowing purple gem resting on a small stone pedestal. The gem was set about a foot away from Evelynn, too far for her to notice, but close enough to erase the transparent appearance of her away, revealing the red faced woman, legs strung out helplessness as one hand pushed her right prest upward, pinching her nipple while the other hand slid under her g-string, rotating counterclockwise over her labia. "Ohhhh...ohh...I'm going to cum...I'm going to..OHH!!" she squealed, curling her toes and arching her back. the shadowy figure grinned and disappeared into the jungle. 

While Riven was too busy shouting at the jungle, Karma and Sejuani smiled at each other as they advanced towards the remaining team.

“Uh….Riven..” Lux stammered, backing away as Bristle snorted at her. The boar started to gallop at her and lux turned to run. “RIVEN HELP US!!WHAAA!!!” a cold feeling wrapped around Lux’s hips, forcing her to drop her staff as Sejuani’s whip wrapped around her. The grip was so tight Lux fell to her knees. “HELP ME! SOMEONE HELP ME!!”

Leblanc and Shyvana attempted to attack Sejuani but saw a large green blast of energy flying at their direction, forcing them to leap back to dodge the blast.

As Lux struggled to break free, the more the whip felt like a vice around her waist, cutting off her air supply. She was lifted off the ground before landing hard, cracking her metal breastplate. She saw it fall to the ground as she slid along the rocky floor of the arena.

"Let's go for a ride." Sejuani said

Screaming, Lux tried to grab onto whatever she could to break free, only to see her fingers drag along the ground. The rocks and sticks she'd hit felt like tacks jabbing into her, poking through her tunic and tights and scratching her skin. No matter how Lux tried to position herself, either by rolling on her back to unwrap the whip or by reaching to the side and grabbing a tree in the jungle, Bristle ran too fast. By the time Sejuani made one lap around her teams' side of the jungle, the whiplash Lux felt had her dizzy. It was when she reached the river that Bristle leapt in the air, finally loosening the tension of the whip and letting Lux drop in the water.

The cold liquid stung her wounds, wakening her senses as she scrambled to her feet.

"Lux are you okay?" Shyvana asked running to her aid with Riven and Leblanc following close behind. "Oh my!" Shyvana said when she saw what being dragged along the jungle had done.

Lux's blond locks were a frazzled mess and her dark blue tights and top were reduced to tiny ribbons, sliding off her pale flesh and exposing her plain white brassier and large white panty briefs. They were so big and the waistband had no curve, so far up her hips that her naval was covered up. She turned around to showcase how large the back of the panties were, perhaps giving her ass a larger appearance than it was. By the time Lux began to shiver and wrapped her arms around her torso to cover, she realized what had happened.

"Huh....OHHH MY GOD!!" she screamed, staring down at her soaking wet panties, the white color fading to reveal her large untrimmed patch of blonde pubic hair. "OH MY GOD NO NO! I'M INDECENT!"

"Nice granny panties." Sejuani said, standing on the other side of the river. Although Lux was an adult, she looked like some high schooler wearing clothes her mother bought her. Sejuani laughed watching the Demacian try to cover her panties as her hands were too small to cover something so big." 

“What is she talking about?” Lux asked, her face looking like she put on a pink facial mask the way she blushed the more it sunk in that she was uncovered. “My grandmother doesn’t pick my panties.”

“She means that style of panties is something your grandma would wear.” Shyvana said, pinching the bridge of her nose, feeling embarrassment by proxy that her teammate was so naïve, and so clueless in her lack of style.

The comment made Lux feel more regretful about her choice of underwear, almost making her feel more naked than if she was without them. “I-I…I don’t get it. It’s underwear, it’s not meant to be seen.” Her lip quivered and her legs shook, wanting to stop the fight so she could go home.

“True, but still it helps to have some style, or are you Demacians so prissy that you have to be conservative in the choice of undergarments too?” Leblanc said, taking joy in mocking Lux since she was from the city that her home of Noxus feuded with. “It’s like you’re wearing the same panties since you were a teenager.”

“Stop making fun of me!” Lux screamed at Leblanc, bending forward to better shield her large panties, “At least it covers my body, like it’s SUPPOSED TO!” she didn’t understand how Leblanc or Evelynn could feel comfortable showing much skin, their regular clothes seemed skimpier than her underwear.

“Shut up and fight!” Riven said, throwing Lux’s staff at her. She watched Lux flinch, raising a leg as the staff bounced off her leg and fell into the water. Riven sneered, “WHY AREN’T YOU DOING ANYTHING?”

“I need my hands to cover my underwear!” Lux pleaded, turning to look at Sejuani and Karma laughing to each other at how pathetic she looked. “I can’t use my hands! Stop being so mean!”

“YOU BETTER PICK THAT STAFF UP AND FIGHT LUX OR I’LL CUT YOUR GIANT GRANNY PANTIES OFF!” Riven screamed so loud her voice was raw.

“Get the staff.” Karma said to Sejuani. 

Sejuani kicked her heels into Bristle and sped towards the river. Lux whimpered, afraid of losing any more clothing. As Sejuani charged, so did Karma. “Lux!” Shyvana called out, “You better act or you’re going to be naked!”

The thought of showing her breasts or her privates terrified Lux, forcing her to act out of her embarrassed paralysis and she bent down to pick up the staff. As she bent down, spectators cheered in seeing a close-up of her ass, average sized butt looking large under the cotton panties. Quickly, Lux picked up the staff and she blindly fired a blast off. Sejuani pulled the reins back on Bristle to avoid being hit, causing Karma to take the blast instead.

“NO!” Karma screamed, stuck in the middle of the river and in front of three more enemies.

“Now Leblanc! Strip her!”

With Karma trapped in Lux's spell, Leblanc smirked, in two moves she'd have the mage down to her unmentionables. Teleporting forward, Leblanc reached out with her hands, ready to grab onto Karma's dress, however, when she reappeared in front of Karma, she was smiling as she was still close enough to grab Leblancs’ skirt.

"WHAT ARE YOU?!? LET GO!" LeBlanc shouted, forgetting her plan to grab Karma, knowing that in one second she'd teleport back to where she was and when she did reappear, what was missing was her wrap around skirt that remained stuck in Karma's hand. Leblanc screamed, holding her hands to her face as people saw her in her cage styled body suit that looked more like a swimsuit, a swimsuit that curved up her thigh and disappeared in between her ass cheeks. Fortunately, the large pair of white bikini briefs she wore underneath the leotard covered her bare ass, but looked odd sticking out from under her skimpy one piece suit "MY SKIRT!"

"Wait! You're wearing the same kind of panties as I am." Lux said, pointing with one hand while keeping the other over her own underwear.

Instantly Leblanc's hands flew to cover her white cotton briefs sticking out, showing off a face that turned red with anger and embarrassment. "SHUT UP! I have to wear something under this! Otherwise my butt shows." she muttered, lowering her head and crossing one leg over the other. It was true, without her panties, the leotard would have given off the image of a thong, although the panties could only do so much to protect Leblanc’s modesty. While the briefs did cover her thighs, the thong from the leotard did ride up between her rear cheeks to show their taut shape.

"Well I don't see how you can make fun of my "granny panties" if you're wearing the same Lux added. 

Leblanc’s' face turned even redder with anger as she stomped her foot. "I HAVE TO WEAR THIS FOR PROTECTION YOU PRISSY NUN! I STILL HAVE MORE STYLE SENSE THAN YOU!!" It was worse than standing there in her panties, being called out for hypocrisy. Leblanc had no intention of ever showing off her embarrassing secret that she was self-conscious of showing her butt to the point of wearing an extra layer of clothing, nor did she have any intention of finding out she and Lux both sacrificed style for comfort. But with receiving a verbal dig from the blonde Demacian, Leblanc felt like she was losing more than just her clothes. In terms of powers, she knew she could take Lux, but in terms of dignity, particularly with what they wore under their clothes, they were equal. 

“STOP MAKING FUN OF MY PANTIES YOU HYPOCRITE!” 

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP AND FOCUS!" Riven shouted. "Jinx still hasn't been found and I'm not going to lose my clothes unlike the three of you have!"

"Well maybe if you stopped yelling at everyone we'd be able to form a plan." Leblanc spat back.

"I’m the only one who developed a plan ‘double underwear!’" Riven said.

Before Leblanc could retort, Shyvana held her hand up. "Shh! Someone's here. I can hear them in the jungle."

Lux and Leblanc immediately huddled together, covering each other’s' hips to protect their underwear while Riven held up her sword. There was a rustling in the bushes that Shyvana noticed. Getting down on all fours, Shyvana's nostrils flared and she lunged forward, growing in size as her neck elongated, her arms spread out and her torso extended into a long scaled tail as Shyvana transformed into a dragon. The rest of her team scattered to avoid being struck by her massive tail. Still covering Shyvana was her armor, covering the back of her long neck as well as the underside of her belly. Within two steps she was inches away from the bushes. Inside was Nidalee, still in her cougar form. She took one look at the massive shape of Shyvana and hissed, turning around to try and run.

Shyvana opened her mouth and launched a massive fireball, burning everything in its path which included the cat-like Nidalee. Her shriek echoed throughout the jungle and Riven could see a burning cat leaping into the river. With a smile, Riven cheered, "That's it Shyvana!"

Within seconds, Nidalee climbed out the other side of the river, smoke rising off of her singed body. She was still in her cougar form although now she was reduced to a pink slender creature whose fur was completely burned off. Shyvana laughed, her booming voice sending a chill up Nidalee's spine. "Looks like there is more than one way to skin a cat." Shyvana said.

Nidalle looked down and saw her pink underbelly and shrieked. The shock of seeing her without fur was enough to disarm her thoughts and cause her to change back. "MEOoooooooooooo!!!!" she wailed as she shifted back into her human form. Still on all fours, Nidalee's head was bent low, while her curvy ass was pointed upward. The white tiger stripes were still painted over her body, but the brown loin cloth bikini she wore was gone, along with her long dark hair. All that was left was a shining bald head that matched the rest of her dark skin. When she looked down and saw her hands, Nidallee stood up to get a glimpse at the rest of her naked body. 

"MY CLOTEHS! YOU BURNED THEM OFF!" she screamed, buckling her legs together as she covered her crotch, the outline of her loincloth showing along her hips in a bright tanline. Upon noticing the smooth touch of her lower vaginal lips instead of feeling the surface of her pubic hair, Nidalee peaked under her hands and saw that she was hairless. "Oh my god..." she whispered.. "no...no..." her hands instantly raised to her head and she let out a loud cry. 'MY HAIR!!! I’M BALD!" Her fingers ran along her smooth surface, the charred remains of what little stubble was left fell off like ash. All the while she tended to her once long black hair, everyone else was given a good look at her large breasts that jiggled frantically with the movement of Nidalee's arms. Her skin shined under the daylight and although she had been burned by Shyvan'as fire, the sweat from her body gave it a sleek look, as if she had just finished a long hot bath. 

It was when Nidalee's nipples perked up from the cold air that she looked down and saw her breasts hanging free. Screaming, she crossed one arm over her chest while folding the other over her hairless crotch. "This wasn't supposed to happen!" Tears streamed down Nidalee’s face as she sobbed, “I look like a freak!”

With her wide jagged toothed Grin, Shyvana hissed, "You’re going to look even worse when I burn your hide!" smoke flew from her nostrils as she crawled forward.

With wide eyes, Nidalee backed away, holding one hand out, "Y-you keep away from me! You stripped me naked, the rules say I'm out of the game-WHAA!" her foot struck the rood of a tree, causing her to fall back. She spread her arms out to break her fall and she landed hard on her ass. With her legs spread open, Shyvana got a closeup view of Nidalee's pink labia, along with her breasts that shimmied from the momentum of her fall. Squealing again, Nidalee squeezed her legs shut and scrambled to her feet, crawling like a dog as she tried to use the jungle for cover. "HELP ME HELP ME HELP ME HELP ME!!" she sobbed. She was normally accustomed to being the hunter in the jungle, prowling in the shadows and pouncing on unsuspecting victims. The faster she ran while holding her hands over her naked privates, the more timid and helpless Nidalee felt as she ran for safety. Her throat was sore from crying, her wails becoming louder over the fact that it would take months for her hair and fur to grow back.

"You can't run!" Shyvana wailed.

"Shyvana forget her! We have to find Jinx!" Riven called out, but it was too late, the large tail of Shyvana disappeared into the lush woods, leaving Riven to be the only fully dressed champion.  
Shyvana didn't hear, she was too busy basking in the glory of chasing the stripped and helpless Nidalee, snickering at watching the warrior running like a scared, hairless mouse. Shyvana thought she was about to get close enough to burning Nidalee's ass when she felt whiplash from her body running into a large tree that split up in two directions, the V between to branches large enough for the dragons' neck to get stuck through.   
"Shit!" she hissed as she jerked her head back, only to remain fixated in the same position. Her winged arms raised, pressing against the tree branch to try and pull her head free to no avail. "I'm stuck!"  
At hearing these words, both Sejuani and Karma looked at each other with a smirk on their faces and darted into the jungle. They followed the sound of Shyvana's voice, still pleading for help.  
"Someone get me out of here!" No matter how hard she pulled, Shyvana's head could not fit through the narrow chasm of the tree. Nidalee’s breathing relaxed once she realized she wasn’t being chased. She turned to the nearest tree and started picking leaves off. It was when Shyvana felt something sliding against her scaly body and pulling on her armor that her eyes widened. "Who’s there?!"  
"Nobody, just your opposing team!" Sejuani said, laughing as she used her whip to wrap around the armored plates protecting Shyvana. Once they were latched on, Sejuani used all her strength to pull and break the leather straps that kept the armor on Shyvana. “Nidalee! Get your bald naked ass out here and help!” Sejuani called.  
“I-I’m trying to find some leaves!” Nidalee whined, trying to piece together a leaf bikini and cover her hairless privates. She couldn’t find palm fronds big enough to cover her rear cheeks.   
“Nidalee come here now or I’ll whip you!”  
“Okay! I’m coming!” Nidalee shouted, running with both arms folded over the front of herself, her breasts were so big that they would bounce loose from under her arms. She approached Shyvana from the side and assisted Sejuani in pulling off armor along Shyvana’s arms.   
While she was doing that, Karma was also doing what she could to blast off the leather straps fastening the armored skirt that wrapped around Shyvana's waist.  
It didn't take long for Shyvana to notice the draft blowing against her massive body before she began thrashing around trying to get free. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?! STOP IT!!!! LEAVE MY ARMOR ALONE!!!" she wailed. She could feel a shoulder pad fly off her arm and then the other. It was when she felt the armored skirt slide down her waist that she screamed, so loud it shook the area around her. "STOP UNDRESSSING ME!!!"   
Realizing that there was no way she could break free without transforming, Shyvana blinked and allowed herself to shift back into human form, her lower torso shrinking towards her upper half. Her elongated neck reduced to her human form. Once her neck was at average size she pulled herself free and spun around, arms held up in defense as she looked at Sejuani, Nidalee and Karma. "Nice try! But you aren't going to....undress.....me?" her voice whimpered as she noticed it was particularly colder outside now, not at all the same feeling she had when the fight started. She also realized that in the hands all three women were her iron armored pieces that were supposed to be on her body. Nidalee used the large breastplate to cover her naked body, showing only her smooth legs squirming in discomfort..  
"Missing something?" Sejuani asked with a smirk on her face.  
Shyvana's jaw dropped before her mouth did, looking down to see her pale belly, hanging slightly from the weight of its own gravity without the armored corset holding it up. All that Shyvana had left was a tan colored B cup sized brassier and a tiny dark red thong covering her sex, while her lily white ass was in plain view, the right ass cheek covered by a small red heart with the words, "I (heart) J4" covering it. Instantly, Shyvana screamed as her hands flew to cover her ass. "NOOOOO!!!!"  
“Not wearing matching underwear, that’s a fashion no-no” Sejuani said with a wag of her finger.  
'Nice tattoo." Karma said, tossing Shyvana's armor to the ground before approaching the trembling half dragon. 'Someone has a crush on a certain Demacian prince.”  
"No one is supposed to know!" Shyvana whined, falling to her knees to use the ground as a shield to cover her embarrassing tattoo, allowing her the chance to cover her plain colored bra. A sheet of red covered her face as she thought about how minutes ago she was in the winning position, chasing a naked Nidalee through the jungle before a stupid mistake led her to losing her armor. 

"G-give me her thong." Nidalee said, cowering under the breastplate. Her thighs rubbed against each other, still not comfortable with the added draft she felt between her legs without any pubic hair.   
“Ew you want to wear her thong?” Karma asked.  
“I’M BUCK NAKED AND I’M HAIRLESS! I NEED SOMETHING TO COVER ME!” Nidalee shouted, she closed her eyes to compose herself, not wanting to become hysterical. “I- it’s drafty out here.”  
While they argued, Shyvana turned, running as fast as her long legs could carry her, clutching both hands over her ass cheeks. Her throat was sore, repressing the urge to cry as she realized her secret crush over the prince of Demacia, Jarvan the IV, would be out, the audience no doubt tweeting the news that she was attracted to another League champion, but also that her desire for him was so great she was willing to tattoo it on her soft buttocks. As she got close to the jungle, she saw her team in the distance. “HELP ME! THEY WANT TO TAKE MY THONG!”  
In hearing the cries of Shyvana, Riven held her sword up and said, "Get ready everyone!"  
By now, Leblanc and Lux were huddled together, using each other's arms as shield to cover their embarrassing plain white panties" W-we can't fight. People will see us!" Lux begged.   
"STOP BEING WIMPS AND FUCKING FIGHT! WE CAN STILL WIN-WHAAA!!!" Riven cried as a strong force pushed her back and onto the ground, landing on her back. When she looked up she could feel a soft, warm body pressed against her, two breasts pushed up against her own. "Shyvana?" Riven said when she recognized the long red ponytail of the half dragon-half woman. "What happened to your armor?"  
"J4?" Lux asked, standing over Shyvana and look at her butt tattoo. “As in Jarvan the IV? Didn’t that hurt getting a tattoo there?”   
When the dizziness from the crash settled, Shyvana looked down and realized she was laying on top of Riven, a suggestive position that almost looked like the two were lovers. Adding to her growing humiliation was that Lux and Leblanc got a glimpse of her private tattoo. Gasping, Shyvana pressed one hand over her tattoo as she wrapped the other around her breasts before rising to her feet. "Shut up! Why is that any of your business?"  
"You have a crush on Jarvan?" Leblanc asked, holding a hand over her mouth to stifle a grin. "That pompous dork?"  
"Shut up GRANNY PANTIES!" Shyvana shouted, her face turning a dark shade of red matching the color of her thong.   
"I'd rather where granny panties then that....well...what is that?" Lux asked, staring at the skimpy garment that did little to cover Shyvana's lower half, but giving a perfect full few of her bare thigh.   
"It's called a thong!" Shyvana snapped, turning away and backing up against a tree to hide her ass, giving her hands the chance to cover the front of her thong. "And...lots of women wear them..it's more comfortable...there aren't any panty lines to show.  
"Shyvana you wear armor, pantylines can't show under armor." Leblanc said with folded arms and a raised eyebrow. “And why are you concerned about panty lines when you’re wearing such an ugly colored bra?”  
"OKAY I LIKE WEARING THONGS! JUST STOP TALKING ABOUT IT!" Shyvana screamed, closing her eyes and overcome with rage as she used a free arm to cover her bra.   
"BOTH OF YOU STOP MAKING FUN OF SHYVANA'S SLUTTY UNDERWEAR AND GET A GRIP! WE HAVE TO STRIP THE OTHER TEAM!!" Riven screamed louder, stomping her feet, she was so mad that sweat could be seen over her brow."

Shyvana wanted to retort at Riven's harmful comment, but being de-armored made her feel like she'd lost her position in having a say, the other interruption was the sound of hooves trampling along the ground. "Shh! Sejuani is coming back!"

Riven clutched her sword with both hands and gestured for Leblanc and Lux to join her, "Get ready! Leblanc, I want you to use your chain on her!"

"B-But I need my hands to cover my-"

"JUST DO IT!"

 

As Bristle leaped out of the Jungle, Sejuani swung her whip in a circle, focusing on Riven. "Can't wait to see what your undies look like." she shouted, right before she felt something latch onto the breastplate of her armor before sending a surge of painful energy throughout her body.

"Nice Leblanc!" Riven said

"Th-thanks" Leblanc said, her knees were buckled against each other, her only way she could give herself a false sense of modesty, even though she knew people would get a good glimpse of her white panties from behind.

Sejuani dug her heels into Bristle, causing him to speed up as she hoped to get away before the chain locked on, the pain covered her chest like a blanket, sending shocking sensation throughout her nerves and she knew it would only get worse if she didn't increase the gap between her. "HURRY BRISTLE!" she shouted, reaching the edge of the jungle. Just then another surge of energy hit Sejuani and she could feel a pull on her armor. "NO!" instantly she grabbed onto the branch of a tree and held on as long as she could. "KEEP RUNNING!!" she commanded to her pig.

While the chain had been attached, Leblanc began to pull back, along with Riven helping her by pulling on her exposed hips. Behind Riven was Shyvana pulling on her hips as well. As soon as Shyvana touched Riven she turned to Lux and said. "Don't...touch my butt."

"Okay bb-t it's..you have..."Lux stammered, staring down at Shyvana's fleshy hide, unsure of where to touch her without it feeling like it was being too invasive. lux compromised by wrapping around Shyvana's belly, the touch of another woman making Shyvana's face turn red as she dreaded imagining what the fans were thinking watching four women, three of them undressed, touching each other. 

"PULL!" Riven commanded, digging her heels in for more weight.

With four women pulling, Sejuani was nearly yanked off her saddle, the strength making it hard for her to stay on. She wrapped her arms tighter around the tree, pulling back on it so hard it started to bend. "KARMA! NIDALEE! HELP ME! I DON'T WANT TO LOSE ANYTHING!"

“I-I-don’t know what to do!” Nidalee yelled, running towards Sejuani while clutching Shyvana’s breastplate tightly with both hands over her body. She wanted to help Sejuani but also didn’t want to show off her body anymore.

"I'm coming!" karma said, running as fast as she could and channeling her spell. "Time to lose the leotard Leblanc!" she said as she raised her hand.

 

Leblanc heard her name and saw Karma about to fire. With eyes widened, Leblanc broke contact with the chain and hid behind Riven. "AHH! No don't blast my clothes off!"

As soon as Leblanc let go, the chain broke and the force pulling on Sejuani was gone, but the momentum built up in pulling her reversed, sending her forward, off of her saddle and flying over tree tops. "MOMMY!!!" she wailed as she felt her body go numb from the vertigo. "HELPMEHELPMEHELPMEIDONTWANNADIE!!" she cried, flapping her arms and legs in a silly attempt to fly. Sejuani flew across the main path and there was a loud CRASH! as she landed onto the ground. 

"Sejuani! Are you okay!?!" Karma called, running as fast as she could to the other side of the arena, Nidalee following behind, running at a slower pace being that she was focused on covering her buttocks while she ran. Without the healing aspect of the base, one could face critical, almost fatal, injuries in the League now and Karma needed to make sure her teammate wasn't in serious harm. 

Not too far behind was Riven, leading her underwear clad team. “Faster! We can finish them off!”

“It’s kind of hard to run like this.” Lux said, jogging while keeping both hands pressed over her panties. Shyvana followed behind, running awkwardly without the ability to propel herself with her hands as they were tasked with covering her uncovered butt cheeks. Leblanc also had difficulty keeping up as she hand both hands folded over her hips, forced to waddle.

“JUST KEEP MOVING!” Riven shouted, stopping when they saw Sejuani lying on the ground. “Not so tough without your pet are you!?”

Sejauni didn't answer, she was still dazed from the whiplash she got from being thrown hundreds of feet and landing hard on the ground. Groaning, she held her head as she stood up, reaching for her whip. The world around her focused again and she saw her enemies in front of her. With a crack of her whip she clenched her fists. "All right you're fucking dead you Noxian witch!"  
"S-sejuani!" Karma said with her hand covering her mouth.  
"what?"  
"L-look down."  
Sejuaani didn't understand why Karma looked so terrified, until she herself looked down and gasped when she saw the pink flesh of her cleavage instead of her armored breastplate. Her head lowered further to get a full glimpse of her matching pink laced brassier and thong bikini. the front of the panties was stitched to make it look like floral petals lined along the crotch, a delicate design that didn't seem to match the strong Freljord warrior. The waistband was thick, with the words "Doran's Secret" etched along it.   
"MY ARMOR!" Sejuani cried, dropping her whip to wrap her arms around her chest. She crossed her legs and turned, giving everyone a good side glimpse of her ass. Overall Sejuani's body was slender, but toned, especially her buttocks. All those years riding on Bristle gave it a firm look that made them look extra plump under the Doran's Secret thong. "You bitch!" the stern tone in her voice had evolved into a timid, high pitched whine as she shuffled her feet. 

Seeing an enemy in her unmentionables helped take the shame off of Leblanc’s mind, especially when she got closer to read the label on Sejuani's panties. "Doran's Secret....is that a lingerie brand that Doran is making?"  
Sejuani's heart froze when the name was uttered, she had forgotten what underwear she put on this morning and when Leblanc called her out, her hands instantly dropped to cover her waist. "N-no. it doesn't say that!" She started to get so anxious at her literal secret getting out that her whole body shook.   
"NO really! It says Doran's Secret...he's making lingerie now that pervert!" Riven said, feeling most confident as she was one of the few women left clothed and armed. She grabbed Sejuani's hand and lifted it to point at the stitching. "Doran's Secret. He's making lingerie and you, a warrior are wearing them?!?" Riven said starting to laugh.  
Pulling her arm free, Sejuani turned her body, moving her hands all over her body, unable to feel comfortable covering one part of her panties while leaving her ass uncovered. "It's just a prototype! He’s not selling any yet!"  
"You mean you signed up to be a model?!" Riven shouted, even more shocked that the intimidating warrior would sacrifice her reputation to model the daintiest looking of lingerie. "And pink? That doesn't even match the armor you wore."  
By now Sejuani's face was so red she looked like a devil, she closed her eyes and shouted, "STOP LOOKING AT MY LINGERIE!! JINX, SONA WHERE ARE YOU?!?!? I WASN'T SUPPOSED TO BE STRIPPED!!!" the more Sejuani got upset, the more reality hit her of how her once dominant image of being Queen of the Freljord was tarnished. She had humiliated Lissandra and Ashe by forcing them on their knees, but that was nothing compared to the image of her in bright pink lingerie, squirming around as if she were doing a dance.  
"i-it's not bad Sejuani." Karma tried to say, "I mean, at least the lingerie looks good. Lots of people would buy it."  
"People?" Sejuani froze, thinking at why Doran approached her to model it in the first place, it was to sell to the masses, the same masses that were looking at her right now. Including, her army. "FUCK!!!" she screamed so loud it forced Karma to cover her ears. Sejuani fell to her knees and began to cry, "My army can see me right now!" she took off her helm, showing off her platinum white hair, and held it over her crotch. "How can i command an army if they're too busy thinking about what lingerie I’m wearing?"  
"They'll be too busy thinking about what you look naked when I'm done with you." Riven said, raising her sword.

The threat snapped Sejuani out of her self-pity party and she squealed before sliding along the ground, backing away while keeping her breasts covered. “STAY AWAY FROM ME! I SURRENDER! I FORFEIT! KARMA PROTECT ME!”

“Me?!” Karma’s lip quivered, also backing away. “I-I’d rather wait for Jinx and Sona. Nidalee, you do something!”

“I DON’T HAVE ANY CLOTHES!” Nidalee shouted, keeping her body scrunched up behind the breastplate.

“You’re all going to be naked when I’m done with you!” Riven shouted. She let out a loud battle cry as she lunged forward, forcing the three women to run. Sweat soaked the inside of Rivens' clothes, all of her team was down to their undergarments. What seemed like a foolproof plan was tumbling like a house of cards. She knew if she didn’t take initiative and attack, she’d be next. As she charged, her focus on Sejuani was were interrupted when she saw in the distance a slender figure with long braided pigtails turning around to run. 

 

"It's jinx! EVERYBODY AFTER HER! FORGET ABOUT COVERING YOURSELF!"  
"What?!" Lux shouted, body still shivering from her wet cold body being unclothed. "B-but people will see my....everything!"  
"Just shut up and help me stop jinx! Then we'll win!" Riven shouted. She ran towards Sejuani, Karma, and Nidalee to pursue Jinx.. She didn't have time to let her humiliated team slow her down. With her sword in hand Riven swung wildly in the air, leaping to make large swings with her sword to get anyone opposing her to back off. "YAH! HYAAHH! JIIIINX!!!" she shouted with every thrust.  
Karma stepped aside while Sejuani scrambled to dodge the sword, not wanting to lose her pink lingerie. As soon as Riven hopped past her, Karma cast her hand out and let her magical tether latch onto Rivens' ankle. "Fool." Karma said as she ran after Riven so as not to break contact. In her focus on Riven, Karma didn't notice Lux tip toe forward and press her heel on the back of Karma's dress. Karma took one step before hearing a loud RIP! along with the feeling of something sliding across her body, the weight of her golden harness resting on her shoulders to fall off.  
"Wha?" Karma said as she turned around, seeing her white dress spayed out on the ground. "oh no.." she whispered as she looked down to see her cleavage, two dark breasts pushed up under a purple wrap around cloth that acted as her brassier. A long green tattooed serpent coiled up the leg of Karma's cocoa colored skin, uncovered by the big purple wrap around loin cloth that curved into a V along her hips, wrapping around her backside to give it a "bulging’ look. "NO!!!" she screamed, falling to her knees and wrapping her arms around her.   
"....is that a diaper?" Sejuani asked, gawking at how the loin cloth poofed outward as Karma's feet pushed against it, indeed it did look like adult depends with how wide it seemed.  
Karam's cheeks darkened as she turned up at Sejuani, "IT"S NOT A DIAPER! IT'S A LOIN CLOTH!" it was the first time she was so angry she screamed to the point of cracking her voice. She took a deep breath to calm herself, an impossible task now that she was undressed in front of her enemies. "W-we still have to be m-modest...even with our underwear. Unlike SOME people."  
While Karma and Sejuani criticized their choice of panties, Team Riven was celebrating as Lux shouted, "I got her!", she jumped up and down and not realizing her breasts were bouncing with every step. "I stripped karma!"  
"You're still half naked!" Shyvana said, causing Lux to squeal as she covered her panties again. Shyvana saw Karma's attempt to cover her body as her one shot of ending this embarrassing nightmare. "WE HAVE TO STRIP THEM NAKED!"  
"I have to get out of here!" Karma cried, scrambling to her feet with her arms wrapped around her chest. She couldn't use her hands to cast magic without showing off her underwear and she wasn't about to do that. Running as fast as she could, Karma didn't notice that while the tether to riven broke, there was a thin white thread wrapped around Karma's finger, traveling down the path to the bottom of Riven's white wrap around tunic.   
"WAIT KARMA!! DON'T LEAVE ME!!" Sejuani pleaded, trying to run as fast as she could, something she wasn't used to doing being that she relied on Bristle for transportation. This was her first time wearing a thong and the added breeze along her thighs and ass made it even more uncomfortable for Sejuani to take a step.  
Lux, Leblanc, and Shyvana watched them run and then looked at Nidalee. As soon as they stared at her she shrieked. “YOU CAN’T DO ANYTHING TO ME OKAY?!?! I’M ALREADY NAKED. G-GO AFTER THEM!” 

"DIE JINX!" Riven continued to scream, swinging her sword and firing a blast of energy with every third strike, all the while not realizing the bottom of her tunic disappeared further, showing more of her long, snow white legs.

The only one who did notice was Leblanc who tried to call out, "RIVEN! STOP GOING HAM AND LOOK!"  
But Riven was too far away and too focused on chasing the pig-tailed shadow that led her through the jungle. By now the thread was so long it wrapped around trees, snagging more on every branch that stuck out. Exacerbating things was Karma running in the opposite direction, followed by Nidalee and Sejuani who were being chased by Shyvana, Leblanc and Lux. To the fans watching, it looked like a british comedy watching six women without their clothes running while doing what they could to cover themselves. Men and women all laughed, tacking pictures with their cameras of the screens.  
After spending so many years with monks and focusing on her spirituality, there was a modesty that Karma always valued that had been violated with the loss of her skirt. Every step she took brought a bounce of her breasts, a shaking of her buttocks, all sexual movements that made her feel less like a mage and more like some foolish seductress like Evelynn. Karma tried to shift her hands from her chest, to her groin to her backside, all the while not realizing she was running into a dead end.   
Just as Karma was reaching a dead end, running into the large rocks that guarded the Baron Nashor from the rest of the jungle, so too was Jinx who ran past the Raptor pit and towards the small path in between. "Oh no you don't!" Riven shouted, leaping forward to cut Jinx off. Riven landed in front of the brush just before Jinx could turn, forcing her to jump back with her gun in hand.  
"I got you now Jinx! You’re not going to strip-uhhh...wait...you're not white...and your boobs are...big?" Riven said, up close to Jinx now and realizing the manic sharpshooter had looked different from last she remembered.  
Her legs were long but athletic, not pale, but more like a fair skinned glow as they traveled up before disappearing under a tiny pair of pink shorts. Based on how the leg holes pinched her thighs, it was clear the jeans were too small and the way the waistband curved along her hips, it almost looked like a denim bikini. Her stomach wasn't thin, but fit, a toned belly that had smeared light blue paint along her right side. Most noticeable were her breasts, two D cup sized orbs pushing so hard against the two tiny "cups" to the brassier Jinx normally wore, that the outline of her nipples were showing. The blue hair was the only thing that seemed to resemble jinx, the rest of her statuesque body, along with her blushing face made Riven realize she wasn't chasing Jinx, she had been chasing Sona the whole time, the silent musician who relied on the deadly force of her harp to fight.  
"Wh-at the fuck are you doing wearing that?!"  
Just being pointed at her skimpy getup had Sona's face turn even redder, dropping the Gatling gun that she was told to carry, along with the ridiculous getup she was told to wear. She was unable to protest because she couldn't speak, much like she was unable to now to answer Riven. All Sona did was shake her head while wrapping her arms around her large breasts, turning her body to the side and squirming in her tight shorts. She was used to wearing long elegant robes. That Jinx was several sizes too small had Sona feeling naked in her attire...almost as naked as Riven was.  
Nothing was left of her outfit, all that was the large metal shoulder plate and the brown corset around her stomach. Both objects were not color coordinated with Riven's bright pink bra and panty set with white bunnies printed on them. As soon as the wind picked up, she felt the chill along her exposed flesh, forcing her to look down. Riven's eyes widened, her jaw dropped along with her sword as she saw her bare figure. "WHAT THE FUCK HAPPEND!!" she screamed, looking to Sona for answers.  
All Sona did was point behind riven, showing the long trail of white thread that tracked Riven's path. Riven turned around to look, showing off the butt of her pink bunny panties. There was a large white cotton tail that was attached to the butt, something so comical that Sona smiled.   
"MY CLOTHES!!! I-I'm IN MY UNDERWEAR!" the realization reminded Riven that she was competing which meant Sona wasn't the only one who got to look at her unmentionables. "OH MY GOD PEOPLE CAN SEE MY!" Riven's face turned crimson when she remembered what panties she wore and covered the back of her panties with both hands. "It's NOT. I DIDN"T. DON"T MAKE FUN OF MY BUNNY PANTIES!!!" she wailed, running away from Sona while trying to pick up as much of her unraveled tunic as she could. Tears streamed down Riven's face as she thought of how silly she must have looked, cotton tailed ass bouncing as she ran faster. she was one of the most ruthless fighters back in the early days of league and she knew that that title was surrendered at the exposure of her bunny underwear. 

Riven ran full speed until she crashed hard into Shyvana, who was contemplating how to strip the remaining opponents naked until she and Riven fell down. “Clumsy idiot what are you-Riven?”

“Riven what happened where are you?” Leblanc began to say before she looked at Riven’s cotton tail and snorted. “What the hell are you wearing?”

“Are those bunny print panties?” Sejuani said with a grin, feeling less afraid now that the deadliest opponent on the other team was de-powered. 

“Those are cute!” Lux said, “Where can I get a pair?”

All of the comments sobered Riven out of her brief daze, she looked around and saw the remaining champions and then looked down again, remembering she was half naked. Screaming, she folded her hands over her panties and spun in a circle, every way she turned seeing a laughing face pointing at her. “STOP IT! SHUT UP! FUCK YOU! IT’S NOT FUNNY! I HATE THIS LEAGUE!!!” Riven’s face was a sheet of crimson, unable to completely cover herself. 

“I get why you wanted to win.” Leblanc said, “I didn’t know under that tough exterior was a woman who likes something so cutes-y.”

Riven was so angry she couldn’t talk, she just tightened her lips and stomped her foot in rage, upset that the respect she had earned over the years of the League of Legends fell to pieces with the unraveling of her clothes. IT was such a simple decision to select underwear in the morning, why did she choose the bunny pair? It was simple, because she liked wearing them. They were cute but she never thought in a million years she’d have been exposed like this. All of her talk of winning and not losing contradicted everything that the champions and the fans saw, Riven was not a skilled warrior, not when she didn’t notice her tunic being unraveled and not now that she was so embarrassed that she ran like a child, leaving her weapon behind. “I HATE LEAGUE OF LEGENDS!! THIS IS STUPID!”

“Aww don’t be a sore bunny-panty-clad-loser.” A high pitched voice said from behind the bushes. It was a familiar voice that sent child up the bare spines of the remaining undressed champions. They instantly huddled together, arms clutched to their breasts, all of them looking like scared playboy models as they saw Jinx standing before them. The only one who remained alone was Riven, one leg crossed over the other while the rest of her body shook.

Jinx’s blue hair had grown out over time, tied up in her signature pig tails similar to Sona’s. Standing behind her was Sona, arms folded to cover her scantily clad top. Jinx chose to wear Sona’s outfit, the long elegant gown was slightly too big for Jinx, the neckline hanging low to almost show off Jinx’s chest, but it didn’t seem to bother her. She had a wide grin on her face, staring at each stripped champion who fearfully wondered what would happen to them now. 

“J-Jinx…finish them off please.” Sejuani said, raising a leg to try and shield the label of her panties. She should have felt relieved that her teammates were here, but the look on Jinx’s face had Sejuani, Karma, and Nidalee unsettled as to how well they could trust her. 

Jinx’s head cocked to the side as she walked, in her hands was a long golden arched harp, almost looking like a cross bow. It was Sona’s weapon she used, but the silent warrior gave that away along with her clothes based on Jinx’s demand. Jinx plucked a string and lowered her eyes to look at each woman. “Lookie here Sona at the variety of undies the League of Legends champions wear. Some of em like to go traditional with wearing old foagie panties.” 

Lux and Leblanc covered their faces as they blushed, turning their bodies to the side.

“Some of em like to be naughty and show their butts by wearing thongs.” 

Shyvana and Sejuani backed against the rock to cover their asses.

“Some of them wear…adult diapers?”

“L-loin cloth.” Karma said, afraid to shout at Jinx but also not wanting to let it be said that she wore diapers.

“And some....HOLY SHIT! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR HAIR!?” Jinx asked Nidalee

In focusing on protecting her nakedness, Nidalee forgot about the loss of all her body hair. In a brief moment of weakness, she reached to cover her bald pate, letting the armor fall to the ground and give everyone a glimpse at her breasts and bare pussy again. Without her clothes, her breasts dangled freely, dark wide nipples still flat from being pressed against the armor.

“OOO lala, someone’s in their birthday suiiit.” Jinx sang, causing Nidalee to whimper as she folded her arms in an upside down “L” to cover her bare bits. “That sucks Nid, but don’t worry, I got a wig if you want, I don’t need it anymore because my hair grew back.” She then looked to Riven, the once overly aggressive warrior who was now reduced to a trembling mess. “And little-miss-I’m gonna go attack everything in sight in her bunny underoos. Maybe I should make you hop.” 

Riven’s eyes grew wide, it was bad enough that she lost her clothes, would she have to dance too?”

“Sona, you got my machine gun?” Jinx asked

Sona nodded, lifting the heavy gun up. Jinx stepped aside and guided Sona to the front. “I want you to aim at Riven’s feet, and make the bunny hop.’

“Please No!” Riven asked.

Sona stared at Jinx, her hands trembled as the finger wrapped around the trigger. She had never used a gun before and didn’t want to change that. She felt Jinx’s hands touch her wrist and point the gun. “DO it.”

Closing her eyes, Sona squeezed the trigger and felt the kick back from the gun, so powerful she almost fell backwards. Sona was about to squeeze again until she felt something slide down her chest and legs.

“Ohh shit! Woops! That recoil sucks.” Jinx said as she pointed and laughed at Sona. 

The bikini and shorts that were ill-fitted for Sona were so tight, that all it took was the recoil of the gun to overexert the endurance of the waistband to the shorts and the straps to the bra. Both ripped apart and fell to the ground, freeing Sona’s massive breasts. The shorts were split in two, revealing Sona’s white panty briefs with musical notes printed on them. Sona dropped the gun along with her jaw as she looked in horror at her newfound state of undress. 

“Damn Sona, you ruined my clothes.” Jinx said, “Guess I’ll have to keep yours.” She stared down at Sona’s backside, the tiny white panties barely able to contain Sona’s apple shaped bottom, showing off the top of the crack. Jinx raised her hand and brought a hand down on Sona’s ass, causing the musician to leap in the air. Her breasts bounced wildly when she landed and she looked at Jinx with anger, her face as red as Shyvana’s thong. “Don’t’ give me that look, not my fault your giant tits and ass couldn’t fit in my clothes.

It was humiliating for Jinx to reduce Sona’s identity just to her body parts, she was first a respected musician and then a champion in the league. It was bad enough that image was tarnished when she had to wear Jinx’s skimpy, and in Sona’s opinion, tacky attire, but now being seen in her music-themed underwear, had Sona thinking that no concert hall would ever hire her, They expected grace and dignity with their performers and that didn’t include silly looking panties. Had she known, she might have worn something more sexy like what Sejuani wore.

Admiring that she was the only clothed champion left, Jinx let out a sigh and said, “Well ladies. It was fun. But It’s time to call it a day.” She swung the harp up in front of her.

Riven’s eyes were the first to bulge as she felt her heart stop, “NOOOOOOO!!!!!” she screamed, causing the other half naked women to step away from the rock.

“ROCK AND ROLLLL!!!!” Jinx shouted before strumming all of the strings. A bright sonic wave shot out from the harm and hit all eight women. 

The sonic force was like a large blade, cutting through the remaining cloth of the womens’ panties, slicing them to pieces before falling to the ground. For Karma, Riven, and Lux, their breasts bounced free from the loss of their brassiers holding up their larger breasts. Each woman felt a draft blow between their legs with the loss of their panties. Every woman was in such shock they held their hands up in panic, letting the fans cheer as they got a glimpse of their individual womanhoods. 

Because she had no intention of revealing her sex, Karma had never bothered to groom her lower half, and she had a large black tuft of hair that covered her crotch entirely. When she tried to cover it with her hands, strands of hair could still be seen. Sejuani’s womanhood was more trimmed, a small white patch of hair resting just just above her labial folds, giving off a brief glimpse of her pink lower lips. Sona’s hands were balled into fists, arms tucked in and squeezing her breasts together as she cried over looking down at her uncovered pussy, the triangular shape of her blue pubic hair on show, something she felt was too private for anyone else to see.

In contrast to Sona’s blue hair, Shyvana’s red hair matched down with her lower half, her narrow hips curving down to show off her fiery colored crotch right before Shyvana bent down to pick up the remaining scrap of her ruined thong to hold it over her groin. Without her suit, Leblanc’s thin body was on complete show, showing off her small breasts and small ass. Both hers and Lux’s could be seen as the two women sobbed as they embraced each other to use them as shields. Unlike Leblanc, Lux’s ass had more flesh to it, jiggling as she trembled. Her breasts were larger and almost smothered Leblancs the harder they hugged each other. Lux felt a slight warm feeling from below her legs as she felt the smooth, warm sensation of Leblancs’ pussy against hers. When Leblanc wrapped a leg around Lux’s to better cover herself, Lux could feel the nipples to her breasts harden. Realizing what she was feeling inside, Lex buried her face into Leblanc’s chest to hide her blushing face.

Riven was the last, so overwhelmed with the feeling of having nothing on her body that she spun in a circle, running her hands down her face, her hips, across her belly, over her breasts, down the curve of her tight ass and over the black curls of the hair covering her lower labia. “I’MNAKEDI’MNAKEDI’MNAKEDOHMYGODI’MNAKED!” she rambled.

“And you aren’t a natural platinum haired woman.” Jinx snickered.

That comment helped Riven make a decision of what to cover, folding both hands over her natural black hair. “FUCK YOU!.”

The group of naked women huddled together, their naked bodies sliding against each other as they fought to use each other as shields. “Why haven’t we been teleported back yet?” Shyvana asked.

“Can’t we just do the walk of shame and go home?” Sejuani added, “If I don’t find clothes soon, there’s no way the Freljord will let me rule them.” How could they belief she was strong leader if all it took to beat her was taking her clothes?”

“Think about it.” Jinx said, “The match isn’t over until an entire team is naked. And IIII’m still clothed buuuut who else on your team is?”

All of the women looked at each other in confusion and then said at the same time, “EVELYNN!!”

“EVELYNN YOU FUCKING COWARD GET BACK HERE AND GET NAKED!” Riven screamed. “I JUST WANT THIS DAY TO BE OVER!!!”

“She’s not here, she was too busy ‘having a good time’ under a tree.” Jinx said.

No sooner did she hear her name and those naughty words, did Evelynn snap out of her post-orgasmic glow as she sat up, drenched in sweat. “What?!” she called out, running towards the source of the shouting. “I was doing what?! I-Ithought I was camouflaged! WHO SAW ME!?” her body tingled at the growing fear knowing that somewhere, someone knew she was doing something that should have been done in private and now the entire League would know. 

Even ran around the corner and stopped when she saw seven women huddled together, all of them doing what they could to cover their breasts and privates. Evelynn saw Jinx and squealed. “You!’

Turning to see Evelynn just as her camouflage faded, Jinx smiled and said, “Look who it is. You have fun touchin yourself?”

Evelynn’s jaw dropped, so disarmed at knowing her private moment of weakness wasn’t so private at all. Her knees buckled together and she hugged herself, the touch of uncovered skin combined with the knowledge that Jinx caught her red handed made Evelynn’s body warm again as she thought about how embarrassed she was. 

Jinx watched Evelynn’s body squirm as she bit her lip, closing her eyes while her face turned red, hands folded over the small stained cloth of her g-string. Her hands slid along her thighs as she weakly said, ‘H-how did you…..”

“Pink ward.” Jinx said, “I know that look when someone gets hot and bothered. “Youuuu liiike being nekkid don’tcha?”

Evelynn shook her head, although she felt her body respond, thinking of how embarrassing it would be to lose her g string and join the others in their nakedness. With that thought Evelynn groaned, almost doubling over. “I-it’s not t-true..I was just…” she let out a gasp. She was so weak in the knees she didn’t notice Jinx walking behind her.

“Nice booty!” Jinx said as she raised a hand to slap Evelynn.

The stinging pain made Evelynns’ ass bounce and she took a deep inhale before putting her fingers in her mouth to repress the scream of pleasure she felt. “OH JINX!!” she cooed, arching her back to stick her butt out, “Take them..no rip them off.” Her face was almost maroon with how ashamed she was to beg to be humiliated even more. 

“JUST HURRY ALREADY!” Riven shouted, ducking behind Lux and Leblanc to cover her naked body, irritated that she might have won if Evelynn hadn’t given into her sexual fetish for being exposed.

With a shrug, Jinx said, “Gotta give em what they want!” and reached out to grab both sides of Evelynn’s g-string.

The tiny fabric was jerked back and up between Evelynn’s clean-shaven purple labia, digging deep into her clitoris, applying a sharp pain that had Evelynn’s whole body shudder. She let out a high pitched squeal as she clutched her breasts, closing her eyes to imagine all of the fans watching the once deadly assassin submit to Jinx as her g string was pulled on. With a loud SNAP!, Evelynn felt her last line of defense slide along her hips before feeling a gust of air blow between her legs. With her jaw dropped, Evelynn looked down and felt her left hand touch her unprotected womanhood, while the right run up and along her naked ass. 

“Givin me a show too. Thanks Evelynn!”

“Th-thank you jinx.’ Evelynn said, falling to her knees as her body went into spasms, the overwhelming sensation of being stripped sending all the right signals to her core. 

Jinx waved her hand to the rest of the trembling naked women and said, “Bye ladies, looks like you got to go back to the arena.”

With wide eyes, all eight women shrieked, digging their fingers deeper in whosever arm they were holding onto, not wanting to be transported back to the main hall where hundreds of perverted men and women were eager to get close up looks of the stripped women. With a flash of light, everyone disappeared from Summoner’s Rift. 

It took a moment for Riven’s eyes to adjust after the blinding light hit her. The barrage of camera flashes didn’t help as she tried to reorient herself. She held her hands up to protect her eyes, and then felt the soft air of the room blow against her dark brown nipples. “STOP IT!” Riven snapped, beginning to understand what was being said.

“RIVEN! SHOW US YOUR TITS!”

“CAN YOU MODEL THE BUNNY PANTIES AGAIN!?”

“ARE YOU INTO FURRIES?”

With her face bright red, Riven folded one hand over her chest and the other over her crotch as she pushed Evelynn out of the way. “LEAVE ME ALONE!!” 

Cameras frantically went off as they tried catching the naked Riven running down the hall, her skinny yet firm ass moving side to side with each step before she disappeared out of the building. She was used to charging into fights in order to defeat and scare her enemies as she now was doing the same just to run away in hiding, like a scared rabbit. Shyvana was next to follow, and she knew she would have to sacrifice covering one naked body part over the sake of protecting her embarrassing secret. With her eyes closed shut and hands covering her butt, Shyvana screamed as she run down the hall, medium sized breasts shaking. “STOP TAKING MY PICTURE!!” cried, feeling the heat from the lights bouncing off of her uncovered breasts and red haired womanhood. 

“We know you have an ass tattoo, show it already!” a fan shouted

Shyvana sobbed, her legs making awkward movements as she ran since her hands were busy covering her backside. She shuddered when the cold outside blanketed her naked front and that was the last the fans saw of her. 

Lux and Leblanc were still huddled together, their side breasts showing. With no underwear, it was clear why Leblanc didn’t like wearing thongs, her ass was tiny, almost as flat as a board. Two pale flat cheeks rested just above her thighs and Leblanc was helpless to cover since she didn’t want to show off her other naked body. When the audience saw them one of them chanted, “GRA-NY PAN-TIES!” clap clap clap “GRA-NY PAN-TIES!!”

The stinging chant made Lux and Leblanc hug each other tighter as they walked down the steps down the hall doing a double walk of shame. Their heads felt so heavy they were buried in each others necks. They felt so embarrassed in being made fun of for their underwear, they needed each other for support as they made their way through the sea of camera flashes. They didn’t care that their asses were being captured, nakedness was not nearly as embarrassing as being seen wearing plain white panties.

Having been pushed on the ground, Evelynn was on her back, legs splayed out showing off the pink inner lips to her lower half. She felt so disrespected being cast aside, the added humiliation had her turned on again. Her dark blue nipples on her breast perked up again and she was already rubbing her thighs.

“Keep going!” a man shouted, “ I want a closeup!

“That’s so vulgar!” a woman shouted.

The voices snapped Evelynn out of her erotic trance, she wasn’t home in bed nor was she camouflaged. She was naked, in a hall full of strangers who always objectified her when she was in the League and they were watching her engage in behavior that showed how little self-control she had. Gasping, Evelynn closed her legs and held her hands over her chest as she got to her feet, enacting her camouflage. The last the fans saw was the blue assassins red face, lower lip caught under her teeth as she fought with the mixed feelings of horror and arousal in being humiliated by people she could have killed twenty minutes before she had been stripped of her dignity.

The hall echoed with disappointed groans, sad that they couldn’t get more footage of Evelynn in her moment of weakness, that was, until her camouflage de-activated once more, revealing Evelynn on her knees several feet away from the door. Fans cheered again while Evelynn looked up, her temples burning at the anxiety in seeing the camera flashes again. “WH-what happened? H-how can everyone see me?” She tried closing her eyes to concentrate on using her camouflage again, but no matter how hard she tried, all she could think about was how helpless yet good she felt being naked in front of people. She was just too embarrassed to use her powers and that realization had Evelynn’s belly warm up again. “Oh no…not aga….ohhh….” a smile spread across her blushing face as she fell forward on her hands, plump blue ass in the air much to the joy of the fans. In this hall, two camps were happy, perverted fans and a overwhelmed but excited Evelynn who was mentally saying goodbye to her former identify as a fighter and accepting with great delight, a submissive woman who was reveling in her moment of naked shame. 

On the opposing team, Sejuani, Karma, Sona, and Nidalee all huddled together. Despite relying on each others arms for cover, all it did was give the audience four naked women enmeshed to take pictures of. Four former mighty warriors now a trembling mess as they tried walking in sync down the steps. Everyone loved staring at Sona, her wide bottom had some cellulite to it, and every step made it jiggle. Nidalee’s butt was firm, coated in sweat and shining under the lights. Sejuani’s ass was not as pronounced and in some ways, that was just as embarrassing in how small it was compared to others

“Let’s hear it for the winners of the match!” someone shouted, drawing a wave of applause. Desite the praise being thrown at them, the naked members of Jinx’s team felt far from winning, winners didn’t lose their clothes, nor did winners feel so powerless, clinging pathetically to each other to cover bodies they felt insecure in showing off. For Nidalee it was her hariless womanhood, paler than the rest of her dark skin due to the fact that she never tanned nude. For Karma it was just showing any skin at all that made her uncomfortable, as immodesty went against her personal beliefs. Sejuani was also uncomfortable, liking the bulky look her armor provided and without it, people could see how frail her slender body looked, almost as if she was a powerful beast shaved down to its pink hairless body. Sona also blushed, wanting her robes back to cover her large bosom and buttocks, two parts that developed early on when she hit puberty and something she was always self conscious of. They didn’t want to fight in the league again, because in their eyes, they had lost so much. 

“WHERE CAN WE GET DORAN’S SECRET UNDERWEAR?”

“ARE YOU HIS FIRST ANGEL?”

“SHUT THE FUCKUP!” Sejuani shouted, “I’m Queen of the Freljord you will not speak to me this way!”

“Your army already left!” another fan shouted, “They were so embarrassed that their queen wore pink lingerie they said they would vote for a new queen.”

“WHAT?!?!?” Sejuani shouted, breaking away from the group. As soon as she did, a hole opened up to allow the audience to see the naked fronts of Sejuani’s teammates. While they folded their hands over their fronts, Sejunai was starting to cry. ‘I-I’m not queen anymore?! IT’s not fair!”

“Sejuani! Come back! People can see us!” Karma begged, she didn’t know how she would explain this to her temple, a noble modest woman losing all of her modesty and showing all of her body. 

“I-I have to get my army back! WAIIT!” Sejuani screamed, running as fast as she could down the halls with the rest of her team to follow. The lonely person standing in the hall left was Jinx, still wearing Sona’s robe. 

“JINX!, JINX!, JINX!, JINX!” the chants grew louder and she took a bow as the audience thanked her for providing rules that sated their lust for the sexiest warriors in the League. 

With a shrug of her shoulders, Jinx shimmied out of Sona’s robe, showing everyone her thin, white naked body, flat breasts and narrow hips that were covered in just a tiny purple thong. As she walked down the steps, jinx shook her tiny ass, sporting a new tattoo that read, “Jinx Rocks!” on her ass. The hiatus she took after being humiliated scarred her ego, but like all scars, they heal and become stronger. In stepping outside with no clothes, unlike the rest of the champions who fought today, Jinx knew that no one could stop her from becoming the most dangerous League of Legends champion under the new stripping rules.


	9. Jinxing the Star Guardians

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the former League champions try to reinvent themselves by forming a superhero team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tweaked the original backstory to the star guardians to fit this canon and also to avoid the mess of writing erotic elements with high schoolers. Tried to squeeze this story in while writing my next book. hanks again for all the support over the years, be sure to check out the short story I wrote, "Sing" in the anthology "Big Book of Submission volume 2" on Amazon that just got released and also there's a 50% off sale of my book "Immodest Collection: Stories of Exposure and Shame" on Smashwords. Enjoy!

Get Jinxed: Jinxing the Star Guardians

The center of the metropolitan city of Zaun was booming with activity, streets were blocked off to allow patrons to line up in front of a large stage that stretched across a five lane street. A large banner hung in the background. The image, a digitally painted picture of four women standing next to each other. 

Standing in the center was a woman with bright pink hair held up under a white tiara with a gold star in the center. She held a pink staff with an angel-winged star at each end. A white and pink vest hugged her slender frame and her cream colored legs were covered by white-knee length boots. Her purple skirt covered the upper half of her thighs but seemed inches away from revealing much more than Guardian Lux would be comfortable with..

Towering over behind Lux was Guardian Janna, her purple hair flowing upward from the small gusts of wind that surrounded her. Attached to her white and purple strapless top was a white and gold collar that wrapped around her neck. Her long legs were concealed under her white boots. Her right leg was raised, bent to form a perfect 90 degree angle, her dark blue skirt seemed slightly longer than her pink-haired counterpart. Janna held a long golden staff that held a star with a pink glowing gem at the end. Floating near Janna was Zephyr, a small white creature resembling the body of a cat save for it's long purple ears and golden horn sitting atop its forehead.

Crouching on her left leg with her right one stretched out was Guardian Ahri, her golden blond locks hanging over her white, blue and gold bodice. 9 long furry pink and white tails splayed out from behind Ahri and her teammates, some of them curling around Janna and Lux's legs. Ahri's pink skirt was lined with white laced trim underneath it. Atop her head were two pointed fox ears. Guardian Ahri winked at the audience, her gloved hands holding up the sign for peace. Hugging her leg was Kiko, a small white fox-like creature that also had 9 tails. A pink star formed at the center of its forehead.

The final guardian also crouched in front of Janna. A white tiara with a purple gem encrusted in the center rested atop her shoulder length purple hair. Her front bangs hung over her snow-white face. She wore a white, black and gold bodice and a pleated dark blue skirt lined with pointed gold plates. One purple eye stared at the audience while the left was covered by a diamond shaped eye patch. Surrounding Guardian Syndra were shimmering dark purple orbs, all of them containing angry expressions, looking like dark jack-o-lanterns.

Cameras flashed once an elderly man dressed in a matching green suit walked up the steps and crossed the stage. His snow-white hair had receded, forcing him to attempt to style it by letting the tuft of hair that remained in the back to stick outward as if lightning struck him. Around his breast was a blue sash with the words "Mayor" etched in gold. He approached the podium with his hands extended outward.

"Greetings citizens of Zaun. We are all gathered here today for a special announcement. It was a year ago that crime was on the rise with murder, theft, and mass destruction happening almost daily. All from former League Champions who had lost battles in shame and turned to crime out of frustration from their failure." 

He turned to the banner and raised his hand, "Luckily, it was these four women who gathered their own strength and courage to look past their humiliating losses and banded together to form a superteam that would finally avenge the victims of Katarina and Evelynn's crimes!"

A wave of applause erupted while others cheered. Up on a large flatscreen tv fixated on a tall skyscraper, an image appeared of two women standing against a white wall, both of them holding up prison number signs. The woman on the left was tall, blood red hair hanging down to the middle of her back. Her eyes were aimed at the ground, lips pouting as she held the sign to cover her unclothed chest. While one hand held up the sign, the other hand covered her bare sex while she crossed her legs. Without any clothes, Katarina's scars on her body showed much to her disappointment.

Next to Katarina's image was of Evelynn, her blue fingers gripped tight around her sign as she faced the camera. Her cheeks were a dark, maroon color as she bit her lower lip. her legs buckled together as she stood there, bare for all to see her unshaven, light pink sex. It was clear she took pleasure in being exposed more than her partner in crime.

"Ladies and gentleman, in honor of our heroes, let's welcome, the Star Guardians!" the Mayor of Zaun held his hand up as he exited the stage just in time for a flash of smoke to burst from the stage.

Spectators held their camera phones up as flashing pink stage lights illuminated the sky. Emerging from the smoke were four tall, statuesque shadows, their hips shaking with every step of the leg. Zaunian citizens cheered as soon as the four Star Guardians appeared. Guardian Ahri held one hand on her hip while she pivoted her other to the side, holding up her famous peace sign. Kiko sat on her right shoulder. Guardian Syndra stretched her hands out, casting her dark orbs and using her powers have them orbit around her. The momentum from her spheres drew up enough of a draft to make her hair flow outward. Guardian Janna held her gloved hand up and waved to the audience while Zephyr darted over and around her. Standing in front of the group was Guardian Lux who twirled her baton over her head, watching it spin over her head before falling back into her hand. 

With a microphone in her other hand, Lux stepped forward. "Citizens of Zaun! We are honored to be here tonight and celebrate the end of a crime wave of Katarina and Evelynn." she began, "We pledge to continue fighting for justice and to put a stop to any evildoer dares to defy us."

"Excuse me Guardian Lux." a woman dressed in a long rain coat holding a small notepad in hand approached the stage. "Reports indicated that although you four fought Katarina and Evelynn, it was actually someone else who came in and finished them off during the chaotic fight."

Lux looked to her teammates and then laughed, "Heheh, those were false reports. It was our tactical skill in combining our powers to focus an attack on Katarina and Evelynn that led to their defeat."

"Then why were they found naked? Were you the ones who stripped them?"

Lux could feel her face get warm as she stared at the smiles from some of the people in the front row. "Uh..I...it was um, my powers of light and Janna's wind that blew their clothes off?"

"But witnesses stated they saw a shadow of another woman appear after the blast from your combined powers hit-"

Janna stepped forward and grabbed the microphone from Lux. "Listen! There was no fifth guardian! There never has been one! And this whole nudity business, well it was either our powers that destroyed there clothes....or maybe it was Evelynn! We all know how perverted she is, she likes to be stripped and humiliated!"

"But Guardian Janna, how do you account for the time you lost a League match and were caught getting physical with Leo-"

"Enough!" Janna raised her staff and slammed it to the ground, causing a gust of wind to blow out sending the audience in the front row on their backs. "No more questions about my-or any of our past with the League or I'll strip all of you!"

"Aww don't do that Janna." the amplified voice of a woman cut through Janna, Lux, and Ahri like a knife as they froze, their memories putting a face to the high pitched tone. "You gotta save your strength for our next fight!"  
Approaching the stage was a thin woman carrying a long white, Angel-winged rifle around her shoulder. Her crimson colored hair was tied in pigtails that dangled by her ankles like streamers. Her white top split open above her solar plexus, revealing her pale midriff. Instead of a skirt, she wore thigh length purple shorts along with matching knee-length boots. Floating above her shoulder was a dark furry creature that flapped its bat wings as it followed Star Guardian Jinx to the stage. Her wide smile focused on Lux, Janna, and Ahri who huddled together, arms clutched around their bodies.  
"Didja miss me?" she asked before turning to the crowd. "Ladies and Jerks of Zaun! The rumors you heard were all true. I am the fifth Star Guardian!" she grabbed her gun and swung it over her shoulder to point it in the air and fire a few star shaped rounds. People in the front row ducked for cover while others cheered.   
Syndra looked at the frightened expressions on her teammates faces, recalling the horror they experienced when they were league champions. "Just what do you want? What do you mean next fight?"  
Jinx let her gun hang from her shoulders as she turned to Syndra, her crazed eyes scanning the sorceress from top to bottom. "I thought we should prove to the world how badass we are. So I signed us up for a little exhibition." her eyes wandered to Janna before looking back at Syndra. "We're gonna fight in a League match!"  
Ahri, Lux, and Janna's curses were deafened by the horde of Zaunians cheering and chanting Jinx's name. Syndra's face turned white as she looked to the ecstatic fans, men and women cosplaying as their favorite guardian who were eager to see their heroes put their dignity at risk.   
"N-no. Absolutely not." Syndra said, "I don't....do that and our powers are meant to fight evil."  
The cheers quickly changed to loud "Boos" and the rest of the Star Guardians backed away from the edge of the stage. "But the enemies we're fighting ARE evil." Jinx said, "There's a spider lady who likes to suck the life out of her victims!" Jinx leaned forward and bent her hands to imitate fangs that she held up to her mouth. "Then there's this weird lady who worships the moon and she's got this sword she uses to cut victims up!" Syndra backed away just as Jinx swung both arms at her as if holding a sword, grunting with each thrust. Her gun bounced along her hip that made the people in the front row huddle to the ground.  
"Then they have this strange woman from the Freljord, i don't know much about her but she talks kinda funny, she carries this large snowflake that she throws" Jinx swung her arm forward and made a noise by hissing through her teeth. "Then there's this couple that work together, she's this lady who uses feathers to kill her victims and then her boy-toy seduces people with his good looks."  
"But how are they evil?" Lux asked peaking from behind Janna.  
"THEY ARE!" Jinx shouted, "And the Star Guardians are the only ones who can stop em!"   
The crowd cheered again and the four nervous Star Guardians looked at each other. "What do we do? They'll turn on us if we say no." Ahri whispered.  
"I don't wanna be naked in public again!" Lux whimpered.  
"It's okay. Jinx is on our side." Syndra said, "She's the best at these types of matches.  
"But she's so unpredictable." Janna said, watching as Jinx held up her arms for Kuro, the dark furry creature to dive down as it morphed into a dark purple rocket launcher. Her minigun transformed back into, Shiro, the white furry creature that floated over her left shoulder. "What if she turns on us?"  
"Then we still outnumber her." Syndra said, "Either way, its clear she's the one who stripped Katarina and Evelynn which means she can easily do that to the others. Let's just give her what she wants and we can deal with her later."  
Syndra broke away from the group and stood next to Jinx, raising her hands as she cast her dark orbs to swirl around her. Slowly, Lux, Ahri, and Janna joined them, striking their poses to tacitly bind themselves to the match they sought to escape through becoming Star Guardians.

****

The five star guardians transported onto Summoner's rift, eclipsed by bright yellow light that faded as they walked down the steps. Jinx led the way, her body like a rocket floating through the air much like her other star powered team. As they flew in a flying V formation, Lux, Janna, and Ahri exchanged concerned glances.

"Um...J-jinx? What is our plan?" Lux finally asked.

"Plan?" Jinx echoed as she planted her feet on the ground. "Who makes plans?"

The other guardians landed on the ground and Janna folded her arms, "People who would like to win for one thing. Besides, you have had the most wins since the League rules changed."

Jinx clasped her hands behind her back and leaned towards Janna, "What's a matter? Afraid you're gonna get your cute little butt exposed again? You should thank me ya know, if it weren't for me, you wouldn't have gotten all hot and heavy with that Sun chick." Kuro sat on Jinx's shoulder and giggled.

Janna's cheeks flushed as she clenched a fist, "Her name is Leona...and yes I'd rather not have my ass shown off this time so if you don't want to help then fine, we'll plan strategy without you."

"Janna calm down." Ahri whispered as she placed both hands on Janna's shoulders, "J-just because we're on her team doesn't mean we'll be safe. She stripped Miss Fortune once and she was her teammate"

"She's right ya know." Jinx said as she circled behind Ahri to play with one of her tails, "But even when Ahri followed a plan, by the end of that fight everyone got a nice show of her doing naughty things."

Ahri shrunk behind Janna as she looked on the ground, "It wasn't my fault...I-I was still getting used to being a human...I have self control now,. I have to be a good role model for the young people that look up to us."

Seeing Janna and Ahri flustered led Syndra to growl before shouting, "Enough! This isn't hard, we're all talented fighters. let me stun them with my orbs and then any one of us can strip them and then end this stupid contest."

Jinx's mouth opened wide as she held a hand over it to feign a yawn, "That's boring. You four can go ahead and be lame, but Shiro, Kuro and I are going to go hunting for them ourselves." she kicked off to fly towards the woods, "Try not to get in the way of my guns!"

"Wait!" Lux cried as she floated after Jinx, "Don't leave us! I don't want it to be four versus five fight!"

By the time Jinx disappeared into the dark woods, Lux had lost sight of her red pigtails. "Jinx! Come back!" she shouted as she landed on the ground. The faint rustle of leaves came from behind Lux. She spun around and cast a ball of light, the prism a swirling sphere of energy that lit up a dark opening between several trees. "Jinx? Is that you?"

The laughter that echoed from the darkness was not the high pitched cackle Lux hoped, but was instead a smooth slow rumble of a woman who sounded older. "Sorry dear, it's someone else lurking in these shadows."

Lux's light illuminated two long black legs that stepped in front of one another as the figure approached Lux. She could also see a long, pointed leg sticking out from either side of the woman's back. Her grey midriff was exposed, wearing a black bodice that split open from her naval down. She wore black lipstick and her eyes were blood-red. Her red and black hair was short, slicked upward and held in place by a black helm. She spread her arms outward to reveal two long gloves with sharp talons on each finger.

"Elise!" Lux cried out as she started to back away.

"Why so tense Guardian?" Elise asked as she swung her right hand back. "Relax." she swung the arm forward, sending a large white mass at Lux. As soon as it touched her, the mass exploded into a net, the webbing keeping Lux's arms pinned to her side.

"Help me!" Lux screamed as she tried to shimmy her arms free, barely able to slide them against her body.

"There Ees No one helping you now." Another woman's voice said from Lux's left. Unable to move her body, she turned her head as far as she could to see a glowing blue light high above the air approach. As soon as she stepped out of the darkness, the light was a diamond attached to a wool snow aviator cab. It sat atop the head of a woman with snow white skin and long black hair that flowed over her shoulders. She wore a blue and brown leather tunic with white wool lining. Her leather corset squeezed her torso, her breasts pushed further up to add to her curvy frame. The rest of her coat splayed out into a long winter coat that covered all save for her thighs. In her hand was a large crystal blue snowflake. Six fluer-de-lis points were carved to form a sharp star that made Lux sweat as she stared at the edges.

"Who are you?" she asked the woman.

"I am Nytalya." the woman said, the hard sounds of her name pronounced with an accent. "I am from Freljord and seek glory on the fields of justice."

By now Elise had also walked closer and circled Lux. "What shall we do with her? My cocoon won't last much longer."

"Is fine." Nytalya held her snowflake up, "Thees won't take long. Let's see what underclothes you are wearing."

Lux's adrenaline kicked in, her heart racing as she felt sweat trickle down her face. "Help me! Someone!"

"There ees no help for you now." Nytalya said as she swung her snowflake back. She was about to hurl it at Lux when out of the corner of her eye, Nytalya saw a large dark orb hurtling in her direction. It was close enough to show the angry face on it before she leapt out of the way just in time to see it crash into the ground where she once stood. "What ees this?"

"Sorry we're late Lux." Syndra said as she hovered next to her trapped partner. "Who is this woman?"

"She says she's from the Freljord." Lux said in between grunts as she started to push the webbing off of her. "But I don't know about that accent. I've never heard someone from the Freljord speak in that way."

"Eet does not matter how I speak!" Nytalya snapped. "Say goodbye to your clothes!" she threw her arm forward, sending the snowflake spiraling towards Syndra and Lux, moving so fast the sharp points blurred together. 

Lux closed her eyes, screaming as she anticipated the worse. It wasn't until she felt a strong breeze behind her that she opened her eyes to see a swirling tornado fly past her, connecting with the snowblade and sending it back towards its owner. Janna lowered her staff and then helped Syndra free Lux completely. Darting from behind them was Ahri and Kiko, their tails dancing as they caught the attention of Nytalya and Elise. Once Ahri could see their heads moving in sync with her own movements, she crouched down and cast three bright blasts of energy. 

Elise saw an orange star hurtling towards her and blinked once before a shroud of darkness engulfed her. When it faded what was left was a large black and red spider with three smaller drones huddled under her large round abdomen. It's narrow red eyes closed before a long web shot out from its body, latching on to a tree and pulling her off the ground just in time to dodge the blast.

Nytalya grabbed her blade that returned to her and straightened her posture, closing her eyes to cast a light blue barrier that surrounded her. The green blast collided with the barrier, forcing it to flicker before disappearing. 'Back off." she said to Ahri.

Janna raised an eyebrow and muttered, "Back off. Why does that sound familiar?"

"Forget about it. We still outnumber them. Lux, get it together and stun them!" Syndra commanded as she cast another orb near Nytalya. 

"S-sorry." Lux stammered. She held her staff up but hesitated when she was blinded by a white light that hit her directly in the face. Her arms covered her eyes, "I can't see!"

"Twilight Fades!" the husky voice of a woman from behind her was so loud it made Lux jump forward. As she jumped she felt something sharp wiz by her thigh, forcing her skirt to blow up.

Lux yelped as she pushed the skirt back down and saw a silver haired woman clad in silver plated armor over a dark blue bodysuit. It fit close to her slender frame. Her white locks were tied back in a long braid, revealing what seemed to be a white tattoo of an orb resting on the incline of a crescent moon. The glow from the tattoo faded as she rose from the ground, brandishing a long blade that was curved like a sicle. 

"Diana!" Janna shouted, hovering forward as she raised her staff. 

"You know this woman?" Ahri asked.

"Leona has talked about her. Instead of worshiping the Sun like the other Solari, she rebelled and honored the moon. When she was tried, she went fucking crazy and attacked Leona."

"You shouldn't speak of issues you know nothing about." Diana said, standing next to Nytalya. "I'd rather by a 'crazy rebel' than some second-rate slutty superhero on some corny girl scout team."

"How dare you?!" Janna screamed as she raised her staff and conjured a large tornado, first drawing nearby leaves and pebbles into a circle until enough debris had been collected that the whirlwind was as tall as the trees. "How's this for second rate?!" Janna growled as she sent the whirlwind forward.

Diana and Nytalya both dove out of the way just as the tornado plowed towards them, uprooting a tree as it past. The wind was so strong the other Star Guardians had to cover their eyes with one hand while holding their skirts down from being blown up with the other. "Janna calm down! You'll strip us instead!" Syndra shouted.

"No" Elise's voice echoed from above before the spider dropped behind Syndra. "That's going to be us."

Syndra saw a large shadow descend over her. She floated out of the way just in time to dodge Elise's jaws but not in time to avoid her small spiderlings. Three spiders the size of basketballs landed on Syndra's head and shoulders. Their thin legs felt like twigs poking into her body, scurrying over her. As soon as she saw the black and red body of a spider crawling up her face Syndra screamed. "Get em off me! I hate spiders!" her dark orbs vanished as she lost concentration, waving her arms to brush the spiders off. "Ew ew! get them off me!"

Laughing, Elise transformed into her human body and reached for Syndra's skirt. 

Lux saw the spider queen's fingers grab the hem of Syndra's skirt before shouting, "Syndra look out!" she clutched her staff as she swung it at Elise, casting a glowing translucent orb that struck her in the back. Instantly Elise was trapped by a light prism that encircled her.

"No!" Elise pounded her fists against the invisible barrier holding her in place as she saw Ahri and Janna move towards her. "Help me you idiots!"

Nytalya and Diana both scrambled to their feet, trying to close the distance to get in range but by this time, Ahri and Janna managed to grab onto Elise's legs and arms. "DO SOMETHING!!!" Elise screamed, feeling the grip of both women tighten.

"Stop whinink" Nytalya shouted as she threw her snowflake towards the star Guardians. 

Diana dashed towards Ahri but was stopped when a dark purple orb appeared in front of her right before flying into her face. Diana was sent back several feet, disoriented from Syndra's attack.

Realizing her comrades weren't unable to help, Elise tried to transform into a spider, shooting another webline into the air just as the prism faded. Sharp nails dug into her skin as she rappelled up in the air. Soon the heads of Ahri and Janna could be seen below her, both of them falling to the ground to avoid being cut by the snowblade that spun back towards Nytalya. 

"Nice try Guardians." Elise mocked as she planted her eight legs along a tree branch. Her laughter ceased when she noticed that in Ahri's hands was a long black and red pair of slacks while in Janna's hands were the torn fragments of a leather bodice. "Wait...."

"Missing something?' Ahri mocked as she waved Elise's pants in the air. "These are nice." 

"Give those back!" Elise's voice cracked as she leaned forward. She didn't realize that with her spiderlings also resting on the branch, too much weight was pressed on the tree. Elise's protests were silenced when she heard the slow creak of wood beginning to bend. It was when she heard the first crack of the timber that she tried to move. The branch snapped and Elise tumbled down along with her spiderlings. In her terror, she lost concentration and morphed back into human form, her pale body splayed out on the ground as she landed on her stomach with her ass sticking up. 

Covering her backside was the translucent mesh of her boyshort panties, naturally sewn from her webs. Instead of a regular brassier, Elise had two cobweb pasties covering her breasts, unable to protect them from the air that seeped through. She sat upright and looked down to see her handmade undergarments and screamed. "Fuck! my clothes!" She rose to her feet and kept her legs crossed over one another, spinning around to find herself surrounded by star guardians laughing at her. 

"At least your panties are nice." Ahri teased by sticking her tongue out. "I like that you chose the high waist boy shorts, it's like a pinup model!"

"Stop making fun of me!" Elise snapped as she raised a leg, wrapping her arms over her breasts. The more the air bounced off her exposed body, the more she felt the cold chill of sweat that formed. Soon her face was as red as her eyes, placing a hand over her ass to cover what her webbing made panties failed to do. In reality they were less like boy shorts and more like a thong given how little it covered. 

Nytalsya stared at her stripped teammate in horror, body frozen and lip quivering. she was snapped out of her trance when Diana smacked her arm. "What's wrong with you? We have to focus!"

"Sh-she lost her clothes! She is in her underthinks! Where are our comrades?"

"Who knows?! They're probably making out with how much in love they were each other. We can win without them, these Star Guardians are absolute trash." 

While Nytaya stubbornly fought with Diana on how to act, Elise backed against a tree as the four Star Guardians approached her. "G-guys?! I could use your help!" 

"So how do we want to finish her ladies?" Ahri asked. 

"That webbing doesn't look so strong. I'm sure my winds could finish the job." Janna mused.

"We don't need to, look." Syndra pointed at Elise who was forced to look down. Sweat poured down her chest, building up into her pasties and the heat of her body caused the sturdy webbing to melt like wax. Thick, viscous white threads dripped off her breasts, while some built up and stuck to her dark nipples. 

"SHIT!" Elise squealed as she held both hands over her breasts. "HURRY UP YOU TWO! MY PANTIES ARE MELTING!!!" she folded both hands over her panties, bending forward to allow her arms to shield her dark grey nipples. She tried to breath deeper in an attempt to calm down, unaware of the fact that the pressure of her hands pressing into her hips raised the temperature until the waistband of her spiderweb panties were reduced to a soft, wet mass, causing the sides to slide down her hips. as soon as she felt what was left of her underwear slide down her long legs, Elise wailed standing perfectly straight to keep hands tightly placed over her womanhood. 

"This isn't fair!" she cried, stomping a bare foot and making the loose flesh in her thighs jiggle. "Where are our team members?"

"That's one down Guardians let's focus on the others!" Ahri shouted, incinerating Elise's trousers with a blast of fire and turning to see Diana cast another ray of light towards her. 

"Twilight Fad-AAHHHH!!" Diana's momentum halted as the moonlight charged attack was cancelled. Rather than get hit by a tornado slowly built up, Janna cast a smaller whirlwind, too small for Diana to notice but strong enough to lift her off the ground and nullify her speed. Waving her hands in the air, Diana tried to fight free but Janna hovered closer.

"No one calls me a slut, especially not someone who is about to lose their clothes." she said, her purple hair danced wildly as the winds around her picked up. Zephyr growled at Diana who had to squeeze her eyes shut to protect them from the sharp wind. "Let's see what you have under there!"

"Wait! Stop!-" Diana was interrupted by her own screams once Janna raised her stuff above her head, casting a light purple gale that was so strong it blew Diana's sword out of her hand, then the tie holding her braids in place. She flew backwards in the air, managing to grab onto a nearby tree branch. The wind still howled, a force so strong she heard a light tearing sound. She tried to pull herself closer but the wind was like gravity doing everything it could to send her flying in the air. Just when Diana thought she was able to pull herself to the branch, the tearing sound grew louder, until the seems to her suit split open. No longer held together, the weight of her silver armor pulled Diana's suit off with ease, the shoulder plate like an anchor that pulled the rest of her suit down her waist, her legs until it clung helplessly in a clump around her ankles.

Diana's screams pierced the wailing howl as the wind continued until the her suit slipped off her bare foot. While hanging for dear life, Diana saw her armored suit get carried in the darkness of the woods never to be seen again.

"Nice work Janna!" Lux said, watching as Janna lowered her staff to calm the winds.

As soon as they died down, Diana felt her body fall forward. She gripped the branch tighter but looked down to see how high of the ground she was. She screamed again and closed her eyes, "Someone get me down! I hate heights!"

So afraid of falling, Diana didn't realize that without her armor and with her arms raised to keep her hanging on the branch, everyone could see her choice of underwear. A matching cotton white bra-and-panty set with a pink waistband. Printed on each brassier cup were a series of shooting stars. Printed across the panties was an image of Star Guardian Ahri, her nine tails extending from the front to around the back. Also on the front of the panties was Kiko floating nearby. A large pink heart was printed behind them over the crotch. 

Janna threw her head back and laughed as she pointed. "Hey girls come look, we have a closet fan."

The comment forced Diana to open her eyes and look down, screaming before lifting her legs and crossing them to try and cover her bikini-style panties. "Shit! Nytalya! Stop being so useless and get my clothes back!"

Ahri zoomed through the air towards the tree with Kiko following close behind. As soon as she saw her own image, winking back at her she squealed. "I told you adults would buy our panties!"

"I thought only little girls would wear them." Syndra commented as she floated to Diana and examine her. From behind, Syndra could see that the back of Diana's panties had words printed in pink that said, "The Darkest Night Makes for the Brightest Stars."

Holding her hand over her mouth to mute her laughs Syndra said, "Do you own a pair of each of us or do you have a crush on Ahri?"

"I guess we're not so second-rate after all." Janna stuck her tongue out, "Would you like to join our fan club?"

"Fuck you!" Diana uncrossed her legs to try and kick at Syndra, missing her head by an inch.

"Yeah you're real tough in OUR licensed underpants." Janna teased, "You want Ahri to sign them?"

"Just wait til I get my sword back and I'll cut you all to pieces!" Diana's face was bright red. Blood rushed to her fingers out of rage at herself and the star Guardians.

"Come on, you can sell them online and buy new armor." Ahri said as she dashed behind Diana and grabbed the pink waistband.

"AH!! STOP! LET GO!"

"I'll just borrow these." with one pull, Ahri removed Diana's panties, revealing a tight buttocks. The outer folds of her lower lips were silver like her hair, covered by her matching strip of pubic hair that had been shaved in the design of a crescent moon. Growling, Kikko saw Diana's small rear cheeks jiggle and flew up to nip at it.

"OW! FUCK! GET THAT MUTT OFF OF MY ASS!" Diana kicked her legs furiously. 

"Kiko! No biting!" Ahri waved her finger at Kiko while holding onto Diana's panties with the other hand. "Do you want me to sign it to you or just my name?

"I DON'T WANT YOU TO SIGN MY PANTIES I JUST WANT MY CLOTHES BACK!" Diana whined. The high pitch of her voice angered Kiko who flew up and pinched the back of Diana's brassier with their teeth. With one jerk of its head, Kikko split open the brassier and pulled it off of Diana, causing her breasts to bounce against each other. 

Terrified in seeing top half exposed, Diana immediately covered it with both hands. As soon as she did, she felt herself fall, forgetting that she was hanging in the air. 'HELP ME! HELP ME I'M FALLING!" she cried while kicking her legs. 

"Calm down, we have you." Janna said with a roll of her eyes. She waved her staff and drew up a small whirlwind from under Diana.

Diana felt herself slowing down as she came to the ground, but felt a cold breeze blow up between her legs. "OOh!" she squeezed her thighs together and folded both hands over her sex. "That's cold!" she rested on the ground and curled into a ball to better cover her nakedness.Silver tears fell from her eyes as she buried her head in her arms.

"Aww don't cry." Ahri said as she knelt by Diana. "Here I signed your panties for you." she handed the white cotton pair with her signature.

"It's not that." Diana said as she wiped her tears away. "I thought if I beat you then it might mean I could be a Star Guardian too." she clutched the signed panties in her hand and hugged them to her chest. "And now i learned that Jinx just gets to be the fifth one?" she banged her fist on the ground. "It's not fair!"

"Speaking of which, where is Jinx?" Lux asked.

"I don't know but we still have three more to take care of. Where is Nytalya?" Syndra floated higher in the air to get a better glimpse of their surroundings. 

"I think I saw her running after she saw us strip Diana. we also have the other two mysterious teammates to worry about. I say we move out and search the rest of the rift." Janna floated towards the main lane. 

"I'm glad you're a fan, sorry we had to strip you!" Ahri said to Diana as she flew off with Lux and Syndra following behind her. As soon as they left, Elise waddled towards Diana with her left arm over her breasts and the right placed over her sex. From behind, fans could see her wide thighs and plump buttocks shaking with each footstep. 

"C-can I have your underwear?" Elise asked in a meek tone.

Diana shot an enraged look as she hugged them to her chest, "No! Th-these are mine..and they're worth a lot because Ahri signed them!"

The Star Guardians left the two arguing nude champions as they reached the main path. With Janna leading the charge, her eyes scanned the perimeter, stopping when she saw a red and yellow blur zoom from the bushes. "Hold it!" she held her hand up. 

The other Guardians slowed down and backed against each other to create a circle. "Was it Nytalya?" Lux asked

"No clue. I don't think so. Keep watch for her too." Janna said, "They might be trying a pincer move."

"Not exactly!" a man called out from behind the bushes. 

The four Star Guardians all turned to the direction to see a shirtless man step outside with his arms stretched out as if making a grand entrance. He wore a green pair of high-waist trousers held up by a red rope. A red cape with gold feather lining rested on his shoulders. His red and white hair flowed upward and towards the back, like a headdress. His ears were long and pointed like a fox, lined with feathers. Instead of five-toes, his feet were paws, three toes with black talons at the end.

He smiled and bowed, "Okay ladies I'm here, the party starts now!" he announced.

"Who the hell is this?" Syndra whispered.

"I don't know...but he's kind of cute. I like his ears." Ahri said.

"What does he mean by party?" Lux asked.

"Shh!" Janna hissed before stepping forward, "You must be part of Nytalya's team. Tell you what pretty boy, strip down right now and we'll make sure not to make fun of your manhood."

He circled Janna and kept his blue eyes fixed on hers. "Movin kinda fast aren't we honey? Shouldn't we at least have dinner first?"

"Honey?" Janna folded her arms, "No one calls me honey and I'm taken thank you very much."

"So am I. " he winked and tilted his chin upward. Janna and the others turned around to see a woman fly into the air before landing on the ground, splaying her dark-feathered cloak around her. A hood covered most of her long-dark pink hair. Two pointed ears stuck up through the slits of the hood. She wore a dark red tunic and had her long legs wrapped tightly under black cloth. Like her partner, her feet were inhuman, resembling a wolves' ash colored paws. 

"Star Guardians, my name is Rakan and the gorgeous and stunning woman standing before you is Xayah." he said with an extended arm towards his lover.

"Ladies." she bowed her head, "Okay babe let's cut their clothes to ribbons." she leapt in the air and spread her arms, her feathered cape spreading open. Swinging her right arm out, Xayah threw a wave of dark feathers.

The Guardians huddled together while Lux stepped forward and threw her star rod out. It spiraled toward Xayah, stopping just inches from her feathers before twirling back and casting a protective barrier over the four of them. The feathers struck the barriers and bounced off and sticking into the ground.

"Damn." Xayah said as she landed. 

"No worries babe I have a plan." Rakan said as he crouched down.

"You have a plan?" Xayah placed her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah I'll go on instinct!" 

'That's the opposite of a plan!" Xayah said but it was too late, Rakan darted forward, leaving a gold glowing streak that followed him. 

The Guardians turned to face Rakan, staffs ready but rather than face a physical strike, they felt Rakan dash through them, zig-zagging in between Janna, Syndra, Lux, and Ahri. As he passed, the soft touch of his feathered cape brushed against them, leaving a mixed scent of roses and a musky smell of amber. After reaching the other side of the Guardians, Rakan sprinted around them to return to where he stood, hands on his hips and smiling.

"What was that about?" Janna asked, "You didn't do anything."

"Yeah but wasn't the glow pretty?" Lux said, touching a hand on her cheek.

"Nevermind the glow, he's way cuter up close." Ahri said with a grin.

"Focus Ahri." Syndra said as she kept her eyes on Xayah. "His looks don't matter...but." she breathed through her nose again and took in another whiff of his scent. "His body....is magnificent."

"Now that you mention it." Janna added, staring at Raken from head to toe, "He is attractive for a man." her hand slid down her staff before wrapping around her abdomen. "Have you ever dated a Star Guardian?" she asked him as she batted her eyes.

Slowly, Rakan walked backwards, "Can't say that I have."

"Hey!" Syndra said as she turned around to pull Janna 's shoulder. "You have a partner. But, I am single." she rushed to stand in front of Janna, pivoting her hip and smiling at Rakan. "You can have so much more with me you know."

"Wh-what about me?" Lux pushed through Janna and Syndra, following Rakan who continued to back away. "You know I was one of the first Star Guardians? 

"Oh hell no." Ahri muttered before dashing around her team and landing inches away from Rakan.

"Whoah! Hello. You're really fast." Rakan said with his hands held up.

"I am." Ahri cooed as she fell to her knees, her nine tails twitching back and forth. "I'm also really slow...if you know what I mean." her lips parted to allow her tongue to circle counterclockwise. "I'm single too-OW!" she turned to see Syndra grab onto two of her fox tails and drag her backwards. 

"Ignore them Rakan, don't you want to date someone who hasn't shown their body off in a League match?" Syndra asked, "No one's ever seen my body...but you can if you want." she reached out to touch his chin but he backed away just in time.

"How bout you show me now baby?" he tilted his head to see Xayah following the guardians from behind and shot a wink at her.

"Sure let me help you!" Ahri shouted as she grabbed on to the back of Syndra's collar with both hands. Kiko opened its mouth and bit on the hem of her skirt. Both of them pulled back, tearing apart Syndra's Guardian suit and letting it slide down her long body.

Syndra immediately felt the air brush against her flesh and saw Rakan's eyes widen as he stared at her matching pink bra and panties with white fluffy Poros printed on them. Gasping, Syndra looked down in horror and then up at Rakan before wrapping her arms around her Poro panties. "Oh my god!"

Ahri pointed at Syndra and laughed, "Nice undies Synd. Weren't you making fun of Diana for wearing girly panties just a minute ago?

Rakan began to snicker and Syndra felt her face get warm. "I-It's not what it looks like. I own sexier underwear I swear!": she turned her body to the side and tried to hide her face behind her shoulder.

Janna walked around Syndra and Ahri, swaying her hips with each step which led to Zephyr looking at her with a curiosity. She smiled at Rakan and said, "Forget those two, don't you want someone with more confidence?"

Focusing on her strut, Janna didn't hear Lux tip toeing behind her following the long purple ribbons that dragged along the ground. Lux raised her foot and stamped her heel on top of one ribbon. Janna continued walking, tightening the slack before she felt her suit pull against her and then splitting in half as it tore off her body. Janna continued sashaying, walking out of her ripped suit that lay on the ground leaving her in a see-through brassier and bikini style panties set. Around the waist were purple frills, giving in the image of a tiny skirt. The back of the panties hugged Janna's taut buttocks, almost sliding up the cheeks. Zephyr squealed and flew up in front of Janna, waving its paws to get her attention.

"Not now Zephyr! I'm trying to hook up" Janna tried pushing Zephyr out of the way. It flew around Janna and brushed its tail against Janna's flat stomach.

"Stop that tickles!" she shouted, covering her belly and then wondered why it wasn't covered. "Wait-" froze and ran her hands down her front and back, feeling the touch of mesh and lace instead of spandex. 

"Well it is more stylish than poro panties." Rakan said with a wink.

At first Janna frowned, hands spread open in shock at her state of undress but then she looked up and saw the smile on Rakan and felt her body relax. Her face was still a shade of pink but she clasped her hands together and folded them over her body. "Oops...how did that happen?" she batted her eyes and swayed her hips before shimmying them. "I told you i have better style.

Seeing the look of elation on Rakan's face had Lux's mouth open. She marched towards Rakan saying, "Hey! I have style too! Look!" she grabbed the neckline of her sailor suit and began pulling it apart, making three hard jerks until she was able to pull the front of her suit open, revealing a white lace brassier holding up her average sized chest. With her suit split open, Lux pushed the torn sides down her hips and stepped out of them like a blooming flower before stepping out of her outfit and showing off the front of a tiny white g-string. She spun around to show the small thread in between her buttocks as well as the white bow that was sewn in the middle where the thong and the waistband met.

"See? I'm not wearing granny panties anymore!" She said as she shook her backside.

"Forget her!" Ahri shouted, pushing Lux aside and then dashing around Janna, whipping her in the face with one of her tails. "Check out this!" Ahri reached behind and pulled the zipper to her suit down before stretching her arms up and letting her suit fall down to her feet with a simple shake of her body. She wore no panties, just her natural curvy body, golden bright skin, breasts sticking outward as she arched her back. Her hips were cocked to the side, showing off the heart shaped styled cut of her natural blond pubic hair just above her labia. "Underwear is so boring anyway."

With four undressed women advancing toward him, Rakan continued raising his hands as he stood in front of them, "Ladies, there's no need to fight. There's plenty of me to go around...I just need to see your pal Jinx as well and then it'll REALLY be a party!"

Janna, Lux, and Syndra stopped moving towards Rakan, each of them pouting at hearing a name that wasn't theirs mentioned. Ahri had her hands on her hips with her nostrils flared. "Fuck Jinx, let me show you what I can do!" she dashed towards Rakan again, too fast for him to distance himself and too fast for him to stop her from grabbing his pants and pulling them down to his ankles. Dangling between his legs was thin penis, shorter than his testicles that descended behind it. The women didn't get much of a look because Rakan screeched as he folded his hands over his unshaven crotch, face turning bright red at his unexpected exposure.

"SHIT! Wait! That's not what you're supposed to do!" he tried to scramble backwards, uncovering his privates to sway his arms so as not to fall. "I-I was kidding! I'm off the market!"

"You idiot." Xayah muttered as she shook her head. 

Ahri watched as Rakan's manhood dangled while he waddled backwards. A heat grew from her stomach, sweat formed on her soft skin, making it shine under the natural light of the rift. She pressed a hand to her lips and blew Rakan a kiss. A red, glittering, heart formed from her breath that shot at Rakan. "Come closer Rakan, being bad does have its charms." she whispered as she flashed him a wink and licked her lips.

With his pants around his ankles and mind focused on covering his limp cock, Rakan couldn't react in time to avoid the Charm attack Ahri cast. It hit him in the face, filling his mouth and nose with her scent. He opened his eyes, wondering why Ahri seemed to glow brighter, her hair like starlight and her skin glowing like a pink sun. Seeing her breasts pushed up under her arms and her hips rounding out like the shape of a peach rekindled Rakan's desire. his body temperature rose, feeling a painful ache between his legs that forced them to buckle. He groaned in pain but kept his eyes on the naked Ahri.

"See? I am capable of meeting your heart's desire."

"No we can!" Janna shouted as she grabbed onto Lux. "Rakan, look at us!" She wrapped her leg around Lux's hip. She reached around and gave Lux's ass a spank with both hands.

"Oo! Janna! Wh-what are you doing?" she asked as she buried her blushing face into the chest of her teammate.

"Shut up you idiot. That sex addict Ahri is going to steal Rakan away if we don't do something to get his attention so just make out with me!" She lifted Lux's face and planted an open mouth kiss on the pink-haired guardian, driving her hips into Lux's.

Syndra, left alone while still covering her panties, saw her teammates working their charm in turning Rakan on. she looked at Janna's lingerie, Lux's g-string and then back at her pink Poro panties. sliding her thighs against one another, Syndra saw Lux and Janna grind against each other and then hovered towards them, "Wait! I want to turn him on too!" She reached out and grabbed both Janna and Lux's asses forcing her head in between them and letting her lips lock with theirs.

From behind, Xayah saw the absurd scenario. Three star guardians were dry humping in their undergarments while another was crawling on all fours towards her lover. The look on his eyes was as if he were in a trance, mouth hanging open with his manhood as strong and firm as she had ever seen. 

With her fists clenched, Xayah leapt over the four charmed Guardians. "Wait just a fucking minute!" she landed just in time to block Ahri from getting Rakan and pushed against his bare chest. "Okay smartass nice plan!"

"Uhhh" Rakan mumbled, trying to look over Xayah's houlder.

"Hello? Rakan? It's me, Xayah YOUR FUCKING GIRLFRIEND! You get to charm the pants, er...skirts off of these Star Strippers and then one of them casts a charm spell and you immediately let your dick get the best of you?'

"Ch-cha-chaaarm" Rakan moaned, his hands pressing harder over his privates as he thought about what he wanted to do with Ahri's breasts.

Xayah's face turned purple, letting out a scream before she ripped her hooded cloak off her neck and threw it behind her, the cloth falling over Ahri. Still enraged, Xayah quickly grabbed the bottom of her tunic and pulled it over her head, whipping her hair as she dropped her tunic to show off a matching white bra and panty set with hearts printed on them. Each heart had an image of Rakan's smiling face. Without her tunic, Xaya's slim frame looked sallow, almost sickly compared to Ahri's glowing skin. Her body was still a sensual image, long legs, average sized breasts and hips that stuck out as she walked towards her lover.

"Look baby...I'm wearing your favorite outfit you got for me." she said in a breathy whisper, swaying her hips side to side as she squeezed her breasts, shaking them to show off the underwear that idolized her narcissistic lover.

The sight of his own image on Xayah's body was hypnotic for Rakan. With Ahri covered by a cloak, he had no choice but to imagine how good his girlfriend looked wearing his image. He blinked several times before shaking his head and asking, "Wh-what happened?" he looked around and then at Xayah standing before him, still dancing sensually by turning around and twerking her backside against his crotch. "Whoah baby baby. stop!" He grabbed her by the hips, "Wh-what are you doing? Why'd you strip to your underwear?"

"Do you love me?" she whispered, running a hand down his chest and then towards his legs.

He grabbed her wrist, "YES! Xayah I've always loved you! We're fighting in a league match right now remember?!

Xayah stopped dancing and looked in Rakan's eyes, the smile gone, the fear in his face sobering her to the fact that he was no longer entranced. She looked down at her panties and cried out, criss crossing her arms over herself. "You fucking idiot! This is your fault!"

"My fault? I'm not the one who stupidly took my own clothes off" Rakan shouted.

"But you are the idiot who charmed the Star Guardians only to let them get all horny for you and YOU DIDN'T STOP THEM!"

"H-how was I supposed to know they'd go crazy for me?" he asked as he scratched his head. "I-I was under Ahri's spell, I didn't really feel for her.

"Oh really? Then why is your dick shriveled up again all of the sudden?" she reached down and flicked the tip with her index finger.

Rakan looked down and realized his partner was right, screaming as he covered himself again, "Easy!" 

While the two lovers fought, Ahri had also sobered up once her eyes were covered by darkness under Xayah's cloak. she first wondered why the lights were out, then she wondered why it was so cold under the cloak. It was when she pulled off Xayah's robe and felt a chill in the air hardening her nipples that Ahri's mouth dropped. She turned to Kiko who whimpered as it pointed at her naked sex. 

Without looking, Ahri screamed and grabed her fox tails for cover. "NOO!! I'm NAKED AGAIN!!" she looked to the others who were still making out. Janna had her brassier straps sliding down her shoulders, her purple hair becoming a sweat-clumped mess as it hung over her face. Lux was sandwiched between Janna and Syndra, letting them both grope her under her skimpy bra and g-string. Syndra bit her lip as she straddled Lux from behind.

"WHAT ARE YOU IDIOTS DOING?!?" Ahri screamed. "WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR SUITS?!? WHY ARE YOU MAKING OUT?!! WE"RE RUINING OUR REPUTATION!!"

The screams from Ahri were so loud it broke the other Star Guardians out of their lust filled haze. Janna was the first to wonder why she was so close to Lux and then felt a lump in her throat when she realized what she was doing. "FUCK!" she pushed Lux and Syndra away so she could grab onto Zephyr and use it as a cover over her lingerie. "Oh my god! I cheated on Leona!

Syndra almost lost balance and grabbed onto whatever she could to stay up, which happened to be Lux's soft ass cheeks. As soon as she felt Syndra's gloves brush against her backside, Lux leapt away and turned around, "AHh! stop touching my butt! Shit! my butt's showing! My-everything's showing!" she continued to ramble as she spun in a circle, moving hands from her breasts to her crotch to her exposed buttocks. "NONONONO!!!

Syndra also felt the after affects of her makeout session, feeling the moist sweat cool on her cotton patnies that she tried to cover up. "Holy fuck! We just dry humped in front of the whole league! Oh my god.....I'm." she looked at her poro panties "Undressed!" she screamed and stomped her foot. "NONO NO! YOU FUCKING IDIOTS!! YOU LET THIS HAPPEN TO ME!!"

The center of the Rift was filled with half naked champions arguing with each other. Rakan kept trying to pull his pants up only for Xayah to pull them back down out of anger. Ahri tried to calm her team members down while trying to hide under her tails. Janna wiped tears from her eyes, fretting about whether making out under a charm spell counted as cheating while Lux and Syndra shouted at each other.

It was from watching this chaos happen that Nytalya stepped out from the shadows, laughing as she twirled her razor edged snowblade. "Excellent work comrades." she said. 

As soon as her voice was heard, the six champions turned and screamed as they froze in place, arms used to cover themselves. Nytalya smiled looking at bare knees shaking, shoulders trembling, and blushing faces staring at her in terror. The Star Guardians huddled together, slowly crouching down to reach for their torn uniforms.

"Oh no you don't." Nytalya said as she reached into the top of her tunic and pulled out three sharp snowflakes that were the size of a pizza pan. "Ees time for Guardians to give their fans the show they've always wanted." One by one Nytalya threw each snowflake towards the Guardians. 

All four women froze in place, bent forward trying to grab their clothes as they watched the spinning blades spiral towards them. "Shit what do we do?!" Lux cried.

"Use your wand you idiot!" Janna closed her eyes as she turned to the side.

"This is all your faul-AHHH!!" Syndra screamed as she felt the touch of something whizz by her hip, bouncing towrds lux and then to Janna. Other blades spiraled just above the Guardians' shoulders. 

Ahri could feel one blade whisp over her head before she saw tufts of pink fur falling to the ground.

Xayah hugged Rakan but shrieked when she saw a blade spinning in her direction. "HOLY SHIT KEEP IT AWAY FROM ME!" Rakan screamed as he pushed Xayah in the way while covering his privates. "I don't want to be neutered!"

"You asshole!" Xayah clenched her fists and froze, trembling as she anticipated being cut in half. Instead, she felt something slide down her shoulders and her legs. "A-am I dead?"

"No" Rakan said through grit teeth, "But...you're naked" he pointed at Xayah as her panties, along with Janna, Lux, and Syndra's all split apart from being sliced open. Gone were the bright beautiful colors their uniforms provided to give them flair, transformed into white, smooth skin that jiggled as they adjusted to losing all protection.

Xayah's eyes bulged as she saw her untrimmed sex bared for all to see, the pink lips of her labia sticking out. She closed her legs and grabbed Rakan's hands to wrap them around her, "Cover me you idiot!"

"But I need something to cover me!"

The four guardians wailed as they embraced in a group hug, each of them using the other's arms to cover their shame. Janna tried to hide behind one of Ahri's tails while Lux held her staff to cover her nipples while crossing her legs. Syndra ducked behind both of them as she said, "You've all been humiliated once so it doesn't matter. I can't be seen naked! I'll lose sponsors!"

"We're all losing sponsors!" Ahri whined as she placed a hand over her plump backside. "Who's going to hire us to sell their product when the whole world's seen us naked?"

"Indeed." Nytalya added as she chuckled, "You aren't so special without your suits. " she tilted her head, "Ees that cellulite I see on your ass Ahri?"

Ahri's mouth dropped as she looked at her leg and turned her body to hide what was the natural progression of her body. "The style magazines are going to have a field day iwth this."

"How do you think I feel?" Syndra snapped, keeping a hand pressed over her bare sex. The sensation of being outside in her birthday suit made her tremble with rage. No matter how she moved, whether it was by turning her hips, bending forward, or moving a hand, she knew throughout the arena fans of the Star Guardians would have a new reason to admire her. "I worked SO hard not to be exposed like this!"

"Aww don't worry guardians!" the high pitched voice of Jinx shouted from above as she flew towards the ground with Shiro floating behind her.

"Jinx!" the guardians screamed, turning their bodies again to hide their shame.

"Jinx?" Nytalysa echoed. "Shit! I forgot Jinx!:

"Heck yeah you did!" Jinx said as she hoisted her purple cannon over her shoulder. 

"How could you forget?!" Xayah yelled, "She's the best on their team!"

"How do you know who's the best?" Janna asked.

"For one thing she wasn't making out with the other team in her slutty lingerie!" 

"Say what?!" Janna grabbed her staff and tried to move toward Xayah. "I'll kick your ass!

"Janna stop! People will see your...lady bits!" Lux said, "And I need you to cover mine!" she squeezed Janna's midriff tighter as she held her close to her body.

While the four naked guardians fought to stay together, Nytalya slowly began backing away from Jinx. "S-Stay away from me." she said, "You should help comrades and protect dignity."  
Jinx's kept her cannon aimed at Nytalya, not blinking in order to watch her movements. "Why you talkin so funny? We all know it's bullshit. I was watching you back in the woods. You look familiar."  
Nytalsya felt beads of sweat fall down her face. "No i don't! I am Nytalya from the Freljord! I have never seen you in my life." she pointed towards Jinx and shouted, "What's that?!"  
Jinx turned around but looked back to Nytalya just as she threw her bladed snowflake before running away. "Nice try!" Jinx said as she fired a pink rocket at the snowflake, reducing it to hundreds of sparkling shards that melted into the ground. Jinx could see Nytalya running with her hands in the air as fast as she could.  
"Where you going?" Jinx asked as she pulled out her blue pistol and held it with both hands to aim the barrell towards where Nytalysa was headed. She squeezed the trigger and the pistol illuminated with blue light before blasting a star shaped laser.  
Nytalya made one more step before screaming once the blast hit her square in the back. The energy surged through her body, forcing her arms and legs to convulse. Her black locks twisted into a tangled mess and the threads to her winter leather tunic began to break apart, the energy disintegrating the delicate fibers holding it together. Without her clothes, Nytalysa's large breasts were held down only by a white sheeps wool brassier and matching bikini panties. Although her hips were particularly rounded, the sheeps wool underwar added several more inches to her backside.  
The blue glow around Nytalya fizzled out and smoke rose off of her knotted hair and bare shoulders. Her legs still shook, making the loose flesh on her thighs and back shake like some possessed dance.   
Jinx whistled and said, "Nice undies! and i thought Lux wore big panties."  
Nytalya rubbed her head to soothe the massive pain she felt in her temples and looked down to see the peaks of her massive cleavage. She immediately grabbed her winter cap and held it over her panties, "Not again!!" instead of her thick accent, Nytalya spoke in a smoother, more feminine tone that rose several pitches. "I fucking hate you Jinx!"  
"Ah HAH!" Jinx pointed as she ran towards her stripped opponent. "I knew that accent was bullshit! I'd recognize those huge tits and ass anywhere! Good job losing that tan, Sivir!"  
Sivir's eyes widened as her face turned as red as Jinx's hair. She lifted the hat to cover her face as she shook her head. "No! I'm not Sivir! I'm Nytalya!"  
Jinx grabbed Sivir's hat and threw it over her shoulder, letting her old teammate wince as she criss crossed her arms over her wool panties. "Nice try Siv. i didnt think you'd ever come back. So you were hiding in the Freljord after you were seen naked?"  
"I had no choice!" Sivir shouted, "I couldn't show my face in the League. So I hid in the Freljord and tried to fight for Sejuani's tribe. But then they disbanded because YOU had to humiliate her in a league match! It's all your fault!" she uncovered herself to push Jinx.  
Unbeknowns to Sivir, Jinx had Diana's curved blade hanging on her skirt. As soon as Sivir uncovered herself, Jinx grabbed the sword and swung it upward. Sivir saw the light glint off the blade and screamed, turning her head as she waited to feel pain. Instead, she saw tufts of wool flying in the air before her panties and brassier split in half. Without any support, her large breasts and ass descended, both looking like heavy sandbags falling free. Sivir's pussy was unshaven, leaving a large patch of pubic hair to cover her labia.  
"Damn girl, you need to trim."  
Sivir fell to the ground, hugging her knees to her bosom. "It's cold in the Freljord! Why do you think I was wearing those stupid wool panties!?"   
"Victory!" a woman's voice echoed from the sky.   
The four naked star guardians looked up and Lux squealed. "No! The match is over! That means-"  
A flash of light blinded the ten champions and Sivir's eyes took a moment to adjust before realizing she was on longer in the wilderness of Summoner's Rift and was instead kneeling naked on a platform in the halls of the arena. Bright phone camera flashes fired off and Sivir could see the outlines of her naked teammates.  
Women all hooted and hollared at the sight of Rakan standing naked with Xayah in front of him. Both lovers screamed and Rakan pushed Xayah out of the way to run back to the lockers. "Don't look! It's not really this size!" Rakan squeeled.   
Xayah followed him by his side, keeping her right arm over her bare crotch while holding one hand over his. "Stop obectifying us!" she shouted at a woman who was asking Rakan to show his "goods."  
Diana was the next to run, holding her signed Ahri panties over her pussy while using an arm to cover her breasts. As she ran down the steps, she saw a sea of hands reach out towards her groin trying to pull at her prize. "Stop it! They're my panties!" she screamed, smacking the hands away as she tried to escape.  
Elise had backed away against the wall, turning her body to the side as she trembled at the mass of fans wanting to get a shot of her. "Wh-what to we do?" she asked.  
Sivir didn't answer. she was too busy doing what she could to hide her curvy body, sliding her arm back and forth to keep her breasts contained under it while also moving her hand over her plump backside. Photographers fought on top of each other to try and get a picture of the outed champion.  
"Sivir! Sivir! Over here! Show us your ass!"  
"She ooks so different! I had no idea!"  
"Stop it!" Sivir screamed as she continued turning around, dissatisfied with every position she tried to cover herself. She looked at Elise who was still shaking against the wall and said, "Elise! Web me!"  
"Wh-what?"  
"Make me web panties!"  
'I can't do that! It's not the same as my-" Elise tried to say but Sivir grabbed her hands and held them over her pussy.   
"Just do it!"   
Elise closed her eyes and cast her webs. She was instantly pulled forward, planting her face first into Sivir's breasts. Sivir screamed as she tried to back away, only to pull Elise with her. "Let go of me! What did you do?!?"  
The crowd behind her laughed as they saw a white sticky mass around Sivir's hips, the close proximity of Elise's coccoon binding her hands onto Sivir's pussy. Unfortunately, the webbing did not spread around Sivir's waist and her buttocks was in perfect view. Elise tried to talk but had her words muffled as soon as Sivir's left nipple slide between her lips.  
With tears in her eyes, Sivir turned around, swinging Elise in the air and slamming her on the ground with her hands still stuck to her pussy. "Sivir you idiot! Wait for the coccoon to dissolve! I need to cover myself!"  
Sivir didn't listen, she sprinted down the platform, eyes closed and arms over her breasts as she dragged the nude Elise across the ground. The last the crowd saw were both Sivir and Elise's asses, one as white as snow and the other red from being dragged across the stone ground.

***  
The hall where the Star Guardians were meant to return to was over capacity, people were shoulder to shoulder fighting to get to the platform knowing that four of the guardians would return in their birhtday suits.

The teleporter flashed blue and people raised their cameras over their heads to capture the five bodies that appears on the platform. Immediately Syndra ran behind Ahri's bright tailes as she held once against her body, the fur like a soft cushion against her bare skin.

"Let go of me!" Ahri whipped her tail out of Syndra's hands. She picked up Kiko and held it over her pussy, Kiko confusingly blinking as it wagged its 9 tails. Ahri felt a chill up her spine and bit her lip, "Kiko...honey don't do that. Mommy needs you for cover."

Janna was also using her pet as covering, holding Zephyr over her chest and trying to keep its tail in between her legs. Lux pulled the ties out of her pink hair to let it fall free, strategically placing them over her breasts so she could use her staff to cover her womanhood. 

Jinx stood in front of them with her hands on her hips. "Aw come on guys. don't be bashful, we need to make a victory pose!" She stepped aside, causing the Guardians to scream and huddle together.

"Jinx! You fucking bitch stop that!" Janna snapped as her face turned pink. 

"You realize the Star Guardians are over right?" Syndra asked as she cast another orb to cover herself. "No one will hire us."

"That's too bad." Jinx said as she pulled out her smartphone, a triangular device encased in a pink plastic guard. The screen blinked on and off, "I just got a text from the Mayor of Zaun. It looks like we got a robbery in progress. Twitch and Gangplank are both at it."

"No! Jinx we can't fight now! We're naked!" Lux pleaded.

"Too bad, a hero's work is never done." Jinx reached out to grab onto Ahri's hand.

"No get away! I can't fight without my suit!" Ahri tried to back away from Jinx and instead smacked the other guardians with her tails. Jinx blinked which caused the five of their bodies to light up like stars. The audience booed as they watched the star Guardians disappear, the echoes of their screams fading throughout the halls. 

****

A tall bearded man wearing a long, tattered leather rain coat finished placing a wooden barrel against a brick wall belonging to the bank of Zaun. Sitting atop his head was a wide brimmed pirate's hat. His right arm held a cutlass while his left arm composed of metal wiring. 

"Is it ready?" a shrill voice asked belonging to a large rat wearing a matching black sweater and trousers. In his hand was a large revolver that he hunched over. 

"Will ya quit askin?" the pirate, named Gangplank shouted as he ran away from the row of barrels he placed near the bank. "I told ya it was goin to take a long time seein as if it was me doin all the work!"  
He turned just to see a beam of light shine off of Twitch, blinding both of them as it started to shimmer from pink to purple and then yellow. "What the fuck is that?!" Twitch hissed as he backed away.  
"It's the Star Guardians! I told ye we should've gotten more people for this job!" Gankplank shielded his eyes while pulling a pistol out from his coat.   
The light faded and as soon as it did, Twitch and Gangplank were deafened by the chorus of women screaming at the top of their longs.  
"Oh my god Jinx what the fuck did you do?!"  
"Shit! It's Gangplank and Twitch! Don't let them see us!"

"AHh! There's people everywhere!! I won't be able to leave my home and show my face!"  
"Mmm Kiko! Stop moving your tails!"  
"Stop evil-doers or face being dealt justice by the Star Guardians!" Jinx called out by speaking from her diaphragm to give herself a deeper voice.

Slowly Twitch and Gangplankss eyes began to focus, they saw the blurred outlines of five women standing in line, only one of them standing confidently with her feet apart, head held high and gun aimed at them.

"Stop evildoers!' she shouted, "Drop your weapons and surrender or suffer the power of the Star Guardians!" Jinx raised her fist in the air.

Twitch and Ganglank readied their weapons, aiming at the women behind Jinx. It was Twitch who noticed something odd about Guardian Janna, wondering why she seemed to lack the colorful flair that the Star Guardians were known for. It was when he saw the peak of her breasts pushed against her arms that his eyes bulged, "Wow!"

"Raise yer weapon ye moron!' Gangplank yelled, aiming his pistol at Ahri, expecting her magic blasts to fly towards him in any moment. Instead, her saw her nine tails twitching happily while she lay on her knees, face dark red and shoulders trembling. Kikko was held tight against her body and Gangplank saw her natural skin instead of the white uniform.

"By the power..." he muttered, looking past Jinx as the rest of the naked guardians came into focus, "They be as nude as the day they were born."

Lux heard Gankplank and turned her body, "Stop looking at us!" in turning to notice that a crowd of people formed on the sidwalk. "Eek! Jinx get us out of here! People are taking pictures!"

"Great idea." Twitch said aiming his pistol at them. "Why don't you stand up and give us a little show?"

"Back off Rat!" Jinx said as she stepped in front of her team who shrunk behind her, looking like a mass orgy of women who crawled over each other to hide their privates. To the glee of the pedestrians behind them, they were still able to get shots of Lux, Janna, Syndra, and Ahri's backsides, their soft cheeks shaking as if they were twerking the more they danced around. Huddled close together, Janna gasped when she felt her breasts get pushed against Syndra's, sliding against each other that reminded her of her intimate times with Leona.

"Syndra stop..."Janna whispered as she tried to hide her red face behind her hair, "We...look like we're doing a porno."

"I'm not showing my tits to anyone." Syndra hugged Janna tighter against her body.

"You ain't takin pictures of my team." Jinx said as she held her gun up. 

"Are ye crazy?" Gangplank asked, "Ye realize how much of a fortune we could get from selling pictures. It's more than we'd ever make with what's in the bank."

Lowering her gun, Jinx tapped her index finger to her mouth and stared at the other Guardians, "You don't say?"

With Jinx, Gangplank, and Twitch gawking at them, Lux was the first to see the glint of joy in Jinx's eye. "Wh-what are you doing?" she asked, folding her knees together , "Kill them. Don't let them take our picture."

Jinx grabbed her phone from her belt and tapped it to bring up the camera with Gangplank and Twitch following her lead. Lux screamed and scrambled to her feet, unintentionally showing off the blonde strip of pubic hair covering her sex. 

"I see she didn't dye all of her hair pink." Twitch said with a snicker.

"Syndra! Stun them so we can get out of here!"

Syndra didn't respond, she let go of Janna, staring doe-eyed at the camera lenses, keeping her trembling hands tightly clenched over her breasts and pussy. "-nakedI'mnakedi'mnakedeveryonecanseeme." is all she muttered.

"Sorry girls." Jinx said, "But I'm a a good guy now, and the best way to deal with criminals is not violence, but through diplomacy. So, say cheese!" 

With no hope left, the four nude guardians turned, blinded by the line of camera flashes from the crowd. With their arms covering as much of their bodies as they could, Janna, Lux,, Ahri, and Syndra ran through the crowd, closing their eyes to block out the laughter of the Zaun citizens laughing at their shame. 

Without their suits it was as if the powerful glow that encapsulated them was gone, reducing them to average, normal League of Legend champions who had once more been shamed. Ahri bit her lower lip, fighting back a tidal wave of lust at the attention from the males objectifying her curvy body, making her blush the more her submissive thoughts dominated her mind. Lux clutched her staff against her body, knowing it did little to cover her but held it out of panic when no matter where she turned, she was face to face with someone pointing a camera at her. Janna let tears stream from her eyes, still red in the face from her behavior, afraid that going to second base with her team would lead to a breakup with Leona in addition to her humiliation. Syndra, so overwhelmed with the new sensation of being naked in public, had her hands clutched tight over her breasts and sex, ignoring her backside that was open to pinches and light spankings as she pushed through the crowd. Every time she would feel the light pain on her ass, she would yelp before making a small hop forward.

Jinx, Twitch, and Gangplank laughed, capturing the asses of the guardians running away. Weeks later, all images of the Star Guardians that could be found online were no longer glamour shots of the four standing in heroic poses but instead were of candid dark shots of them in their state of shame. Eventually, the only Star Guardian that was celebrated was Jinx, all of the merchandise designed to showcase only her image. It had been rumored that while the four Star Guardians had "retired" they still made a fortune on selling the "rare" signed edition of their panties online.


End file.
